Luck Be a Smuggler Tonight
by Jen DeClan
Summary: Jaden the smuggler never was inducted into the service of the Republic, but she met Carth awhile back and they shared a good time.This is a wild romp thru K1 with lots of surprise "guests" and refs to other fandoms.Also fun OCs and twists. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Luck Be a Smuggler Tonight

Every military man or naval man shares the same mistress. Ever changing, untameable, harsh, unyielding, the black space of the galaxy is their passion. The cold soaks into the marrow of their bones and enters their blood.

The inky void of Mistress Space's victims outnumber the survivors, especially when there is a galactic war taking place. Each soldier and officer hears the siren call and is irresistibly drawn to the cosmos.

The tides of men's fortunes are as turbulent as the stormy elements of planet-side and sky and sea. It was a bad night off the coast of Ibico. A frigid wind whipped the grey night sky savagely, churning thick clouds into masses that resembled the fleet of Republic warships that was orbiting the planet, except these ephemeral ships sailed across the two moons. Then the wind swept over the sea itself, bullying the waves higher, and the sea responded with an angry roar and aimed her spume high at the moons.

In the midst of the clashing elements, a shuttle from the _Dauntless_, a Republic Man O War Capitol class warship, set down in the waves, rolled in the white-caps and struggled to stay upright as the pilot cut in the repulsorlifts to raise her out of the sea and land on the docking bay. Her bedraggled crew came down the loading ramp, cursing and laughing good-naturedly.

"That was one helluva landing, Lieutenant," remarked one of the soldiers. "He floated his landing." All the crew cackled and held their sides, caving in with laughter. They were overdue for leave and already in high spirits.

On the eastern horizon, bruised dull skies gave way to immense banks of jet black thunderclouds, building up out of nowhere. With fearsome speed they boiled and rumbled until they blocked out the dual moons.

"Better get inside, men." Carth Onasi motioned to the soldiers that had disembarked with him.

"Aren't you coming, Carth?" Tristan, the navigator for the _Dauntless, _asked.

Carth nodded and jogged over to the ship that had blocked his landing and used his stylus to enter the ID into his personal datapad. He bet it was a smuggler's vessel. He was displeased that it had caused him to lose face with his men. Onasi was a crack pilot and had been forced to actually land in the water because of the half-assed angle at which the ship sat. He planned to run a check on the vessel as soon as possible.

"_Alpha Seas_," he muttered as he pulled the collar of his jacket up to shield his neck from a sudden onslaught of rain. "Probably stolen." He tapped the stylus against his chin thoughtfully and his smile was not nice. "I'll just run you through the ship's computer and see what pops up."

Unseen in the shadows, a young woman had been observing his actions and come to a not very hard to reach conclusion. Uniform, Republic soldier, obvious. His interest in her ship was unwelcome, and she needed to get a security spike jammed into his datapad to scramble the information it contained ASAP. Light blue eyes narrowed in a sudden flash of lightning. But how?

It is said the Force often wreaks havoc on the affairs of beings across the galaxy, exerting its capricious sway on events—creating a time of tumult, of struggle between what can be and what must be; between the chancy determinations of fate and the reasoning choices of those affected by its connection to all living things. Like the rolling of the dice in a game of celestial chance, it was in Ibico that the cath hound bones came to rest and something was to begin that would affect the entire galaxy.

* * *

Tristan, Trask and Zekk were at the bar, chatting up the 'tender, a rough-looking girl who was paying just enough attention to ensure a good tip. They waved Carth over when it looked like he was going to pass by them. His datapad weighed heavily in his hand and his fingers itched to tie into the main ship's control console, but he had agreed to this leave on their behalf. He joined them and the 'tender slid a shot glass of amber liquid down the length of the bar. He caught it before it plunged off the end and tossed it down, making a face.

"So, Carth, the rule is there are no rules tonight." Tristan's hazel eyes sparkled. "We came here to drink, play Pazaak and break from protocol any way we can. Tonight we're celebrating you being made captain at the end of the week."

"Yeah!" Trask Ulgo, a large, tall brute of a man with white hair cut in the butch military style and his back and shoulders packed with muscles, raised his glass and clinked it with Zekk's. "Party time!"

The young woman who had watched Carth stole into the cantina and took a seat in a corner that was deep in shadow. She stared at the handsome Republic soldier, committing every feature to memory. She smiled slyly. She tapped the listening device in her ear and the volume of their conversations increased as if she was sitting right beside them. The credits she'd paid the self-proclaimed spy had not been wasted after all.

She heard Tristan when he asked the 'tender if any Twi'lek dancers were available to give his buddy a lap dance. With a quick scan of the room, she saw no Twi'leks at all and mused to herself, thinking, "Here's my way to get closer to him and get that datapad."

She went to the 'fresher, trying not to touch anything. The place was beyond filthy and smelled like a Gamorrean cesspool. There was a third of a mirror hanging over the sink, and she quickly undid the pony tail and bent over to shake the long black hair it until it was a mass of rippling onyx. She tugged the dagger out of the top of her boot and cut off the sleeves of her shirt, and one by one undid the closures to her synth-leather vest until the swell of her ample breasts showed. She unrolled the tops of her boots and slid them all the way up to her thighs, replacing the dagger in its sheathe. She smiled. That should do it.

She came out of the 'fresher and saw the soldiers were now at one of the tables, doing shots of Corellian ale. She swayed her hips, slinking over to the table, and stared down at the men. She placed a hand on her hips.

"Somebody call for a lap dance? Will I do?" She gave her most flirtatious wink and batted her lashes.

Carth shook his head. "Naw, thanks, Miss, but I was taught to have respect for women and…"

She winked again, directly at him this time. "I promise I'll respect you in the morning, handsome." Her eyes brightened with unshed tears and she bent over to whisper in his ear. "I really need the credits, kind sir. Rent on my room is due and I'm short this month."

Carth reached into his pocket and came out with a handful of credit chips. "Here, Miss. It's all I have, but you're welcome to them."

"Give _me_ a lap dance," Tristan said, leering at her. "I'll give you my whole month's salary."

"You sure as hell will not!" Carth treated the man to a stern look.

"Whasss your name?" Trask asked. He had the lowest tolerance for liquor of the bunch and had already imbibed several ales.

She smiled and pulled a vacant seat from the next table over to set it next to him.

"Jaden." She leaned over, both so Trask could get an eyeful and to divert him from asking for her full name.

Tristan appreciated the view and whistled sharply. "You look like that exotic dancer they hired when I graduated from the Academy." He snapped his fingers. "Same lithe build and fine-drawn bones. Same chiseled lines of the face."

_Level dark brows, wide blue eyes and glorious black tresses that cascade past your shoulders. _Carth winced and hoped he hadn't spoken aloud. He was getting drunk—something the stalwart soldier rarely did, but he had a couple of days to recover before he received his Captain's bars.

"And what is your name?" Jaden clinked her glass of ale against his, smiling impishly.

"Carth. Carth Onasi."

Inside she blanched at the name. Carth Onasi was known on the smuggling routes as By-the-book, Mr. Straight Arrow Onasi. To give her credit, her smile never wavered.

She laid the credits he'd given her on the table in front of her. She clinked glasses with all the men, but her eyes never left Carth. "How about a nice, friendly game of Pazaak?" Her proposal roused the men to buy another round of drinks.

"Gambling's not really my thing, Miss."

"What is your thing?" She placed a finger to the side of her cheek. "I'll bet it's saving the galaxy."

He flushed. "If I can, I will."

"Just for fun. It'll help pass the time before midnight comes and I get kicked out of my room." Her smile turned tragic.

"What's a few games gonna hurt, Carth?" Tristan drew out his worn Pazaak deck. His grin was unsteady, as were his hands as he dealt. "Me first. Best three outta five. Winner plays the next in line."

"It's my party." Carth frowned. Was he slurring his words? His mouth felt numb and his lips tingled and his fingers splayed out over the top of the table trembled a little. "I shoo-should go f-first."

Jaden reached over and placed her hands over his. "I'm saving the best for last." She gave him a wicked smile and glanced at her hand. She had to win to reach Onasi, so she won the next game, lost two. Acting tipsy, Jaden knocked over her shot glass and it rolled off the table edge. She executed a clumsy move as the glass landed in her lap and giggled. Using sleight-of-hand, she slipped the losing card inside the top of her boot with one hand while the other fumbled for her glass. She extracted the card she needed and with a little more misdirection, managed to slip it into her hand.

Two drinks later, she announced, "And 2+ makes 20, Tristie-baby." Her smile was so brilliant, Tristan didn't care that she had cleaned him out.

Trask Ulgo only won one game. Jaden didn't even have to cheat. Zekk was a tougher opponent, but he was easily distracted by the number of undone closures on her vest. She pulled the credits toward her and met a pair of quizzical eyes the same amber brown as the Corellian ale they were drinking. He may have been half in the bag, but Onasi's keen gaze told her he suspected her winning streak was less than honest.

Jaden changed tactics, stating that she was putting aside the amount for rent before the next hand, and then buying a bottle of juma juice. Trask had two shots and his white head crashed to the table, his face landing in a bowl of nuts. Tristan and Zekk snorted and snickered. Jaden traded more shots with them until they passed out.

Blue eyes met brown and Jaden's grin became incorrigible, her body language suggestive, as she moved her chair closer to Carth. "It's your party, yet you're not drinking very much."

Carth's smile was lop-sided. "I'm the designated pilot."

For some reason this struck them both as terribly funny. Carth chuckled and Jaden dissolved into high-pitched giggles. "So…about that dance, Jaden," he said in a voice that was a little raspy from all the smoke in the cantina.

Jaden felt disappointment prickle down her spine. So, he was just another regular guy after all, and she'd thought he was something special. Carth rose when she began to pull out her chair and did it for her.

"Nothing says it has to be a lap dance." The tips of his ears were pink. Was he _blushing?_

One strong hand went to her waist and the other gently held her hand. He led her to a more secluded, less crowded part of the room and instigated the steps of an intricate Corellian tango. He pressed his cheek to hers as they came together after a rousing twirl of their bodies, arms extended.

Jaden was naturally athletic, so she was able to follow his movements. What she could not control was the accelerated beating of her heart, her racing pulse, and the delight as her soft curves melded to his hard body. She got dizzy when Carth spun her in a tight circle. For a moment she thought she was falling over backwards, and then warm hands supported her at the small of her back.

Carth's face was inches away from her heaving breasts, and she realized the dance had ended and they had struck a pose. She heard whistles and catcalls—as well as all the rowdy comments you'd expect to hear in a disreputable cantina.

Carth lifted his head. His eyes were on fire and the flames leaped across the tiny bit of space that separated them and made her eyes blaze into his. As the applause decibels grew uncomfortably loud, Carth gently righted her so she could stand without his support. She teetered for a moment, placing her hands on his chest. His breathing was ragged, but something was replacing the passion in his eyes. Was it remorse? Regret?

"I haven't danced like that since…" Carth stayed where he was, but she could tell her proximity bothered him.

"Since?" She let her hands fall to her sides. The moment was over. Some memory of his was intruding. "Carth, you're not married, are you?"

He looked startled and a little sheepish. "I was." He cleared his throat. "My wife's…dead." A look of incredible sadness came over him and his shoulders drooped. "I really don't want to talk about it." As he usually did when his past threatened to overwhelm him, Carth returned to his military roots. He stared down at Jaden for a long moment, as if he was making up his mind about something, then changed the subject. "Do you know anything about the ship that's blocking the landing pad—the _Alpha Seas_?" He laughed ruefully. "Because, I have to say, whoever the pilot is, he or she must've been chewing on spice to manage a poor landing like that. I've seen rookies at the Academy do a better job."

Jaden swallowed. "That ole thing? She's a reputable freighter; brings in supplies twice every season." Jaden had succeeded in fighting back a hot retort, wanting to tell him that, with two of the six repulsorlifts not firing, the landing she had achieved was nothing short of skillfully miraculous.

Carth's brows rose. "Really?"

He wasn't buying it and her inner turmoil increased. He'd gone from a simple mark to a nice guy to a hot guy and now a suspicious guy, which turned him right back into a mark. Jaden forced tears from her eyes and leaned against him, pretending to cry.

Carth had no idea what had set her off, but he came from a loving family, and like most men, had no idea what to do with a crying female. He put his arms around her and made crooning noises of comfort. Maybe she was just a girl who'd had too much to drink. There were mean drunks and there were crying jag drunks. His gallant nature overcame his paranoid side.

She wondered what he would do if he knew the pilot hadn't been chewing spice, but the ship's cargo _was_ spice. She laid her cheek against his chest and used her talent as a pick-pocket, fingers darting into the jacket pockets. Not there?

Carth smiled, although it was a little embarrassing to be felt up in public by a girl he'd just met. He jumped when her hands slid about his waist and down to follow the curve of his butt. She stopped when she encountered the slim datapad he'd stuck in the flap pocket just past his left hip. She patted it. He grinned when her hands came back up to his waist.

"Could we take this somewhere more private?" Her voice was breathy, as if she couldn't wait to get him alone.

Carth pondered. It had been four years since Morgana, his wife, had been killed on Telos. The fate of his young son Dustil was still unknown, since he had not been found among the body count of the devastated planet. He ran his hands through his hair. _What am I doing? A dalliance with Jaden will only make me feel worse. It would feel like cheating, and I'd be using her. But there is something about her…_

Jaden sensed the confusion within the man. _Married—lost his wife. He probably hasn't been with another woman since, And he's much, much more than just a mark. What am I doing? But there's something about him…_

She pulled the tremulous smile from her repertoire of smiles. She had perfected expressions for all occasions. She accompanied the smile with a blush and lowered her eyes as if she couldn't bear it if he turned down her invitation.

Carth put a finger under her chin and lifted her head so he could gaze into her eyes. She nervously nibbled her lower lip. "Okay." His voice was soft and intimate.

Jaden turned on her dazzling, mega-watt grin. "My room's just up those stairs." She caught his hand, but he resisted.

"Let's go for a walk and clear our heads." He pulled her toward the main exit.

"N-no." She bit her lip. "There's a storm."

His head went back as he laughed. "Tough girl like you is afraid of a little lightning? I find that hard to believe. C'mon, gorgeous." He tugged on her hand and she came with feigned reluctance.

The rain had stopped and the two moons shone in the sky. Shafts of moonlight filtering through the tall trees above them wove a spider web of rays, stringing their jeweled beams from the leafy branches to the damp ground of the path that led to the port and sea docks.

They continued down the winding path to a copse of trees, threading their way through the tendrils of sea oats that moved restlessly with their passing. They still held hands when they reached the shore, and Jaden took a deep breath of the briny sea air. She had to divert Carth from the space port. His eyes kept straying to the ship that made him so suspicious.

"Have you ever been sailing, Carth? I have a small vessel. Let's go out."

Carth put his free hand to his hip. "On the water? Now? No offense, Jaden, but neither one of us is in any condition to sail."

"The _Black Onyx_ practically sails herself." Jaden pulled him down the dock to a small slip and leaped down onto the capstan. "Come on, Carth. It'll be fun."

"It might be more fun if I knew how to swim," he muttered, but he did hop down beside her.

She showed him how to set the topsails on the main and mizzen masts. Carth felt a tingle in his belly when the heavy canvas began to fill. The ship nosed into the current. Jaden manned the windlass and the anchor wound up, held only by a length of cable equal to the depth of sea water.

She led Carth to the forecastle and told him to take the wheel. The _Black Onyx_ pivoted with the backed foreyards canting until she was headed out to sea. She eased forward like one of the sea birds skimming over the waves. Carth stared out at the universe of waiting wave falls.

"I can see how men would choose a life at sea," Carth commented. Even with the high technology of his age, some planets elected to cling to the old means of transportation. "Just like I chose a life in space."

Jaden smiled. "Sailing a ship is a lot like flying one. It's a lot more than wind in her sails. Ever work an old-fashioned compass?"

Carth shook his head. The loose locks of hair fell across his forehead and he pushed them back impatiently.

"Know what I was told the first time I went sailing? It was an old sea-salt with a craggy face carved from the salt, sea and sun. He told me he had the sight." She closed her eyes, reveling in the breeze. "He said that there will come a time when I must choose between the life I think I should live and the one I was born to live." She laughed. "Crazy, huh?"

"Very, uh, insightful, if you believe in that kind of thing."

"I try to stay open." Jaden put one hand over his on the wheel. She gazed earnestly into his eyes. "Carth, I only ask you to do the same. Will you please kiss me?"

He blinked, long lashes grazing his cheeks. "I-uh, well, I don't know. I—"

"You are so cute when you get flustered like this." She cupped his face in her hands. "One…little…kiss."

The kiss was a revelation—not just her lips molding to his or the heat it stirred within them, but a shifting in the very order of things. For Carth, his military career was suddenly not the most important thing in his life. For Jaden, it was the realization that she could fall in love with this man without much thought. She just wanted to lose herself in him. She often felt lost, as if something very important was missing from her life.

The kiss lengthened and their bodies seemed to rise in the air and spin until they were dizzy. The breaths they took now were from the other, never breaking the contact of their lips.

_How can a kiss affect me like this? He's so handsome and sweet and, oh, what the frack am I doing? I have to get that damn datapad! I---oh, don't stop kissing me! Not yet, please!_

_She's beautiful and so full of fire. Her body seems made for mine. She's so soft and she tastes like fruit with just a bitter hint of juma. And she smells like salt air and---Morgana, how can this be wrong? I don't want to stop kissing her. What's happening to me? Is it the liquor? I don't think so. Ah, gorgeous, what are you doing to me?_

The kiss finally came to an end when they thought they would pass out from the sheer exhilaration. Jaden leaned into the curve of his arm as he sailed the ship. Carth wanted the closeness to last forever, but a warning rap of thunder told him another storm was brewing, so he had Jaden take the wheel and get them back to shore since she was the experienced sailor.

Carth helped her off the ramp and they strolled in the moonlight, holding hands as it began to drizzle. He led her to the shuttle when the rain began to pour down. He got her a towel from the 'fresher and gently rubbed her hair dry. Her throat went dry when she saw the passion of his gaze.

"Do you want to play more Pazaak while we wait out the storm?" Was that feeble voice hers?

"You know what I want."

_Cards on the table time. Reveal your hand. _"I want it, too."

_A/N This is a little something I did for a writer Alpha Cucumber to make up for taking Carth away from Revan in my story Into the Void. I am sharing it with any others who are interested. It could become more than a one-shot if anyone shows interest. _

7


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Because some of you asked for more…Special thanks to Ruby 428 for the idea of how to continue with Jaden and Carth. The song Wicked Game is by Chris Isaak, an older song but still good. I don't own anything other than Jaden and even she objects to being owned! Alpha Cucumber, this is all your fault-now the one-shot's a two-shot! Thanks for everyone's support and I hope you enjoy this. I had a blast writing it._

Chapter 2: Wicked Game

_What a wicked game you play_

_To make me feel this way._

_What a wicked thing to do_

_To let me dream of you._

_What a wicked thing to say_

_You never felt this way…_

The smuggler hummed as she strolled through the Upper City of Taris. "Welcome to uptown Taris," she muttered, stopping at one of the outlook points to admire the tall, gleaming, rounded towers.

When she had landed the _Alpha Seas_ two standard days ago, she had peered through the viewport as she navigated through a curtain of cumulous nebulae clouds and seen all the landmasses were covered in a large city. The protocol droid she stopped to glean information told her Taris was called an ecumenopolis, which was what Coruscant was as well. But the stupid droid hadn't told her where Javyar's Cantina was. She made an educated guess it was in the Lower City which she could not access.

Derek, the Captain of the _Alpha Seas_ would pick her to negotiate the sale of the spice. The big, gruff man had been coming on strong about another subject, too and Jaden was in the market for a new bird to fly. She'd be fragged if she became fodder for his sexual appetite. He was angry she rejected him so he'd sent her to reconnoiter.

She turned and hurried her pace. A strange sight far above made her stop and shield her eyes with her hand. Fireworks? She reached into her rucksack and pulled out a pair of macro-binocs and adjusted the zoom. A battle! She could see a gigantic Sith dreadnaught and several fighters the size of Dxun gnats buzzing about a Republic ship. Uh-oh, time to go.

She stuck the macros in her bag and jogged back to the landing pad that held her ship. If there was a battle taking place and the Sith won, well, Taris was not the place to be right now. She saw Derek wave from the cockpit, but when she scampered to the loading ramp she found it already locked.

The hiss of repulsorlifts made her back away to a safe distance. She watched with narrowed blue eyes as the ship rose slowly from the platform, turned and gained momentum and then turned into a speck.

"I hope you die a flaming death, you---"Before she could finish, she got her wish. There was a tiny pop of intense white light way up in the atmosphere.

Her mouth fell open as pieces of fiery debris rained down from the sky, becoming instruments of destruction. The Tarisians fled in panic while the smuggler took shelter under a doorway, watching as metal shrapnel plowed holes in the perfect permacrete walks. She frowned when she saw "Tinnies", her pet name for Sith soldiers in their silver armor, also scamper as fast as their metallic skins would allow, avoiding being crushed.

She swore in every language she knew, even in Shyriiwook, her snarls and grunts granting her a savage pleasure. "I didn't mean this very second." She sighed.

The area she was in was now empty—no Sith, no Tarisians. It was a wasteland of smoldering, pocked duracrete. The smuggler decided nothing was to be gained by remaining there, so she strode purposefully in the direction of the cantina she could visit. But that was not to be.

A hissing roar drew her attention to the sky again. Something was falling. More debris? She pulled out her macro-binocs and identified the object as an escape pod. It flew past the lookout point she stood on. She leaned over the railing, following its smoking trail until it disappeared into what she knew to be the Under City. She kissed the tips of her fingers, bidding the poor souls aboard good-bye, as another, then another pod trailed after it.

Behind her she heard the noise of repulsors being fired and turned to see another pod veer off from the wake of the others, heading directly for her. She crossed her forearms and put them over her head and dived as fast and as far as she could. The impact when the pod struck the duracrete plowed a large hole in the surface and the pod skidded several feet. The explosion sent the smuggler into the side of a building and she hit her head sharply against a duracrete step.

She saw stars and pinwheels—hell, whole constellations and almost blacked out, but she'd always been strong and resilient, so she shook off the blinding pain in her head and raced to see if anyone had survived the spectacular crash.

She executed a double flip onto the top of the pod and gripped the severely dented door. It wouldn't budge. No problem. She pulled out a torque wrench from her bag and unscrewed the bolts until the door fell open.

There was only one person in the pod, a male wearing a day-glo orange jacket. She unbuckled his crash webbing and slid her hands under his arms. She set her feet on the sides of the door and heaved, once, twice, three times, until gravity took over and sent her and the Republic soldier to the hard surface below. She winced and put a hand to the laceration on her temple. _Concussed, wanna make a bet_.

The man she was trying to rescue--- and she had no idea why she'd gone to all the trouble---, was lying on his face. Blood welled from a cut on his head. Well, she couldn't drag him far and she couldn't carry him, but she could…

She managed to drag him to the entrance of the Taris Towers Apartments. He was pretty much out of the line of sight. She entered the building and raced to the Twi'lek vendor who sold mainly shields and a few special items, none of which she could afford.

"Larrim, you big strong male, you," she cooed, walking her fingers over the tips of one of his lekku, knowing it would drive him mad.

"What do you wish, pretty one? Can I interest you in one of my shields? Perhaps you like to have interspecies…?"

She stroked the lekku, twisting it around her little finger. "Tempting… but, no. I might have a buyer for one of those shields. A Republic soldier's just outside the apartments and I need your muscles to help bring him inside. He's got a bump on his head, but I'm sure once he wakes up he'll be sufficiently grateful and buy one of those superior shields of yours, Larry-warry."

The Twi'lek smiled. His skin was mainly green but when she had touched him, it had turned interesting shades of blue and purple. "I will help. I dislike the Sith more than the Republic."

She flashed him a brilliant smile. "You're such a gem!"

The two of them were able to transport the injured soldier into the apartment she had sliced into. Larrim laid him on the bed and bussed her cheek before he left. Sighing, she dug in her bag and found a med-pack. She went to the refresher, wet a cloth and cleaned the blood off his face. The cloth dropped from suddenly nerveless hands. She recognized him! She knew this man.

She pulled his limp body into a sitting position and yanked off the jacket and then undid the closures on his shirt, revealing a very nice chest with defined abdominal muscles. She remembered those, too. She pulled off the shirt. Her hands slid down to the blaster belt and she unbuckled it, holding him up with one hand while the other slid down his muscular thighs and unsnapped the leg straps. His utility belt was tossed on the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

She let him fall back on the bunk and walked to the end. Checking to see he was still unconscious, she put one boot between her legs and pulled until it came off then did the same to the other one. Socks followed. She crawled up his body, unsnapped his pants then backed down his body, tugging the pants off as she did. Underwear completed the pile.

She wiped her hands as if congratulating herself on a job well done. With keen interest she surveyed his naked body. Yep, she remembered everything. She gathered everything off the floor, dumped it in the foot locker that the apartment supplied and locked it.

She pulled the thin cover up to his chin and used the med-pack She wasn't too worried about his condition—she felt for his pulse and it was strong and steady. She wondered if the doc made house calls. Brushing his lips with hers, she straightened and left the apartment.

Zelka Forn, the Medical Advisor, was busy with a patient when she arrived at the medical facility, so she wandered aimlessly about the medlab. When he had seen she was hurt he'd told her she wouldn't need an appointment.

She paused in front of a door. All locked doors held intrigue for her because there was a larceny within that begged to test every door to see if she could gain entry. This was no exception and the door proved no challenge to her security skill. Her eyes widened as she stepped into the room. There were several kolto tanks and each one held a Republic soldier.

"Hey!" She turned and Zelka was right behind her. "That area is restricted. How did you…?"

She clucked her tongue. "Harboring Republic soldiers, Fornie ole boy?"

"You can't tell the Sith! I—people brought them here and what was I to do? Most of them won't live, but I just wanted to make their last moments more comfortable. Please, you can't!"

She raised a hand. "Shhh—if you keep yelling at the top of your lungs, even the Tinnies are gonna realize something's up. You do me a favor and it buys my silence, deal?"

"What is the favor?" Zelka motioned to a line of patients. "As you can see, I'm very busy. They've all been hit with flying debris."

"First, I need some medical attention and throw in a few freebie advanced medpacks to boot. Second, I need you to come with me and treat a man who may or may not be in a coma."

Zorn's dark face darkened even more. "I have patients with actual appointments. I can't just…"

She tapped her chronometer and raised her voice so it would carry. "Oh, no, Doc Forn, are you aiding and abetting the Repub…"

He quickly struck the lock pad on the side of the door and waved his hands in surrender. "All right. I'll go with you."

"Me first," she told him crankily. Her head really was pounding and she felt like she might throw up.

He gestured to his assistant and told him to reschedule all the appointments and to apologize to his patients. He had an emergency that could not wait. He quickly examined the smuggler, reached for a neuro-hypo and it made a whooshing noise that startled her as he injected her temple. She felt better right away and thanked him as she rushed him to the apartments.

He treated the still recumbent soldier and left, muttering to himself about the lack of payment. She tapped her foot, paced about the bunk, peeked under the cover a couple of times, but that made her too hot, so she cut it out. Finally, she pulled out her Pazaak deck, but she was only through one game with an opponent in her head when she nodded off to sleep.

_She was seeing something like a holo movie unfolding before her eyes. A woman, holding a weapon that glowed a bright yellow and wearing sluttish clothing was present along with others with the glowy things—theirs were different colors. __**Pretty, but give her a decent vibro-blade.**__ She watched the tableau unfold, seeing the slutty girl—what was she, fifteen, sixteen? Pretty stacked, so she amended her best guess to eighteen. She saw the slutty girl point towards someone she couldn't see._

_"You can't win, Revan." Slutty girl's voice was snobbish, reminding her of the Tarisian nobles._

_**Move the kriffin' camera angle so I can see this Revan! Directors of holo-movies should be shot sometimes**__. Then the holo camera panned to the right and she saw a figure encased in the most awesome armor she'd ever seen. The mask was a little much in her opinion, but whoever this Revan was, he/she was dressed to kill._

_Then something happened to the other two with the slutty girl. They fell to the deck—the camera had drawn back to allow her to see the scene was taking place on a ship. Poison gas? She shrugged, seeing Revan make some kind of gesture, closing the fingers of the free hand inside the gauntlet. It sounded like the other two were choking. She could actually hear bones crackle._

_ Revan did something she'd never seen, spinning her/his red glowy thing with what she knew was unparalleled skill, bringing it up in an arc above his/her head with a flourish and major style. __**Frack, if I could only learn to wield my vibro-blade like that!**_

_An explosion took everyone, including the dreamer—because this is all just a dream, right?—by surprise. The bridge of the ship caught on fire. Revan had fallen and Slutty Girl crawled over and removed the mask, her eyes widening._

_**Okay, move the camera so I can see the face. Move… Dammit!**_

She woke up because a male voice with a decided edge to it was shouting. "Where are my clothes, sister?"

She sat up and brushed the drool from the corner of her mouth. _How charming!_ "Hello, Carth. Remember me? Considering what we did together on Ibico, I don't think calling me 'sister' is very appropriate." She hiked a brow. "Unless you're into incest?"

Carth's face went as red as the cover she'd pulled over him. "Why am I naked, Jaden?"

She smirked. "Oh, you do remember me after all. I didn't want you waking up and walking out on me like last time. I figured a captain in the Republic Navy wouldn't want to risk being seen running through the streets of Taris with only a bed sheet wrapped around him."

"Jaden, I…" He looked down.

"Contemplating your naval, Cap?" She deepened her voice into a facsimile of his. "Jaden, you're so beautiful. Jaden, I've never felt this way before. Jaden, I…didn't mean to pass out and turn over in the middle of the night and whisper my dead wife's name in your ear."

Carth gathered the cover about him as well as he could and stood. "I did that? I'm sorry. Is that why you wiped my datapad?"

She wanted to slap him. If his face already wasn't bruised she would have. "Because of that, what do you take me for? I wiped the datapad because it contained information on my ship. Captain's bars sure don't add to the brain matter, do they?"

His face reddened even more and he brushed his hand through his hair. The two locks strayed back over his forehead. Jaden dug in her bag, opened a jar of a greasy substance, scooped up a dollop and, before Carth could prevent it, smashed it into his hair and raked her fingers through it, gluing the two errant pieces of hair back with the rest.

"There, now you don't look so charming and vulnerable—a ploy I'm sure you use to the utmost when it comes to women!"

Carth swept his hands through the goop in his hair and leveled an exasperated look at the furious smuggler. "What is this stuff?" He took a whiff of his hand and grimaced. "It smells."

"Wanna take a shower and wash it off, be my guest. That's where I'm headed and the water supply is limited so guess we'll have to share. What's the big deal, right? We've already seen each other naked."

Carth gulped. He remembered making love to Jaden—the silky feel of her skin under his rough, calloused hands.

"Fine!" he snapped. "I wouldn't want to cause a water shortage!" He whipped the cover off in front of her and marched into the refresher.

Both brows rose as she viewed his fine behind. "Oh, what the hell?" She flung off her clothes and hurried into the refresher area.

Carth stood under the hot water, his face upturned and his eyes closed. Jaden stepped in the stall and his eyes flew open and he turned. Seen through the steamy water, his eyes were brown pools; the wet lashes flicked beads of water as he lowered his head. Jaden's arms came up around his neck He spanned her waist with his warm hands and drew her slowly, relentlessly, against him. Erotic notions entered his head. He planned to see to it she never thought of this shower without thinking of him.

When the water turned to ice, he tossed her over his shoulder, ignoring her ear-splitting screech. He dried her off quickly and she did the same for him. The bunk wasn't really built for a couple, but they made it work. Soon, Jaden was crying out, but for an entirely different reason.

* * *

Jaden awoke, mumbling as a deep shadow crawled over her face, intruding on a rather vivid dream. When she tried to move, she found she couldn't. There was an arm about her waist and a leg hooked possessively over hers. Stretching like a contented feline, she snuggled against Carth and closed her eyes.

Carth was awake, fighting the guilt. How could he think he was cheating on Morgana when she had been dead for so long? He gazed tenderly at the woman in his arms. Jaden was like a flight of the imagination: curvaceous softness, lithe limbs and unrivalled passion.

Jaden's name had been first in his thoughts when he awoke, unlike last time when he had spoken Morgana'sname. Way to go, Onasi, he thought ruefully. No wonder she had been ready to scratch his eyes out.

Jaden made a whimpering noise and then her eyes flew open and she looked as if she didn't know where she was or who he was for a moment.

He stroked her long, jet black hair. "Are you okay?"

Her eyes looked like the blue petals of the Adala flower on Telos before Malak had destroyed it. "I… keep having this weird dream—about someone named Revan."

Carth stiffened. "Why would you be dreaming about Revan?" His natural paranoia asserted itself and he knew he sounded curt.

"How the hell should I know?" She pushed his leg off and started to sit up.

"Where you going, gorgeous?" He ran a finger down her naked back and watched her shiver. He had to power down his suspicion. Revan probably gave plenty of people nightmares.

"I need off this planet. So, we just wait here. You use your com-link and contact your ship and we get rescued, right?" She curled up against him again.

"Uh, my ship was the _Endar Spire_ and it got vaped by the Sith."

Jaden frowned slightly. "O-kaaay. That complicates things a little bit."

He sighed, figuring he might as well tell her everything---well, to a point. This was a need-to-know op after all. "Jaden, sweetheart." His breath stirred the hair near her ear.

"M-mmm?"

"Before we can leave Taris there's something we have to do."

"I know. Find a transport or steal a ship."

Carth shook his head. "The Sith will follow standard operating procedure and Taris will be quarantined. That means…"

She flipped her hair out of her eyes and leveled a look at him. "I know what it means. You can have beauty and brains all at the same time, Cap. So, what's the plan?"

"We have to find and rescue a Jedi." Carth spun the words together in one breath as fast as he could.

"What? What Jedi? What are you talking about?" There was a flash of ire in her eyes.

"Bastila Shan was the one in charge of the operation on the _Spire_. I know she escaped in one of the pods."

"Except for yours, all the other pods landed in the Under City. Know what that means? She's compost!" Jaden flipped her legs over the side of the bunk and stood up with agile grace.

Carth wanted to enjoy the view, but his duty always came first. "It's my job to find her and I'm asking you to help me!"

Jaden dressed as fast as she could. She went over to the trunk, unlocked it and tossed him his clothes. She held onto his blaster belt and lifted one of the blasters out of the holster.

Carth sorted through his clothes for his underwear and yanked it on. "What, are ya gonna shoot me now?"

"I might." She studied the blaster. "H-mmm, nice. Arkanian design—heavily modified. What's this engraved on it?"

Carth muttered something as he quickly donned his clothes.

Jaden raised a hand to cup her ear. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said," he bit out through white teeth. " I said it's my family crest."

She snickered and put it back into the holster. "Well, I'm sure you won't mind if I take the other—standard Republish ish, it'll do."

"Hey, that's my blaster!"

"Was; now it's mine. I can't go out into the cold, cruel world of Taris without a weapon, now can I?"

He grinned. "Then you're coming with me? You'll help me?"

"When Hoth temps reach a balmy 70 Celsius, I'll risk my life to find a Jedi who's probably already fertilizer. No way, Carth! I wish you all the luck in finding her, but this is where we part company. No hard feelings I hope."

He scowled. "There sure as hell are hard feelings. Jaden, I can't believe you would abandon me like this."

Jaden rolled her eyes. "Look, you're good in the sack, handsome, but I don't risk my neck for anybody. What you're intending is a suicide mission. Maybe, after you've had years of therapy, you'll see this was a bid for attention. Onasi, you need help—professional help I mean. It's been four years and you still blame yourself for not being there for Morgana. Get over it! You were doing your job—trying to save the galaxy."

He was flabbergasted and unable to speak for a long moment. "How do you know that? I never talk about it."

"You talk in your sleep and you really open up when you've had lots of Corellian ale, flyboy. I heard the sad tale when we had our first time together. Even if I went with you, the odds are not in our favor and I need the odds to be a least somewhat in our favor before I'd sign on for a trek through the Under City."

Carth looked so shaken and disappointed, Jaden had to resist slapping him. What did he expect? She was a smuggler, a thief, a liar and only out for herself.

"I'm sorry, if my ethics don't measure up to your insurmountable code of honor, but that's the way it is." She placed her hands on her hips and waited for him to explode.

Big, sad eyes met hers. "I told you things I never talk about and you treat it like a joke. My family was everything to me, Jaden. Everything!" His hands flew in violent gestures.

"I know and it's left no room for anyone else." She sighed, came over and kissed his cheek. "Good luck, Carth. I really mean it."

He nodded. "You look after yourself, Jaden."

"It's what I'm good at. Oh, and, Carth?" She paused just as she was about to open the apartment door. "Don't wear that jacket. You might as well paint a target on your back." She got half way through the door and then she stopped. "And by the way, the Twi'lek down the hall helped me carry you in here. I told him you'd buy one of his shields as a gesture of good will." She blew him a kiss and was gone.

Carth sank down on the rumpled bunk and pounded the pillow in frustration and anger. He stopped when the door opened and Jaden rushed in, sealing it behind her.

"Forget something?" He scowled. "Oh, I know. You forgot to rip my heart out before you take off on your own. That it?"

"There's a Sith patrol right outside in the hall." Her tremulous smile was right in place.

"And?" Carth rose and turned his back on her.

She looked daggers at him. "Fine! And, **if** I'm to help you find your damned Jedi then I'll need your help to take care of the frackin' Sith!"

Carth hiked his eyebrows, a small smile curling his lips. "What was that, Jaden? Help me, did you say?"

"I wouldn't need you at all if I had a decent stealth belt," she muttered. A mutinous expression crossed her face. "All right, so we team up. Any chance of a reward if we find her alive and actually manage to get her off the planet?"

"I'll see to it personally." He extended a hand.

"After what we just did over and over and over, the man wants to shake hands?" She smirked when Carth blushed furiously. She spit in her hand and grasped his. "Smuggler's bond."

"Yuk," he said as he wiped off his hand on the side of his pants.

She paced a little, gearing up for the upcoming fight. "Wish I had a vibro-blade. When I fight I like to be up close and personal." She checked the power reserve on the blaster and nodded.

"Ready." He brandished his blaster.

"Lose the jacket, flyboy. I mean it."

Carth shucked off the jacket. "Happy?"

"Deliriously."

* * *

Five standard minutes later, several Sith bodies lay on the floor outside the apartment. Jaden sniffed the air. "I love the smell of ozone in the morning." She bent to field strip the bodies and Carth turned away in distaste.

"Oh, and, flyboy, the only time a smuggler's bond holds true is with another smuggler and I did say _if." _Jaden's voice came from a distance down the hall.

Carth whirled, eyes widening in disbelief as the elevator door opened and the smuggler stepped inside, waving merrily. Then she was gone.

_I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you._

_I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you._

_No, I don't want to fall in love._

Sorry, this girl's gonna break your heart_._

_No, I don't want to fall in love…._

_With you._

9


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Oops!.. I Did It Again.

_You see my problem is this_

_I'm dreaming away_

_Wishing that heroes, they truly exist…_

Three days later after Jaden left him high and dry, Carth Onasi was implementing a plan. He pretended to romance Sarna the Sith soldier who'd been hanging out in the Upper City cantina, eliciting an invitation from the lonely woman to come to the party she and her cronies were having. He went to her apartment, bringing a doctored bottle of Tarisian ale and pretended to drink along with them until they passed out. Carth stole one of the silver armored uniforms. He regretted it because the Sith were not known for mercy, and he knew Sarna would get in trouble when her superiors found out. He was careful to dress like one of the locals and darkened his hair with a temporary dye Larrim gave him. Since he bought a shield off the Twi'lek, the vendor became very friendly and told him he'd keep an eye out for Jaden. Two hundred credits for a shield?? Skyway robbery! Yet Larrim watched the apartment for him while he was out reconnoitering, and they formed a bond because, since he aided Jaden in carrying Carth into the apartment, the Twi'lek considered the Republic soldier his responsibility.

Carth sighed. He was letting his beard grow in to provide even more of a disguise. The orange jacket Jaden seemed to hate so much was locked in the storage container in the apartment. There was never a dull moment on Taris. He lived next door to Dia, a rather homely woman who came at him with a vibro-blade and refused to listen to his stumbling attempts to tell her he'd walked into her apartment by accident. That he'd been a little tipsy that first day after Jaden dumped him wasn't something he wanted to think about.

The soldier rubbed his harsh stubble. He was wearing the Sith suit sans helmet and when he saw a real Sith ahead, he ducked into an alcove and anchored it on his head, snapping down the attachments. _Carth in a can_, he thought, deciding that is what Jaden would've called him. But she wasn't here, dammit! Why did he have to constantly think of her?

The Sith guarding the elevator to the Lower City did not even look up; he just gave Carth the standard warning about the swoop gangs, a warning Carth found to be all too true. When he got off the elevator, he glanced over his shoulder and counted at least seven Black Vulkars in hot pursuit. There was no time to change into his regular clothes before two gang members made a move on him. Shooting them brought reinforcements, and Carth was running for his life. Javyar's Cantina was dead ahead, and he figured if he could duck inside he'd be moderately safe. Unless everybody inside hated the Sith.

The armor made it difficult to run, and the clanking of the metal boots alerted every gang member within a parsec there was a Sith running around down here. The helmet was impossible. He was forced to crane his head all the way around or plow to a stop to could take aim at his enemies. Things looked really grim for the soldier as he was backed against a wall and the Black Vulkars came at him with vibro-blades and stun-weapons. Carth was forced to resort to hand-to-hand combat, clubbing a Twi'lek down with his fists, head-butting another attacker in the face with the hard helmet, but he was outnumbered and he knew it.

Suddenly, one of the gang members clutched at his chest. A dark hole was blown in it and he fell, smoke curling from the wound. Another blaster bolt tore into a Rodian's back, sending it spinning to collapse on the filthy permacrete. The other gang members beat a hasty retreat, two of them going down as Carth placed one bolt in the back of the head and another between the shoulder blades.

"Hold it right there, Sith." The sneering voice was deep and male, filled with malice and the desire to spill more blood. The man matched the voice--a hulk with a chest that stretched a black, sleeveless tee shirt over its broad expanse, tan pants tucked into what Carth knew were Mandalorian metal boots. The man held a huge repeating blaster rifle almost eclipsed by the bulging muscles on his arms and the thick column of his neck. Set on that sinewy pedestal was a square head with a shock of grey hair. The face matched the rest of the persona: a scar bisected one arched brows and thin lips were clenched together tightly. Snow cloud grey eyes were separated by a broken nose and a permanent scowl.

Carth raised his hands. "Thanks for the help, guys. I…" He was glad for the helmet because his mouth had fallen open in shock when he saw the Mandalorian's companion. "J-Jaden?!"

The smuggler looked startled, and it was evident she recognized his voice. Her quick scowl told Carth she wanted to strangle him. The huge Mandalorian towered over her by several inches, and swung to regard her suspiciously, his blaster covering her now, not Carth. Her scowl disappeared and her eyes widened in innocent surprise.

"You know this Sith?" His tone was not pleasant.

Carth waited, wondering how much worse things could get. Could she flirt her way out of this one?

Jaden smiled. "I remember you now. Tinnie here bought me a few drinks in the Upper City Cantina." She winked at Carth. "He also said he'd get me some papers so we can go down to the Under City, Candy, baby."

"Don't call me that." His tone changed to indulgence, and Carth thought _the hell you don't want her calling you that!_

The alien Carth had talked to in the Upper city had told him Gadon Thek of the Hidden Beks gang needed Sith uniforms, so he was hoping to trade. Bad idea wearing the damn thing. He should've changed in the elevator. "I, um. I'm working on it. I have to see Gadon first."

"Better take off the uniform first. "Jaden stood on tiptoe and brushed some dirt from the Mandalorian's hair. "Got it!" She smiled at the man, whose mouth curled into a self-satisfied smirk. "Introductions! Tinnie, this is Canderous Ordo of the Clan Ordo, and he and I have teamed up."

"Yeah, Sith, you showed you're pretty good with a blaster. I have a bunch of wet-behind-the ears rookies who don't know a blaster from their backsides. I could use you." His smile really did not amp up much from a blatant sneer. "I'll even see you get paid."

"And just what would I be doing?" Carth tried to keep the dislike from his voice.

"Helping me keep the rest of the rag-tags from becoming rakghoul chow, basically. They'll be good for our pack animals if we find anything in those escape pods. Game?" He arched an iron grey brow.

"What about her? She any good with a blaster?" Carth took some pride in the outrage on Jaden's face.

"Not really," Canderous admitted. This earned him a hard punch to the shoulder then Jaden went back to what she was doing, field-stripping the Vulkars. She straightened, coming up with a double-bladed sword. She twirled it, rotating her wrists while her stance lowered, and ended with a flourish. "But I _am_ damned good with a blade, Tinnie."

Carth wanted to tell her not to call him that. Exasperation rose in him so extreme, he could feel it ooze from his pores. "I accept. Just let me talk to Gadon and I'll trade my uniform for the papers."

"We'll be inside Javyar's Cantina." Canderous placed his arm about Jaden's shoulders and drew her inside the cantina, leaving Carth fuming. Did the woman have no control over her flirting?

A half hour later, Carth exited the Hidden Beks' fortress, wondering why they called it "hidden" since it was right out in the open for anyone passing by to see, and the female guard's challenge even announced it as the Hidden Beks' headquarters. He had what he needed, a set of papers to get him past the Sith guard and turrets to enter the elevator to the Under City.

Now dressed in plain brown pants tucked into civilian boots and a white shirt with fancy stitching around the cuffs and collar and a rusty-colored vest, Carth felt much safer. His double blaster belt was buckled around his waist and the blaster Gadon had given him was in the empty holster. Some day he would get his own blaster back.

Right now, since neither the huge derelict of a Mandalorian nor Jaden were present, Carth strode purposefully to the end of the hall. _Dump me, will you?_ When the Sith guard challenged him, he presented his papers and entered the elevator. When he heard an outraged "Hey!" he turned and waved jauntily at Jaden just before the elevator door closed. _Two can play your game, missy!_

_***_

Jaden regarded Canderous, who was glowering at her like this was all her fault, then the turrets—there were frackin' too many of them!--and then the Sith guard. Things did not bode well at all. Thinking fast, she told Canderous to stay put and walked up to the guard. Her feminine guile did not faze him and she considered decking him, but with the turrets trained on her, switched to Plan B.

"May I ask just one more thing?" She pulled out her sweetest smile.

"What is it?" He sounded so grumpy. Must be hot and stinky after awhile being cooped up in a can.

"Where would I get the papers I need?"

He coughed uncomfortably. "Sith base, but nobody gets in without the code." Jaden almost heard his thought: _I shouldn't have said that._

"Do _you_ have the code?" She smiled, batting her lashes at him, wishing she could see his face to determine if she was having any affect on him.

"Of course I have the code!" he said defensively. "How else would I get back into the base?"

She leaned close, her eyes taking on a glow. "Don't you want to give me the code?" She bit her lip. "I have a sick friend down there and I have medicine. Please give me the code."

"I…will…give you the code," he said mechanically. "It is Alpha C, 428, SYN."

"You sure you couldn't just open the door for me?" _Just call me a mentalist._ When he shook his head,she sighed. "Didn't think so." The code was committed to memory and she needed to get away from the guard before she had a fit of fraggin' not believing her luck! He'd actually given her the code to enter the Sith military base! What would be the odds?

She danced back to Canderous on a cloud, beaming a smile at him. "Want to break into the Sith military base with me?"

His mouth fell open. "Wha…?"

She explained her idea and he shook his head. "I work for Davik, the local crime boss, and I'll be recognized. It'll bring a whole Sith regiment down on his head and make me a target. No thanks."

"Fine!" she said petulantly. "I'll go myself, but I need some grenades and a first rate stealth belt."

"I can get those for ya, but you have to do something for me."

"Of course, Candy. What is it?" She trailed a finger up a muscled arm.

He ignored the nickname. "Somewhere in the base are the secret codes needed to allow a ship to get off this planet."

"What about the blockade? Ship goes up…" She made one hand into a ship then smashed her other hand into it and let it fall, imitating a death spiral. "Ship gets blown out of the skies. Bam!"

"Not with the codes," he pointed out. "We transmit them and it allows us to get past the automated big guns."

"What about fighters? I'm a pilot--one of the best--but I'm not that good in a quad-laser turret."

Canderous patted her arm. "Don't worry your pretty little head about that. I can handle the fighters once we're airborne."

Jaden hauled back and struck him hard across the face then back-handed him. "Don't you dare talk down to me!"

"Cool your jets, Jaden. I didn't mean anything by it." He looked amused as he wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "Do it for Candy-baby."

She spit in her hand. "Smuggler's bond."

He whipped out his dagger and stabbed a finger and swirled the blood in her spit. "Mandalorian's word."

"Deal." She accepted the stealth belt and grenades he pulled from his heavily laden utility belt. She sauntered away, waving animatedly over her shoulder.

As she walked to the elevator, she heard him chuckle. "What a woman." He probably figured he'd never see her again. She'd show him she had the devil's own luck.

* * *

Carth cursed his luck: the disreputable state of his clothing and the fact that he reeked of sewers and Gamorrean slime. He was trailing two companions: one a snippy blue teenage Twi'lek, the other a Wookie who'd sworn a life debt to the beleaguered soldier when Carth had saved him from being sold into slavery. A third companion wasn't present physically, but was always niggling at the back of his mind: a certain smuggler whose blue eyes and voluptuous body haunted his every waking moment.

Add Rancor bits and pieces to the mix, and Carth Onasi was not a happy Captain. He sighed as he picked another juicy piece out of his hair. Before this mission was over he would have to use a permanent dye to cover the grey. And what if Jaden was right? What if Bastila was dead and all of this was for nothing? If he'd possessed a scalpel he would have stuck it into his brains and scrambled them so he would never think of luscious red lips and wet, black hair cascading down a supple back down to her… _Stop it! Have some control. You're a soldier---act like one!_

"Okay." Mission announced in a voice so sharply cheerful it could cut through transparasteel. "Mission almost accomplished." She didn't notice the pun. "Natch, we'll run into a few hundred Vulkars, but with my stealth and security skills we should be able to find the…"

Carth interrupted, fighting down a hissy fit. "Wait! Did you say a few _hundred_?"

She made a face. She was cute, but his tolerance for "cute" was running low at this point. "Well, they aren't all in the base. We'll probably only meet a couple hundred; but don't worry, I know a few tricks to narrow the odds in our favor. Now, all you have to do, Geezer, is use your stealth unit; and you, too, Big Z, and we'll just sneak about under their noses. No problem."

"There _is_ a problem." Carth hated to admit it. "I don't have any stealth skill."

She reached over, pressed the button on the stealth generator buckled around his waist and he winked out of sight, "Duh." She did the same for the huge, towering Wookie. "Now how hard is that?"

Carth, invisible, glanced up and wondered plaintively, _Why me?_

**Sith Base-Jaden**

_Can't you see I'm a fool in so many ways?_

_But to lose all my senses_

_That is just so typically me._

_Okay, so this is not going as smoothly as I thought._ She entered the Sith base using the code with no problem. That was when her stealth belt shorted out and she was revealed the second she came through the door. Here she was, standing right in front of a startled Twi'lek receptionist. Thinking quickly, she bought the Twi'lek off with a bribe and watched with misgiving as she barrel-assed her way out of the base—but not before Jaden had expertly relieved her of the pass card in her pocket.

She accessed the main computer and wreaked as much havoc as she could, corrupting the droids so they would fire at each other and at the Sith in several of the rooms. And why, she wondered, did ships and bases come complete with those touchy exploding power couplings? One computer spike and everyone in the room was vaped If she ever met the designer or engineer who'd come up with that wonderful idea, she decided she'd whop him on the back of the head and ask what were they thinking? Give her ancient alien technology any day over this shoddy stuff. She frowned, wondering where that thought originated, then shrugged.

She smirked as another three Sith bit the dust. Watching it on camera was addictive. When that bit of fun was over, she wondered what other mischief she could get into. She went from camera to camera and… Wait, they had a prisoner, and she recognized him as the alien she and Carth had aided right outside the apartment. She pressed her stealth button and smiled when she shimmered out of sight. Seemed like it worked most of the time, but she was never sure when it would cut out on her, which was always at the most inconvenient time.

Metal hallways. How original. The Sith were such expert decorators. Silver, black, maybe some red trim. She stole down the hall toward the barracks at the far end. The droids along the way had already destroyed each other; bits and pieces were strewn all over the floor. Making sure no one was around to kill her when she did it, Jaden unstealthed and waved at the alien. He pleaded with her to free him. He pointed to five trap devices mounted on the wall and cautioned her to be careful.

She studied them, putting a finger to the side of her nose. Some had red lights, some had green. Which lever to pull? _Eeinie, meenie, mynie, mo. Catch an alien by his toe—pick the right trap or he'll go…Ka-BOOM! Ain't that so. _She took a deep breath and pulled a lever. The alien yelped when it was zapped with electrical current. "O-kaaay, not that one. How about this one?" Another cry came from behind her as the force cell delivered another painful shock to its occupant. "No. This one?" A scream this time.

Jaden turned, putting her hands on her hips. "Hey, I'm trying my best here."

The alien gave her a long-suffering look. "I know, but do you have to hit every single one?"

"Process of elimination, my friend." Jaden turned back, crossing her arms over her chest, pacing, considering. She wished she could just wave her hands and "poof" the damn trap levers would go down in the right order. Like that was going to happen. She started to laugh and coughed instead. Her alien ally might think she was laughing at his predicament.

That left--she flipped the levers on the two outside traps, then the center and cringed, waiting for a dying scream. When it didn't happen, she turned around and the alien smiled at her.

"I can't believe I'm not dead." He hurried from the room before she could warn him there were still plenty of Sith alive in the base.

When she heard blaster rifle fire and a scream further down the hall, she punched the button on her stealth belt and stole off to the right. _I at least got'cha outta the cell._The huge assault droid near the elevator was sparking and smelled of burned electrical components. If you could overload a computer terminal, you could overload a droid once you shut down its shielding.

She had one Pazaak card up her sleeve as she rode the elevator up to the second level. The map of the place told her it was like a penthouse for the Taris governor, and who else would have the codes? Hopefully he was alone. The elevator doors slid open. She squared her shoulders, wriggled her fingers over the blaster and sent a "whuf" of air out her nostrils. Now that her calming ritual was complete, she stepped out of the elevator and took stock of the governor. Tall, bald, encased in armor. He wielded a double-bladed vibro-blade and his sneer was a parsec wide.

"Who dares interrupt my meditation?" _Blah, blah, blah_, she thought, then something he said made her blink. He thought she was strong in the Force? Was he mental?

He spun his double-blades until they were a silver blur, showing impressive skill. Jaden drew her blaster and shot him between the eyes and he dropped like a stone.

"I dare, Baldy." _Like he shouldn't have seen that one coming._ She might not be great with a blaster, but all it took was one shot. She knelt beside the body and began searching, finding the datapad with the codes she and Canderous needed. Then she opened the trunks in the room and was suddenly much richer.

Smiling, silently congratulating herself on a job well done, she stealthed and sneaked out of the Sith base.

_Vulkar Base-Carth_

Bastila was not to be found in the Under City, nor was she in the Vulkar base. Carth, Mission and Zaalbar covered the entire complex, both levels, and did not find her. Carth kept dissuading the Twi'lek from stealing everything that wasn't nailed down, and telling Big Z not to howl and arf like he was about to cough up a hairball whenever he thought Carth was coming down too hard on his little friend.

In addition, Carth was finding out stealthing oneself really did require some skill. He cringed at the looks on the faces of the clueless Vulkars when they heard the click-clack of his boot heels. After a while, though, he realized they were either stupid or deaf because they never seemed to catch on. And the shuffle of gigantic Wookiee feet as the beast followed his nimble little pal gave Carth heart palpitations. Plus, how could they miss the smell? He never stank so bad in his career, and Wookiee fur drenched in sewer water made his eyes water and his nose run. The Vulkars, he decided, had to be used to the stench.

All he wanted was to get out of there, but they had to find Gadon's prototype accelerator for the big swoop bike race until they got to the very last room in the base. Carth was dismayed when all of their stealth generators cut off the second they entered the room. _Damn!_ Then his shield didn't work. A large muscular Twi'lek by the name of Kandon Ark threatened him and then had the nerve to suggest that Carth betray Gadon. And _then_ the damn shield flicked back on. He'd have to have a long talk with Larrim. Two hundred credits for _this?_

It did save his life, however, when they were attached by Kandon and his killer lady Twi'lek, plus two goons. They were all deadly. Big Z ripped the arms out of the sockets of the two goons, ignoring Carth's order to attack the female Twi'lek who was the most obvious threat. _Civilians_, he thought tiredly.

He really did need to talk to Larrim, not only about how long it took the shields to fire up, but the length of time the damned shields worked. After taking only a few blaster bolts, the protective field vanished. Great. Carth took a slice on the arm from a vibro-blade, and the sleeve of his jacket was singed by a blaster bolt, which made him so mad he fired both blasters into the fray, sending creating so much ozone in the air and smoke that nothing could be seen.

"Uh, Carth." Mission's cheerful voice made him clench his teeth. "They're dead." She crouched beside Kandon's body. It looked like a piece of Dantooine holey krath cheese. "Really, truly dead."

Carth _humphed_, holstering his blasters. His hands were shaking from the adrenalin rush, and he pointed at the accelerator that was sitting in plain view on the floor. Mission cheerfully removed the lone mine the Vulkars had placed in front of it. Adrenalin still pumping through his veins, Carth puffed and paced until he calmed down. He'd worked himself into a frenzy.

When Mission almost dropped the accelerator, Carth clutched at his heart. She grinned and tossed it into the air. "Kidding!" She motioned to her big friend. "You carry it, Big Z. It's too heavy for me to carry far."

They stealthed again and found their way out of the base. The second they stepped out of the Lower City entrance, the stealth units shut down again. Carth growled as he drew his blasters and they killed the two guards and rushed as fast as they could to the Hidden Bek base. Once again, they were denied entrance.

"I can't let you in there smelling like that." The guard, a dark-skinned woman, held her nose.

"But we have the prototype accelerator!" Carth motioned toward the contraption Big Z was holding. _Could we just get one decent break?_

"You three are riper than an Alderaan Ipan fruit before the blow flies appear. Uh-uh, permission denied."

Mission bit her lip. Her eyes were as red-rimmed from the smell of Big Z's breath and fur as Carth's. "You said you have an apartment, Carth? Maybe we better go there and clean up."

With an exasperated sigh, he led the way, noting the way the Taris nobles--and even the Sith in their insulated armor--crossed to the other side of the walkways to avoid them. "

"I got first dibs," Mission darted into the 'fresher.

"Bet she sings in the shower, too," Carth said dourly, holding his head when Zaalbar vented a loud roar. "Listen, about this life debt, buddy."

Zaalbar howled and gestured with his huge hairy arms. Carth wished he would keep them down because the odor from a Wookiee's pits was enough to melt the furniture. All he'd done was find Mission and get her pal out of his cell in the sewers--_naturally, no clean and fresh smelling cell. _ It seemed that freeing him meant Carth would have a big walking carpet following him around forever, and he was pretty sure the Brass would not see that as a major plus if he ever made it off this planet. He supposed he could have Zaalbar adopted as the Republic mascot.

Mission came out wrapped in a towel. Carth gestured for Zaalbar to take the next turn, hoping the Wookiee's hair wouldn't clog all the drains. He turned his back as Mission dressed. When he turned back around, she was shuffling a deck of Pazaak cards. "Do you play?"

Carth shook his head. He did, but he wasn't in the mood, especially since he was the only one who didn't smell like flowers now. He was very glad to take his turn in the 'fresher. Of course, there was no hot water left, and there was a pile of wet Wookiee hair around the drain, but the soap on his skin felt so good. He ignored the bruises and groaned as the water beat down on his sore muscles. At least the water pressure was still good.

***

When there was a discreet knock on the apartment door, Mission opened it to find no one there. She shrugged. "Must be those kids selling their cookies again," she muttered. She heard the water running and gave her companion a wink. "Sounds like he's enjoying his shower. Why don't we go check out the other apartments?"

Big Z growled affirmation, and they slipped out into the hall.

***

As Mission and Zaalbar ducked into the apartment next door, the door of Carth's apartment _shushed_ open. Wavy, shimmering lines hovering about her, a female form entered. She saw a bag on the floor and peeked inside. Ah, the prototype for the swoop bike. How easy. Jaden slipped it out of Carth's bag and replaced it with a jury-rigged piece of equipment she'd bought from Larrim.

Jaden was at the door, about to sneak out, when Carth came out of the 'fresher. He had a towel around his hips, and seemed surprised to find himself alone. He called out to someone called Mission—_another woman?_—and with a shrug dropped the towel and turned to gather his clothes. This was too good to miss. Jaden leaned back against the wall and took in the show, eyes lingering appreciatively on the rosy flesh of Carth's behind, and traveling down the muscular legs. _Nice strong back. Now, turn around._ Carth faced her, showing off his best features and Jaden smacked her lips. The definition in those arms, the cut of the muscles, such a nice collarbone,.. Abdominals stacked with muscles. As Jaden's eyes lowered, she could feel the heat rising. Was it hot in here? Time to go. She knew she'd see him again. What was in the bag guaranteed that.

***

Carth dressed quickly, having no recourse but to put on his Republic pants and shirt. And his beloved jacket. It would draw Jaden like a magnet, he was sure. He buckled his blaster belt and tossed his head to get those stubborn locks off his forehead. They stubbornly whipped right back down. At that point, the door _shushed_ open. Mission seemed to have a little trouble getting inside. Probably the bulging rucksack over her shoulder.

"Whoa!" Mission raised her hands to shield her eyes. "Warn me next time, Carth. I have some goggles that protect me from brightly colored things."

"Ha-ha." Carth thought he looked very dashing in his jacket.

Zaalbar went to the bag and lifted it. He looked puzzled and scratched his head. Mission joined him and hefted the bag when he held it out to her. She opened it and pulled out a piece of flimsi with a hand-written note. "Uh, Carth, do you know someone named Jaden?" Mission handed him the note. "Might want to read this."

_**Dearest, sexiest, most handsome pilot in the galaxy…**_**in your dreams**_**!**_

_**Carth, I need the prototype to be initiated into the Black Vulkars so I can gain entrance to the racing circle that is restricted to all but swoop racers. Really sorry, but I know I will see you there because I know that Jedi you want to rescue is the prize for the winner, which, of course, will be me and I will, of course, turn her over to you. I also know you won't see my efforts as anything other than for personal gain and that just shows how well you know me. Anyway, looking forward to seeing you again.**_

_**Love, Jaden**_

_Oops!... I did it again to your heart_

_Got lost in this game, oh, baby._

_Oops!... You think I'm sent from above_

_I'm not that innocent._

A/N Okay, this was a riot to write and I hope you readers/reviewers enjoy the irreverence to parts of the game and the madly, gleefully skipping of major parts as well. The Code the Sith gave Jaden was my tribute to Alpha Cucumber, Ruby 428 and Synyster Shadow, because kudos to all of you for reading this romp! I am not a Britney Spears' fan, by the way, but the words fit the story, heh heh. And I DO NOT own anything other than my OC.

8


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Little Deuce Swoop

Well, I'm not braggin', babe, so don't put me down

But I've got the fastest bike in this part of town

When something comes up to me, he don't even try

Cause if I had a set of wings, man, I know she could fly

She's my little deuce Swoop

You don't know what I got

(My little deuce Swoop)

(You don't know what I got)

Carth dragged his heels as he approached the not-so-Hidden Bek Base. He received a wary smile from the outlook and the door shushed open to allow him, Mission and Big Z into the compound. He mentally rehearsed mind what he would say to Gadon. What excuse could he offer? _I __**had**__ the prototype accelerator, but it was stolen from me by a schutta smug_g_ler_. Hell, even he wouldn't buy that story!

Zaerdra, the female Twi'lek enforcer, treated Carth to an unfriendly glance as he stopped in front of Gadon's desk. The man smiled up at him. There were crates beside the desk filled with Sith uniforms. Carth nodded to the Wookiee, and he dropped the bag containing the bogus piece of jury-rigged junk on the floor. Gadon gestured to one of his gang members, another Twi'lek, and told him to take Carth and the accelerator to the swoop bike pits.

Countless layers of grease were inlaid into the skin of the garage tech, an Ithorian, so that the true color of the skin was impossible to determine. Carth didn't know much about Ithorians other than they were an intelligent, peace-loving species of herbivore with long, curving necks and a T-shaped head. This one did not speak Basic, so Carth nodded politely to the looped speech of "gelfas" coming from his mouth. Carth frowned, make that _two_ mouths; so that explained the stereo effect. He'd heard they had four throats. How ever many mouths and throats, nothing the Ithorian said made any sense to the Captain.

When the tech took the bogus prototype from the bag and handed it to one of the pit crew, Carth knew he had to say something. "Uh, aren't you going to check it out first?"

The Ithorian scratched under one of his eyestalks as if puzzled. _"It looks fine to me"_ was Carth's interpretation, since all the "gelfas" tended to merge into garbled alienese he did not understand. He was starting to wish he'd paid more attention in Alien Dialects 101 at the Academy, but he'd been more interested in finding out everything there was to know about piloting starfighters and acquainting himself with every inch of the capital ships.

When the Ithorian gestured to a crewman to install the thing, sweat popped out on Carth's brow and he was stabbed in the eye by one of the recalcitrant locks that hung over his forehead. He directed a double puff of air up to push them out of the way.

"Anybody here speak Ithorian?" He wanted to reach for his blasters, because he always felt more comfortable with them in his hands and kept him from waving his hands in a crazed manner, but he knew it could be seen as a violent gesture. And he was in the headquarters of a Force-forsaken gang, for kriffin' sake! "Uh, do you speak Basic?" He held up a thumb and index finger together. "Just a little? Gelfa-_lito_?"

The Ithorian shuffled off and Carth's eyes opened wider when he saw the crewman was actually _installing_ the damn thing.

"You know," he said in his best Captain's voice, filling it with the conviction and tone it took to command soldiers. "I don't feel right about this. The Beks are honorable, and resorting to cheating to win a race seems like something only the Black Vulkars would stoop to."

The crewman spouted a bunch of gibberish. Carth wished he had someone with him that spoke alien languages. He was now confronting a Rodian, and his dismay grew as the crewman locked down the prototype on the swoop bike Carth was to ride in the big race tomorrow.

Sidling behind the bike, Carth tried to recall what connected to what. He was a hot-shot driver, but repairing them was not his strength. Keeping an eye on the Rodian, he waited until it turned his back, slipped his blaster from its holster and fired into the engine.

Under cover of a remarkable display of sparks, fire and smoke, Carth was able to holster his blaster. He wiped his forehead and met the eyes of all the shocked crew members in the pit. "That was lucky it happened before the race, wasn't it, guys?" He decided he'd better plant an idea as to the culprit who had killed the swoop bike, so he took a deep breath and added, "The Vulkars must've sabotaged it."

He heaved a sigh of relief when the suggestion met with growls and other forms of angry communication. They'd bought it!

Somebody lugged over an extinguisher and doused the fire. Everyone gazed in dismay at the blackened hulk of the swoop bike. Carth found something of interest on the greasy floor. Was that AC-Syn-tax oil? After some _gelfa_ deliberations, he was told to leave the pit by a very disgruntled Ithorian. He wandered around aimlessly until someone took pity on him and showed him where he would bunk for the night. He wondered how Big Z and Mission were doing, and hoped Gadon had given them better accommodations.

His room was…well, _interesting _was the best description he could manage. Large circles of dark and lighter grey decorated the base's floors—at least at one time he guessed they must've been for decoration; but they were marked and scuffed and so dirty most of the circles blended into the grime. Stark durasteel walls graced the rooms, and the pit area was even scruffier. Carth took off his jacket and folded it over his arm, not wanting to set it down. When he found a hook on one of the walls he hung it up. Glancing at his chronometer, he saw he had five hours before he was to report to the racing authorities.

He reclined on the bunk, which was little more than a slab jutting from the wall, and used his arms to cushion his head. In spite of his uneasiness, his eyelids soon drifted shut and his breathing deepened. His eyes flitted under the lids as he entered REM sleep, and he moaned when a certain smuggler invaded his dreams.

_"Carth, help me. Save me from my past!"_

_ He turned onto his side and saw Jaden sitting on the edge of the bunk. Her face was in her hands and she was crying. He sat up and put his arms around her, pulling her down on the mattress with him, holding her, soothing her as he used to do with Dustil when his boy had suffered a nightmare. "I'm here, beautiful. I'm here."_

_"But you're not. This isn't real. Is it all a dream? Oh, Carth, my dreams haunt me!"_

_"It's okay, Jaden. I'm here"_

_"I've been so rotten to you. I'm sorry."_

_Carth wasn't sure he bought it, but it was nice to hear, so he let it go._

_"Carth, why won't the dreams go away?" Her voice was so plaintive. Where was the smart-ass smuggler?_

_"I'll stay with you until they do."_

_"That might be forever."_

_"If that's what it takes." He shushed her and held her slender body against his hard muscles. He stroked her soft hair and nuzzled her neck and they fell asleep like that._

He awakened when the Rodian thumped on his door. He was given a pair of grimy overalls and hoped he didn't catch anything as he struggled into them. Gadon came to see him, and his expression told Carth he didn't think he had a chance in hell to win the race without the prototype. Carth was inclined to agree. In spite of his misgivings, he was looking forward to the race. It was a little known fact that Carth Onasi had been a swoop bike junkie since he was a kid on Telos. He used to take out his T-428 and race his friends. Back then Telos had mountains and canyons, and the canyon races had been Carth's way to impress the girls.

He grinned. He wondered if Jaden would think he was hot if he won the race. Then he shook his head and muttered something under his breath, angry that he could not get her out of his thoughts. After last night, he couldn't even keep her out of his dreams.

The swoop bike he was to ride was an older model, but a good one. He ran his hands over the flecked paint, seeing and feeling scorch marks, dents and scrapes. At one time this baby would've burned up the track, and he hoped it wouldn't burn _on _the track. His intention was to show everybody she could do it again with the right rider aboard her. He took it out on the track and did a couple practice runs, getting the feel of the bike thrumming under him, feeling the old excitement starting to rise, and he knew it would peak at just the right time. Adrenalin spiked in him and he grinned, feeling younger than he had in a long time.

He was just bringing the bike back for a last-minute check-up and lube job when he spotted Jaden.

* * *

When Jaden looked up and met a pair of furious brown eyes, she hiked her eyebrows at Carth. He looked pretty snazzy in his outfit—there was something about a man covered in grease and sweat... She had elected to wear an outfit Candy had picked up for her: a split skirt that allowed her to wear thigh high boots of the softest Kath skin and a tight T-shirt that left her arms bare. Over her chest was a breast plate of beskar armor. She knew it was Mandalorian iron or duraplast, which made it the strongest in the 'verse. It wasn't anywhere as cool as the armor Revan wore in the dream that came every night now, but it was cool. She could tell by the flush on Carth's cheeks he liked the way the metal molded her perky breasts.

She wanted to go over and say something snarky, but BVs were not allowed to fraternize with HBs unless in a blaster/blade exchange. Frackin' Vulkars loved to stir up trouble—it made them a much better choice for her than the Beks. Did Carth really think he could win? The prototype accelerator was installed on her swoop and she'd taken a couple practice runs. The pit supervisor warned her not to punch it too soon, even though her fingers itched to see what kind of speed she could coax from the engines.

She kissed her fingertips and waved them airily in Carth's direction, seeing his ears turn red like bulbs on Bannyaan trees during the festival of lights on Deralia, her home planet. She snickered and turned to meet a pair of cold grey eyes.

"Candy!" She negotiated the space, dodging the pit crew, and clubbed him on the shoulder.

He chuckled. "That'll hurt you more than it will me, babe."

She knew that, as long as she called him by a nickname, he would counter with one for her, but "babe" wasn't so bad, and he really was eye-candy for girls, if it wasn't for… She glanced over her shoulder and saw Carth laughing and playing up to one of the Twi'lek riders, and she determined right then and there she would wipe the track with him.

"You ready for this?" Canderous arched a brow. It was the one with the scar.

Jaden touched it, her finger following it past his eye, down the curve of his cheek, and further down to his massive chest. "Where'd you get this?"

"Dxun, during the Mandalorian Wars. You _have_ heard of 'em, right?"

She poked a nail into his cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. "Of course."

"Your memory seems spotty when it comes to history. I had to tell you who Revan was." He drew a finger over the blood and touched it to the spot between her finely arched brows, smearing it to the tip of her nose. "You dream about him! Loud enough to wake the dead."

Jaden crossed her eyes as she tried to see the streak of blood on her nose. She wiped it off and gave the man a dark scowl. She was staying at his place in the Lower City Apartments for the time being and kept having the same dream about Revan.

He shrugged. "If ya draw blood, you should celebrate it." He touched his cheek and smirked. "It honors the one whose blood was spilt."

"You Mandalorians have some serious issues on honor." Jaden matched his smirk. "Betting will be heavy against me, so put some credits in the pot for me, Candy-wandy." She walked her fingers up to his heavily muscled bicep and he flexed.

He flushed. "Sure, baby-waby. Anything for you."

Jaden pinched the iron hard muscle. "M-mmm, okay, truce, Canderous."

"'Bout time. I don't know how much more I could take before I flattened you, girl or not." His growl purred in her stomach, and she took her hand away from his arm.

Jaden snickered. "You mean you'd try."

She met his derisive stare. There was a promise swirling around the snow in his eyes. "Some day you and I are gonna scuffle, Jaden, and I look forward to that day."

She put her hands out and shook them in mock terror. "Ooooo-ooo-hhhh, I'm sooo scared!"

He laughed indulgently. "How about a kiss for good luck?"

"How about we don't and say we did?" She pecked him on the cheek.

Both brows rose. "You call that a kiss?" He grabbed her, bent her back and laid one on her. Her toes curled.

* * *

Carth's hands closed on his blasters as he stalked toward the mountain of a man who was kissing his woman, but the Duro race announcer blocked his way and made it clear that crossing the boundary into the Vulkar's pit area would make him forfeit the race. Carth whirled on his heels, shoulders hunched, trying to remove the image tattooed behind his eyelids of Jaden kissing a frackin' Mandalorian. He hated those guys! And, besides, _he_ should be the _only_ guy kissing her, dammit!

Stamping to his swoop bike, Carth climbed on and fastened his helmet. He glanced over just in time to see Jaden wrench away from the Mandalorian and slam her helmet against the side of his head, which the man seemed to find hilarious.

"Ow, that must've hurt!" Carth whooped, his mood improved as he watched her strut over to her bike and wrap those incredible long legs around it.

"Okay, sweetheart." He patted his bike. "Let's see what you can do."

He charged up the rocket engines and they roared to life. When the green light flashed he took off after one of the Hidden Bek riders. He'd thought the runs would be singles by each rider, but found there were multi riders at one time to make things more interesting and to run up the bets being placed. More fun for the spectators; more chances for the riders to smear themselves on the pavement. He veered away from a kamikaze Zabrak, narrowly avoiding a collision with Jaden. She swung her bike sharply and struck the Zabrak's vehicle, sending it into the track's retaining wall. Carth blinked to bring his vision back into focus when the Zabrak's swoop exploded and pieces flew high into the air, showering the track with flaming debris. The race announcer held up a hand and a yellow caution panel on the retaining wall blazed, letting the riders know there was trouble.

Carth used the time to open up the throttle and close the gap. The two riders in front of him weaved in and out around the debris on the track and obstacles the race authorities had placed to add to the mayhem. One of the bikes scraped a barrier and careened into the other bike, sending both spinning out of control. Carth dodged race officials who dashed onto the track with extinguishers to put out the intense fires. He swerved around the stunned riders who were trying to get up without being killed and stumbling off the track. The green light flashed and Carth applied more speed, striking the center switch to enrich the fuel mixture. He'd splurged, telling the Bek crew to use AC-SYN-tax oil and fuel, knowing it would give him an edge.

In the melee, he'd lost sight of Jaden, but she made an abrupt appearance just off his rear quarter panel, and she was in trouble. Her bike's engine was smoking and the chassis was shaking. He caught a glimpse of her face and the pure concentration in her eyes--well, it looked like she was holding the bike together through sheer force of will.

He flared up his retrorockets, putting his bike into rapid deceleration. He closed with her bike and gestured behind him. "Get on!" he yelled.

The two remaining riders left zipped past him as blurs. Jaden tried to push his bike away, nudging it with the nose of hers. "I'm fine!" she shouted over the noise. "Win the damn race, flyboy!"

Carth glared at her. "You're on _fire_. That thing's unstable. Do you want to win this race, Jaden?"

"Yes!"

"Then let an ace pilot show you what he can do, even out of the cockpit." He decelerated a little more until he was behind her. "There's gonna be a slight bump." He had to shout to be heard over the rockets.

He eased the swoop behind hers, nudged it, and then steadily increased his speed. "Hold on. This is gonna get a little rocky!" Carth used every bit of skill he had, and was able to push her bike and hit every acceleration pad, roaring into high velocity again.

He barely heard her shouting at him. "You're going to push me?! The winner is the rider with the fastest time, not who crosses the finish line first."

He pushed up the visor of his helmet and gave her a cheeky grin. "Believe me, you'll have the fastest time. Now, brace yourself and hold on!"

There were three acceleration pads coming up, and he had to time it just right so he would not lose control and miss even one of them. It was the only way to propel them past the other two riders. He rammed hard into Jaden's bike, crushing through its chassis, fusing the two together, and he punched it as if he was in hyperspace, feeding the rich mixture to the rocket jets. He felt about as close to flying as a man could get on land.

Swoops were just a larger version of speeder bikes and Carth was an expert at controlling the vanes and ailerons to increase his speed even more. He heard Jaden vent a loud "Wooooo—hooooooo!" and he grinned, glad she was having as much fun as he was.

He decelerated right before the finish line light flashed on, expertly breaking his bike loose from hers, and watched her sail over the line to victory. He took second, but the race had been what mattered, that and keeping Jaden from flaming out.

He watched her climb off her bike and toss her helmet into the cockpit. She came over and, in front of everyone, jerked his helmet off and kissed him until he ran out of breath. "That was the most fun I've ever had, flyboy. You sure know your way around a track."

The Race Announcer motioned to her and she swaggered away. Carth knew he had a silly grin plastered on his face, but he didn't care. His eyes stayed with her as she went to the desk and her official time was flashed across the screen. The Vulkars were jumping up and down, whooping and slapping each other on the back. The Hidden Beks were glum and very unhappy. Carth couldn't blame them, but winning had seemed so important to his smuggler, and he knew she would keep her word this time and free Bastila once they got out of this place.

Brejek, the leader of the Black Vulkars, approached Jaden, his dark features excited by the win. Carth couldn't hear whatever he said, but it made Jaden smirk, and then her expression changed to dismay. And then anger. No, Carth amended, fury. He hurried over, expecting trouble.

Bastila stood in a cage in the center of the pit areas near the semi-circular desk of the announcer. She looked really out of it. Carth had only met her once aboard the _Endar Spire,_ when she and a group of Jedi came aboard and took over the ship, issuing orders as if they expected everyone to jump to attention for them. His impression was that she was haughty and arrogant. Her voice could have been pleasant, but contained just enough snobbery to make him want to grind his teeth together.

But whatever Carth thought of her, she did not deserve this. She was a trophy on display—dressed like a Twi'lek slave and subject to the gawks of every passer-by. He shook his head. The sooner Jaden took her prize, the better. He narrowed his eyes when he heard Jaden arguing with Brejek.

"You can't back out now!" she shouted. "I won fair and square!" Her hands were on her hips and she was nose to nose with the guy.

"I know that, Jaden," Brejek kept his tone calm, with a touch of apology. "But it's just come to my attention that she's a Jedi. If I give her to the Sith, my gang—_our _gang-- will be rewarded and considered allies, so that means we'll be left alone. We can wreak havoc, even in the Upper City, and the Sith won't raise one finger to stop us." He raised a fist in triumph and his men cheered, though most of them hadn't heard what he'd said.

"I don't know what you're smoking, buddy, but she's mine. I risked my life, and _I'm_ claiming _my_ prize!"

Brejek went to the desk, shoved the announcer aside, leaned over and pulled out a huge bronzium trophy with a swoop bike perched on top. He pointed to the pristine side of the cup. "Your name will be inscribed here. Your memory will be preserved."

Jaden cocked a brow at Carth. "Do you believe this? I come to Taris and all I get is this lousy trophy!"

"There's a T-shirt and a cup, too." Brejek looked very proud as he handed Jaden the items. Carth was counting down in his head, and Jaden did not disappoint. 3…2…1…

She swung the trophy, crashing it against the side of Brejek's head. With blurred speed, she unfolded the T-shirt and yanked it over a Black Vulkar's head, then spun and smashed the cup into another's face. She spun again and finished off the Vulkar who was still trying to pull the T-shirt off his head.

Carth pulled his blasters and shot two more of the Vulkars, then closed with a Nikto that was trying to jab Jaden in the back with his vibro-blade. Carth head-butted him, buried his fists in his gut and kicked him in the nuts. At one point, he and Jaden stood back to back, enemies falling into piles beside them. Her butt was wedged against his and he almost let one of the Vulkars through his guard as he was distracted. She reached back and gave his cheek a squeeze.

"Stay on target, flyboy." Her voice was breathless, whether from hacking away at the Vulkars or the butt-to-butt combat, he wasn't sure. "I can't wait to get you alone."

Ferocious, vicious, fast and furious, the battle waged. Bastila stayed in her cage, swaying, expression vapid, obviously in a stupor. Carth shook his head. Looked like no help was going to come from the Jedi, but he and Jaden didn't need it. They fought as one. At one point he leaned forward, she leaned back, and they linked arms. He lifted her and twisted his body, sending her into a controlled move that took out the last of their enemies.

When he set her down, she shook a river of black hair from her face and smiled hungrily at him. The race announcer cleared his throat and announced the winner. Of course, there was nobody left to applaud. The disgruntled Hidden Beks had scuttled off the second the fight broke out. The bettors in the crowd had flocked to the various windows and bookies to collect their winnings.

Jaden did not seem to mind. Carth knew he'd made the right decision to let her win when she tucked her arm in his and they strode over to look at her prize.

"So, that's Bastila." Jaden eyed the Jedi. "Huh." She reached around to the control panel and opened the cell door. She waved her hands in front of the vacant-faced Jedi. "Yoo-hoo, anybody home?'

"She's wearing a neural disruptor collar." Carth explained.

"Yeah, she's disrupted all right." Jaden reached into a pocket in the split skirt and pulled out a small tool. Tongue wetting her lips, she used the tool to unlock the collar. She slapped Bastila's face lightly.

"Snap out of it, Jedi."

Bastila opened her eyes—they were a very pale grey and blinked as if she had no idea where she was or who anyone was. Carth bit his lip when Jaden snapped her fingers sharply in front of the Jedi's watery eyes. Annoyance flitted over Bastila's features and she lowered her head to vent the full wrath of her Jedi-esque stare. When she focused on Jaden, her eyes widened to their fullest extent, rolled back in her head and she pitched forward in a dead faint.

Carth barely had time to catch her. He could not help but notice the looks Jaden kept giving the Jedi as he carried her to the apartment. He laid her on the bunk and fanned her face, feeling helpless. Mission and Big Z had returned to the apartment, so he introduced Jaden. Mission—who liked everybody—took to Jaden right away, no doubt seeing a kindred spirit. Zaalbar was impressed when Jaden spoke to him in his native tongue.

Introductions over, Jaden chewed her lower lip and regarded Bastila. "Was it just me, or did she seem to know me?"

"I didn't see that," Carth confessed. "A neural disruptor can really scramble the brain. She'll be fine once she's had some rest."

"So, guys, is the hot water still in limited supply?" At nods from Mission and Big Z, Jaden turned and gave Carth her most seductive smile. "Wanna share, hot stuff?" She licked a finger, touched his hip and made a _ssssssssss_ sound like steam. "Hot!"

A Jedi was right there in the room, and could wake up any moment, and Jaden wanted them to take a shower together? Heat flooded Carth's body as he remembered their last shower.

"You know you want to," Jaden coaxed. "And you know I want you…too..." She pulled him, unresisting, into the 'fresher and they tore off their clothes, making a race of it to see who would get naked first. Carth grabbed Jaden, lifted her and she wrapped her legs about his waist as the water poured over them. The hot water made their lips warmer and other places even hotter. Carth propped Jaden against the shower wall and let her body slide slowly down until she…

"Force! You are _not _sleeping together! Please tell me you have not! Please tell me I stopped this madness!"

Bastila was standing in the doaorway with one hand over her eyes to shut out what she'd just seen. Her mouth was hanging open in horror, and her entire body was shaking. Jaden's languid gaze turned as fiery hot as the skin on Carth's neck and face.

***

The moment had been broken and Jaden was furious. She disentangled from Carth and left him with his head bowed, hands placed protectively over his sumptuous package. She grabbed a towel and stormed into the main room, brushing past Bastila. She ignored Bastila and dried off, then tossed the towel to the Wookiee who placed it over Mission's head to keep her from seeing a naked, pissed off smuggler. Still fuming, Jaden dressed fast and invaded Bastila's space.

"You _know_ me. I could see it in your eyes." Her nose was almost touching Bastila's. "Where do we know each other from?" A breath, waiting, but there was no response. "Answer me!"

Bastila backed away. She walked into the 'fresher and Jaden smirked when she heard Carth yelp in surprise. _Must have just been stepping out of the shower. Welcome to Anatomy 101, Jedi._

Then it hit her and she wondered why she hadn't recognized her before. "Hey, you're Slutty Girl!"

Bastila stuck her head around the door jamb. "I beg your pardon. I am Bastila Shan, and I am a Jedi."

"Well, la-di-da! Name's Jaden and I ain't impressed."

"Well, I never!"

Jaden snorted. "That's your problem, but keep dressing like that and I'm sure some poor Jedi guy'll light up his saber for ya."

Bastila was struck speechless, for which Jaden was grateful, since there was something about the Jedi that rubbed the smuggler raw.

Carth came out, a towel wrapped about his waist, grabbed clean clothes and ducked back into the 'fresher. When he reappeared, he was fully dressed down to his boots. His ears were bright pink and he looked anywhere but at Bastila.

"Captain Onasi, please tell me you and—and Jaden have not slept together."

Jaden's smirk changed into a sneer. "We never got around to _sleeping_, did we, stud?"

Carth groaned. Mission giggled and Zaalbar looked up as if admiring the ceiling. _Well, he __**was**__ closest to_ _it._

Bastila looked like she might keel over again. "This cannot be! I will not allow it, do you understand? The Council will--"

Jaden trounced on her like she was a guppy and the smuggler was a firaxen shark. "Look, your worshipfulness, you don't have any say about who I do the smuggler tumble with."

"I beg your pardon, but I most certainly _do_. I am in charge of this mission, and that places Carth under my aegis."

"Basic, babe. Speak Basic for us poor unfortunates who did not go to Jedi school."

"If you only knew…" Bastila broke off, mortified.

"…the power of the Dark Side?" When Bastila blanched, Jaden snickered. "Kidding. You really need to lighten up. A good tumble would do you good. Mish, you know anybody who would overlook the fact she's a Jedi and jump her bones?"

Mission fell into a chair, overtaken by a fit of giggles. Bastila turned her stricken face to Carth, who had joined Zaalbar in contemplating the ceiling.

"Carth, Jaden _must s_tay with us. She was…well, she was supposed to be part of this mission, She was supposed to be a crewman on the _Spire._"

Jaden placed her hands on her hips. "Are you the one who sent the Republic recruiter to my door? I never open the door to strangers."

"He did not leave a brochure? A Be All You Can Be flyer?" Bastila fired back.

Jaden broke into high-pitched giggles. "Honey, I'm a smuggler. Do you think I read all that crap? I tossed it in the nearest refuse can and left Nar Shaada on the _Alpha Seas_. Signed on as the pilot. So I guess I avoided your little snare. You guys in the Republic must be really desperate if you're going door to door now."

Bastila was so angry she was unable to form words. She pulled at the small braids on her head and swiped at a single strand of hair that appeared to be glued across her forehead.

"Nice meeting you, but I have a date with a Mandalorian." Jaden smiled her regret as Carth's startled gaze met hers. "Canderous has a way into Davik's estate, and Mish can tell you all about the ship. Right, Mish?"

The blue Twi'lek grinned. "I might know something about that."

Jaden grabbed her rucksack and tossed it over her shoulder. She crossed the room to Carth. "May I see that cool blaster again, handsome?"

He unsnapped his holster and she pulled the blaster with his family crest out. He never took his eyes off her until she replaced it. Her eyes softened. "We'll meet again," she promised. "I won't leave you stranded. Any of you." Her gaze traveled to Bastila. "Well, except maybe one."

"Carth, I order you to stop her!"

"What do you want me to do, Bastila? Shoot her?"

"Stun her, you imbecile!"

Carth drew his blaster and stared at it in dumb-founded amazement. It was not his flashy blaster with the family crest—it was the blaster Jaden had borrowed, and it was missing its power pack.

"I suppose a Jedi must do everything." Bastila strode purposefully over to Jaden and waved her hand in front of her crystal blue eyes. "You WILL stay with us."

Jaden's lids fluttered. "I…will…" she said mechanically, then flared. "NOT!" Her fist flashed and Bastila hit the floor. "Never, _ever_ use a Jedi mind trick on me, Slutty Girl!"

She kissed Carth, patted Mission on the lekku and scratched the spot behind Zaalbar's shoulder where he could not reach, making her his friend for life. She shook a finger at Bastila, who lay half-stunned on the floor. "**Ever**!"

Once she was out of the apartment, Jaden strode purposefully to the kiosk and gave Larrim both Carth's blaster and the extra power pack she'd taken from his other blaster. She'd been expecting some dirty trick from the Jedi. She gave Larrim her credit chip and had him take out the amount for three special shields. "See that Carth gets all this, buddy." She tugged on his lekku, stood on tiptoe and brushed a kiss on each cheek. "I'll miss you most of all."

Canderous waited for her, impatiently tapping a foot, massive arms crossed over his chest. "You ready to go steal a ship?"

She smiled. "I'm always ready."

_A/N I'm going to pull an Alpha Cucumber right here because I want to thank the academy…nah, I want to thank AC and Synyster Shadow and Ruby 428 and Axia West and anybody else reading this crazy romp. And welcome, Mrs Reynolds and Exile; so sorry I deleted your email since I cannot recall your complete pen name. Will jot it down next time, promise!_

_Anybody who likes Carth/F Revan stories, please check out Alpha Cucumber's story __**For the Right Reason**__--such a different take and slant on the game. We're alike that way. I never stick to the norm, heh heh._

_Also, please check out Synyster Shadow's story __**Terror of the Unknown—**__his Exile is one of the most likeable, and again, a break from the normal plot. I highly recommend it!_

_In each chapter I include tributes to my fave writers. See if you can find them, guys!_

_And to those of you who read but do not leave reviews, all authors want reviews-we crave them, like air, like chocolate, so please, drop us reviews and we will reward you with more chapters because we are inspired to write more and more frequently. It's like an addiction._

_Guess this is the end of this book, but I wanted to get all this out._

_Oh, and the song and all things KotOR do not belong to me. Only Jaden--and she's still having issues about that. Beach Boys are not a favorite, but the song fit and it's the songs that inspire the chapters. Next is Davik's estate. How is Carth going to get there, because we know he won't just stay at the apartment twiddling his thumbs?_

_Also, the race I know was different since I guess they make single runs and the best time wins, but what was exciting and dangerous and fun about that? Carth and Jaden racing against each other, now that was more interesting._

_And no more author shooting the mouth off. Done. Finito!_

10


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Under the Gun

(_Ladies and gentlemen, draw your eyes to the center ring!_

_We have a very special presentation in store for you…_)

Lookin' for a thrill, you'll get it my way.

Let's hit the dueling ring and I'll take you down

Shootout's scheduled; crowd's lookin' for action

The main attraction won't let 'em down.

Carth Onasi had been in worse predicaments than this. He knew he should trust Jaden. She had promised she would not leave him or the others on Taris once she got her hands on the _Ebon Hawk_, Davik's ship. Carth had grilled Mission about it, since Jaden had dropped a hint the little Twi'lek would know all about it. _"Fastest hunk'a_ _junk in the galaxy_," is how Mission had described the ship.

Carth was not a happy Captain these days. He had immediately rushed after Jaden--and ran into Larrim, who managed to stall him long enough for her to escape. Carth got his blaster back, plus three shields Jaden had bought for him. Was that supposed to make up for everything? She'd left him again, plus she was keeping some mighty unsavory company and was, by now, ensconced on Davik's estate--which nobody seemed to know the location of, or was too scared of the crime boss to divulge it.

Bastila came out of the apartment's small kitchen, holding a gondark steak over her eye. Jaden had not held back when she punched the Jedi. Carth fought down a sarcastic grin as the Jedi moaned and sank into one of the purple lounge chairs.

"I thought Jedi could heal." Mission waved a hand in the air. "Like that."

"We seem to be made to suffer. It's our lot in life." Bastila glared over her steak at Mission. "For your information, the healing doesn't take place in a matter of seconds, especially when a fist has gone through one's face!"

"Hurump, harump, harump!"

Mission leaned against her big shaggy friend and gazed into his eyes. "Boy, you said it, Big Z. Grumpy to the point of earning the be'otch title of Taris.'

Carth cleared his throat. He needed to get these people motivated. Jaden might or might not make good on her promise, but Carth's concern was that it was his responsibility to see to it that she did succeed. And he sure as hell couldn't do it from here. He needed to get into Davik's inner sanctum. And he had an idea how to do it.

"Absolutely not!" Bastila was scandalized when she heard his plan. "You seriously think becoming the dueling champion of Taris will garner an invitation from Davik?"

Carth's hands flew in wild gestures. "Gimme a break here, Bastila. I don't see _you_ coming up with a better idea."

"A moronic fool could come up with a better solution. Mission, have you no contacts? Is there no way to sneak onto his estate?"

Mission snorted. "He's got guards everywhere, and a top-notch security system not even I can slice." She eyed the steak Bastila had put down. "You done with that?"

Bastila nodded and Mission hurried over, picked it up and waved it under Zaalbar's nose. "Breakfast, Z!" She skipped about in circles and the Wookiee, salivating and emitting ear-splitting roars, pursued her.

"How has this happened?" Bastila seemed to be speaking to anyone who was listening, which left everybody in this crowd out, because Carth, for one, was still fuming about her "moronic fool" remark.

"Anybody want to go with me?" he asked. "We need supplies."

Mission raised her hand. "Me!"

Bastila waved a languid hand. "I suppose I could come."

"Ah, don't you think--since the Sith want you more than any of us--that's a bad idea?" Carth examined his fingernails, pulled the dagger out of his boot sheath and began to clean under the nails.

"That is so barbaric!" The Jedi was fast losing friends and not influencing people. "It is also unsanitary." She lapsed into silence and leaned her head back against the cushion, closing one eye. Jaden had already shut the other for her. The bruise spectacular, and Carth hoped he'd never be the recipient of a full-power punch from the smuggler when she was angry.

Big Z swallowed the steak in two bites, wiped his bloody paws on the back of one of the other chairs and woofed that he was coming too. Carth grinned and mock-saluted Bastila as they left the apartment. "Keep the home fires burning."

"The man with the plan," Mission quipped with a smile, her tone as cheerful as a chirping bird. "So, ya gonna go to the dueling ring?"

He nodded and she slapped him on the back. "Ya know, when I first met ya, I thought 'he's an old guy,' but if a hottie like Jaden wants to jump your bones and you think it's cool to become the DC of Taris; well, I've changed my mind."

"Thanks…I think. Let's go and see how far I can go in one day." Carth pulled his blasters and twirled them, flipped them in the air and tossed them back into the holsters.

Ajur the Hutt gave him the ring name Mysterious Guy, and Carth stepped into the dueling ring with Deadeye Duncan. He found out almost immediately why the old man with the face of a cadaver was called "deadeye", and it wasn't because he was a good shot—he actually _had_ a dead eye--well, maybe more of a lazy eye--and Carth crossed the circle, stayed on the man's left side and slammed the butt of his blaster against his temple. One down.

Gerlon Twofingers liked to shoot, but he would switch to melee if Carth got too close. Carth was not as good with a melee weapon as he was with blasters. As they carried Gerlon out of the ring on a stretcher, Carth winced. Gerlon Twofingers had just become Gerlon **One**finger. Carth sent a mental _sorry_ to the dueler who was moaning and begging someone to find his finger so it could be reattached.

Carth nonchalantly used his vibro-blade to shove the finger outside the circle while he waited for the next opponent to enter the ring. It was a tall woman with pale hair and icy eyes, hence the nickname, he supposed. She stepped into the ring and glared at him. She held a blaster at her side and her posture was terrible--she was one of those tall people who slouched. Though she proved better than his two previous foes, Carth activated just one of the shields and held his own. Jaden had bought him the finest shields, which lasted a lot longer than Lorrim's 200 credit specials, so he was able to withstand Ice's shots. She kept administering medpacks, which he knew was cheating, so he waited until her energy was down and fired with both blasters. He'd held back because she was a woman, but his goal was to win, so Ice went down when Carth let her have it, blaster bolt after bolt plowing into her torso. She fell with a little moan and was carried from the ring.

The grizzled warrior Marl was next. He was good with his double-bladed sword, and he was a twenty-year veteran, so Carth took no chances. Close combat, exchanging melee attacks, would be his doom, so Carth chose to run around the ring--pause, fire, run, pause, fire--whittling away at Marl's strength, always staying out of the man's reach so he never took a hit. In the end, Marl collapsed and wild cheers went up from the sell-out crowd.

The announcer played it for all he was worth. "Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for the Mysterious Guy! Let's start a wave! Come on, folks, you can do it!"

Carth swaggered in a small circle, blowing kisses to the females and getting the males to start a "whoop, whoop, whoop" that resounded off the high ceiling. He smiled as the crowd performed a wave and heard chants of "We are not worthy!"

"Twitch is now ready to take down this rising star. He's wild; he's unpredictable; he's borderline psychotic…and he's the best damn duelist in the game today! Give it up for Twitch!" The announcer's voice boomed the introduction, but most of the crowd didn't hear it over their roars.

A wild-eyed Rodian entered the ring and alternated between aiming his blaster at Carth and putting the barrel against his own temple, playing Rodian Roulette.

In a voice that sounded as if he had inhaled helium gas, he said, "Hoh, I kill you. No, I kill me. No, I kill _you_!" Then he turned and shot someone in the audience.

_Borderline psychotic?!_ Carth thought. _Stupid more like it_. The Rodian stayed on his side of the ring, taunting the crowd, running around in circles trying to catch a tail he did not have. Finally, he seemed to remember why he was there and shot at Carth. But Carth had moved in the time it took Twitch to pull the trigger. He had stepped aside and tossed a stun grenade at the Rodian. When the duelist swayed on his feet, Carth crossed the space between them and took his weapon from him, waited for the stunning affect to wear off, and smashed his fist into the Rodian's snout. He went down and the arena erupted—the crowd stomping their feet, raising glow sticks like they were at a concert, giving Carth a standing ovation.

Carth gathered up flowers and stuffed animals that were thrown into the dueling ring floor as tributes until his arms were full. He set them down on the sidelines and went back into the center of the ring to accept his due as Taris's new dueling champion. It had taken thirty minutes to accomplish his goal.

Mission skipped beside him as he strutted through the arena to the viewing area, a stuffed Wookiee in one hand and a bouquet in the other. Big Z wore leis about his massive shoulders like bandoliers. Carth had convinced Mission he didn't need a circlet of flowers on his head, telling her to save them for the Jedi Princess. He strode proudly up to Ajur and received his share of the winnings. At 90 to 1 odds, his share was a bundle.

"The good news is.." the Hutt rumbled in Basic, "you are the new dueling champion. The bad news is, nobody's left to fight you."

"Nobody? That's pretty lame. Does that mean I have to retire?" Carth asked hopefully, and added, "You didn't see Davik at the matches, did you?"

"Davik? No, he prefers swoop bike races," the Hutt rumbled. "However, now that I think of it, I could arrange for you to fight a death match with Bendak Starkiller." The Hutt's voice lowered to a dull roar. "This is illegal, so you would have to keep quiet about it."

"And who is Bendak Starkiller?" Carth glanced around the room.

"A legend. A Mandalorian with an extremely violent nature. Davik has asked Starkiller to work for him, but he refuses. He went into retirement when death matches were made illegal. You can find him standing near the entrance in this cantina."

Carth recalled the golden tin can he'd passed on the way in—so that was the man he had to beat—no, _become_! As the idea formulated in his brain, Carth grinned and whispered his plan to Mission and Big Z.

Toting their trophies, Carth and company walked from the monitoring area outside the arena. Back in the main part of the cantina, the music was loud and repetitious, ale and juma juice flowed, and the noise level was deafening. Bendak Starkiller stood near the door and eyed Carth through the slit in his golden helmet.

"The new champion," he drawled. "So, you think you're hot stuff."

"Hot enough." Carth chose a line Jaden might use. "Better than you."

"Nobody's better than me." Carth could almost see the sneer through the armor.

"Care to wager on that?" Starkiller seemed almost eager for a fight.

"Sure. I say we go outside this cantina, find some place private, and go at it—you and me, for the glory and honor of battle."

"I agree. You need to be taught the final, fatal lesson as so many before you have—never mess with a Mandalorian."

Carth made eye rap with Mission and she hauled Big Z through the crowd and out of the cantina. "Let's go, Golden Boy."

"Sure, Mysterious Guy. I can't wait to spread you like paste over the pavement. Lower City's a good place for this. We won't be interrupted."

When Carth and Starkiller stopped at the elevator to the Lower City the Sith guard was so star-struck, all Starkiller had to do was give him a holograph. Carth took a couple holovids of the Mandalorian with his arm about the Sith's shoulders and the two high-fiving. Since he did not have the Sith armor, Carth was relieved that Starkiller's notoriety granted him access to the elevator.

Starkiller's reputation was so fierce, any gang members who were left in the Lower City were gone by the time the elevator doors opened. Carth led the way to the alcove outside the apartments. "Let's do this." He was not speaking to Starkiller, however, but to the mammoth Wookiee standing behind the Mandalorian. Zaalbar wrenched the man into the shadows and proceeded to beat the hell out of him.

"Don't dent the armor." Carth stood, arms folded, keeping an eye out as Mission handed him piece after piece of Starkiller's armor. "Ewww!" She made a face. "He went commando under his armor. Gross!"

Sure enough, once the armor was off, Starkiller was nude. He covered his privates with his hands, and tears were rolling down his cheeks. "Don't take my armor."

Carth felt sorry for the man. "Why commando? Doesn't that chafe?"

Starkiller blushed all over. "Since I quit the ring and all I do is stand in the cantina intimidating the patrons for the Hutt, I put on a few pounds, all right?" He blubbered. "My armor doesn't fit with clothes on underneath."

"You have more armor, right?" Carth thought this was down-right embarrassing.

"Yeah…" Starkiller snuffled.

"So, all I need you to do is lay low for, say, a week, and I'll spread it around town how I was so scared of you, I cut and ran. Your rep will be intact."

"What do I have to do for you?"

"I need to borrow this particular armor. And, like I said, you stay out of sight. Deal?"

"If I don't?"

Carth gave it a moment's thought. "My Wookiee pal here beats you senseless, probably with one of your own arms, and you'll go down in history as the Mandalorian who was…"

Starkiller raised a hand, and then quickly brought it back down to his crotch. "All right, I get it. Take it."

"Stay here." Carth ducked into the apartment complex and found an empty apartment. Mission stole some clothes from a footlocker for Starkiller while Carth prepared to don the Mandalorian armor. Sighing, he wished he had some Spray-sol or Syn-thetic deodorizer that would disinfect the armor. No such luck. He put it on piece by piece. It was like a golden metal puzzle. He replaced his street clothes with the black body suit, and then Mission and Zaalbar helped him attach the armor until he stood proud and tall and gold like an award at one of the holo actors' celebrations.

Back outside, he tossed the stolen clothes to the Mandalorian, "Get dressed. Underwear's there, too. I guessed extra large would do."

Starkiller dressed as fast as he could. Carth knew he was terrified someone would pass by and see his embarrassing predicament. The great Bendak Starkiller in the raw. Once he was dressed, the shamed man took off toward the elevator, keeping his head down so no one would recognize him.

"You look sharp, Carth, Gotta admit." Mission giggled as Carth turned to model the armor. "If Jaden could see you now..."

"She'll see me soon enough," he said tautly as he spotted the man he'd been searching for. Holden, one of Davik's henchmen, was collecting money owed to his boss. Carth strode up to the Black Vulkars in his Starkiller disguise and rammed their heads together and handed their credits to Holden. "About working for your boss, I've changed my mind. I want to meet him…right now."

* * *

When she met Davik, Jaden's smile told him she knew his reputation, but he had _never_ met anybody like her before, nor would he again. She was cocky and brazen.

"Juno…last name?" Davik was entering her alias into the datapad she knew he would use to do a background check on her. Juno was one of her many aliases, and she knew it was a sound cover.

She batted her eyelashes. "Just Juno. I'm a diva."

Davik seemed enchanted by her. It could be the gallon of pheromone perfume she'd doused her body in before Canderous brought her to the estate. She might've used a smidgeon too much, she thought ruefully, because all the males in the place were following her around like shyracks to the flame. Even that short runt Calo Nord was winking at her right now behind his boss's back.

"You'll stay as my guest. I will not take no for an answer." Davik and Calo walked away and she turned to Canderous.

"Don't get any ideas just because we're sharing a room." She pounced on a locked trunk, delighted when she did not have to use a security spike to open it. The contents were lame, nothing much worth taking. "Let's check out this place."

Canderous picked up his huge repeating blaster. His nostrils twitched and his eyes were glazed. Definitely too much pheromone perfume, she thought. She turned right as they left the room and headed down the hall, finding out it led to the slave's quarters. They met Twi'lek females, who began to fawn all over Canderous, plucking his shirt off over his head, drawing him to the massage parlor in the back room. His head swiveled to regard Jaden, who waved to him to go and enjoy the attention.

She could really use a massage about now. She went into the steam room, stripped, and lay face down on the bench and fell asleep.

***

"Bendak Starkiller, it is an honor, sir!" Davik pumped his hand, acting more like a star struck teenager than a hardened crime boss. The inevitable holo vid session took place, Starkiller/Carth posing with Davik and Nord. "This makes my day! Hell, my year! Having you on my payroll will increase my profits tenfold." Davik clapped a hand on the golden armor covering Carth's shoulder and guided him to the hangar. "This is my prize possession," he said proudly. "The _Ebon Hawk_,"

"What a piece of junk!" Carth stared at the rust and obvious wear and tear on the Dynamic class freighter.

"She'll make point 5 past light speed," Davik pointed out. "But even my baby can't outrun the Sith blockade." Davik's armor gleamed with a purple luster, and Carth fought down a snicker. Such girly armor on Mr. Tough Guy. Davik gestured to the security fields that surrounded the ship. "State-of-the art security system installed, too, so nobody can steal her."

"Who'd be stupid enough to try that?" Carth laughed gruffly, as he figured Starkiller would.

Davik laughed, and so did Calo Nord, who was following, snapping discreet holo-vids of the man he thought was the legendary Mandalorian. After they led him to his quarters, Carth expended a great deal of effort to unhook and unlatch the armor and peel the under suit from his sweaty body. He caught a whiff of himself, visited the refresher and put on the change of clothes he'd brought. Taking a walk around the halls, he ended up in the slaves' quarters. One of them, a busty Twi'lek, approached and offered to give him a massage.

As he accompanied the Twi'lek to the massage room, he heard moans of pleasure and the slapping noise of flesh against flesh in the next cubicle. He ripped the curtain aside, expecting to find Canderous Ordo and Jaden going at it. Ordo was there, face down, groaning as two slaves rubbed and pummeled his muscled back. His eyes were closed. Carth wondered where Jaden was, but decided, since he was here anyway, he might as well enter the steam room and soak off some of the stench of Starkiller's unwashed body. The under suit and armor reeked of the man.

Carth stripped and wrapped a towel around his waist. The steam welcomed him in soothing, cleansing clouds and he took a seat on the bench. It was soft and pliant and warm and curved and…

"M-mmm," a voice purred. "I'd know that rump roast anywhere." Jaden rose a little and turned, smiling up at him. " Hi, Carth. Took you long enough. I've had to stall—gave Davik another alias, so call me Juno."

"I'm using an alias, too. Starkiller."

"Davik show ya the ship?"

Carth swallowed hard. He realized he was sitting on her hip and jumped to his feet. Jaden's eyes widened twinkling naughtily and he blushed.

"You know, Davik is a chauvinist, Car—um, Starkiller. There's nobody here to give a _girl_ a massage. That hardly seems fair."

Carth gulped. Did she mean…?

"So, how about it, flyboy? I bet you give a _killer_ massage." She giggled at the pun.

Carth glanced about and found some Alpha oil that heated up when it was poured into the palms. He took a sniff—flowers and maybe a hint of cucumber. He drizzled some on Jaden, placed his warm hands on her shoulders and began to knead them, working his way down her back. He slid his greased hands to her sides. The steam was thick and surreal. Like a dream. It took away his inhibitions. The steam was so thick he could not see, and he had to go by touch and feel and instinct. Jaden moaned softly. She reached for his towel and jerked it loose.

"Want me to do your front?" His tongue seemed thick and the words were slurred, as if he was intoxicated.

"I want you to do me _all over_."

Steam enveloped them as she stood and came to Carth, pressing her body to his. He threaded his fingers through her silky hair and kissed her, lightly biting her bottom lip, his tongue dueling with hers—their bodies rocked and the heat became almost unbearable as Carth made love to her.

"Oh, Starkiller!"

"Oh, Juno!"

"Oh, brother!"

In the throes of passion, they started. Canderous's derisive voice came as an unwelcome intrusion and a decided mood breaker.

"Look, not that I care." He bent to pick up Carth's towel. "But the Sith are bombarding the planet and we are gonna die if we don't get off this rock, so you two will just have to pick this up later."

Jaden threw the bottle of oil at Canderous's head. "Knocking—you _have_ heard of it, haven't you?"

He chuckled and withdrew. Carth locked his eyes with Jaden's. "I guess this means…"

She smiled, her lids heavy, her body smelling of oil and oozing sensuality. "Later, Studkiller."

***

"So, what's the plan? How do we get our hands on the security codes?" Carth was back in his golden armor and Jaden was fully dressed. Canderous was sulking because a person he knew was _not_ a Mandalorian had full armor and all he had from his glory days was a pair of steel boots.

Jaden almost fell over laughing when Carth explained how he'd gotten it. They were wandering the halls, trying not to disturb the guards, which proved to be impossible, but one look at Starkiller in his freshly cleaned armor and they acted like they were about to soil their undies.

"Some rep the man had." Canderous whistled in admiration as another group of guards stood at attention and let them pass unimpeded. "I say _had,_ because after what you did to him, he'll never be the same."

"Wah, wah, wah." Jaden was getting impatient. She had downloaded the estate schematics into her datapad and was studying the layout. "This looks promising."

The door opened and two torture droids opened fire. Jaden closed with her vibro-blade, moving with a dexterity and speed that impressed Carth and Canderous and hacked them to pieces. Once they were down, they saw a man standing in a torture cage. Jaden cocked her head to one side and regarded him.

"Credit for your thoughts."

"Please, help me! I'm going insane!" The cage occupant looked like every other human male on Taris, though he was dressed in pilot's duds. He wrung his hands, his features writhing in pain.

"What's in it for me?"

"What?!" Carth was appalled. "Ja..Juno, the man is suffering. We need to get him out of there."

Jaden scowled at Carth. "First off, the setting on that thing is set at tickle, maybe tingle, but no pain is involved. Second, I sense this guy knows something and he better tell me because, see this?" She pointed to a control panel on the wall. "I can boost the power in the cage and show him what real pain is."

"What a woman!" Canderous grinned as proudly as if he was the one wearing the full Mandalorian armor.

The one who _was_--Carth--was outraged. "Juno!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out." She shrugged. "You're no fun, Studkiller."

"You didn't say that fifteen minutes ago." He muttered.

Her cheeks went pink. "M-mmm. Okay, Mister, I let you out and you give me what?"

"I have the codes to the security system guarding the ship," he said nervously. "Will that do?"

Jaden beamed. "Bingo!" She sauntered over to a large lever and pulled it down.

The freed prisoner turned out to be the ex-pilot of the _Ebon Hawk._ He downloaded the codes into Jaden's datapad and gave them some pointers about the ship. Jaden gave him a bag of credit chips to make up for his discomfort. Her scent alone was enough to put a vacuous smile on his face.

She patted him on the rear. "Better get out of here and head down to the Under City."

"Rakghouls!" He shuddered.

She brought her hands up as if the palms were scales weighing his options. "Rakghouls." One hand went down. "Sith bombardment." The hand figuratively holding the latter, went down significantly. "I'd take my chance with the rakghouls, buddy."

Carth tried to snap his fingers but found he couldn't in the armor, so he raised a gauntlet, pulled some datapads out of his rucksack and handed them to the pilot. "Give these to an old man called Rukil when you get down there. I meant to go back, but things kinda got outta hand. He might give you a reward."

The pilot took them and scurried from the room. Jaden dusted off her hands and regarded the two men. "Okay, I say we get to the hangar and blow this place."

They made their way through the estate, and before they entered the hangar, Jaden sliced a computer and opened all of the security doors. As a bonus, she deactivated the security guarding the ship. When the hangar door opened, Davik and Calo Nord came running, dodging deadly red bolts from the Sith ships. Taris was, indeed, under siege, and the hangar was being torn apart.

Davik and Nord ran past them, screaming, "We're all going to die!" at the top of their lungs.

Jaden's eyes narrowed, then she raced after them. "Wait!"

"What is she doing?!" She heard Carth yell.

She skidded to a halt. Calo was holding a thermal detonator. With a roll of her eyes, she pulled her blaster and expertly shot the hand holding the detonator. It flew into the air and she deftly caught it. "Are you stupid or just inept?" She asked. "Davik, I want the armor and anything else good you've got on." When he hesitated, she raised her voice. "Strip, man, I haven't got all day!"

When he was naked, she gathered up her booty. Then, with a wicked grin, she flicked the switch on the thermal detonator, tossed it high in the air and took off running back into the hangar. "Catch, Cally!"

The explosion propelled her all the way across the hangar to the ship. Carth and Canderous, who had already reached the ship, stared at her like she'd grown horns. She put a hand to her head. Nope. No horns.

"Okay, guys, let's get out of here." She picked herself up from the deck. "Carth, you can pilot for now. I need to shower off this perfume before you two go at each other over little ole me."

"Think much of yourself?" Carth asked.

"Not as much as you think of me." She blew him a kiss and marched up the ramp.

"C'mon, Republic, let's get to the apartments and pick up your party before the Sith raze the entire planet."

It had taken this long for Canderous to figure out Carth was not a Sith or Starkiller, but the Republic soldier he'd met earlier. _And that's why we won the war,_ Carth thought, smirking.

Carth raced to the cockpit. He was familiar with the layout of the ship, so he flung himself into the pilot's seat and warmed up the engines. Once the systems were green, he cut in the repulsorlifts and the ship floated out of the hangar and sailed over to the South apartments. He set her down in the hangar there and Jaden raced down to the apartment.

Bastila looked up when she entered. "I have such a terrible headache. It feels like the entire building is shaking. And what is that horrible pounding noise?"

Jaden smirked when she saw the Jedi's shiner. It was now six shades of blue and purple. One of her better punches, if she did say so herself. "Don't have time, Slutty Girl. Mish, Big Z, grab what you can carry. The Sith are bombing the hell out of this place." She clapped her hands loudly. "Move it!"

Grumbling, Bastila got to her feet and followed Jaden. As they left the apartment, Larrim waved feebly and Jaden put on the brakes. "Larry, you come with me, right now. This place isn't going to last, and I know where you can live out a nice long life."

The Twi'lek gratefully hurried after her as she led the way to the hangar bay on the top floor. She made sure everyone was inside before she boarded. She raced to the quad laser, yelling for Carth to take off.

It was just in time--as the ship zipped from the hangar, the big guns on the Sith ships fired another volley and the bolts tore into the apartment building and the buildings across from it, gouging huge holes in them.

Bastila took the seat next to Carth and punched in the coordinates for a hyperjump into the navicomputer. "Starfighters!" she pointed as six of them flew out of the capitol ship's bay, and it was evident their target was the _Ebon Hawk._ "Somebody will need to hold them off until we can make the jump to hyperspace."

"Duh--uh." It echoed throughout the ship as Jaden manned the quad laser turret. "This is all too easy."

"Jaden, you switched off your targeting computer. Is everything all right?" Carth worried his bottom lip.

Her laughter was catching, and Carth could not help but chuckle as she said, "My bad. I hit the wrong switch. Still, it's easy. They all seem to come at ya in a pattern. Another one bites the dust! And another one's gone. That's three! Three more to go!"

"Don't get cocky," Carth cautioned.

"Wooo hoooo! Four! This is fun! And it makes ya a little dizzy. Five!! Where are you, ya Sith bastard!"

"We can hear you up here. Please watch your language." Bastila winced as the eye Jaden had pulverized started to twitch.

"Frack that! And that makes six! Good to go, flyboy. Punch it."

Except for the naked woman in the steam bath at Davik's, Carth had never seen anything more beautiful than the big, blue whirling concaved blur of hyperspace greeting his eyes. "Good shooting," he congratulated her.

Jaden joined them in the cockpit. "You're in my seat." She stood with her arms folded and Bastila gasped.

"_Your_ seat?"

Jaden rolled her eyes. At least she had two to roll, Bastila thought crossly. "I wasn't speaking to you. I was speaking to Studkiller. _I_ fly this boat, babe."

He smiled, although she couldn't see it under the helmet. "Go for it. I need to get out of this armor. It's stifling."

Jaden sniffed the air. "Smells like you need to fumigate it." Her eyes brightened. "This boat have a shower?"

"Of course it does." Bastila stated as if it was a stupid question.

"Lose the armor, Studkiller, and I'll join you there in two minutes."

Carth seemed to grow wings because he flew from the cockpit. Jaden smiled, and then caught the sour look Bastila gave her.

"You are not going to do anything else with Captain Onasi. I absolutely forbid it." Bastila pounced out of her seat, hands clenched into fists.

"Look, Raggoon face, don't tell me what to do when it comes to my love life. I thought we'd already gone over this." Jaden jabbed Bastila's ample bosom with her forefinger.

"Why are you calling me that revolting name?"

Jaden jabbed again, harder. "Because they have two black eyes. You're half way there. Don't push me, Slutty Girl, or I'll hit the other one."

"I cannot allow you to continue to fraternize with that man--with any man." Bastila backed away, but there was nowhere she could go. "You'll understand once we reach Dantooine."

"Guess you want me for yourself." Jaden vented a gusty sigh and turned to go. Bastila laid a detaining hand on her and the smuggler swung around, eyes flashing.

* * *

Carth had waited in the shower, but when Jaden didn't show, he wrapped a towel about his waist and went looking for her. He heard noises from the cockpit—thumping-wailing-snarling, so he peered in and was horrified. Jaden was on top of Bastila, banging her head on the grating of the floor. He grabbed Jaden around the middle and threw her over his shoulder. She scratched his back and struggled. It was hard to hold onto her and also keep the towel from slipping, but Carth managed. He carried her into the shower and held her fully clothed under the warm water until she calmed down. He put her down and held her.

"What's wrong, beautiful? Why does Bastila upset you so much?"

Her eyes were like blue glass beneath the streaming water as she gazed up at him. "I…" She growled in exasperation. "Since I met her, I'm having more nightmares. She makes me dream of Revan." She clung to his hard biceps and stared into his eyes. "I think I might've known Revan, Carth. And I think Bastila has a link to him."

"Maybe we can get this all straightened out once we get to Dantooine." He brushed her hair back and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Dantooine?!" She pushed away from him, panic-stricken. "I don't want to go there! I—it's where it all started."

"What--what started?" Carth drew her back against him, lending his warmth and support.

"I…" Her mouth trembled. "I…don't know."

"Aw, gorgeous, I won't let anything happen to you." He caressed her face.

She watched the water drip off his long lashes as if it fascinated her. Water sluiced down the strong column of his throat, past the collarbone, slid down his chest, and followed the fine light hairs to his belly button. And lower. Jaden was beginning to forget about anything other than tracing the water's path with her tongue.

All Carth wanted at that moment was to hold her, to be her strength. As her head went lower and lower down his body, the tongue laving across his abs, the captain knew there was a lot more going to happen than his just holding her. He pulled her up and kissed her. They closed their eyes and let the heat of their bodies and the steam of the water fog up the entire room. Carth removed her clothes slowly and continued where they'd left off in Davik's steam room.

* * *

Bastila would not face them when they returned to the cockpit, faces glowing, hands entwined, laughter bubbling from them like giddy teenagers. She had a steak over her eye.

Carth frowned. "Didn't you…? Wasn't it the other eye?"

Bastila removed the steak and regarded them coldly.

Jaden snorted. "_Now_, you're a Raggoon face! _And_ you're in his seat."

"Hey, _I'm_ the pilot!" Carth swatted her butt.

She pinched his hard. "I fly. You co-pilot. And you, SG, are in his seat."

Bastila wrapped the last fragile shreds of her dignity about her and vacated the seat. "I will be in the starboard dorm. I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Hey, SG, take the stick outta your butt!" Jaden was leaning back so she could watch the Jedi, hips swaying as she stalked away.

"You're a bad girl—a very bad girl." Carth took the co-pilot's seat. "You can't always have everything your way. There has to be a little give and take.'

"Isn't that what we just did?" She winked at him.

He sighed. "I mean with her. She's from a different upbringing than you, Jaden. Jedi take children from their parents."

"Hers probably paid the Jedi to take her." She played with the headset, tossing it from hand to hand.

Carth shook his head. "You two need to work out these issues--and without punching her."

"What's the fun in that?" Jaden came over and plopped down in his lap. "Want to join the smuggler's pilot-while-you're-naked club?" She wriggled in his lap.

His expression turned serious. "Is everything a joke to you?"

"Pretty much."

"How about us? Is that a joke, too."

Jaden frowned. She knew her answer mattered. "When ya think about it--isn't life a joke?" She jumped off his lap and left the cockpit, leaving a very puzzled man in her wake. "Always keep 'em guessing," she added softly out of his hearing. Regret tried to rear its head and she shot it through the eyes. "Attachment--h-mmm, they may have had a point." She frowned, wondering what the hell she meant. And _who_ were _they_?

Under the gun—to make a living pulling the trigger

Under the gun—walk on the wire.

Under the gun--when the stakes are getting bigger.

Under the gun--take aim and fire.

_A/n I want to welcome Urtho, K.L. Clarion and Azucuache & Adlyn J, who checked out this story. As well as kudos to my favorite writers Synyster Shadow, Axia West and Alpha Cucumber. Check out their stories, people! Thanks also to Ruby 428 and any others who read this crazy romp. Next chapter will be Dantooine. Taris took forever and I cut the scenes there to the bone! The song and anything SW I do not own. The song was KISS's Under the Gun. Enjoy and MTFBWY always!_

13


	6. Chapter 6

Shine on You Crazy Jedi

_Remember when you were young_

_You shone like the sun._

_(Shine on you crazy Jedi)_

Jaden started awake and found Carth's arms encircling her waist. His warm body cradled hers and his soft breathing caressed her bare shoulder.

"Bad dream?" he murmured, half asleep. "Did you dream of Revan again?"

She swallowed so hard it could be heard in the small quarters like the beating of a heart. "It was a new one. Revan and Malak were in some old, decrepit place. Malak was really tall! I mean, Revan looked like a wimp next to him."

"I saw him once," Carth admitted. "I…admired him and Revan."

"After my meeting with the Council yesterday, I think SG knows more than she's telling." She reluctantly moved out of his arms and sat on the side of the bunk. "I think _they_ know more than they're telling me."

"You mean about you being strong in the Force?" Carth sat up and rubbed her shoulders. "You never had a clue before now?"

She shook her head and moaned a little as he worked out a kink in her neck. "Why would I?"

Carth had been present during the initial meeting between Jaden and the Jedi Council. He had not been allowed to go in with her, but he had overheard what they said to her. "What are you going to do?"

She got to her feet and stretched like a cat, and he knew she was aware of the effect it had on him. He reached for her, but she resisted. "I have to go meet with them again." She smiled wanly down at him. "To answer your question, I don't know." She knelt and positioned herself between his knees and took his face in her hands, gazing up into his eyes. "I do know this. Even if I have the Force, that doesn't make me a Jedi."

He leaned into the palms of her hands, and turned his face, rasping his whiskers against the soft skin. "You don't have to be, you know."

Her smile reached her eyes. "I know. I'm going to take a walk. Want to come with me?"

They dressed the other and it seemed almost more intimate than when they undressed each other. Jaden stuck out her hand the second they were off the ship and Carth took it, bringing it up to brush his lips over the back. They walked across the grass to the main entrance of the Enclave. The main court was fashioned in a circular walk of stone with the middle having grass and a giant tree in the center. Jaden swung to the right and right again at the second doorway. A protocol droid stood in the hallway.

"You have not been given permission by the Jedi Council to leave."

Jaden drew her blaster. "Listen, either you open that door or I turn you into slag."

Carth shook his head in exasperation as the droid opened the door that allowed them to exit the Enclave. "Maybe we should bring T3-M4 with us in case we need some slicing done."

"I can slice or hack anything, so we really didn't need an astromech droid." Jaden swung their arms up in typical smuggler's abandon, uncaring who saw, be they Jedi or regular folk.

"Bastila bought it when I was gone. She said we'd need it to help navigate the ship." Carth smiled down at her. "You're a little bit of a thing, aren't ya?"

She slugged him on the shoulder. "I'm big enough to handle you, flyboy." She was not to be distracted. "And that's another reason I don't like it. SG had a hand in getting it." Jaden scampered playfully down a wide walkway. To the left was a circle that had a statue in the middle. To the right was a path that led out to the plains of Dantooine.

"Don't you like droids?" He had to jog to keep up with her. They had hopped over a short stone wall that edged the walkway rather than be accosted by a man who looked like he wanted to have a chat.

"I love droids, but they can be limited. T-3 needs some serious upgrading. I like a droid that is unconventional. When I have a little time I'll overhaul him and see what I can do about that irritating "bippety-boppety-boo" loop he's got going."

"Where are we going?" he asked as she sped up even more, swerving to the left. "Hang on! Kath hounds are just ahead."

Jaden scowled at the horned beasts. They were large, brown mammals with sharp curved horns and a hump behind their heads. They did not bite or use the horns when they attacked. Basically, they just bumped into the person or struck with their hooves.

"Why are these kath hounds and those are kath hounds?" She pointed to some smaller white beasts that had red manes and very sharp fangs. They were the more aggressive of the two types. "I've got scars on my back from one landing on me."

"Really? You were on Dantooine before?" Carth widened his brown eyes to their most innocent expression. "What?'

"Is this an interrogation? Because if it is, you're terrible at it. You are so obvious when your paranoia gets the better of you."

"The only reason I bring it up is because kath hounds are known to be indigenous to Dantooine and nowhere else."

Jaden sighed. Her mood was as flighty as the creature she saw flying far above them. It looked like some kind of sea creature, a ray of some sort with a long stinger tail and yet it flew instead of swam.

"Maybe we should've brought Mission with us. She's been really sad since she saw what happened to Taris." Carth kept a wary eye on a herd of kath hounds. Some lay in the grass—two big ones were charging each other and loud thumps could be heard when they bashed their heads together.

"Larry's helping her. They're both in the same boat. There's nothing I can do for Mish right now, but I'm working on something for Larry. He's such a sweet Twi'lek." Her eyes brightened as an idea occurred to her. "Hey, ya think Mish and Larry could get something going?"

"Mission's way too young for him." Carth smiled indulgently and kissed the top of her head. "You were so sweet to bring him. You saved his life."

Jaden flashed a grin at him and bumped her hip against his. "This place speaks to me." She gestured at the blue sky with the puffy clouds and twirled in a circle, arms extended like a little girl playing statues. She whirled until she got dizzy and fell to the grass. "U-mmm, smell." She plucked one of the flowers that could barely be seen through the tough, greenish gold tall grass of the plains, and held it to his nose. "You just have to know where to look to find the real beauty of Dantooine."

He smiled. "Oh, I know where the beauty is on Dantooine. I'm looking right at it."

She blushed. "Smooth talker."

Carth sank down beside her and they lay in the grass, busting clouds with their minds. "That one looks like my Aunt Matilda," Jaden said then frowned.

Carth pulled her closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "What?"

"Carth, I don't think I have an Aunt Matilda yet I must, because why would I have said that?"

"Because you're a goof, that's why." He laughed when she straddled him and began tickling his ribs. "Stop, dammit! Jaden, you know I'm ticklish."

They tussled—her on top and then him. He ended up the victor, but he knew it was because she wanted it. His smuggler was looking up at him with such wild, lustful abandon. "Here? _Now_? With the Jedi so close?"

She smiled and batted her lashes. "Makes it even more exciting."

Quite a few minutes later, Carth and Jaden rose from the place in the grass that had been beaten down by their wild romp. Carth pulled some stalks from her hair and noticed she had razor burn on her neck and a hickey.

"Did I do that?" He touched her neck. He ran a hand over his unshaven face, "Maybe I need to shave."

She giggled. "Well, I know I can't do that. No biggie. I don't care." She grabbed his face and glared at him. "I like the stubble, flyboy."

"The Jedi will see." Carth looked nervous. "You're supposed to be meeting with them right now."

"So?" Jaden had her hands on her hips. "I'm not a Jedi."

"Do you have something with a high neck?" He blushed.

"Carth, the Jedi Council won't even know what a hickey looks like. Relax."

He relaxed. "You're right. So, where are we going? Because you certainly seem to have a destination in mind."

She walked backwards. Most people who did that would glance back to see where they were going or end up falling, but not Jaden. She moved with a grace and elegance that defied gravity. She faced him, smiling, flirting and Carth felt himself rise to the occasion.

"I do, Studkiller. We're going to the ancient ruins right over there." She pointed to a double row of statues in the distance. He could see they flanked a path that led down to a massive door.

"Lots of kath hounds between us and that." He pointed a herd.

Jaden pulled her blaster. "No guts, no glory." _For Mandalore!!!_ The words fried her brain and she could not understand what they meant. A sizzling pain scoured through her mind and the agony fired synapses and she glimpsed things that were disconnected and made no sense—more like holovids—Slutty Girl and Revan—the ruins Revan and Malak—the Jedi Council standing over her—holding out their hands—a bright white light causing her searing pain.

"Jaden!"

She came back to herself and stared at him. "What?"

"H-how did you do that?"

_That _turned out to be ten frozen kath hounds. Jaden walked from one to the other, touching them, gazing into their eyes. She shook her head. "Guess it's the Force, but that doesn't mean I'm a Jedi."

They walked through the herd without harassment. Jaden strode confidently to the end of the path and stood before the door. "Knock, knock, is anybody home?" She tapped the door with the point of a nail. "Three up…two across…" she muttered.

The door quivered and a small opening appeared in the middle. Sections of the door slid back into the ancient edifice until the door widened enough for them to pass. She grinned at Carth's bewilderment.

"Don't ask, because I don't know why I knew how to do that."

The inside of the ruins was dark and the low ceiling seemed to press down on her head, giving her a feeling if entrapment. She stopped short when she saw a strange droid standing high on tri-pedal legs.

"Tee chuta hhat yudd!"

Jaden stood erect and pointed to Carth and then herself. "Carth Onasioowha bo Jadenpiosha ey toota odd mischka Revanwha bo Malakpiosha."

"I can speak any language of the slaves, but I have no idea what you just said," the droid spoke in pure Basic.

"Hey, Boo-dEEp gaNOOng, you started it." Jaden spoke in detail with the droid, gathering the facts and information she needed.

"Where are we going?"

"I have to prove myself worthy." Jaden gestured to the door to the east in the cavernous room. "We gotta go in there and fight another droid and this one's hostile."

Carth pulled his blasters. A horrible, grinding screech made them grit their teeth and the massive door rolled up slowly. Another droid, identical to the one they'd spoken to immediately raised a red shield.

"Keep it occupied," Jaden told Carth and raced to the console sitting close to the droid, talked to the computer, inserted her datapad and when it booted up she raced through the menu to the command _ Shut off attack droid._ She punched the button and the droid powered off.

"How did you _do_ that?" Carth ogled her and it wasn't the good kind. It was the kind that made her think she was nuts to know what she knew.

Jaden shrugged. "Woman's interwishon?" Her jaw dropped open when she read the test that proved her worthy Some music was cued and a blackboard came into view with categories. "Are you smarter than a Sith grader? A three year old could do this!" She punched in the answers and the console hummed happily and powered down.

"Déjà vu," Carth muttered and Jaden smirked as she turned off the second droid in the west room.

"You ever wonder why they made the rooms so big when all that it contains is a single computer?" Jaden was reading her datapad and frowning. Suddenly, several scantily clad females appeared—holos—and they were holding a titanium case with a number on them. Jaden gave it a great deal of thought, looking as if she could see straight through the cases and picked case #19. A bald host holo chattered on and someone she could not see, who sounded like he was having an asthma attack with all that heavy breathing, kept interrupting and trying to buy her off. Jaden stuck it to the end and when she opened her case there was a card with an incredible amount of credits on it. Balloons and confetti rained from the ceiling and the holo host pointed to a part of the wall to his left before disappearing. Jaden followed his lead and found a niche that held a credit chip for a million Republic credits which she knew after taxes would add up to 200,000. The Republic had to fund the war against the Sith some how.

Carth clapped and whistled. "Man that was something! I was worried in the other room when the question was who the fourth Sith Lord in the Rock Band Synyster Sith. How'd you know it was Alpha Cuu?"

"It was a multiple choice question." She grinned. "I guessed right." Her expression turned snarky. "Means I _am_ smarter than a Sith grader, Studkiller."

He looked uneasy. "You _guessed_? What about the 'if we don't prove we're worthy we're toast' clause?" He cleared his throat. "You saw what happened to the Jedi lying out there on the floor."

"Actually, I didn't. I wasn't here to see him get killed."

"Well, do you think the Guardian killed him? The other two droids wouldn't leave their rooms, so all he had to do was avoid their cryo ray and plasma beam." Carth looked troubled.

She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go see what's in the other room. I want to find out what Revan and Malak were after."

The Guardian droid mumbled something about contributions for the Builders fund would be appreciated as they passed it to enter the final room.

Jaden looked around the huge room—the same as the others-relief carved in ancient stone, ceiling that threatened to crush and nothing in it except for…

"What is that?" Carth pushed ahead, drawn to the chest that sat in the middle of the back of the room.

Jaden knelt before it and put her ear to the chest. "Do you hear that?"

Carth sank down beside her and put his ear down, listening. "Hear what?"

"Sounds like a heartbeat. You know—thump-thump."

Carth recoiled. "Somebody's _heart_ is in there?!"

Jaden keeled over, laughing. "Pysche!" She sat back up, wiping tears from her eyes. She pulled out her slicing tool and opened the chest.

The lid creaked open and they both leaned forward, wondering what advanced technology would be revealed.

"Well, this is less than impressive." Jaden reached in the chest and pulled out a five-sided ornate object with hieroglyphs on it. "What do I do with this?"

"What did you see in your dream? What did they do?"

"They walked over there and something opened up and—hell, I don't know! That's when I woke up!"

Carth took the object and they stood. "Let's check it out." He led the way. There was a platform on the floor. He knelt down to examine the black gleaming surface. On one side was an indentation. "I think this might go here." He placed the object into the indentation and turned it first to the right, left, right. Nothing happened. "Guess I was wrong." In frustration, he struck the object with a closed fist.

There was a sound like tumblers falling into place and both of them leaped back when the platform hissed and began sliding open, allowing the mechanism within to appear. It rose, unfolding itself like an obscene black flower and then a brilliant blue light issued from the top and spread until it took the shape of cylindrical circles, forming a familiar sight.

"It's a star map." Jaden gazed at it in awe. It was actually very pretty. She downloaded it into her datapad and had Carth set up his vid-cam to record the auspicious discovery. They posed, putting their arms about each other's waists.

"Well, that was fun," Jaden said as they exited the ancient ruins. She put her hands on her hips and glared as someone approached. "Now, what?"

"I will be your doom!" A feline-looking woman dressed in red tights and a red leather bustier, appeared out of nowhere and froze Carth, encasing his hunky form in a blue stasis field.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend!" Jaden reached for her lightsaber and realized—duh—she didn't have one. She avoided having her head cut off by flipping backwards and hid behind one of the statues. The red blade of her attacker sliced through the stone as if it was clay. "Hey, that's defacing Republic property!"

"I killed my master Quatra and I will kill you!"

Jaden dived behind another statue. "Why do you want to kill me?" _Keep her talking until you can figure_ _out what to do. _She pulled her blaster, but the feline female was able to deflect the bolts. _This chick is good!_

Jaden glanced over at Carth. He was still frozen. Blaster did no good. When it doubt… Jaden closed her eyes and concentrated on the land, the trees, the rock… She opened her eyes and smirked. The _rock_… She saw in her mind's eye the rock behind the feline fatale rise and strike her attacker in the back.

Her eyes widened when she saw the rock do exactly that. She gazed down at the feline who was face down on the ground with the large rock sitting on her back. Jaden calmly bent down and pulled the lightsaber out of her hand and turned it off. She tapped her foot as a pale fur-face looked up at her, slanted golden eyes blinking.

"You threw a rock at me. I, who think I am so powerful because I fell to the dark side—beaten by a rock!"

Jaden measured her weapon of choice. "A damn big rock." She grinned cheekily at Carth as he joined her. "Good to have you back, flyboy."

"What is your problem, sister?!" Carth had his blasters out and looked like he might shoot something.

"I'll handle this." Jaden kissed his cheek. "So, what's your name?"

"Juhani." She told a sad story.

Jaden rubbed an ear and hummed tunelessly, only half-listening. The Cathar had been a much oppressed race, their society wiped out by the Mandalorians. They were treated as pets and shown in galactic pet shows. Juhani was a prime specimen and thought joining the Jedi would put an end to her woes, but she was disappointed. All the other Padawans used to call her names and wouldn't let her play any Jedi games.

Carth yawned as the Cathar droned on and on. Jaden leaned on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"This rock is very heavy." The litany had finally ended. "Perhaps you could remove it?"

"You gonna behave? No freezing my boyfriend? No attacking me?"

"I promise." Juhani leaped to her feet when Jaden moved the rock using the Force. "You have impressive power. Is it of the light or the dark?"

Jaden shrugged. "Neither? I'm not a Jedi."

Juhani shook her head. "I am pathetic. I attack you because I see you come out of the ruins, something I have not been able to do. You have no lightsaber and yet you beat me easily."

Jaden buffed her fingernails, straightening. "Easy? You call that easy? That was a frackin' heavy rock!"

"I wish I had not killed my master. If she were alive there is so much I would say to her. I think I loved her."

Jaden lifted a brow at Carth and said soto voce. "That explains a lot."

Juhani turned to go, shoulders slumped. She really needed a good scratch behind the ears, Jaden thought without prejudice. "Wait, don't you want your lightsaber back?"

"Keep it. You arrrr'e a better Jedi than I." Her voice was a pleasant mixture of purr and lisp.

"I'm _not_ a Jedi!" Jaden blew out an angry gust of air. "You know, the Council might take you back."

"I murdered my master."

"There is that, but with a few anger management classes and they might make you write _I'm sorry I slew my master_ on the blackboard a few hundred times, but I think there's a chance they might take you back."

Juhani's face lit up. "Really? Do you think so? If I show them I am free of passion. If I…"

Jaden stopped her before she got all wound up again. "Sure, aren't they all about forgiveness?"

"My crime was so…"

"Bad? To me the fault lies with the master who could not prevent her pupil from turning her into a Jedi shish-ka-bob." She shrugged. "But, that's just me."

"You have a point. What is your name?" When Jaden told her, she smiled, showing perfect fangs. "Jaden, I owe you much. You have saved me from a terrible fate."

Jaden wanted to pet her—she really did. The soft fur on her muscular body and the stiff hair standing up in kitty spikes on her head, made Jaden's fingers itch to touch it—to feel the texture. Maybe that's why Cathars had such a rough time of it in the galaxy. Maybe there was something about them that made them feel inferior just because other species wanted to pet them. It was nothing sexual, but Jaden could see how Cathars might take exception just like she did when Alek used to give her noogies. She frowned. _Who the hell is Alek?_

"I hope to see you back at the Enclave." Juhani waved in farewell.

Jaden shook her head. "If the Council doesn't accept her back, I'm really going to have a problem with them."

Carth tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "Why?"

"Because I have a feeling she was set up."

"Care to explain?" He dropped a kiss on her nose.

"It's just a feeling. They're hiding something from me and SG knows what it is. They've managed to keep us apart since we arrived."

"Maybe we should just take the _Hawk_ and fly out of here."

"I would, but the Jedi put a boot on her to keep us here." She patted his cheek. "We'll play along for now. I want to see what they have to say."

"Then I guess you'd better get your shapely butt to that meeting.' Carth leered at her and she giggled.

* * *

How had Jaden known there was an ulterior motive behind the Jedi's sanctimonious façade? Carth stood listening to them blather on about how most of the Padawans and Knights had gone over to the Sith and they needed new recruits so they were going to train Jaden to be a Jedi in a crash course?!

"With all due respect, Masters. I don't think you're being entirely honest with me." Carth smiled. His woman sounded so confident and he could tell she was getting to the masters, especially Master Vrook who always brought up falling to the dark side as if it was a glitch in his brain.

"What if we undertake to train this one and Revan should return?" He immediately clapped a hand over his big mouth and it drew exasperated sighs from the other three masters.

"I thought Revan was dead." Carth grinned when Jaden jumped on the revelation with both feet. "Isn't he? Didn't SG kill him? That was her fifteen minutes of fame, right?"

"I wonder." The little gremlin, Vandar spoke in his puppet's voice. "Who is SG?"

"A little nickname for Bastila." Carth's shoulders shook as Jaden smirked at the tiny munchkin and went on to explain. "Due to the way she dresses, which ya gotta admit is unconventional for a Jedi."

"She is a special case." Master Dorak was fond of saying this. "As are you. I see you have already constructed a lightsaber."

Carth and Jaden glanced down at the lightsaber hilt swinging from her belt. The soldier met her startled eyes and shrugged as if to say, 'it's up to you'.

"May I see that?" Master Zhar, a Twi'Lek of unusual pinkish-purple hues, stepped forward and held out his hand.

Jaden reluctantly surrendered it and watched as the red blade hissed forth.

Carth was shocked by the reactions of the masters. They were horrified and all of them except one, ducked behind a large tree, peering around it. Master Zhar calmly turned off the blade and examined the fine craftsmanship of the hilt. "Excellent job. Where did you get the red crystal?"

"Found it."

Carth winced at the lie and then saw the other masters come out, relief showing on their faces. Master Dorak looked at the lightsaber and passed it down the row, each master giving it their Jedi seal of approval.

"Did you find it in the Crystal Cave? We have heard rumors there was a cave here that held lightsaber crystals. It was very brave of you to face the kinrath. Was there no purple or blue or yellow or green?"

Carth had to struggle not to laugh as Jaden stabbed a glance at him. She had no idea what they were talking about!

"Nope. Sorry, all I found were red." Jaden took back the lightsaber and hung it on her belt. "Why does the color matter so much?"

Dorak, the Jedi Chronicler of the Academy, explained what the three colors: blue, yellow, and green meant and they determined what class of Jedi she would become.

Jaden raised a hand as if to swat away something that annoyed her. "How come I have to choose just one? Why can't a Jedi be a strong fighter, know a lot of skills and still contemplate the meaning if life as we know it? Why is red bad?" She thought a moment, then added, "And why have purple if it doesn't mean anything?"

"The Dark Jedi carry lightsabers with red crystals," Master Vrook explained sourly. "And purple is pretty."

"I ain't no Jedi and I'm no Sith. I'm a smuggler is what I am, and I am so outta here!" Jaden turned to leave and was surrounded by the clearly offended Masters.

"We offer you the chance of a lifetime—to be a Jedi and you turn it down?" Master Vandar's voice squeaked at the end of the sentence.

Bastila had stood there mutely all this time. "Jaden, you cannot do this. You cannot walk away from your destiny."

"Oh, yeah?" Jaden pushed with her mind and the Masters went flying, including Bastila. "Watch me!"

_You were caught in the crossfire_

_Of childhood and stardom._

_Blown on a steel breeze_

_Come on you target for faraway laughter_

_Come on you stranger_

_You legend_

_You martyr_

_And shine!_

_A/N I don't own nothing Star Wars or any of the other fandoms or gameshows, heh heh! Thanks to Synyster Shadow, Alpha Cucumber, Mrs Reynolds, AdylinJ, Schmooh—for reading. You all get a cyber cookie of your choice! Don't own the Pink Floyd song either._

10


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Come What May

Bastila stormed up the incline of the Enclave to the outside, searching for Jaden and spotted her talking to a tall, muscular male Twi'lek of particularly pleasing shades of green. The young Jedi stalked the smuggler, hands on her hips.

"Jaden, I must speak to you." She kept her voice calm and reasonable even though she felt anger spiking inside her. _There is no emotion. There is peace. Unless you encounter a schutta like this—that blackens both your eyes and gives you terrible bruises and makes you look bad in front of the whole bloody Council and makes fun of you and calls you all sorts of inappropriate, insulting names!_

She almost backed away to go running back to the Council. She only had two eyes so would Jaden flatten her nose this time? The smuggler's intense blue glare made her quail inside and she forced herself to find courage to face her.

"What do you want? I have places to go—things to do. A certain flyboy to screw."

Bastila knew Jaden only brought up Carth because it irked her so much they were sleeping together. She tried to let it slide, although she could feel her mouth pinch into a tight line and her brows knit together. "I…please. I just need to talk to you."

Jaden tapped the face of her chronometer and pressed a tiny timer button. "You have five seconds, SG."

SG, which meant Slutty Girl. Bastila clenched her fists. Five seconds was not nearly enough time for her to weave the tale she'd been told to use to entrap Jaden into the cause. "First, I must apologize for the abominable way I've spoken to you."

"Time's up. Funny how it flies when you really have nothing important to say." Jaden smirked.

Bastila wrung her hands. "Jaden, I…know how you feel."

"I doubt that."

Bastila swallowed and thought for a moment there was no way she could say what the masters had told her to say without throwing up. It was a terrible deception, but… "I mean, about Carth."

"What?" Fire leapt into Jaden's eyes. "You fancy him? I will kick your ass all the way to Tattooine if you so much as look at him wrong."

Bastila had her opening. "See? The jealousy? The anger? I—I feel—_felt,_ the same way."

"You're in love with Carth?"

"No!" Bastila tried to quell the rapid rise and fall of her bosom, especially when the Twi'Lek, she recognized now as Larrim, showed a vivid interest. _Pervert! _"When you told me about your visions of –of Revan, I thought—wrongly, I see now, but I thought you and Revan might have…"

"Hooked up?" Jaden's expression was one of doubt and suspicion. "Done the smuggler snuggle?" She scowled."When would we have hooked up? Where, would be the definitive question."

"H-he…" Bastila pushed her nails into her palms. _Get on with it, girl! It is for the greater good! _ "He went to Deralia on one of his trips to gather the Jedi to his cause and when you mentioned him on Taris, I assumed you and he might have…" She broke off, only because she could not go on. This was wrong on so many levels. _Gain her trust. Win her over. Strengthen the bond._ Bastila was recalling everything the masters had told her.

Jaden blinked. "I'll be damned! You shagged Revan?! And then you had to kill him?"

It was not difficult to manufacture tears because Bastila was so ashamed. "I…loved him…very much."

Jaden took her arm and pulled her away so they could talk in private. "Did the Council find out? Did they know how you felt when they sent you on the mission?" She leaned back and glared. "How could you kill your lover?"

"I…I…"

Jaden's mouth dropped open. She placed her hands on Bastila's shoulders. "You _couldn't_, could you?" Delight beamed from the smuggler's eyes. "You faked it."

"I…yes. Revan _is_ alive." First truthful thing she had said so far.

"In my dream, vision, whatever, he looked like he was really hurt. Is he in an infirmary somewhere? Do you two have trysts? Spill, girl!"

Knowing she was making it up as she went along, Bastila tried to think like Jaden and come up with a believable relationship. "He was terribly hurt, even to the point of death. His…mind was damaged."

"Oh, no! You mean he's a vegetable now?"

Bastila was at the breaking point. "Please allow me to finish! No, he was not a vegetable. He---I took him to a private sanctuary and he was to stay there and get well and regain his strength." Because this was so mortifying and degrading, Bastila was able to cry without much encouragement. "And now he's gone!"

Jaden was not a hugger when it came to females, so she gave Bastila a sympathetic pat on the cheek. "Gone? As in split? And he didn't contact you?"

Oh, no, the smuggler was starting to look skeptical. Bastila faked some sobs and Jaden stepped closer and actually did hug her. Bastila forced a smirk of her own from her lips and concentrated on snowing the smuggler into helping her.

"H-he's gone, but he did leave word. "This was the tricky part. Master Dorak had been the one to scroll the message into her datapad. "I've saved it." She handed her datapad to Jaden and crossed her fingers behind her back, allowing Jaden room to read it.

Dearest Bas,

I can't stay here. I have to find Malak and stop him. I have to find the Star Maps. They will lead me to him. I will start at the ruins on Dantooine. I started this and only I can finish it. Please listen to the vocal I recorded for you, my darling. (A man's voice, a pleasant tenor, began to sing.)

_And there's no mountain too high; no river too wide._

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side._

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may go by_

_But I love you until the end of time._

Love always,

Revan

Jaden blew out a deep breath. "Nice voice. Somehow, I never figured Revan for a singer. He could sing lead in the Synyster Sith band. You ever heard them? They're actually smoking." Jaden handed back the datapad and tapped a finger against her lower lip. "So, the Star Maps will lead us to him?"

"Yes, and, oh, Jaden, I must find him! I don't think he's strong enough to face Malak alone." Throwing all caution to the wind, since Master Dorak had started it, she pulled Jaden to the karaoke stage in the general store, grabbed a microphone and burst into song.

"Come what may. Come what may. I will love you until my dying day." She ended the very, very, very, very long song finally. Off in the distance kath hounds howled and one of the flying creatures fell stunned from the sky.

"O_kay_." Jaden had her hands over her ears. The general store's few customers were streaming out of the place with glazed eyes and gaping mouths.

Bastila leaped for joy inside. She'd done it! "Okay? You'll help me?"

"Yeah, anything to stop you from singing anymore." Jaden raised her hands. "Don't get all weepy on me again, SG."

"Jaden, since we're going to travel together, could I perhaps prevail upon you to not call me that?"

"Bet Revan called you worse." The smuggler flashed a naughty grin. "But if it bothers you I actually thought of another nickname for ya." She held up a hand. "And before you ask, yeah, I give everybody nicknames."

"What is my new one?" Bastila thought if she had to be nice and long-suffering for much longer she would scream.

"Bustila." Jaden sniggered. "Meet'cha at the ship in a standard hour, babe. Don't be late."

Bastila was reeling from her new vulgar name. But she had done it! Only… "Wait! Hadn't we? I mean, the ruins, we'll need to find what Revan and Malak sought."

"Got it already and coordinates are set for the jump to that lovely desert vacation spot Tattooine."

Bastila's mouth dropped open. "You…already have it? How?"

"The Force moves in mysterious ways." Jaden gestured to Larrim and he leered politely at Bastila's breasts and hurried to join the smuggler.

"There is no emotion. There is peace. There is no emotion. There is… There is no kriffin', frackin' emotion. There is peace!" Bastila had just enough time to rat to the Council and see if there was something in her wardrobe that would stop Jaden from calling her names.

She ran into Juhani as she rounded the huge tree and the Cathar growled. "Watch where you go, Padawan Shan."

"Perhaps you, with your extremely sharp eyesight, should watch where _you_ are going."

The masters heard her pitiful cries and had to pull Juhani off Bastila. They poured Alpha-mine lotion on the worst of the scratches and placed a patch of syn-th skin over the deep one on her forehead. Bastila told them where Jaden was going and the Star Map had already been retrieved. She did it quietly so Juhani could not over hear. The Cathar prowled back and forth on the edges of the masters' courtyard.

"Padawan Jaden is very strong in the Force," Master Vandar said and Bastila wanted to rip those pointed ears right off his head.

"Strong in the Force?! She is a veritable storm—a vortex of doom above our heads!"

"We get the picture, Padawan Shan."

Bastila resisted the impulse to stick her tongue out at Master Vrook. So judgmental, as always.

"I wish to accompany Padawan Jaden, Masters." Juhani slunk over, her lean body quivering with anticipation of rejection so she could fall to the dark side all over again. _Pick Vrook, if you must kill another master!_

"We agree, Juhani. Your expertise as a Guardian will help in her journey." Master Vandar's wrinkles arranged themselves into a smile."

***

Carth almost fell over laughing at Jaden's reaction to their new crew members. "Great. Cat Woman and Bustila, this should be a real fun trip."

"Is Larry coming?" Mission, her blue eyes rimmed with red, came down the loading ramp of the ship. She snuffled. "I wish he would. He almost makes me forget about T-Taris and my brother leaving me there to die."

"I thought you said it was all Lena's fault." Jaden handed Mission a tissue and she blew her nose.

"I did and it was. Lena with her bust up to her neck! Tails-wagglin', no good, schutta!"

"Mission! Is that you?"

Carth gave Jaden a look that said _what would be the odds_. The smuggler shook her head. "If I had to guess, I'd guess this is Lena."

"Yeah!" Mission placed her hands on her skinny hips. "What are you doing here, you lying toad-face?"

Lena put Bustila to shame in the boobs department. She was a very curvy, busty, Twi'Lek and her eyes widened when Mission came at her with balled fists.

"You took Griff from me you frazzlin' snark-burger!"

"What the hell is a snark-burger?" Carth asked softly.

Jaden snickered. "Don't know, but I don't think I'd want to eat it."

"Mission, what have I done for you to speak to me like this?"

Mission advanced on her until Carth moved in the way. "Hear her out, Snips."

"What did you call me?" Mission's tirade was switching from Lena to Carth.

"Because you act like a snippy little brat sometimes, kid." Carth scowled like a dad at a naughty daughter.

"Hey, I ain't no kid!"

Carth raised his hands in a placating manner, and now Jaden had to step between Mission and him.

Lena was given the opportunity to tell her side of the story and it turned out Griff had lied to her about one of his get-rich-quick schemes and when she ran out of credits he had dumped her. She got upset and started to cry and that's when Larry, his eyes unable to move from her bust, stepped forward and offered her his muscular chest and his arms came around her, offering consolation that only a full grown male Twi'Lek could. Their lekku touched and jumped in ecstasy. He billowed and she cooed.

"Uh, do you think we should get these two a room?" Carth grinned at Jaden.

Jaden fanned her face. "I think we should get _us _a room. That's making me a little hot."

"Two gizka fornicating on a sun-baked rock would make you two hot," Bastila said crossly as she passed them and went into the ship.

"What's her problem?" Carth folded his arms and looked forbidding.

_Well, as forbidding as Mr. Adorable with his recalcitrant two locks of hair falling over that ruggedly handsome face, could_, Jaden amended. "Um, there's something you should know and, since we didn't even do a pinky swear to keep me from telling you, here goes." She put a finger on his lips and he sucked it into his mouth, waggling his eyebrows at her. She stood on tiptoe and whispered it to him.

He jerked her finger from his mouth and stared at her in abject horror. "You're telling me we have a mission to find Bastila's lover and her lover just happens to be _Revan_ who is _not _dead?"

"W—eel, when you put it that way, it sounds bad, but Revan went after Malak and if Malak can be stopped--"

"This is crazy! Bastila could be a Sith spy."

Jaden snorted. "Yeah, and I'm a Sith Lord!" She laughed. "I tell you what. We'll talk to her and if your paranoia meter doesn't go down significantly, we'll each grab an arm and toss her into the airlock."

Carth nodded grimly. "I won't be as easy on her as you were."

Five minutes later, Jaden sighed and handed Carth and Bastila a tissue. Carth wiped his eyes and gave Bastila a warm hug.

"That is the saddest story I've ever heard." His voice trembled.

"Yeah, Jedi love found, Jedi love lost and turned to the dark side, into Sith love--- tragic." Jaden frowned. "I do have a question, Bustila."

"What is it?"

"If you loved him so much, why did you go on the mission to take him out?"

Bastila wiped her eyes. "I…I.. the Jedi do not kill their prisoners. I went because I wanted to save him."

"Another itsy bitsy teeny weeny question: what does Revan look like?"

"I…I…"

"That bad, huh? No wonder he wore the mask." Jaden smirked at her handsome hunky pilot. "We can't all be as lucky as me."

"Revan was—_is_ very handsome! The bluest eyes and—and long dark hair and a body that makes me blush to remember it. The way he made me feel…" A flush crept up into her cheeks. " Like a virgin—all s-shiny and new. I dress the way I do for him b-because he said it made him…" Her hands flew to her cheeks. "Please, this is too painful for me to talk about."

"If she starts singing again, blast her," Jaden whispered to Carth and he raised a quick hand to cover his mouth turning the guffaw into a cough. "Was he good in bed?"

_Jaden just could not leave well enough alone_. Bastila remembered every holo romance novel she'd read when she was supposed to be studying the dry subjects of the Jedi histories. "He could charm the whiskers off a cat and his voice made me tremble to my toes. He was—was very virile—a stallion in bed. He had six-pack abs and muscles and his stamina was---was…"

Carth frowned and steered Jaden to the cockpit, leaving poor Bastila to wallow in her memories. Jaden licked his nose and he grabbed her by the arms and jerked her against his chest and plundered her mouth. He spent several minutes exploring her tongue and her body and had her half-undressed when she began to giggle uncontrollably.

"What?"

"It's not you!" She went off again until he started to chuckle along with her. "Revan was so virile—a-a stallion in bed. I bet he was more of a gelding."

Carth's brows shot to his hairline. "Revan!? Ah, c'mon, much as I hate him for what he did and all the millions of lives he's taken, no way will I believe that."

"Maybe not, but he doesn't measure up to you, Studkiller." She cupped his package playfully. "In any way."

He sat down in the pilot's seat, grabbed her hands and pulled her on his lap. "Oh, yeah?" He nuzzled her neck.

"Yeah—you gonna fly us out of here or do I have to?" She licked all the way up his neck to his chin and rubbed her cheek against the stubble there. "Bet Revan didn't have such nice stubble." She lightly bit his lower lip.

"Geez, get a room, will ya?"

Jaden stopped long enough to give Mission a sharp look. "Snips, you gotta work on your timing."

"Now, _you're _calling me Snips?" The young Twi'Lek huffed from the cockpit.

"Now where were we?" Carth's voice rumbled in her stomach.

Jaden's hands slipped to his lap. "Right about here."

"The mission—please, I understand being in lust—I mean, love, but we must find the other Star Maps!"

Jaden glowered at Bastila. "I'm counting backwards from five. If you're still there after I'm done…" She let Bastila draw her own conclusions. "Five….four…three…"

"She's gone." Carth grinned and pushed her out of his lap. "I'll be right back." He appeared a moment later with some magnetic clips and a blanket which he hung up to create a makeshift door. "Once we make the jump to hyperspace, I am going to make virile Revan look like a wimp." He flexed for her. "Stamina? Ha!" He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, he might have me beat in the hair department." He pulled up his shirt and showed her his tight, well-defined stomach. "Abs, ha!"

Jaden shook her head. "Feeling threatened, are we?"

He looked startled. "Do I need to?"

"My handsome, paranoid hunk, no, you don't. I don't like long hair on guys. I like short hair with two endearing locks that you cannot keep out of your eyes. I don't like blue eyes; I am quite partial to big brown eyes that always seem to be waiting for someone to stab a fork between them. I love your square chin and the stubble and those wide shoulders and that compact, hard, hot bod."

"Why stab a fork?"

"Because you act like betrayal is imminent. Some day maybe you'll tell me why."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think you'll betray me." He turned it around and held the pilot's seat for her. "You gonna fly this bird?"

"And you always change the subject."

"I'll tell you about it---soon, but not now. Now, I just want to get off this Jedi rock."

"Why is there a blanket in front of the entrance?" A heavily accented voice asked.

"Catwoman, it's because Carth and I are naked and doing the deed."

"Jedi are not supposed to---"

"She's/I'm **not** a Jedi!' Carth and Jaden ranted together.

_A/N Thanks to Synyster Shadow and Alpha Cucumber and Mrs Reynolds and AdylinJ, and welcome to Shinji Ikan01—thanks everybody for reading—There will be more of Candy in the next chapter and did Larry and Lena come along for the ride? Not saying! Oh, the tangled web Bustila has woven..Tsk Tsk—Nothing Sw is mine nor is the Moulin Rouge song mine. And now I'm off to see what mischief Jaden can get into on Tattooine._

7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Wanted Dead or Alive

_I've got a right to choose it_

_Jaden's made me lose it_

_She's so condescending_

_Her gall is never ending_

_And I'm not gonna take it anymore! (This song is We're Not Gonna Take It) well, was!_

Jaden walked down the ramp into the Anchorhead Port Docking Bay. She waved her hand at the customs officer and he started running around in circles, barking like a dog, flapping his arms like a chicken.

"That will lead you to the dark side." Bastila looked very cross, but she always looked cross so Jaden wasn't sure if the nuance of her pursed lips and narrowed eyes meant she was _very_ cross or just in her normal state of crossness.

"Only Jedi fall to the dark side," Jaden said breezily. "And since I'm not a Jedi, I don't see a problem." She turned and gestured to the long line of people and beings behind them. "File out. We need supplies. Larry, you and Lena stock us up. Mish, and Big Z, go find the Czerka Office and buy us some grenades. Candy, you and Carth, come with me."

"And just _where _am I supposed to go?" Bastila looked even more forbidding, like she'd sucked on a cucumber then a lemon then a lime. She looked like she was doing an impression of a fish.

Jaden's pony tail bobbled as she shook her head. " N-aah. Too easy."

Carth chuckled and swatted her rear. "Behave, woman!"

She made a rude gesture and Canderous laughed. "Handful, that one, huh, Republic?"

"More than _you_ can handle," Carth replied, ire flashing in his eyes.

"Never challenge a Mandalorian—especially when it involves our prowess with women. Bustila, why don't you tag along? When I get bored looking at the sand, I can ogle your behind."

Bastila walked over and attempted to slap Canderous into the middle of next week, but he caught her hand, bent her arm behind her back, leaned over her, leering at her chest. Jaden tapped him on the shoulder. "Maybe this is as good a time to tell you as any, but do you _really_ want to make advances to Revan's woman?"

Canderous was so surprised, he let Bastila go and she landed on her butt in the sand. Her grey eyes blazed and she Force pushed the Mandalorian quite a few yards away so that he was thrown into the wares of one of the local space port merchants. Equipment flew up in the air and clocked the strange alien with two heads in his smaller noggin, sending him spinning like a top.

Bastila was mortified and crossed over to the alien, finding out it was a Sorjus by the name of Mic'Tunan'Jus Orgu. She bought several things she did not need to make it up to him.

"You're lucky I'd never cross someone like Revan or I'd make you regret that, you spoiled Jedi princess!" Canderous was fuming as he picked himself up, dusting the flour off his black shirt with poor results.

"So help me, if you laugh, I'll slug you!" Bastila told Jaden.

"Ooh, I'm scared." Jaden turned to share a laugh with Carth.

Something snapped in Bastila.

_I have never struck anyone in anger in my life, but now I am caught in a web of deceit and lies, spinning a story that Revan and I were lovers. You have beaten me up—blackened my eyes and humiliated me in front of the entire Jedi Order, plus, horror of horrors, you made me lose my mind and sing karaoke when I know my voice knocks birds out of the sky Now all my dreams of being a contestant on __**Republican Idol **__have ended! I knew I was bad, but I didn't know how bad until all of those people ran screaming from the general store. This is all your fault, Jaden!_

She saw her fingers curl into a fist and it flew out into space with impressive speed and connected with Jaden's jaw, sending the smuggler sprawling into the sand.

Jaden came up low and fast, launching herself at Bastila, Not knowing what else to do, the Jedi Force-jumped straight up into the air. Jaden went flying past, rolled and lay in the sand, panting. She had struck a rock and her cheek was laid open from the corner of her right eye to her mouth.

"I'm going to frackin' _kill_ you!" She rolled slowly to her side and gathered momentum to jump up and annihilate Bastila.

At Carth's nod, Canderous seized Bastila's hand and led her through the southern door into the town of Anchorhead. Jaden got to her feet and stood there rockily. Juhani was the last down the ramp. She had been taking a cat nap. She gently touched Jaden's inflamed cheek, waved her hand and it was healed.

"Arrr-eee , you all-rrright, Padawan?"

"More than I can say for Bustila." Jaden's expression did not bode well for Bastila.

"Angerrrrr leads to the dark side." Yellow-slitted eyes blinked in the bright sun. Juhani raised a paw and began licking it and then became aware of what she was doing and stopped, but not before she saw the glance Carth and Jaden exchanged.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Carth examined her face and found it perfect.

She pouted. "Let's go find this damn Star Map. When we find Revan I'm going to tell him what I think of his Slutty Girl!"

When they walked into Anchorhead, they stopped, looking around in total bewilderment. There were tents and vendors with brightly colored banners strung above the main street. They saw a man walking around swallowing a flaming sword. There were people milling about munching on gondark legs The vendors wore strange clothing and it was also for sale. There were all sorts of munchies and Carth bought her a strange concoction that looked like a pink cloud on a stick that melted on her tongue when she tried to eat it.

She giggled as they passed a guy wearing strange armor made of small silver rings strung together. It covered his head and neck. He wore a tunic and a sash and tight pants tucked into leather boots that made her swash buckle.

:M-mmm." Jaden craned her head to get a look at his backside.

"Want to pull that tongue back in your mouth?" Carth was not in the least bit worried. Jaden liked to look, but he was the one she wanted to touch—all the time.

"You know—that guy looked familiar. Mind if I…?" She turned and rushed up to the hunk and tapped him on his shoulder.

Dark brown eyes met hers with an expression that was close to exasperation. He had probably had a lot of women accosting him. "Yes?" His voice was accented and made her toes curl.

"Don't I know you?" She studied his face and frowned, knowing she'd seen him before.

His perfect mouth curved into a perfect smile. "I can't imagine forgetting meeting _you_." His eyes crinkled as he smiled.

"What's your name?" Jaden was still trying to place him.

Now the arched brows drew into a frown. "I'm traveling incognito."

"I'm Jaden. So, do you have a code name?"

The slight annoyance in his eyes gave way to a flicker of interest. "I go by Exile-Cal'ibur. Cal, for short."

Jaden tucked her arm in his and beamed up at him, leading him back to Carth who was not liking the touching thing at all. "So, what's going on here, Cal?"

He waved to the tents. "It's a Republicsance Faire. People dress up in costume and pretend to be other people. It's fun, actually." He frowned. "Your voice does sound familiar, now that I can concentrate on it and not just that beautiful face."

Jaden blushed. "Charmer!" She touched a finger to the steel mesh on his head. "May I try it on?"

He smiled and pulled it off, shaking out glorious curls of a dark ginger brown. Jaden stood still while he put the chain mail on her head, straightening it so that the rings hey fell to her shoulders. "It protects the neck and head from a sword strike."

Jaden felt as if she could listen to his voice for hours. He could read the Republic phone book aloud and she would be happy. "Are you good with a blade?"

"Are you bonding AGAIN? " The strident voice belonged to a guy dressed like a pirate with all the accoutrements, including cutlass and thigh-hugging boots. He strode from one of the booths, leaving behind a gaggle of giggling females. He lifted a flask and shook it. "Where's all the juma gone, Cal?" He winked at Jaden and strutted over, his gait looking like he wasn't used to walking on land much or maybe it was because he was so snockered on juma juice.

His eyes were the color of backlit Corellian ale and his black hair was gathered into a mass of braids with beads hanging on some of the strands. He had a mustache and a beard that was braided into two small braids and sported even more of the beads.

"Hel—looo there, angel. Sorry about the outfit, but I have certain people I don't want to see me."

"They wouldn't notice you like this?" Jaden caught a whiff of his breath. 100% proof! "What's your name?"

"Jaq—no last names, darlin'." He slurred his words badly. He winked and an arm crawled about her shoulder. "I'm actually an assassin—well, ex-assassin." He put a finger to his lips. "S-hhhh—used to work for Revan."

Jaden's eyes burned as he sent a juma-juice laden gust of air into her face. "Um, I'm with someone." She looked around for Carth and could not find him. Why it was everything she did— everyone she met seemed like another tie to Revan?

"S—sure I don't know you, love? Your voice sounds familiar."

Jaden pulled free of his pawing hands. He raised them in pretended innocence. "Hey, _he's_ the one you should watch out for." He pointed to Cal, who was shaking his head at all the girls and guys who were following him, begging to accompany him.

"Charismatic Cal, I guess I'll call him." Jaden studied Cal with renewed interest.

Jaq smirked and twirled his mustache. "And what are you going to call me, love?"

"Juma Jack."

He grinned incorrigibly. "Works for me!"

"Jaq, are you still hitting on this young lady?" Cal was back. The crowd following him had dispersed for the time being. He shook his head. "I met Jaq here in the cantina—we had a few drinks, played Pazaak and---" He bent and whispered the rest in her ear. "And now I cannot diss him."

"Looks like I've been dissed." She frowned. Where was Carth?

"Be careful if you go that way. There are three Dark Jedi standing out in the open harassing people as they pass. They make fun of all the people in costume." Cal's eyes twinkled. "Mind if I have my helmet back?"

She laughed and took it off. He put it back on and she wondered if a girl could fall in love with cheekbones on a man. She started guiltily—_only his cheekbones, I swear, Carth!_

He started to go off and then shook his head as if he thought of something. "Perhaps I should accompany you. Dark Jedi can be tough."

Jaden blushed again and felt the psychic tug of this man on her. _What was up?_ She placed her hand on his arm. The crowds seemed to melt out of his way.

He stopped, cocking his head as if listening to something. "They're just around that wall." He pulled a double-bladed sword from the scabbard strapped to his back and twirled it expertly.

"Wait." Jaden crept up the wall and asked him for a boost up to the top. She lay prone on the wall, reached for stun grenades and threw a couple down at the Dark Jedi. They went off and she jumped down, calling for Cal to join her. She gripped her dual vibro-blades and made short work of one while Cal waited politely until they were not stunned, dueling the other two with ridiculous ease. Jaden jumped in and they finished off the last one.

Cal stood with his hands on his hips while Jaden field-stripped the bodies. "Hey, lightsabers!" She realized he would not understand why she was so elated at finding them. "Double-bladed. They fetch a good price. Want one?"

"I---well, I suppose." He accepted it and switched it on. Again there was that dazzling speed and dexterity. Jaden grinned and activated hers and tapped his lightly in challenge.

"You know how to wield a lightsaber? Are you a Jedi?" He rotated his lightsaber and moved with limber grace and agility, blocking her attempt. They had powered the lightsabers down to practice strength, neither wanting to harm the other.

"Nope. Are you?"

She thought he muttered something under his breath, but the thrumming of the lightsabers kept her from hearing anything other than, "I am just a Knight. I'm sure they call me the Dark Knight." He indicated the lightsaber. "As for this, I'm a quick study when it comes to weapons. Always have been."

Jaden narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure I don't know you?"

"I imagine in your travels you meet a lot of beings. I just have one of those faces."

Jaden snorted. "Uh-huh, it'll come to me."

They sparred, drawing a crowd, and Jaden realized people were throwing credits on the ground. She smirked. They must think they were part of the Faire. She decided to really get into the spirit.

"I challenge you, Sir 'Ibur." She curtseyed.

He executed an elaborate bow. "I accept, Lady Jaden."

"People, let's lay some bets down here." Juma Jack had appeared and clapped his hands loudly, drawing more of a crowd. "Who will win? Fair maiden or the gallant Knight?"

Jaq went down the rows of watchers, collecting credits in his hat. It was disconcerting to see his hair come off with the hat. When he saw Jaden react, he shrugged, tugging off the fake mustache and beard. "They itch." Credits began to overflow from the hat so he stuck them in his pockets.

Now he looked like a disreputable scoundrel. At one time he would have been Jaden's type, but now all she could think of was a hunky soldier who seemed to have dropped off the face of the planet.

Jaden and Cal finished the "duel" and Jaq split the winnings with them so they all got a third. At Jaden's quizzical look, he grinned. 'Hey. It was my idea!"

'You can have my winnings, too, if you take the next shuttle off this sand dune." Cal handed Jaq his share.

"Ah, ya want to split up the team?" Jaq trailed after him as Cal started away.

"Cal?" Jaden wasn't ready to part company. There was just something intangible about this guy that made her trust him.

The man halted and looked back, brows rising. 'Yes?"

"I---my guy seems to be missing. Can you help me find him?"

"BONDING!" Jaq shouted and Cal scowled and then nodded, smiling gently at Jaden.

"Forgive Jaq--he's a bit pf a moron." His comment was so nicely put it escaped being an insult.

Jaq grinned. "Beats being a fool." He patted the blaster at his hip. "I'm pretty handy with a blaster. Maybe I better tag along. Cal attracts trouble like Bantha poo does flies."

"Says the man who has six local thugs after him for cheating at Pazaak," Cal muttered loudly enough for him to hear. His eye caught sight of something and he quickly steered Jaden in the opposite direction.

"Hey, I don't need to cheat. I'm that good!" Jaq staggered past the wanted poster of a guy that looked a lot like Cal. They were posted all over town.

Cal hunched his shoulders and tried to make himself look smaller as he and Jaden strode past the crowds to the cantina. He hung the lightsaber on his belt and beckoned for her to follow him inside. He gazed about the dark place---The bar was lined with stools in the center and tables were scattered about. There were the usual Pazaak sharks and a few undesirables.

"Careful. This place can be a little rough." He led her to a private table and signaled the bartender. "Do you suspect foul play?" He kept his gaze alert, but did not spot any threat.

Jaden glanced about the place with interest. She'd always liked cantinas. This one was pretty quiet, but it could've been the time of day or the clientele was attending the faire. "He might just be lost or think I am and is looking for me."

The bartender, Junix Nard came over with a drink for Jaden and a milk carton that he set in front of Cal.

"You drink milk?" Jaden bolted down her juma. It was an acquired taste and she had never acquired it.

He looked a little embarrassed and raised the lip of the carton to his lips. The picture on the side of the carton caught his eye and he slammed it down, sloshing milk on the table. He muttered an apology to Jaden and rose and took the carton to Junix, crushing the carton, tossing it into the refuse canister behind the bar.

He returned to the table with another drink for her. "Try this."

She sipped it cautiously and was pleasantly surprised. "What is it?"

He sipped milk, this time in a glass. "Sorry, not very manly of me, but I have an ulcer." He grimaced. "You serve with Revan during the war and you'd have one, too." He waved to her glass. "Nubian wine."

Two Gamorreans came in and started to harass some of the patrons. Cal sighed, stood up, cracked his knuckles and crashed their massive heads together and knocked them out. It took him several minutes to drag them from the cantina. He and Junix high-fived when he came back inside the cantina.

Jaden fixed him with a sultry glance as he joined her. "You're the muscle—the bouncer?!"

Cal nodded and took his seat. "Temp job. Ever heard of a holey bartender?"

"You mean they turn religious?"

Right then, Jaq ran into the place and dived over the counter. Five aliens, heavily armed, raced after him, skidded to a stop and opened fire. Before Cal could make a move, Junix Nard was riddled with blaster bolts, did a dance like a marionette and fell to the floor.

Jaq popped up and shot two of them before he dropped down for cover. Cal and Jaden took on the other three. Jaq and Cal carried out the bodies. Cal bent over the bar and gazed forlornly at Junix. "Sorry, boss."

Jaden put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle and Jaq asked her what was so funny. She whispered something to him and he broke into loud laughter. He wiped his eyes and slapped Cal on the back. "Holey bartender! _Now_ I get it! Good one, Cal!"

"Good one?" Cal started toward the scoundrel and Jaq backpedaled a few steps. "I'm out of a damn job! And this poor unfortunate was just murdered and I couldn't save him!"

Jaq shook his head. "Sorry, buddy. Ya did the bonding thing with him, didn't ya?" He met Jaden's puzzled eyes. "He bonds with beings and when they get hurt or die, he feels their pain."

Cal pushed past Jaq and stepped over the pile of bodies outside. Jaden and Jaq trailed after him. His head was down and he was not paying attention to where he was going. As he rounded a corner, he plowed into someone, knocking the person backwards into a pile of Ronto manure.

Jaden stared down at Bastila and she tried to keep a straight face, but the absolute horror on the Jedi's face and the incredible smell she'd discovered was too much. Jaden leaned against the wall in a fit of laughter.

Bastila was given a hand up by the man who had knocked her down, not hearing his abject apologies at first and then his accent gave her a warm fuzzy feeling.

"I beg your pardon, Miss! Usually I'm not so clumsy."

Bastila gazed into the deep brown eyes and thought she walked on clouds for a moment. "Are you from Talravin?" She named her home planet. His accent—he had to be!

"Why, I was born there, yes. I…left at a very early age." He smiled.

Bastila smelled the manure smeared on her backside and wanted to cry. Cal held out a hand and she took it without thinking. "Come with me, Miss…?"

"Bastila Shan."

He seemed to taste the name. "Bas-ti-la." He rolled the name in their native tongue as it was supposed to be said and the Jedi felt her feet leave the ground. He pulled her over to one of the booths, talked to the woman running it and asked her to measure Bastila and outfit her with a new set of clothes.

He waited, nonchalantly leaning against a post, while she stepped inside the tent. She could not see her take off her soiled clothes and put on the new ones. The outfit consisted of a white peasant blouse that the woman pulled half way down her shoulders, leaving the tops of her arms bare and a vest that laced up the front, pushing her cleavage up to where it looked like there were two bald men inside her top. She had a long slit skirt and a shorter skirt over that.

"I do apologize…?" She realized she did not know his name.

"Cal." He supplied his name and smiled. " Do you need help putting on the boots? They can be a little tricky." He gestured and she came out of the booth. He held out a leg, bending his knee and she placed her foot on his muscular thigh. A strong hand gently eased her foot inside the boot while the other pushed on the heel. He then tugged it on, molding it to her ankle and up her legs, past her knees. He laced it up and then did the other one.

"You must be a ladies man if you know how to do that with such flair and expertise."

He shook his head and she reached up to push back a curl from his forehead. "No, not really. I learned when I put mine on."

"And if you believe that, I've got a bridge on Dxun to sell ya." Jaq grinned as he appeared. "Sorry I got held up. Had to shake the last of the damn leg-breakers. And _who_ do we have here?"

"I am Bastila Shan." Her grey eyes told Jaq she knew he was disreputable and he better not make any sudden moves.

"Jedi, right?"

She blinked. They were supposed to keep a low profile. "Yes, but please, it's a secret."

Jaq put a finger to his lips. 'Got'cha." He winked and Cal sighed and gave him an ungentle push. "Hey!"

"Go to the cantina and wait for me there." Cal tossed him his share of the loot. "Use these and pay off some of the debt you owe." He shook a finger at him. 'No gambling or I swear I'll _do_ it, Jaq." He placed his hands on his hips.

"Do what?" Jaq hefted the bag of credits in his hand.

"The bonding thing---to _you_—so, years from now, no matter how far apart we are, if I'm in trouble, you'll be there to bail me out and won't even know why."

Jaq scurried away and Bastila looked at Cal. She had no idea how beautiful she was in the outfit and when his eyes softened and his lips formed into a silent whistle, she moved toward him and…

"REVAN!" Jaden jumped between them, startling both. "Ha! Made ya look!" She grabbed Bastila by the arm. "Ya know, SG, ya don't act much like a woman in love. Although, with Cal, I can see how, but, we're talking Revan here—same guy who laid planets to waste, right? Same guy who cut off his bud's jaw because he sassed him—just once. Same guy---"

Cal looked understandably nervous. "You…knew Revan? I---fought in the Mandalorian Wars. I was a general.—well, it doesn't matter. 'He chuckled, but it was to hide his uneasiness. His eyes narrowed at Bastila. "You dated Revan?"

"You knew him?" Jaden knew something was up.

Cal brushed his fingers through his hair. "Who doesn't know of Revan?"

"But you just said you fought in the Mandalorian Wars. Were you _his_ general?"

Cal shrugged. "I don't want to talk about the war." He smiled at Bastila. "Please keep the outfit as my gift. I must go,"

"Wait, you said you'd help me find Carth—my guy!" Jaden tugged on his shirt and the sleeve ripped, exposing a ripple of brown muscle.

He held the ripped sleeve up for her inspection, a tiny grin flitting over his lips. "It's time to get out of these 'sance duds and into my regular clothes. He asked them to wait for him.

Bastila hugged her bare arms, wishing he was doing the hugging and shocked at such wanton thoughts. Jaden tapped her foot impatiently and the two women traded glares while they waited. A moment later there was a loud vrooom and a black and chrome swoop bike sped around the corner and plowed to a stop near them.

The driver was dressed in black leather pants, sleeveless T-shirt and black leather jacket. The ensemble was completed by black leather gloves and boots. He removed his helmet.

"Be still my heart!" Bastila stared at Cal and no matter how many times Jaden waved her hands in front of her eyes or snapped her fingers, the Jedi could not stop staring.

_It's all the same, only the names will change_

_Everyday it seems like we're wasting away_

_I'm the Exile, on a steel bike I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive._

_A/n And now you meet the Exile-since it shows in K2 Malak was the one to recruit the Exile to the Cause, I figured he never saw her face since she was wearing the mask by then. The voice would be different, too. Hope you all enjoy—Thanks to Synyster Shadow, Alpha Cucumber, AdylinJ ,Mrs Reynolds, Shinji Ikari01, Azucuache for reading this, and please, comments are always appreciated. Oh, and nothing belongs to me and I mangled two songs this time. Wanted by Bon Jovi and Twisted Sister's We're Not Gonna Take It for Bastila…_

9


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Imagine

Jaden wondered when everything had gotten out of her control. She glanced behind her at the growing entourage and scowled. Bastila had hopped on the swoop bike behind Cal and taken off to the other end of Anchorhead. It was a sound plan. Cal had suggested she look for Carth in the Swoop Bike Registration office and find the rest of her people, while he and Bastila hunted for the missing soldier at the hind end of the town.

Larry tapped her on the shoulder and she whirled around, making him back up a few steps. "Jaden, Lena and I have the supplies and we were hoping we could take in the sights, if it's okay with you."

Jaden waved her hand in dismissal. "Of course it is—you two love-birds enjoy. Just be back at the ship in two standard hours." She almost told them Carth was missing, but somehow she couldn't put it into words again—it made it too real and she was really starting to get worried. He'd been missing for more than an hour.

Mission was just coming out of the Czerka office and seemed very subdued, not meeting Jaden's gaze. Jaden laid a hand on the young Twi'lek's shoulder. "What's up, Snips?"

"I-I guess _you_ c-can call me that. It's a pet name, right?"

"Mish, what's up?" Jaden steered her out of the throng of people. There were miners and Czerka officials and locals making the street quite congested. Attendance must be good for the Republisance Faire. Jaden leaned in and touched her nose to Mission's. "Tell me."

"When Big Z and I went to Czerka, I—I talked to the woman in charge and s-she told me, well, after I threatened to have Zaalbar breathe on her, she told me Gr---gr---Griff's been captured by the Sand People!"

"There are people literally made of sand?" Jaden arched an eyebrow and Mission looked up stormily and then saw she was kidding.

"Tusken Raiders. Huge, scary species that are wrapped up in bandages like a mummy."

"Pardon? Like your mummy?" Jaden quirked her other brow.

Mission stamped her foot. "No, bantha brains! _**A**_ mummy." The fourteen year old got a look at Jaden's expression and an unwilling grin flitted over her lips. "You are so full of it sometimes your eyes turn brown!"

"I know, but it made you feel a little better."

Mission grasped Jaden's forearms. "Jaden, he's my brother! That Czerka woman told me some of the stories about what the Tuskens do to their prisoners." She sniffed and Jaden handed her a tissue. She had stocked up. "Griff's annoying on a good day in the company of family and friends. He'll---they'll kill him. We have to save him!"

"Mission, Carth is missing. I can't---"

"Carth can take care of himself." Mission snuffled and blew her nose. "Griff is all I got. He may drink and gamble and left me to die on Taris, but he's still my brother." She was ready to play her trump card. "_And_ he's a Twi'lek!"

"So?" Jaden hated it when anyone exploited her weakness for Twi'leks. She found them so cool and when she was a little girl had told one of the Masters she wished she had lekku rather than hair. He'd been---She frowned. _Masters? Huh?_

Mission was hopping from one foot to the other, her grip tightening. "Please, Jaden! If it was your brother I wouldn't hesitate."

Jaden's eyes narrowed. "You are so going to owe me for this." Mission still kept skipping –hop-one foot—hop-other foot. "You can stop that now."

Mission whispered something to her and Jaden sighed and nodded. "I told you to go before we left the ship."

The young Twi'lek raced off, legs crossed. Big Z roared something and Jaden sighed again. She pointed to the tallest Poo-doo-potty. "'Fraid you'll have to use that." She gave him a bundle of tissues and he hurried away.

Jaden leaned against the Swoop Bike place, watching bikers enter and leave. She tapped a foot and hummed the theme to some holo-game show that seemed stuck in her head. A green Twi'lek, she figured by standard years, to be in his mid-twenties, came outside. He seemed distraught.

He saw Jaden looking at him and turned to go back inside and then walked over to her instead. "I'm Nico. You a wannabe or just a fan?"

"_Your _fan?" Jaden batted her lashes. _Okay, so maybe I do have a problem when it comes to Twi'leks—they_ _are the pollen in the flowers and I am the bee._

He blushed, turning a beautiful emerald. "I—I don't know what to say."

"Talk to me. You looked upset when you came outside." Jaden reached out and felt his bicep—so hard and muscular and the color was iridescent. "You speak excellent Basic, by the way," she added in Twi'lek, every nuance correct and inflection perfect.

"Wow! You speak my language." Nico gazed into her eyes. "Want to go somewhere and have a caffa?"

"I'd love to, but I can't."

"Just caffa. I'm not into girls out of my species."

_**Carth!**__Like my mind has to underline his name. Oh, it didn't—just italicized and put it in boldface type._ _Nico's a prime male Twi'lek, but Carth is __**Carth. **__Okay, now it's underlined and plain annoying! It isn't like Carth can't take care of himself. He's a captain in the Republic Navy for frackin' sake!_

"I'll be racing late this afternoon." Nico handed her some free passes. "Come and root for me, pretty fan."

Jaden smiled with relief when she saw Mission and Zaalbar heading her way. "I'll try. Have to go now. Oh, Nico, you haven't seen a guy---"She gave him a detailed description of Carth and he shook his head. He said he would ask the other swoop bikers, but he told her nobody had seen him when he returned. Jaden nodded and thanked him.

Mission was all chirpy again since Jaden had agreed to help her rescue her brother. The smuggler wanted to find Carth, and that was all she wanted. Where could he be?

***

Bastila's hair blew free, the wind ripping it loose from the braids and the strand of hair she stuck in place with Alpha hair goop was also free. Her grey eyes sparkled and she held onto Cal for dear life, pressing her face into the leather of his jacket.

The speeder bike slewed to a stop and Cal got off and helped her off. He held her hand as they walked through the dangerous part of town, interviewing all sorts of sentients. Bastila let Cal do the talking. For once in her life, she just wanted to listen, to hear the soft, cultured accented voice as he posed his questions. She'd never known anyone like him and she was not alone. Everyone he talked with seemed to perk up and even a few started after him, and that is when he would turn back and shake his head gently.

His biker clothes suited him, she thought. She was unaware of the stares she was collecting in her peasant wench outfit until Cal returned to her side and managed to shoo her would-be suitors away with a gentle, yet firm smile.

"I may regret buying you that before the day is over." He smiled down at her. "All the males seem to want to…" He broke off what he was saying, shaking his head. He reached out and curled a lock of her hair about his finger. "You are so beautiful and I know I shouldn't say that, especially with you being Revan's girl, but…"

Bastila leaned her cheek into his hand. "But…?"

He leaned his head down and his eyelids began to flutter shut and she felt his warm breath on her lips and…

"_There _you are!"

Two stormy sets of eyes met Jaq's as the man hurried up to them. "I got a line on that missing soldier. I also got to talk to ya, Cal."

"Missed me that much, did you?" Cal gave Bastila a pained smile. "Excuse me, Bas-mia, while I talk to this idiot."

"Better than a fool!" Jaq crowed.

Bastila watched, entranced, her mind dazzled, _He called me Bas-mia—that's Talravin for my Bastila._ Cal and Jaq seemed to be arguing about something. Jaq nodded vigorously and then Cal shook his head, laid his hands on the other man's shoulders and looked deeply into his eyes. Jaq stumbled back, his eyes wide as if in shock and then he turned and walked away.

Cal spread his hands in an apology. "Sorry." He handed her the datapad Jaq had given him. " Jaq said he 'found' this on one of the Dark Jedi. Is there something I should know?"

Bastila called up the data and found detailed descriptions of herself and Jaden, but what made her want to throw up, was that the directive came from Darth Malak. He wanted her and Jaden and most certainly anyone with them, dead.

"Bas-mia, what is it?" His arms came about her waist and she knew it was to comfort not hit on her, but this was far worse than the farce about Revan. She could not place him in such jeopardy.

"Do you mind? I do not wish to be pawed!" She huffed away from him, putting everything into her performance, but she could see he was not buying it. Her gift as an actress was as dismal as her singing.

"Don't try to scare me away," he chided. "It looks like you could use my help. I take it you're trying to find Revan who plans to kill Malak, is that true?"

Bastila wanted to cry. She did not want to lie to this incredible man. "I…It's something the…"_ No, don't bring up the Jedi Council!_ "It's something I have to do."

"Revan would not want you to undertake this alone…unlike him." He shook his head. "Same arrogance! Always thought he could take on the galaxy single-handedly." Cal looked as if he regretted what he'd just said. "I might as well come clean. I was his general in the Mandalorian Wars. I---guess you could say I deserted. I could see the signs he was falling to the dark side even back then."

Bastila could see pain overtake his features and send his eyes into brooding shadow. "Cal, deserting from a war of perversion is not a crime. I admire your fortitude."

He seemed to cheer up a little. "You could say I exiled myself and I've been wandering the outer rim since, picking up odd jobs on dustbowls like Tatooine. I can't stay in one place very long." He spotted a wanted poster and ripped it down, tearing it into pieces, letting them slip through his fingers into the hot wind. The pieces danced down the street.

"Are you being hunted?" Bastila had seen the face on the poster a second before he destroyed it. "You must come with us, Cal," she added impulsively.

He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and there would be no interruption this time. His lips came down on hers, gently, yet with a pressure that created a liquid fire in her and a passion was awakened the Jedi never knew existed. She fell against him because her knees had turned to rubber and she could not stand. His lips moved on hers as he spoke.

"I would have it no other way." He reluctantly ended the kiss. "Jaq knew where Carth has been taken and it doesn't sound good. We must find Jaden."

"I…can sense where she is. She and I have a bond."

For a moment he looked nervous. "You…bond with others…too? Do you feel it's a gift or a curse?"

Bastila laughed. "With Jaden it is definitely a curse! The girl despises me!"

"She reminds me of Revan."

"What!??" Bastila could not conceal her horror.

"Like I imagine his sister would be, if he had one---she's a take-charge kind of person, like Revan—intelligent, again like Revan and has one helluva temper. Revan sliced off the jaw of his best friend."

"Oh, no, Jaden i-is nothing like Revan---at all. Believe me, I- I know Revan better than you, Cal-mia." She blushed, knowing she had used the intimate nickname and the lies were sticking in her throat.

"I know. I…wish you didn't." His gaze was introspective.

* * *

_Captured by a bounty hunter who's supposed to be dead._ Carth Onasi was not one to whine about circumstances. He'd been a soldier since he was a young Telos Militia recruit. He and Jordo, his best friend had gone to sign up together--- but circumstances had never been quite this grim. During the Mandalorian Wars and The Jedi Civil War following them, Carth had never been captured. To be an officer like he was, staked out naked on the desert, was just damn humiliating. And with the two suns of Tatooine glaring down upon him, Carth was pretty sure, by the way his exposed skin was prickling that his SYN-95 sunscreen even with alphavera in it, was not keeping him from getting a serious sunburn. Add to that the fact he had stopped sweating for what seemed like hours ago and it was a toss-up what would get him first. Would it be third degree burns or dying of thirst? Either way was not something he wanted to consider.

He'd been watching Jaden flirt with that guy in the long-sleeved shirt. All of the sudden there had been a blinding pain as something struck his head and when he woke up he found he was bound to two crossed poles with rope securing his feet and hands. He had gazed down at his tormentor in shock.

"Calo Nord! I thought you died on Taris."

Nord had answered, "I'm hard to kill. I left a message in the message center at the Faire and your little girlfriend will show up." He gestured to the other two victims attached to crossed poles like Carth. They were naked, too. One was Canderous and the other was Larrim. _Ugh, a naked Twi'lek—not something I wanted to see!_

"We'll just let the little guys dangle in the breeze while we wait and I spring my trap. I left instructions she was to come with Bastila. Lord Malak's paid me a fortune to bring Bastila in alive. He placed no such restrictions on your little girlfriend."

"Calo, for this, I am going to gut you and make you eat them!" Canderous's look was so thunderous, Carth looked up at the sky, expecting to see lightning.

"Yeah, yeah, says you. Always going around Davik's Estate singing that 'Short People' song, like I got no feelings." Calo stared up at Canderous, his gaze lingering half way. "I see _everything_ about you _isn't _big, Canderous. Judged me by my size, did you?" He snorted, but it held no humor. "Looks like I'm having the last laugh."

"Why him?" Carth nodded toward Larrim.

"Because your girlfriend, _Starkiller_, seems to have a thing for Twi'leks and I took him for extra insurance to make sure she shows up." Calo took out his I-Holo and showed Carth the holos he'd taken of him when he was in Starkiller's armor. "I knew you weren't him." He deleted the file and snapped a couple of holos of his three naked victims. "These will be fun to post on the HoloNet." He laughed as he sauntered away.

"Short people got no reason to live," Canderous shouted after him, his eyes shooting murderous sparks. "I don't know about you, Carth, but I don't want Jaden finding me like this. Mini Me's gonna carry through with his threats if we don't come up with something."

"Hey, Larry, doesn't your species have sharp teeth? Can you gnaw the rope?" Carth met a pair of injured eyes. Larry's green skin was changing slowly to a bright red, a color his species normally could not achieve.

"I have been trying." Larry puffed. Since he had been traveling with Jaden he had suddenly started speaking perfect Basic. The sun had dried out his skin that normally would have sheen from the normal moisture it contained. His lekku hung limply over his shoulders. "This is killing me."

"Where'd he go?" Carth looked about, but could not see Nord.

"Probably lying in ambush, waiting for Jaden to show up. He's got help, too." Canderous tried to move the rope that bound his wrists—it was starting to leave ugly bruises. "I spotted five other bounty hunters."

"I hope Jaden and Bastila don't come alone, no matter what his message told her." Carth's head rolled forward and he fought a wave of dizziness. He'd give anything for a drink of cool water and a stronger sunscreen.

***

Bastila tracked Jaden down, using their bond. Cal told the smuggler what Jaq had told him and she picked up her message from the message board at the Help booth. Her eyes widened. "Calo Nord has Carth, Canderous and Larry!" Anger simmered within her and she saw little tiny flickers of lightning dance from her fingertips. She didn't, to her knowledge, have this ability before now.

Cal whispered to Bastila. "That reminds me of Revan, too. He used to love to use it on me if I didn't obey his orders to the letter. That's the reason my hair is so curly. I had to get a perm because he used to give me split-ends!" He mimicked throwing a bolt of lightning. "Revele—oh, not to my satisfaction, General. Crack! Line-up—inspections—not liking what I see, General. Crack!"

"H—he tortured you?" Bastila cast a jaundiced eye toward Jaden and had to hold her hands together so she would not use the Force.

"Torture?" He chuckled. "Oh, heavens no! That was just Revan's way of keeping order. It didn't hurt…much."

"M-my boyfriend has a lot of explaining to do. I really don't know much of what he did after we broke up."

Comprehension lit his eyes into twin glorious golden suns. At least, that was how she saw them. "You broke up with him? Then, you're free?"

"I am a Jedi—I can never be free."

For some reason, Cal found that amusing. "Humph, yeah, well, you might be surprised what a Jedi can do, under the right circumstances."

"And those would be?" Bastila really wanted to know and was annoyed to no end when Jaden grabbed her by the hand and rushed off. Bastila knew the smuggler was worried about their comrades, but interrupting her conversation with Cal was completely out of line.

"I'll tell you later." Cal was swept into the ultra speed of a Force-enhanced run as Jaden took them through the town, through the main gates out into the desert.

"They're in the Eastern Dune Sea." Jaden pointed.

All around them was a vast desert of shifting sand. A derelict sand crawler shimmered in the distance, smoke pouring from it. Mission aimed a finger at it. "That's the Czerka crawler Griff was working on."

"One problem at a time. Snips." Jaden felt sweat pouring down her face. She experienced such a sense of urgency she would not even slow down to take a sip of water. Carth was in deadly peril and Nord would pay with his life.

"Snips? That's a cute name." Cal jogged beside her and Mission cocked her head at him and then, almost against her will, smiled.

"You really like it?"

"Suits you. Snippy attitude –sets you apart—makes you special, Yes, I like it." Cal hurried to catch up to the whirlwind that was Jaden.

Zaalbar easily loped beside her and Juhani used the Force to help the others who could not run so fast. Lena had insisted upon coming, too, even though she did not know how to use a weapon.

They had been accosted by small groups of Tusken Raiders off and on, but Jaden had not slowed down to deal with them. When Cal glanced over his shoulder, he counted about twenty pursuing them.

"Uh, guys, we got, like a whole tribe of Sand People on our tail." Mission called out to Jaden who was far ahead of the pack. Her legs were a blur. Bastila, Juhnai and Cal were close behind her, so Mission signaled to Big Z and the two of them turned to fight.

Mission quickly laid and set every mine she possessed and threw grenades. Her favorite were the sticky blue goo mines that mired the raiders in---_wait for it_---sticky blue goo so that they could not move or throw grenades of their own. She and Zaalbar shot as many of the Sand People as they could while the Tuskens were trapped, but they were strong and the blue goo only lasted a short period of time.

"Time to run!" Mission took off at an angle that would lead the Tuskens through the mines she'd buried. Sure enough, they fell into her trap. The mines, a combination of stun, frag and poison, decimated their numbers. She and Zaalbar used their melee weapons to take down the rest. "Ewwww!" Mission lifted her foot and wiped a piece of mangled meat off the bottom of her boot.

Zaalbar grabbed it and bolted it down before she could stop him. "Samonella," she scolded. "And don't tell me it tastes like chicken!"

When she looked up to the horizon, all that met her gaze was sand and more sand and in the distance three pointed hills of sand, like some giant had emptied his pail over and over, stacking the sand until it reached high into the sky then used his shovel to make a path. A cruel, bleached blue sky perched above the line of sand and the two brutal suns shone down on her head.

"Where'd they go?" she asked plaintively. "Big Z, I asked you a ques---oh, frack!" The gaffi stick banged against her head and she sank to the sand. Her last thought before she blacked out was _where'd __**h**__e come from?_

* * *

The rest of the group crouched behind a dune and gazed down in consternation at the rows of Sand People that stood between them and where they needed to go. Jaden stiffened as she saw one of them dragging Mission by one arm and another prodding Big Z with a gaffi stick.

"How did they get ahead of us?" Jaden started to move forward when Cal caught her by the arm and pulled her back down.

"Short cut." He stabbed a finger at a place behind the entrance to the Sand People Enclave that was beyond the three tall pillars of sand. "More will be hiding over there. They'll overwhelm us with their numbers. We can't just rush in and fight them."

"Carth is suffering, I can feel it!" Jaden was body-slammed into the sand and Bastila sat on her, holding her arms behind her back. "Listen to Cal. He was a general, for kriffin' sakes! It won't help Carth if you get taken by the bloody Sand People. Nord will kill him, and probably not in a nice way."

Jaden turned her head and spat out a mouthful of sand. 'You and I are so going to tangle when this is all over."

"Bring it on!" Bastila rose up and brought her butt back down on Jaden's back, pushing her further in the sand.

"Ladies!" Cal said sharply. "Bastila, let her up. Jaden, put your differences aside…for now."

"Nord has Carth, Canderous and Larry and now the Sand People have Snips and Big Z." Jaden puffed from exertion as Bastila moved off her to the side. "What else can happen?"

**Snort, snort, squeal, whicker, snort!**

Three Gamorreans sprang their trap, the explosion catching everyone off guard. Jaden flew several feet away, rolling down a sand dune. Cal grabbed Bastila and shielded her with his body, the power of the blast sending them rolling down an even bigger dune. Lena screamed, her lekku doing separate dances as an axe the size of a tank came down toward her head. She fainted and the Gamorrean, who had a brain the size of a pea, thought he had killed her. He took the necklace Larry had bought her at the Faire and stuffed it into a rucksack that would have made Santa Claus envious on Christmas Eve.

Cal and Bastila kept rolling down the endless dune and Bastila gasped when she saw there was a deep pit opening up and they were headed straight for it. She also saw a long, ropy looking root that stuck out of the sand, and although there was no tree or plant it could possibly belong to, she called to Cal, who was further down the slope, to grab it. He did.

The "root" shot up into the air with Cal at its end and whipped wildly side to side, slamming Cal over and over, but he stubbornly held on because he could now see what awaited them at the bottom of the deep cone of sand—it was a pink maw about nine feet in diameter, the edge bunched with rows of extremely sharp looking teeth.

Bastila continued to slide directly toward it and Cal was whipped again and again by the tentacle. Others shot out of the ground and one wrapped itself about Bastila. She screamed and struggled so she could reach her lightsaber. The double yellow blades hissed to life and she sliced through the tentacle. She held onto one of the outer teeth to keep from going into the dark hole at the center. She watched helplessly as Cal was thrown by the long, thrashing tentacle.

She did not see the skiff appear in the shimmering heat of the sand---it seemed to sail on an ocean rather than ride above the sand. Cal did and he hoped his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He was bruised all over and he clung to the tentacle for dear life. When it went high, he glanced down anxiously to see how Bastila fared.

Whoever had come to rescue them needed to do it fast. His eyes widened as the tentacle brought him down for another body slam and he groaned. _We're doomed!_

Clinging to the crow's nest of the skiff, Jaq wavered on unsteady feet, seeing their plight. He pulled his blaster as he maneuvered the skiff, sighting by hand on the tentacle as it reached its apex and fired. The blaster bolt struck it so close to Cal that the man had to let go. Jaq navigated the skiff so that Cal landed in a crumpled heap on the deck.

"I can't pilot this thing _and_ save the girl, buddy." Jaq smirked down at Cal, who sat up woozily.

Cal dragged himself to his feet. Jaq hovered above the maw as Cal secured a length of rope to lower himself down to Bastila. Tentacles were everywhere now and Bastila was barely able to hold them off and hold on to the tooth. It was slippery with mucus and made a sickening sucking noise as if the creature beneath the sand was salivating.

Cal slid down beside her and wrapped the rope and his arms about her. "Jaq, go!"

Suddenly a huge muscular tentacle oozed out of the creature's maw, slithered up the sand and coiled tightly about Bastila's ankle then up to her knee. She screamed and Cal glanced down in alarm.

"Use the Force!" he panted as he was drawn halfway into the air and the rope tightened painfully as Jaq tried to pull him out of there and the tentacle on Bastila tried to pull her down. It was a vicious tug-of-war.

"I d-don't have any dark side powers." She tried to strike the tentacle with her blade, but it moved as if anticipating, and she saw her lightsaber rise into the air. It struck the sand and the dead man's switch powered it off. It gleamed in the bright light of the sun, but she could not retrieve it.

Jaq backed the skiff up, kept one hand on the steering wheel and, with the other leaned over the side of the skiff and fired his blaster. The bolt almost took off Cal's head.

"Aim a little to my left. No_, my _left, _your_ right!" Cal ducked as another bolt connected with the tentacle holding Bastila. There was a deafening roar and the tentacle let go, slithering back inside the black maw.

Jaq swung the skiff around and dragged Cal and Bastila to safety. He set the craft on hover and a very shaken Cal and Bastila climbed inside. Bastila called her lightsaber into her hand and glanced down at her leg, staring at where her boot should've been.

"I lost my boot." She sounded as if she was about to cry.

Jaq stared down at her undies. "Uh, that's not all ya lost."

"Jaq!" Cal blocked the man's view, took off his jacket and covered Bastila's bare legs. "Looks like you'll need another outfit." He tried to keep his eyes from lingering on the torn places in her top—the laces on the vest had popped and the swell of her bosom could be seen through a strategic tear in the gauzy material. He gulped.

"Are you all right?" She tenderly placed her hands on his face. "You have so many bruises." She wanted to kiss every boo-boo, but there was one thing she was really good at when it came to the Force: healing. She waved a hand and the cuts, scrapes and bruises on them disappeared.

Jaq pointed to a strange phenomenon that could be seen above a tall sand dune. "Hey, St Elmo's fire." He took a swig from his flask and hiccupped. "D-din didn't know Tatooine had that."

Bastila and Cal exchanged looks and came to the same conclusion. "Jaden!"

* * *

Jaden stared at the three crispy critters. She had been so angry, lightning had poured down her arms into her hands and out her fingertips and fried the muther-porkers. When she heard a noise, she shielded her eyes to block out the sun and recognized who was in the skiff that glided over the sand. She gave Lena, who had recovered from her faint, a gentle hug. "We'll find Larry, hon."

"Jaden, what have you done?" Bastila demanded, horrified by the black lumps and the smell of fried bacon.

Jaq gave Jaden and Lena a hand up into the skiff. "Juma Jaq, at your service, darlin'."

Jaden nodded. Her attention was on the half-clothed Jedi and Cal. "I'm not even going to ask. We need to go and find Carth!"

"What about Mission and Zaalbar? Surely they are in much more dire distress than Carth."

"I am in charge of this mission and don't call me Shirley!"

" He's an officer of the fleet. He is quite capable of taking care of himself, Jaden. I say we take a vote. All in favor of rescuing Mission and Zaalbar from torture and certain death at the hands of the Sand People, raise their hands." She raised hers and Cal, after a moment, raised his.

"All opposed?" Jaden and Lena's hands shot up into the air, making it a tie. Everyone looked at Jaq.

"Hey," he said, raising both hands, then realized his mistake and brought them down. "I'm not even a part of this group!"

Jaden grabbed his hands and looked him square in the eye. "You want to help me rescue Carth, don't you?"

Jaq grimaced and rubbed his temples. "O-of course I do."

"No fair—you used a Jedi mind trick on him!" Bastila was fuming.

"How could I do that?" Jaden snickered. "I'm _not_ a Jedi!"

Bastila made a noise that was a mixture of a shriek of rage and utter exhaustion. She flew at Jaden and the two women landed on the deck, clawing and punching and pulling hair.

"Ooh, chick fight!" Jaq rubbed his hands together enthusiastically.

"Help me. You take Jaden." Cal grabbed Bastila around the waist and pulled her away from Jaden.

Jaq caught Jaden by the arm and ducked or she would have clubbed him as she came around. "What do I do with her?" he yelled at Cal who had his hands full with a spitting banshee woman.

"Calm her down some way."

Jaq's soused brain could not think of any other way than to… He planted his lips on Jaden's and hung onto her slender body as it went from fury to shock. She slapped him when he stopped kissing her, but he had enjoyed the kiss way too much for that to matter. He grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

"You're cute, JJ, but I'm involved." Jaden turned to see that Cal had applied Jaq's solution to Bastila and it was working way too effectively. She would need a hydrospanner to pry those two apart.

"What about Revan?" she asked, her breasts heaving, partly from Jaq's kiss and partly because she still wanted to punch Bastila's lights out.

_And the director of life and love gave instructions. Pull back—night descends on Tatooine, a large creamy moon rising, turning them into silhouettes. Zoom camera 1 in on Bastila and Cal. Cue music. All you can see are them, gazing into each other's eyes, holding hands._

_Imagine there's no Revan_

_It's easy if you try._

_No Jedi Council_

_To tell you 'do or die'._

_Imagine us together_

_Living for today…._

And as the skiff sailed toward the huge moon and the suns set over Tatooine, a voice filtered through the encroaching darkness. "If Revan doesn't kill you, SG, I will!"

_A/N My thanks to all of you who are reading this. This chapter was getting too long, so the "director" decided the scene had to be cut right here. Carth???? Poor Carth, Canderous & Larry staked out. Poor Mission & Big Z-captured by the Sand People. Poor Jaden tormented by memories and powers—poor Bustila in love with the Exile—poor Jaq? Well, he's doing just fine-he's Jaq after all, heh heh! Thanks especially to Synyster Shadow and Alpha Cucumber. You rock! I don't own SW and I apologize to John Lennon for changing his beautiful lyrics._

10


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Don't let the Sun Go Down on Me

_Don't let the sun go down on me_

_Because it's cold and in the dark I can't see._

_I'm growing tired and time hangs heavy for me_

'_Cause losing my Jaden is like the sun going down on me._

Carth watched the moons rise over the dunes, turning them into black sugar that glittered in the bands of light that chased over the sand. Clouds glowered down at him, lit from behind by another moon he could not see.

The wind had been hot all day. The skin on his shoulders and chest was painfully red from the suns and the stinging sand. Now, the soldier was finding out just how cold the desert planet could get after the suns went down. He glanced over at Canderous whose light eyes caught a shaft of moonlight and turned into starbursts. Larry hung beside him, his body shaking from the cold.

The only thing Carth could concentrate on was Jaden. Why hadn't she shown up? Had Calo Nord grabbed her and staked her out somewhere, too? Was she lying hurt somewhere, the victim of an ambush? Was she…dead?

He groaned. His wrists ached and the muscles in his arms jerked as they went into spasms, but the physical pain was nothing to the mental anguish he suffered. Guilt was always in the back of his mind. It had been four years since his wife died and he had never thought he would be able to trust enough to love again, but with Jaden he hadn't been given a choice. _She _hadn't given him a choice!

Canderous suffered in silence, but as the cold wind swept over his body, Carth heard him mutter something in Mandalorian. Carth's body quivered as the heated temperature of his sunburn was doused with what felt like ice.

"Did you hear something?" Larry raised his head. Twi'leks had better than humanoid hearing. "A- a roaring noise."

Carth was not feeling all that upbeat, but as a little time passed, his head came up and cocked. "I do hear something." A huge cloud of blowing sand struck just then. "Blast it!"

* * *

The sandstorm just added insult to injury, obscuring everything. The sound came from every direction. Jaq steered the skiff in the chaotic atmosphere.

"Can you see anything?" Jaden shouted at the top of her lungs to be heard over the shrieking gale.

Jaq took a swig from his flask. "Sand." He narrowed his eyes and pointed up. "Darkness."

Bastila clung to Cal's arm for support. Jaq flew the skiff like it was a starfighter and had almost flung her over the side a couple of times. Lena held onto one of Jaq's arms and Juhani clung to the other; his smirk could not be seen in the darkness. Jaden clung to the railing, searching the blowing sand for any sign of Carth and the others.

Jaq took another swig of juma juice. "I think I see something." His words were slurred, but the way he wove the skiff over the dunes, seemingly able to 'see' any obstacles, even through the storm, made Jaden keep quiet about how much he was drinking.

Lena was crying into Jaq's shoulder and he reached around awkwardly to pat her on the cheek. "Don't you worry, love, ole Jaq and Cal will rescue your mates." He scratched behind Juhani's ear and she purred.

Because of the noise the storm made, they all kept their thoughts to themselves. Bastila was remembering her first kiss. Cal gently wrapped a piece of cloth about her face, leaving only her eyes free. He did the same for the others, leaving himself for last. _He's so thoughtful._

The skiff suddenly skewed sideways and Bastila was thrown over the side and lost from view in the brown maelstrom. Cal shouted her name and was about to leap after her, but Jaden and Jaq restrained him. Juhani's night vision could not penetrate the blowing sand.

"Cal, I know how you feel about her, but she's a Jedi. She's strong and she can take care of herself." Jaden told him.

"I have to find her," he said and hopped over the side.

"What an idiot!" she blurted out and then was sorry. How could she place Carth's life over someone else's, even if that someone else was Slutty Girl?

::_Don't call me Slutty Girl!::_

The bond! Jaden had forgotten about it. "Jaq, turn the skiff around. We don't leave anybody behind."

"Pirate's code?" He stopped the skiff and pulled out an ancient datapad. He ran a finger down some screens, scanning them for the rule. "No, not here. Not surprising, really, since pirates don't usually stick around if their mates get in trouble."

"Smuggler's code." She spit in her hand and he spit in his and they shook. Lena did, too and they all looked around for something to wipe the combined spit off their hands.

Jaden called out, using the Force. _SG? (No answer.) Bustila? (No answer.) Revan's bitch? (No answer, although that one made the Force vibrate.) _Jaden sighed_. OK, __**Bastila?**_

_:: I'm here with Cal. Listen to my voice in your head. You are close to us::_

Jaq moved the skiff, following a large dune and hovered as Jaden sought Bastila again. Two figures appeared like sand ghosts and he helped Lena and Jaden get the two lost ones back into the skiff.

"Do me a favor," Jaq said, pointing to straps and seats. "Sit down and fasten your seatbelts because this is gonna be a bumpy ride."

* * *

Carth never thought he would be grateful for a sandstorm, but when the velocity of the wind increased and met such resistance as three unfortunates tied to poles in the shifting sand, it pushed hard and when it could not topple the poles, it did the next best thing—it piled the sand higher and higher until it reached Carth's toes.

Carth had been working to free his feet all day and the sand's grit was like a razor slicing at the already frayed rope. After struggling hard, Carth was able to jerk his feet loose. Now came the hard part, he thought. The intrepid soldier lifted his feet and did a makeshift pull-up and the wind shoved more sand into the gap where his feet had been. The poles sank deeper and the sand got higher as he did his pull-ups. It strained his wrists to the breaking point, but it worked. Finally, the sand as he lowered his legs and put his feet on top of the large dune, was high enough for him to stand and be able to slide the ropes binding his wrists off the end of the poles. He fell to the ground and untied his wrists, flexing them to get his fingers to work, before untying the others. Canderous was aloof, but nodded his thanks. Larry had suffered the most. They were still in deep trouble, since they had no water, no weapons, and no clothes.

"I've been in worse situations," Carth said gloomily, although when he searched his memory, he could not come up with one. "We'll get out of this."

"Just what I needed to make me feel better, a Republic pep-talk." Canderous stretched his cramped arms above his head, and then rested his hands on the back of his neck as he walked. The man had no modesty!

Carth was fed up. "Well, what would you like to hear? You want me to run around with my hands in the air screaming, 'Oh, Gods, we're all gonna die!'?"

Larry's teeth were chattering. "C-could you two please stop it! I…don't feel…so…good."

Consternation flashed across Carth and Canderous's faces when the Twi'lek dropped bonelessly into the sand. Carth knelt and felt for Larry's pulse. "He needs water."

Canderous snorted. "I only got one source of water and I don't think he'd want to drink it."

Carth made a face. "Too bad Tatooine doesn't have cacti—certain types store water."

"They teach you that at the Academy?" Canderous seemed spoiling for a fight and Carth was too tired to give him one.

"Since I freed us, you can carry him." Carth stood with his arms crossed, letting the Mandalorian know there would be no negotiating.

Canderous grabbed the Twi'lek by the lekku and swung him up over his massive sun-burned shoulder. "You have any idea which direction we should take?"

Carth was back to worrying about Jaden and didn't pay attention. Canderous emitted a shrill whistle and Carth scowled. "What?" He'd half-heard what the big man had said. "Oh, no, I don't. But I do know we need to keep moving. The sand will bury us if we stay in one spot."

"Storm seems to be backing off," Canderous pointed to the sky, where the brown clouds were parting and stars twinkled and half a moon shone.

"Okay, I say we huddle together for warmth the rest of the night and then we reconnoiter at dawn." Carth did not look anymore thrilled at the prospect of cuddling with a naked Mandalorian and unconscious, naked Twi'lek than Canderous, but both men recognized the necessity.

Canderous sighed heavily and dumped Larry on the sand. "He stays between us." His teeth were barred as he sank into the sand beside the comatose Twi'lek. Carth took his place on the other side.

Canderous muttered something and Carth asked him to repeat it. "Clean the sand outta your ears, Republic! I said Calo Nord is going to pay for every indignity I've suffered."

Exhausted, the two men were asleep almost as soon as their heads hit the sand.

* * *

The first pink rays of the two suns glinted over the horizon. The storm had gotten so bad, Jaden had ordered Jaq to stop and they had spent the night bailing sand out of the skiff. She had not been able to sleep. Sand was encrusted on her skin and in her hair. She blinked and rubbed some of it from her eyelashes. She glanced down. Bastila was asleep, cradled in Cal's arms. She smirked. They made a nice couple, although when Revan found out he'd take Cal's head with his lightsaber and stick it on a pike. Lena was asleep, using Jaq's chest for a 's head was on his lap. Jaden had been the only one to stay awake the entire night and she found she was more than a little irritated.

"Jaq, where the hell are we?" She raised her voice so it would wake up him and the others.

Jaq sat up, looking about him owlishly then clutched his head. "Sober!"

Cal fished in his rucksack and tossed Jaq a flask and the pirate took a deep swig. "Breakfast of assassins! Uh, I mean, pirates." He stood up, the juma already working its magic so that his stance was back to the unsteady gait that seemed to suit him so well.

"Give me some of that," Jaden took the flask and bolted down some juma, shuddering at the taste. "Eck! Corellian ale or Ruussan Rum is way better than this swill." She folded her arms. "Let's get going!"

Jaq looked insulted as he started the skiff's engine. "This 'swill' as you put it has saved my life more times than I can remember."

Jaden shook a finger at Cal. "And you shouldn't encourage him to get drunk all the time."

"I'll have you know, love, I'm a member of JJA." Jaq pointed the skiff east and guided it over the sand with amazing expertise. He was teaching Juhani how to pilot and she was loving it.

Jaden quirked an eyebrow. "JJA?"

Cal smiled. "Juma Junkies Anonymous. That's how we met. He'd just come from a meeting and headed straight into the cantina."

Jaden smirked. "Lemme guess: he got snockered and gambled all his credits away?"

Jaq nodded, his good-nature restored. "I asked Cal to be my sponsor, but so far he won't."

"Because I know you won't stop drinking!" Cal shook his head and his sand-colored hair blew across his face.

"I would loooouuuve to be yourrrrr sponsorrrrr, Jaq." Juhani smiled, baring her fangs.

"Yeah? Maybe you could help me the next time I go to one of the meetings with the sharing part."

"What did you say during the last one?" Cal asked.

Jaq rolled his eyes. "That I'm a drunk and a pervert."

Cal bit his lip. "Works for me."

Bastila had his leather jacket on to cover her undies—it barely covered her butt. She looked totally miserable. Lena's eyes were red from crying, and she was the one to spot the three bodies lying in the sand.

Jaden was out of the skiff before Jaq could put it into hover mode. She stopped, unable to continue. Bastila, fearing the worst, came up beside her and saw her shoulders were shaking and the Jedi put a consoling arm about Jaden, able to forget about their differences, knowing how she would feel if it was Cal who was lying---_Oh, Force! _

_Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Carth and Canderous cuddling with Larry?? Naked!!!_

Jaden turned out not to be crying, but laughing so hard at the sight of the macho men caught in such a scandalous manner, that tears rolled down her cheeks.

Cal frowned. "Don't say anything. This will embarrass them terribly. Let Jaq and me handle it. You ladies back off."

Jaden sighed, but let Bastila lead her off and Lena followed slowly. They climbed back into the skiff and turned their backs to the tableau. Juhani, after a moment of taking in their naked state, joined the rest of the girls.

The three sleeping beauties woke up startled, disentangling limbs and lekku, flushed, embarrassed beyond words and found out they were not alone.

Cal motioned to Jaq who nodded; the pirate cleared his throat noisily. "Uh, you guys seem to need some help. Got jumped by scavengers by the looks of you. They like to take everything. Lucky they left you alive. Name's Jaq Rand, and, pardon me if I don't shake hands."

Cal raised a hand in greeting and kept his eyes entirely on Carth's face. "Hi, remember me? I met Jaden at the Faire..Just call me Cal. Jaden hired my pal Jaq here to find you when you turned up missing."

Carth was trying not to think about the fact he was naked. At the mention of Jaden, his face lit up. "Jaden? Is she safe?"

Cal cleared his throat delicately. "She's right over there in the skiff."

"Do you have water? We…really need some, especially Larry—he's dehydrated."

Cal nodded and Jaq gestured for them to follow. Cal decided to hang back and bit his lip to keep from chuckling when he saw the strange white places on their bodies. What peculiar looking sunburns!

Carth climbed into the skiff and drank thirstily when Jaq handed him a canteen. Lena tended to Larry who was half delirious. Bastila waved her hand and healed their burns and took away the terrible soreness in their muscles. She and Juhani kept their backs to them. Jaden whirled around and hugged Carth, kissing him, running her fingers through his hair, cradling his face, laughing and crying at the same time.

"What am I, chopped gizka?" Canderous muttered.

"Carth I've seen naked—you, on the other hand, I haven't." Jaden did not take her eyes off Carth. It was like she hadn't seen him in days rather than hours.

Cal offered his hand and the gruff Mandalorian, after a short pause, shook it. "Guess me in the buff doesn't bother you."

Cal shrugged. "Care to tell us what happened? We know Calo Nord had you, but you managed to get away?"  
Carth explained. At the moment he did not need clothes because Jaden still clung to him like a leech.

Bastila still would not turn around. "So, he's still here?"

"Sandstorm probably made him and his henchmen dig in somewhere." Jaq started the engine. 'I think I know a place they could take shelter." He pointed to three identical cone-shaped hills that hovered in the distance. "That leads to the Sand People's enclave. There's an entrance to the Eastern Dune Sea near the gate. We just need to disguise ourselves as Sand People and we should be able to slip past them."

"Well, that's handy," Jaden quipped. "That's where the Star Map is."

Bastila craned her head around and carefully looked only at Jaden. "How do you know that?"

"I talked to some Jawa named Iziz before we left Anchorhead. He told me the Sand People took some of his people for slaves. Since we're headed there anyway, maybe we can use the disguises to get in and get Mission, her brother and Big Z and the Jawas out."

"What dissssguisses do you speak of, Padawan?" Juhani shook her whole body and a cloud of fur and dust floated in the air then wafted away on the slipstream as the skiff moved over the sand.

"Oh, those." Jaden leapt out of the skiff and produced Force lightning that took out the group of Tusken Raiders in one storm.

Carth was horrified. "Where did she learn to do that?"

Cal whispered in Bastila's ear. "Are you _sure _Revan didn't have a sister?"

Jaden gestured for them to alight from the skiff. "Take their clothes, starting with you three."

There were male and female corpses, so the party donned the Sand People clothing. Bastila looked at Cal who looked like some Arabian sheik and her heart beat faster. He felt her gaze and smiled that gentle smile, but his eyes seemed sad.

"Do you really think this will work?" The tipsy Sand Person who was flying the skiff asked as they neared the enclave. "Because I have a bad feeling about this."

Cal groaned. "Better get ready to save your game, Jaden."

She frowned at him, not understanding the reference. "Why do you say that?'

"Jaq, when it comes to self-preservation, has an uncanny sense when it comes to traveling the highway to the danger zone. We must be cautious."

Jaden exchanged a look with Carth that said, _do you believe this guy?_

They hopped off the skiff, made it past the turrets sitting outside the main entrance and past the gate and then their luck ran out.

A Tusken Raider challenged them in his guttural tongue. Six humans, a Cathar and two Twi'leks, all scratched their heads at the same time.

Jaden sighed. "Can't anything ever be easy?"

Carth chuckled. He only had a gaffi stick so this should be an interesting fight. "Nothing with you ever is, sweetheart."

She smirked, then called for a huddle. "Okay, SG, you go to the right. Use your stasis. Juhani, you cut them down while they're frozen. She sent a single bolt of lightning into the guard that had challenged them. "I'll handle the ones to the left. Keep an eye out for Mission and Big Z and anybody else who needs to be rescued."

She glanced down and annoyance flitted over her face. "Okay, can anybody explain to me where our disguises went?" She was now clad only in her underwear. Carth, Canderous and Larry, since they had none, were totally nude again. Bastila shook her head in denial when she saw she was so scantily clad but she could not resist peeping at Cal.

_Oh, my—such nice definition on his arms and chest and abs. That must be what a six-pack looks like. And---nice lean, muscular legs, and, Force! What am I doing? I'm staring at his…!_

Jaq looked down at what he was wearing and smirked.

Cal banged his hand against his forehead. "Is that a speedo?"

Jaq shrugged. "What can I say—I like to stay at the YPSA and they have a pool."

"YPSA?" Juhani queried. She looked quite taken with Jaq.

"Young Pirate /Smuggler Association. I'm good with a blaster." He looked puzzled. "Funny, how our clothes disappeared, but not our weapons; anyway, I'll go with ya, Ju-baby."

She smiled. Bastila huffed and led the way.

Carth seized Jaden's hand. "You're not going anywhere without me." His face was set in stone.

Jaden gazed down pointedly. "I don't want you losing anything important, so you stay here."

"Dammit, woman!"

"Don't get excited there, Republic!" Canderous sneered.

Carth knew what he meant and he wanted to gouge out the Mandalorian's eyes. "I can still fight—with or without clothes."

Jaden sighed and made a tiny gesture with her hand, putting the three nudes into stasis. She glanced at Cal who was about to chide her for doing it, but at her expression, he changed his mind.

"I still have that extra lightsaber," she told him, and she was indeed clutching it in her other hand.

He accepted it and switched it on. The battle plan was simple and fool proof: Jaden would stun or fry the Tuskens—if she stunned, she and Cal took them out with the ligthsabers—if she fried them, they died. Simple. Shortly, they met Bastila and her party in front of a gate that rolled up. Jaden told the Jawas that their leader Iziz had sent her and they were free to leave.

On the other side was another gate and when it rolled up it revealed two blue Twi'leks and a pissed off Wookiee.

Mission stared at them. "Why are all of you almost naked?" And then she threw her arms about Jaden's neck. "I was so scared. The only reason they kept us alive is because they were gonna use us for slave labor."

Jaden patted her. "Sorry, no tissues. They disappeared along with my clothes." She gazed at the Twi'lek she knew had to be Mission's brother Griff. She'd been a scam-artist and grifter before becoming a smuggler, so she recognized his type. "You better head back to Anchorhead." When he hit her up for credits, she glared at him. "Even being a Twi'lek won't save your sorry ass from me, so you have to ask yourself one question, punk: do you feel lucky?"

Griff tore out of the enclave without another word. Mission sniffed. "Thanks, Jaden. I think I know now what a loser he is. 'She made an L with her fingers on her forehead.

Big Z hugged Jaden and she was pretty sure he cracked two of her ribs. About that time, Carth and the other two nudes came jogging up and Zaalbar put his paws over Mission's eyes to keep her from getting an advanced education on the male anatomy at the tender age of fourteen.

"Cut it out," she groused. "Like I'm gonna look at their hoo-hahs." She stepped away from the Wookiee. "There's gotta be some clothes. The Sand People rob people all the time."

They spent time going through every container and basket in the compound, finally coming up with something to cover them. They made a motley crew. Jaq wore black pants with the Synyster blood stripe on the sides (similar to the Corellian blood stripe but more of a blood lite) and a white shirt and short black vest and high gloss black boots. There was also a fancy blaster rig with the blaster still in the holster.

Cal wore moisture farmer leggings tucked into tan boots and an off-white tunic. He found a utility belt he hung the lightsaber on and he kept his double-bladed sword in the scabbard on his back.

Carth wore brown pants and hiking boots and a black T-shirt and a flak jacket over it. He put two blaster rigs on, crossing them at his waist, filling the empty holsters with the heavy blasters he discovered.

Larry found a pair of loose pants that he kept up by attaching suspenders. He tugged on a long-sleeved jacket and his weapon of choice was a vibroblade. He found some short boots that were not a perfect fit, but they would do. He rifled through another duffel bag he found and held up a holovid. "Look, Jaden, a single by Alpha Cuu, top shredder of the Synsyter Sith band!" At her smile, he tucked it into a pocket.

Canderous found some beat-up armor and the black stretchy suit that was worn underneath and a pair of size 13 boots. He had bandoliers crossing his chest and dual blaster rigs. He found an enormous blaster rifle and stocked up on power packs.

The females did not fare so well. After scouring the stupid place for their original clothes, Jaden took what she could find. The Tuskens had not attacked any females evidently, so she settled for a black bodysuit and a flexible armorweave jerkin, serviceable shin-guard black boots and a black, blast energy sink skirt. A black utility belt held her lightsaber and she attached a holster, shoving a hold-out blaster she found inside and snapping it down. She found a double scabbard she could attach to the belt that criss-crossed over her back. She put a vibroblade in each scabbard.

"Who are you supposed to be? The Tomb Raider?" Bastila asked snidely.

Bastila was feeling very cross again. It might have something to do with Cal being dressed again, but she would never admit it. She watched as Juhani found her outfit—a Republic uniform basically and Lena, hers and then the supply of clothing ran out. Nothing else could be located other than…_wait for it!_

"A—a d-dancer's outfit?!' Bastila could not believe it when Jaden held up the tiny scraps. "You honestly don't expect me to wear that—thing, do you?" Bastila gestured to her underwear that was torn and ragged from her adventures with the sarlacc. "Although…"

Jaden could not conceal her glee. "At least it doesn't have all the see-through holes."

"Fine!" Bastila stomped away and returned a moment later.

Cal's mouth dropped open and Jaq leaned over to clip him under the chin with the flat of his hand so he could shut it before it became too painfully obvious the Exile was ogling her, although the pirate could not blame the poor man. Any man worth his salt would eyeball the wench. The skimpy dancer's outfit was clearly a man's creation: the part that made up the top was formed from some golden metal that pushed and separated and showed every charm. The bottom didn't cover much more than Jaq's speedo. She found some short Jerba leather boots, put them on and then stood with her arms crossed over her breasts.

Cal quickly removed his tunic and drew it over her bare shoulders. She was immediately happier because this left him bare to the waist and covered her up, saving her from the ogling stares of the others. Cal buckled a utility belt around her waist and there was a hook on it she put her lightsaber on.

Once everyone was dressed, Jaden showed the map of the Eastern Dune Sea she'd taken from the chieftan's dead hand. She pointed to a blinking arrow with the words in Basic _**You are here**_and then to a glowing dotted line that ended in another flashing arrow. _**Star Map is here. Beware of the krayt dragon!**_

Carth had been looking over her shoulder. "Handy."

"Let's head out, peeps and Twis and, last but not least, Wook and Catwoman..oh, and, you Slave Girl." She snickered when Bastila's face went crimson.

"Wonder what a krayt dragon is," Larry voice his concerns as they made their way through the entrance to the Eastern Dune Sea. 'I don't see a Western Dune Sea or South or North Dune Sea."

Jaden giggled. Not at what he said, but because she was seeing another Twi'lek on the horizon, a short distance from a gigantic cave. She hurried up to him and struck up a conversation.

"Boy, she rea-al-ly likes Twi'leks, doesn't she?" Cal remarked to Carth whose ears turned red.

Jaden came over with her new friend. "This is Komad, one of the best hunters on the planet, and what we need is in that cave, but the dragon, from what he tells me, a big sucker, is living there, so I agreed to help him take out the dragon so we can go in the cave. He has it all set up, mines placed, but we need to lure some Bantha over as bait."

Carth and everybody did a 360. "Ah, hon, I don't see any Banthas." He waved at the Dewbacks they had passed a moment ago. "Will they do?"

Jaden spoke in rapid Twi'lek and listened as Komad answered. "Nope. He says only one other thing would lure the dragon from its cave and that would be a virgin."

Bastila blushed at the word. Nobody looked her direction. They were looking at Lena and then Mission." Komad shook his head and talked more to Jaden.

"Nope, has to be a human female virgin." She sighed. "Guess that leaves us out—unless, anybody here gotta virgin detector on them?"

Jaq raised his hand. "That would be me." He sniffed each female and then pointed at Bastila. "100% untouched, pure- as- the -driven snow virgin." He bowed. "Nah, don't thank me. I can spot a virgin a mile away."

"Revan's girlfriend??!!" Jaden was the first one to turn shock into words. Nobody was paying attention to Jaq's quips anymore. All eyes were riveted on Bastila.

"Are you telling me you and Revan never…? But when I said he shagged you…?" Jaden continued.

Bastila caught the ire in Jaden's eyes, but it was a pair of wide golden-browns that had her full interest. "Cal, I…"

To her surprise and everyone else's, he laughed. "Makes sense actually."

"Well, it doesn't to me," Carth admitted.

Cal looked discomfited and a flush came up his exposed neck to his cheeks. "He used to hit on me—during the Mandalorian Wars. He used to invite me to his quarters and…"

Canderous guffawed loudly. "Just because he didn't give it to the Jedi Princess doesn't mean he had the hots for a guy! He probably wanted to discuss battle plans with you—you being his general and all."

Cal looked troubled. "Perhaps, but he sure acted pissed when I didn't show up and…" He grimaced. "All those surprise inspections and the lightning when he wasn't happy."

Canderous scowled. "Mandalore used to call all his officers into his quarters before a key battle. I'm sure that's what Revan wanted to do and as your superior, of course he would've taken it out of your hide—insubordination ring any bells?"

"Bastila, did you or did you not sleep with Revan?" Jaden was up in her face and she was not going to be denied.

_I am going to all seven hells. All these lies, when all I want to tell Cal is the truth. There's never been anyone before him._

Jaden snapped her fingers in Bastila's face. "Answer me, dammit!"

"All right," Bastila said softly. "He wanted to, but I wanted to hold out for o---our wedding night." _I can feel the flames of hell rising about me!_

"Then you can serve as the bait to draw out the dragon."

"What difference does it make to a stupid dragon if I'm a virgin or not?" Bastila pushed Jaden out of her path.

Jaden rolled her eyes. Carth gaped when he saw her run up to the entrance of the cave, waving her arms and shouting, " Yoo-hoo! Mr. Dragon, here's a non-virgin for ya. Come and get me!" There was one loud _whuff _from the krayt dragon, but it did not budge.She raced back to the stunned soldier and grinned cheekily. "Now, it's your turn,SG."

Bastila stamped over to the cave. "Hello? V-virgin here. Do you want to…?"

As Bastila went streaking past them, screaming at the top of her lungs, with a roaring train of a dragon pursuing, Jaden smirked. "Guess it _does_ make a difference. Hey, **Beastila**---lead it back to the left of the entrance. Your right!" She collapsed on the sand in a fit of giggles.

The mines did their work, taking down the huge beast. Since Bastila's feet did not even touch the ground, she was safe from them. She slewed to a stop and marched toward Jaden with murder in her eyes. Cal intercepted her and distracted her by kissing her and telling her how brave she'd been.

Carth thought about spanking the naughty smuggler, but thought he'd save it until a more private moment, like the second he got her alone on the _Hawk._ She was still laughing as she laid flat in the sand.

Komad approached and Jaden got to her feet. They had a short conversation and the Twi'lek handed her something and departed. Carth came over and looked at the large pearl in her hand.

"Do I need to get you a ring?" he asked nervously.

This discombobulated the smuggler and she blushed. "It was our cut. We can sell it or he told me it works great in a lightsaber."

"Would you accept a ring if I gave one to you?" Carth was pursuing something he knew neither one of them was ready to discuss.

"Just because Komad gave me a pearl as big as my fist, does not mean we have to get engaged. I like us involved, you know, like we are."

"I guess that answers my question." He looked hurt.

Jaden touched his cheek. "The timing's all wrong, flyboy. We've got these star maps to find and we need to locate Revan. We may not make it through this. Seems like something is working against us, like Malak." She kissed him. "You know I love you, and I've never said that to anyone."

He kissed her back. "Okay, I'll let you off the hook for now. Let's go collect the star map and get out of here. Dibs on the shower when we get back!"

Suddenly, they were blocked by speeder bikes that seemed to come out of nowhere and Jaden recognized the leader.

So did Canderous. "Well, well, well, looky here. We got us the Short, the My Bads and the Ugly." He chuckled, but there was no humor in his voice. "I want Calo alive, Jaden."

Carth shook his head. "Nothing worse than a pissed off Mandalorian who was stripped naked and left to die. Come to think of it, the worm left me and Larry to die, too!" He charged off to engage, yelling, "For the Republic!"

"How many?" Jaden asked Cal since she could see he was counting.

"Five."

"And we have…?"

"Eleven."

Jaden grinned and pulled her lightsaber, activating it. "They're toast!"

All eleven rushed over the sand. The five soon dwindled to one. Calo Nord was hurt, but Jaden had kept her promise. To give him credit, the bounty hunter did not grovel at her feet nor beg for mercy.

"What shall we do with him?" Juhani asked.

Some of the looks Calo received did not bode well. Jaden left it up to the three he had strung up naked in the desert to decide his fate. Carth would not hear of doing the same thing to the bounty hunter—it went against his code of ethics. Canderous wanted to gut the man. Larry just wanted to shoot him. Carth was eliminated from the vote and Canderous and Larry came to a unanimous decision: Canderous took Larry's blaster and shot Calo in the gut.

Bastila was horrified. "We cannot let anyone suffer like that, no matter what his crime!" She put her face into Cal's bare shoulder. It was warm and tanned.

Jaden nodded. "I agree." She walked over to the quivering mass of pain and shot him between the eyes. "Much better. Come on, guys. Let's get back to the skiff."

Cal blinked several times as if he'd seen a ghost. "Are you _sure_ Jaden isn't _related_ to Revan?"

Bastila started to tell him the truth, but the heat and the stress got to her and she fainted. Cal picked her up and trudged through the sand all the way back to the Sand People's enclave. He handed her up to Carth and jumped in the skiff.

Jaden stood in the bow, arms crossed over her chest and Cal shuddered. As if she knew what he was thinking, she turned and glared at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "N-nothing."_ I hope it's nothing._

Jaq revved the engine and they took off, skirting past Bantha like the skiff was a barrel-racer and the Bantha were the barrels. Suddenly, dust flew up and Jaq executed a sharp turn. "What d'ya mean ya forgot the star map?"

_A/N I know—long chapter and I do try to keep them at around 7 to 8 pgs, I really do, but there was a lot to do and say and make fun of and spoof. Thanks to all my readers, you know who you are—and I don't own SW and sorry Elton John for screwing up your lyrics. Enjoy, peeps and MTFBWY always!_

12


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Heard it from a Friend

The tall woman's white hair stood on end and her light blue eyes sparked as she confronted the Jedi Council on Dantooine. "She has been spotted on Tatooine consorting with." Her mouth drew into a contemptuous sneer. "Him!"

"Spies have we now?" Master Vandar queried.

Master Zhar's lekku twitched in agitation. "Master Vandar, remember you don't speak like the other Muppet, I mean the future you!"

"And that makes me very happy," the little green guy said. "His backwards speech annoys me."

"Masters!" The woman gestured and the sleeves of her white robe, struck Master Vrook in the face who howled and whose features became even more severe.

"Atris, we are grateful you came to us with this. We already knew Jaden was…" Vrook cleared his throat, not sure how to phrase it delicately.

"Doing the horizontal mambo," Master Dorak suggested.

"The down and dirty?" Master Vandar chimed in. "Being boffed by the hunky captain?"

Master Zhar added, "The nasty?"

"Not Jaden!" Atris shrieked. "Bastila is with _him_!"

Vandar's wrinkled skin puckered even more. " Him who?"

Atris sighed. "You know---**him**?" She injected enough venom into the last word to kill a planet.

Dorak caught on. "Oh, you mean…"

Atris flew to his side and clapped her hand over his mouth. "You must not speak his name!" Her eyes were wide and fearful.

"This has been verified? Bastila has been hanging out with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Master Dorak was flustered. "We must do something about this. I mean, I'm sure it's just an infatuation, but…"

Master Vrook filled in the gap. "But we all know his ability to bond. This must be stopped before it goes any further. We must get one of our young Knights to pretend to be Revan. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would not dare pursue a romance with Bastila if Revan shows up."

"I think I know just the right person for the job. I mean, he can just show up on Tatooine, challenge the Exile to a duel, lop off his head and come back to his studies."

All the other Masters stared at Atris, confounded.

"Jealous you sound." Vandar quipped.

"Master Vandar," Zhar sighed. "You're doing it again."

"Sorry, hem, hem, hem!" Vandar waved his three fingers. "We will try a hologram first. Perhaps the Exile will back off, or it will be enough to remind Bastila of her duty to the Order."

"A singing candy gram?" Atris could not believe her ears. "At least send her a dozen red roses. Red is for passion and blood and Sith holocrons!" She looked mortified for a moment as the Masters regarded her with slight suspicion. "Or so I've been told," she added lamely, hoping to allay the doubt in their eyes.

The others relaxed and voted on sending Bastila a hologram and a box of assorted chocolates and a dozen roses.

Unknown to them, Atris slunk out of the Enclave and met a tall, young raven-haired man with sky blue eyes. "I charge you with this noble quest,' she told him. "Go to Tatooine, find Bastila and take out the one known as the Exile."

He kissed her hand. "I accept this duty, my Master."

She put a finger to her lips. "S-hhhh, what part of _secret _apprentice don't you understand?. No one must know you exist."

He smirked. 'The Exile will only know I exist two seconds before his head leaves his body."

***

After they went back to the cave and got the second star map, all Jaden had wanted to do was to jump Carth in the shower and then fall asleep in his arms. A ticker tape parade with balloons and floats to honor the conquering heroes was unexpected, but the smuggler reveled in the attention as she did the queen's "wave" from the front float. The Jawa Iziz and every parent in Anchorhead who had been sacrificing their virgin daughters to the krayt dragon for years, were so grateful they had arranged a parade with all the trimmings.

Jaden and all the others waved to the crowd that lined the street. Once the parade was over, the mayor of the town presented her with the key to the city and she was given free rooms in the local hotel for her and all of her guests, including continental breakfast and maid service.

She led the way to the Hotel Kaliforniya that was conveniently close to the cantina and everyone was assigned to a room. Lena and Larry shared one and to her surprise, Juhani wanted to share one with Jaq. Cal was too much of a gentleman to compromise Bastila, of course. Or maybe he just feared what Revan would do to him.

Jaden didn't care. She stripped and then yanked all of Carth's clothes off and they hopped into the refresher to take a long ,lustful shower together.

Bastila found the door open, heard the water running and sighed, knowing what was taking place.

"Tell me or I'll never touch you _here_ again." Jaden's voice could be heard over the shower and it was smoky with desire.

"Dammit, woman!" There was the sound of a wet slap like a hand upon a bare backside.

Bastila had wanted to talk to Jaden about where they would go next. She knew she should leave—this was really inappropriate behavior on her part and theirs, but the sounds they made as they made love, drew her like a moth to a flame.

"Tell me or I'll never kiss you here again."

Another wet slap and a giggle. _Is he spanking her? _Her own posterior ached for someone's hand on it. _How does it feel to have someone…? Is it exciting? _ Bastila's face grew warm and the moth began to back up, and backed right into the flame. She started when warm hands came down on her shoulders and even warmer lips nibbled her neck then nipped her earlobe lightly.

"I never figured you for voyeurism," a low, sensual voice rumbled.

"Cal?" She turned and looked up into his sparkling eyes. The light and shadow in the room played over his handsome features and she could barely breathe. "I---we shouldn't."

"I know." His lips came down on hers. "Are you listening to them?" He whispered as sounds of low chuckles and giggles and moans and groans came from the refresher room. "They sound like they're having so much fun."

"There is no peace. I mean there is no _emotion_ there is peace!" Bastila felt hot color rise in her face.

"There is _passion,_" he spoke the last word against her lips, his tongue flicking against the barrier of her teeth.

"T-the Sith say that, not Jedi!"

"I'm not a Jedi."

"But I am and I…"

"You and Revan, yes, I know." He turned and slammed a fist on the top of the bureau. "Dammit, it's all I can think about. He doesn't deserve you, Bas-mia. He turned to the dark side! Don't blind yourself to the truth."

"Cal, I have to see this through." She grasped his hands and gazed imploringly into his eyes. "Please, when this is over."

"When this is over, you'll be with Revan." He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Bastila tried not to cry as she made her way back to her room. There was a flashing light on the holoimager the room came equipped with and she turned it on.

"Hologram for Bastila Shan. The following is a message from Revan."

Bastila's mouth fell open as a shadowy figure in a hooded robe began to sing.

_Heard it from a friend who _

_Heard it from a friend who_

_Say's you've been messing around._

_They say you've got a boyfriend_

_You're not following the Jedi Code_

_And I have to say, babe, it's bringing me down._

_Stay away from the Exile_

_With his tempting smile_

_I know he's been hanging around_

_I won't let you go without a fight_

_You go with him and_

_I'll strike him down!_

_Baby, you better end it tonight!_

Bastila recognized the singing voice as Master Dorak's. She was so ashamed she could barely stumble from her room back into Jaden's. They were still in the shower and she placed the box of chocolates and red roses on the nightstand next to the bed. She took one perfect rose, went to Cal's room and knocked on the door. When he did not answer, she opened it and called out softly. He was not there so she laid the rose on his pillow, one tear falling beside it.

She went to her room and fell on the bed, sobbing as if her heart was breaking.

* * *

Cal barged into the cantina and found Jaq sitting at the bar watching the live Twi'lek dancer. He signaled the new bartender, ordering juma juice. Jaq took his drink-befuddled gaze from the dancer. "Having woman problems are ya, mate?"  
"None of your bees wax, Jaq."

"You're very grumpy. Never seen you grumpy before, Cal." Jaq leaned in close and almost knocked Cal off his stool with his breath. "I've seen you sleepy, sneezy, bashful, occasionally dopey, but never grumpy. Not good, mate." He grabbed the juma shot glass out of Cal's hand and bolted it down. "That will wreak havoc with your ulcer, mate. Ole Jaq's got a solution."

"I'm in love with Bastila." Cal could not believe he'd said it aloud.

Jaq grimaced. "Really not good—the lass being a Jedi might---never mind." He waved the bartender over and ordered milk for Cal and juma for himself. "Mayor said we could have all we want to eat and drink." Once their drinks were set down he held his up and after a moment, Cal repeated the action. "Take what ya can." Jaq toasted.

"Give nothing back!" Cal thudded his milk carton against Jaq's shot glass.

* * *

Early the next morning another ship set down near the _Ebon Hawk_ and the Apprentice alighted. He delighted in making the Czerka employee who tried to extract 100 credits from him jump through flaming hoops. He was dressed in dark robes and he kept the hood up to conceal his features. He toyed with the idea of getting a suit of armor made that would look like Revan's during the Mandalorian Wars and decided in favor of the idea. The shock factor would be worth the credits. He found a local armorer and was measured and fitted. The upper part of the armor (cuirass) had hardware attachments for the mantle and small O rings. He gave the armorer a computer generated holo and the man labored for several hours, completing every piece. The armorer's discerning eye made the distinction between what Revan wore to hide his face as not being a helmet of Mandalorian design but a mask. He created it from a vacu-mold he had in the shop and flaked some of the red around the eye slit to make it look battle worn. He detailed the border with black between the dark grey and red. He added dark plasteel over the eye slit to obscure the eyes.

The Apprentice donned the black, long-sleeved under layer and black leather gloves and the black, pleated Hakama trousers.

The armorer took great pride in his skill and work and he helped the Apprentice adorn the many, complicated pieces, snapping on the vambraces that enclosed his forearms to the wrists. He sewed in the detailing near the wrist, middle of hand and toward the fingers on the hand armor. He called in a favor from the fabric shop located next door, ordering a black, full length cape that was box-pleated, along with a full hood with a drape in front to create a cowl-like appearance. He attached the capelet to the cuirass hardware, two on the left, two on the right, draping it about the shoulders of his client.

He fashioned a large O ring to attach to the abdominal armor and hung the fabric attachment. A red, pleated draping fabric in front and dark metallic boots completed the ensemble. He strapped on the mask and added the side plates that would conceal the face and stepped back to admire his client.

"You'll win best costume at tonight's costume ball with this, I guarantee it, young sir."

The Apprentice smirked, admiring himself in the full length mirror. This should be enough to strike fear into the heart of the Exile. If he backed off Bastila, then the Apprentice supposed he could spare his life. He would attend the ball and spring his surprise there.

***

Cal and Jaq wandered through the costume rental place, pondering what to wear. Next door was the armorer and Cal' s mouth dropped open in alarm when he saw a manikin in the dress window that wore a distressingly familiar set of armor. He dashed in and found the man had reproduced Revan's armor down to every last detail. An idea of what to wear to the ball formed a light bulb over his head and he smiled.

Jaden and Carth walked hand in hand, looking through the racks of costumes. Jaden picked put a pair of dark brown pants with one inch sewn in yellow stripes, black gloss boots, a long-sleeved shirt and a short captain's jacket.

"What am I supposed to be?" Carth accepted the bag from the proprietor.

Jaden smirked. "A scoundrel."

"Maybe you should wear it," he teased, brushing a lock of her hair back out of her eyes.

"Nah, I saw something next door I'm going to wear. It's a surprise, so don't ask."

"Frilly, lacy, silky?"

"One hint—it involves leather."

"A dominatrix?"

She giggled. "You wish, flyboy!"

"I think Juhani already has dibs on it anyway."

"I thought she was going as a pirate wench since Jaq will be in full pirate regalia again. Those two are a strange couple."

"They aren't---coupling, are they?" Carth looked uncomfortable at the thought.

"According to Cal it's more like she's his pet."

"What's Bastila going to wear?" Carth really wasn't interested, but it made for some interesting sparks in Jaden's eyes. She was still pissed at the Jedi.

Jaden shrugged exaggeratedly, as if she could care less. "You know, this would be the perfect time for Revan to show up because nobody would know it was him, even if he showed up in his armor. They'd think it was just another costume. That would sure throw a hydrospanner into Bastila and Cal's relationship, wouldn't it?"

"Hey, I like Cal!" Carth drew her against him and kissed the tip of her nose. "What are you up to, missy?"

"I like Cal, too—a lot. I see where this is going. She'll break his heart." She batted her eyes at him. "I'd never do anything to hurt him. He's a sweetheart."

"Okay, I don't like him _that_ much." He swatted her rear end and she swaggered away, throwing a naughty look over her shoulder.

"Are you ready to tell me what's been bothering you the last few days, Mr. Closed Mouth?" She put her hands on her hips.

He sighed. "I just, when I bring up my wife you seem to want to turn a deaf ear and it's hard for me to tell you everything else that happened after Telos's destruction."

Jaden lowered her eyes for a moment and then she smiled gently. "Tell me and I promise I'll listen to every word. Promise." She crossed her heart.

So Carth told her about Admiral Saul Karath, his one-time mentor who had tried to recruit him into the Sith and had given the access codes to Malak, making Telos defensive. and his motivation to find Saul and kill him. The tale wound on and Jaden kept her word, using her full willpower not to yawn or make a wisecrack. He wound down and she kissed his cheek.

"That was a lot to get off your chest," she told him and pressed her cheek to his chest, listening to quiet rhythm of his heart. The beat quickened as his arms came around her. "I love you, flyboy."

"I love you, smug-girl." He chuckled when she raised her head and anger flashed in her eyes. "What? You get to call everybody by a nickname and I can't give you one?"

She laughed after a moment passed. "Guess that's only fair, Captain OJ."

He looked unhappy. "That orange jacket meant a lot to me."

"Yeah, that's what I told Iziz and when his people found it, I sent it to the cleaners. It should be back in our room before the ball tonight." She giggled at his astonished expression. "I'm not just a girl out for herself. I watch out for my crew and anything I can do for you, I will." She pressed her body to his. "Anything."

"Behave, woman." Carth pecked her cheek.

Jaden's brows flew up like two startled flushed birds. "What was that? Was that supposed to be a kiss? That has got to be the most sorry-ass kiss in the history of the galaxy."

"Jaden, cut it out!" He backed her into a corner where nobody could see them and tore at the necessary items of clothing that let him access what parts of her he wanted to ravage and then he made savage, passionate love to her, both of them mostly fully-clothed. He fastened the closures on his pants and hers, after pulling them up over her slim hips. "No complaints?" He was the one with the smirk this time.

Jaden dazedly followed him back into the street, a brilliant smile on her face. She linked her arm in his and they sauntered to the end of the town. Jaden saw there was a droid shop and dragged Carth inside. The owner, an Ithorian lumbered over and Jaden quickly bartered with him for parts for T3, telling Carth she wanted to upgrade the little droid. Just as they were about to leave, Jaden glimpsed a tall, menacing looking droid about the height of a protocol droid, but all similarities ended there. This droid was a rusty red with glowing eyes and its head slowly scanned the room and Jaden was certain it missed very little of what was going on.

She was drawn over to the droid as if he was a magnet and she was a steel filing. She looked it over, approving of its design. The glowing red eyes shone down at her as the head stopped its moving and they seemed to brighten, reflecting her interest.

"Query: Like what you see, potential buyer? I am fluent in over 10 billion forms of communication."

Jaden frowned. "I find that hard to believe."

"Query-reevaluation: Would you believe 36,342?"

Carth scratched his head. "Ah, I don't know."

"Revised query: Would you believe I have the Idiots Guide to Alien Dialects in my memory banks?"

Jaden shook her head and started to move away. "Uh don't think so."

"Re-Revised statement: Would you believe I have a Thesaurus and spell-check in my memory banks?"

"What are your other functions?" Jaden asked, her interest starting to wane.

"Proud statement: I am proficient in maiming, torturing and killing in horrible ways any meatbag you if you become my new master name."

Carth was scandalized. "You're an assassination droid?"

The droid gave the distinct impression it had put a finger to its mouth, if it had one. " Lower auditory statement :S-hhhh, prospective meatbag buyer. If I answer that question I will have to kill you."

Jaden was thinking about buying the droid, Carth could tell. She smiled when she had an idea. "Droid, can you tell if someone is lying?"

"Answer: Yes, dilation of the pupils; change in blood pressure and heartbeat; increased respiration—body language. Tics. Tells, twitches…"

Carth raised his hands. "That's enough."

"Sold."

"Warning: The Ithorian has decided I am to be an expensive item."

Jaden nodded, but it was as if the droid knew she was not sure and decided there was something else it had to do to sell itself.

"Jocular statement: A meatbag walks into a cantina and approaches the bartender and says 'Can you help me?' The bartender pulls a blaster on him and the meatbag says thank you and leaves."

Carth scowled. "I don't get it."

Jaden snorted. "It's obvious. The meatbag had the hiccups." She snickered. "Meatbag, I love it!"

Carth shook his head. "I will never get droid humor."

Jaden went over to the Ithorian and haggled the price down to an amount she was willing to pay, which was 2500 credits.

Carth tried to talk her out of it, but her resolve was firm. "I want him. I love his sense of humor. What's his designation?"

"Proud statement: Master, I am HK-47, proud to serve."

Carth snorted. "How good can he be if there were 46 models before him?"

"Point of fact: There is no HK-48."

Jaden removed the restraining bolt. "HK, come with me. We are going to the Costume Contest tonight and you are going with us."

"Sarcastic retort: Oh, I am thrilled, master. Oh, I said it again."

"Said what?"

"Reluctant response: Master, oh, how I hate that term."

Jaden grinned. "Then you can call me mistress."

"Qualifying statement: It is in my programming, much as I would prefer you to be my mistress. Ha-ha!"

Jaden turned to Carth, beaming. "Isn't he cool? That's what I like about him."

Carth sighed. "Whatever flies your shuttle."

Jaden walked proudly beside her new toy. HK's menacing appearance kept any riff-raff away from them and cleared a path, so they were not bothered. Jaden stopped in the general store and bought spray paint and a fuel funnel. She always had her tools in a pack on her belt, so she spray-painted HK bright silver and welded the funnel at a rakish angle on top of his head.

"Dripping sarcastic statement: Thank you, Master. Query: Couldn't I be Iron Meatbag instead?"

Jaden smiled. "I think you look dapper." She patted HK's main panel. "Do this for me and I'll upgrade you and get those protocols you lost going again, HK. The paint is water soluble and will wash right off. We'll take you to the local speeder wash and you can walk through and I will remove the funnel and use the steel sander and freshen up your original paint and you will look super."

"Exclamation: Master, I feel an emotional response from my central core!"

Jaden giggled. "Just one other thing, HK. When you get to the ball, there's a secret pass phrase you have to say to get in." She stood on tiptoe and whispered it into the droid's audio receptors.

"Query: Is there no way around this, Master? Wouldn't you rather I go outside the main gate and be scoured by the next sand storm or taken by the Jawas and dismantled?"

Jaden's shoulders shook she was laughing so hard. "The key word is 'Master'."

HK made some sound as if the droid was moaning. Carth and Jaden took him to the hotel so they could change into their party clothes. HK patrolled the hallway and when Mission came out of her room dressed in a white blouse under a blue and white checked gingham jumper and red glittering slippers, he raised his assassin blaster rifle

"Warning: Halt, meatbags! This is the master's room, so get lost, you and your big dog, too."

Big Z had stepped out of the room and roared at the droid, who was not impressed. Larry had straw stuffed in farmer's clothes and a floppy hat and Lena was dressed in a lion's suit, with a long tail that dragged on the floor. Jaden clapped her hands.

"You guys look great! HK is joining your group" She winked at Mission. "Get it?"

Mission winked back. 'Got it!"

HK was reluctant to leave, but Jaden reminded him she was his master and he walked off with the motley crew of Twi'leks.

* * *

The Costume Ball was held once every year at a large dome in the center of the town. Sentients came from miles to attend. It was the biggest social event of the year. Lush gowns and men's dinner jackets graced the elite and most of the crowd wore costumes of other eras—of famous celebrities. Dancing would go on for two hours and then an elaborate meal would be served. The Bith band, the Synyster Sith was there to provide music and play selections from the guests. Their lead singer a…_wait for it.._ Twilek called O'dor Russ was busy conversing with Alpha Cuu on a song selection. The decorations were Naboo Deco, in tasteful silver, black and red. Balloons floated above the milling throng.

The mayor of Anchorhead stood near the main entrance to welcome the guests. He was a Twi'lek and had taken an immediate liking to Jaden and he looked forward to seeing her again.

* * *

Dressed in Revan's armor, Cal stood in front of Bastila's door and knocked. This was probably one of the stupidest ideas he'd ever had, but he needed to see her reaction to the return of the great Revan. Bastila opened the door and fell back, gasping, going for her double-bladed lightsaber.

Cal had not expected this reaction. Surprise—dismay, perhaps, dislike, even better, but terror?! He did his best imitation of Revan, folding his arms over his chest armor, projecting the arrogance and charisma of the man. He tried not to show any fear.

Bastila seemed to be measuring him and frowned. "Too tall," she muttered.

He knew she would recognize his voice even through the mask, so he kept silent, watching her.

"It can't be." She deactivated her lightsaber. It was the first opportunity he had to see what she was wearing. It was a cream gown with silver stitching on the hem and about the scalloped neck. She had a jeweled headdress and her hair was caught into an extravagant assortment of braids with beads and jewels wound into them. "Did you send the singing hologram?"

He nodded. He had no idea what she meant.

"Am I supposed to go with you to the ball?"

He nodded again. _Why not?_

Staying silent, he offered his arm and she took it.

* * *

Mission , Larry, Lena and Big Z, along with HK entered the hall.

A Twi'lek dressed in a green silken suit stopped them and asked for the password.

The Twi'leks shrugged. They gave the man their invitations and told him the mayor himself had provided them, but the Twi'lek was adamant.

"Statement: We are here to see the Wizard. Addendum: Someone kill me now." HK accompanied them inside and then set out to find and interrogate the meatbag called Bastila Shan for his new master.

When Cal and Bastila arrived the green man had been replaced by a Zabrak with a red face and tattoos on the face and close to the horns on his head. He was dressed in black robes and was holding a double red plasteel rod.

"Password?" He blocked their way with the red alpha acrylic rod. It had a light source inside and came close to looking like the real thing.

When Cal/Revan still did not speak, Bastila said haughtily. "Can't you see who I'm with? Stand aside for Revan, you twit!"

"Yeah, you and everybody else, lady." He allowed them to pass, but before he did, he hung a number around Cal's neck. Cal picked it up and it said # 42, but it made no sense to him, so he let it slide.

Bastila came to a grinding halt and rubbed her eyes as if she could not believe what she was seeing. Revans were everywhere! Short, fat, tall—all with the full armor of her escort. Was this some kind of sick joke the Council was playing on her?

Cal was never more glad for the mask than he was now, because now he knew this was the dumbest thing he'd ever done. He unlinked his arm with Bastila's and headed out the door to find a change of costume. The costume place was still open, but there were only two costumes left---a set of smelly Starkiller armor on sale or… He chose the latter.

The Apprentice sent the doorman who dared to challenge him out into the street without opening the door first. He was outraged when he saw all the fake Revans, although he was an impostor, but he was the first. The armor had been built for him! That damn armorer had taken his idea and mass-produced it!

He unleashed Force lightning into the crowd and panic ensued, beings hiding under tables and some crashing through windows to escape the Dark Lord's wrath. Captain Jaq noticed his flashy entrance and wove his way through the screaming, thrashing throng. He doffed his pirate's hat and bowed rakishly. There was a bullhorn was on the floor where the doorman had dropped in his hasty exit and Jaq seized it, bringing it to his lips.

"May I have your attention, please. All of you wannabe Revans, the real Revan has entered the building. Now, perhaps if you go on your knees and bow and a few 'All hails' would not hurt as he passes; however do not touch the armor whatever you do."

Beings of all descriptions bowed low, showing their respect, quaking in their expensive costumes as the Apprentice strode toward Bastila who was stunned and unable to move. Suddenly, Cal came in. He wore all black, including a long black duster and dark sunglasses. His hair was gelled back and held tightly to the nape of his neck in a pony tail. He looked totally badass.

Bastila saw him and she darted through the crowd, past the Apprentice, but froze when lightning shot over her head, aimed at Cal.

Cal tried to dodge, to roll, to move fast, but his body only seemed to be moving in slow motion as did the bolts of lightning. The outfit seemed to have a mind of his own and leaned his body away from the lightning at an angle that would have been impossible had he tried it consciously. The bolt passed harmlessly over his body and struck the far wall. Cal slowly ascended until he looked like he was in suspended animation and one knee lifted so that he looked like he was doing the Corellian Crane kata. Now, if he could just get his leg to unlock so he could kick the jerk that was attacking him.

Bastila froze Cal's attacker and ran to him. Balloons fell from the ceiling and glitter filled the air. Cal lowered to the floor and caught her in his arms, picking her up, carrying her out of the melee.

She gasped once they got back to the hotel and he paused in front of her door. "Cal, I…love you. I have never said that to anyone. What…I felt for Revan was nothing. I know that now. The Council has gone too far. I…take me, my love, my Cal-mia!"

"Are you sure?" He carried her into the room and shut the door. The bed seemed to have a spotlight over it and there were rose petals strewn about the room. When Cal saw an orange flight jacket he knew he had the wrong room. "Um, this is Jaden's room."

Bastila giggled. "I cannot think of a better spot for this to happen, can you?"

"But they might walk in on us." He looked daunted at the prospect.

Bastila pressed her lips to his. "You look…so bad and it makes me want to be bad. Oh, Cal, let's take a shower together—get that gel out of your hair and—and perhaps you could spank me?" She blushed.

Cal smiled his gentle smile. "I love you, Bas-mia." He blushed, too. "Darling, there's no going back."

Bastila had him put her down and she led him into the refresher. "What do I do first?" she asked. "Where do you want me to touch you first?"

There was the sound of the shower as it was turned on. Cal's voice could barely be heard above the water. "We'll take it slow and easy."

Unknown to them, glowing, red, eyes scanned the room as HK came in. "Statement: Ah, meatbag squishy parts slapping together. I shall wait for them and when they come out, interrogate the Meatbag Shan for my master. The meatbag Exile is familiar to me. I will have to find out why."

Conclusion: Yes, you meatbags out there reading this, it is the end of another chapter, ha! ha!"

_A/N Thanks to all my readers who find this as funny to read as I do to write. Hope this chapter makes ya laugh and no drinking or eating while reading. Anybody out there have any ideas what else could happen on Tatooine or should Jaden blow this popstand and go somewhere else? Thanks and enjoy and May the Farce be with you, always!_

11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Breaking the Hold

"When you see the Council coming in form.  
And they say they do what's best for you.  
Fighting against **my **total control.  
They are planned and seem organized to you.  
Breaking their hold. Breaking their hold of control **I** strive.  
They keep you down and go behind your back; the time has come, the War is near.  
It's when you sleep, so late at night, and in the light, getting prepared. Follow **me**.  
It's not to help you, but help their cause. Under their Code, you won't exist.  
They are the few, with all the power,  
Our systems scream, we can't let the Mandalorians tear our hearts out.  
Screaming, pulling on your pride.  
Stand together for **my** cause, to allow them to win means our demise." The Revanchist

Jaden gazed out over the terrace, her head throbbing. She had just heard a stirring speech, seen fountains and reflective pools and Jedi—lots of Jedi, listening and cheering when the speech ended. But she had not seen Revan, or the _Revanchist_ as the media called him. What had he been doing? Why was she having visions about him, when to her knowledge they'd never met?

Carth put his arms around her. Her costume, dressed as Revan, had freaked him out at first. They had been the first inside the ballroom and had gone out to the balcony to gaze at the moons and make out. Carth was dubious about the armor, not knowing how to reach any part it covered, but he removed her mask and covered her face, ears and the little bit of neck exposed with hot kisses.

They were so involved, they only looked up when the lights inside flickered wildly. Carth raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like it's getting a little wild inside."

Jaden listened to what sounded like screams and stampeding feet. "Maybe we better check it out."

Carth led her inside. All the other Revans had fled, but the Apprentice stood with his arms folded, emanating a cold hostility. Jaden started forward, strangely attracted to the figure, but Carth grabbed her elbow and pulled her behind a fold of the silver drapes that hung on the side of the stage. The band stood completely still, watching the badass that had just fried their instruments. Alpha Cuu was hiding under one of the serving tables. O'dor Russ was peeking around his drums anxiously.

Jaden gave the poor Twi'lek an encouraging smile. Carth held onto her in case she decided she had to go chat him up. "Who is that?" he whispered to her, pointing to the menacing figure.

"I believe the real Revan has shown up. Carth, we have to go warn Cal!"

"Wait—looks like he's leaving."

To confirm it, Jaq grabbed the bullhorn again and announced, "The real Revan has just left the building. I suggest any of you fakers leave your armor at the door before you venture out. You are now free to resume the party." He set a course back to the bar and managed to weave about everybody. The bartender had shot glasses set up for him.

"Carth, if Revan finds out Cal and Beastila are messing around…" Jaden pulled him through the crowd that was slowly increasing. The mayor and his wife waved at them, but they didn't have time to exchange pleasantries.

* * *

Laughing like naughty children, Bastila and Cal came out of the refresher in Jaden and Carth's room, towels wrapped around them. The laughter ended abruptly when they spotted a pair of revolving glowing red eyes. HK grabbed Cal by the neck, twisted him around and attached a pair of strange binders on his wrists. He was given a shove that sent him into the far wall.

Bastila cried out.

"Warning: Your meatbag boyfriend is wearing a pair of torture restraints. Should you use your Jedi powers to attempt to deactivate me, a failsafe switch will be activated and all his squishy parts will be fried in a dazzling display of electricity, resulting in a most gruesome death. Addendum: Meatbag Shan, my master has given me a list of questions for you to answer. I must warn you my sensors will indicate if your answers are not the truth."

Bastila felt very vulnerable. She dared not use her powers or her lightsaber. She studied the droid and wondered if he belonged to the imposing stranger that had attacked Cal. Or had the Jedi Council sent him to keep her in line? Was her beloved in real danger or was this just an elaborate test? She decided to find out.

"I am a Jedi. Your pathetic attempts to extract information from me will not work. I have been taught techniques to withstand pain."

"Extrapolation: You misunderstand, meatbag Shan. **You** will not be harmed, but for every lie I detect, **he** will." Hk demonstrated by pressing a button on a small panel in his chest and Cal cried out when shocks from the restraints tingled up to his forearms.

Filled with regret, Bastila rushed to his side as he slid slowly down the wall to the floor. His eyes were wide as he stared up at the droid. His towel had slipped and Bastila gently tucked it about his waist and slip-knotted it.

"What are your questions?" She tightened the towel about her breasts.

"Query: Did you and Revan ever do it? Analysis: By 'do it', I must conclude the two of you put your squishy meatbag parts together."

"No." Bastila's face was crimson.

"Assessment: True. Since I am most eager to increase the voltage in the torture restraints, I would be most grateful if you resort to lying—please."

"I won't let you hurt him. Ask your bloody questions!"

"Pleasant reminiscence: Oh, if only I could result to blood and gore. Query: Is Revan your boyfriend?"

Bastila shook her head. "No, he isn't."

Cal gritted his teeth when electricity sparked up to his shoulders this time. Bastila glared at the droid. "I told the truth!"

"Admission: From a certain point of view, but you told my master you loved Revan, so the answer is unclear. Clarification: There is a variable **you** are aware of, meatbag Shan, that my master is not. My master believes Revan to be…"

"**HK!?"**

Three sets of eyes whipped to the door where Jaden and Carth stood. It was a contest to see whose expression would win. Would it be the ultimate shock in Jaden's blue eyes? Would it be the betrayal and anger in Carth's brown? Would it be Bastila's sizzling grey, so filled with fury they almost sent lightning across the room. Would it be the stoic glowing red eyes of HK caught by his master doing something the droid had not been authorized to do? Or would it be the intelligence and honor in Cal's soft golden browns?

Jaden remained frozen for a long moment and then she strode across the room and hit the deactivation switch on the droid. She turned to look at Bastila, but Carth moved between them.

Bastila was embarrassed to be caught in such a state by a man she admired—a soldier like Carth—to be found in this situation was humiliating. Anger built in her, a raging inferno. The droid belonged to Jaden?! She wished she had dark side powers so she could zap the smuggler with lightning so she could feel Cal's pain.

Carth's features hardened into a mask of stone and censorship and he wouldn't even look at Jaden.

"Bas, I'm…" Jaden began apologetically. 'I just got HK today and he's got a few bugs I need to take care of."

"Did you or did you not send that maniacal droid to interrogate me?" Bastila was having none of it. Her eyes lost none of their vehemence. Cal's gentle gaze shamed Jaden and Carth still would not look at her.

"Okay, I did, but, I swear I never told him to hurt anyone!"

Carth retrieved his robe from the refresher and had Bastila put it on and walked her out of the room.

Jaden helped Cal get to his feet and freed him from the restraints. He folded his arms and she winced at the web of red burns that traced his arms up to his shoulders.

"Cal…" Carth's cold disapproval made Jaden feel worse by the minute. "I'm sorry." She waved her hand, healing his burns, watching in relief as they disappeared.

"There are consequences to our actions, Jaden."

Tears sparkled in her eyes. "I just wanted to find out what Bastila's hiding from me about Revan and she knows more about me than she's telling." Her lower lip trembled.

"I'm sure she has her reasons and you should respect them." His gaze was discerning, although still kind. "But, you don't respect anyone really, do you? That's why you assign them nicknames and poke fun. It takes away their true identities." He sighed. "Revan did the same thing during the war. For Revan,as for any commander, depersonalizing beings like that eases the pain of losing them." He touched her cheek lightly. "But you won't lose me, Jaden." He tapped a finger under her cheekbone. "Unless you keep doing stuff like this."

His hand dropped and he went into the refresher and when he came out he was dressed. Jaden hugged her arms across her chest as if she was cold when she was left alone.

She wasn't for long, and she felt the anger in his eyes before she looked up to see Carth had returned. She knew she was in trouble when he made the agitated gestures he used when he was really upset.

"I can't believe you would do something like that! Without a word to me, you went behind my back and sent an assassination droid to interrogate Bastila."

"I—I never told HK to torture anyone!"

He blew out an exasperated breath. "What did you expect an _assassination_ droid to do?" Carth shook his head angrily. "I don't even know you, Jaden. You're fun to be with. You're amazing in bed. You're an incredible fighter, but I know _nothing_ about you." His hands fell limply to his sides as if he did not have the strength to argue anymore. "Right now…I don't think I want to."

Jaden's eyes fell and she swallowed hard. For the first time she could remember, the smuggler could not tap into her vast supply of quips, sarcastic retorts and amusing remarks. Carth's verbal attack paralyzed her.

Carth vented a gusty sigh, turned abruptly and she could hear him stomp down the hall.

Jaden stood there trembling, hurting more than she thought was possible. She wanted to run after him, to beg him to forgive her, but her pride asserted itself. She removed the armor and stuffed it into a bag then pulled on regular smuggler clothes. Maybe it was time to just go…take her Twi'leks and leave.

*** * ***

Carth kicked his boot into a pile of sand in the almost deserted street and watched it explode into a geyser of dust. His paranoia was on high alert. How could he love Jaden if he wasn't sure who she was? How could she be, one moment a sensual, loving woman and then do something so cold and calculating as sending HK after Bastila? Why did she dislike the Jedi so much? It bordered on what he felt for Saul Karath. He'd seen her be cruel and then turn around and show such deep caring for the crew. How could she love him when she did not open up to him about her feelings?

The beleaguered captain trudged through the street, headed for the cantina, his mind centered on his doubts about Jaden. A dark figure appeared in front of him and stood with feet planted wide, arms folded over chest armor.

"Perhaps you, Captain Onasi, would be so kind as to deliver a message for me."

"Down you go!" Carth reacted from instinct and what Revan had done in the past. He went for his blaster and it was ripped from his hand and flung several feet away. The Apprentice raised a hand and lightning flickered from his fingertips. "We can do this the easy or the hard way."

"So, I'm right. You're back to being the Dark Lord," Carth spat. "Darth Revan!"

"I never stopped." The Apprentice chuckled—the tone was low and sinister. "Did the Council really think an old Padawan, even with Jaden's abilities, could defeat Malak? You'll need my help and my help comes with a price."

"Why do I think you're not referring to credits?"

"I do what I always have to make the Republic strong. I become who I must and I use the dark side to increase my strength in the Force. It is the only way to beat Malak."

"So, are you telling me you never came back to the light?" Carth tried to conceal his worry.

Lightning flashed again. "I have already cut you a lot of slack, Captain." The Apprentice sent a bolt to the rooftop and his cold smile could be felt, although not seen behind the mask. "The price for my help is simply this. Tell the Exile, the man you know as Cal, to meet me here."

"I won't do that. You'll kill him."

"I'd worry more about you and your smuggler girlfriend," the Apprentice said sardonically. He made a contemptuous gesture of dismissal. "You try my patience—go!"

* * *

Cal crept downstairs to the gift shop that was open late, bought Bastila a bouquet of flowers and a golden box filled with chocolate kisses. He wore his black costume sans the sunglasses and long duster. His hair hung in long, lustrous waves to his shoulders.

He and Bastila had only take a shower together. The droid had prevented them from making love. Cal had a feeling she might be regretting her impulsiveness. Or, she might be as disappointed as he was and maybe wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see her.

She opened the door at his soft knock. Her eyes looked bruised underneath and were rimmed with red. "You shouldn't be here, Cal."

Cal pulled the flowers from behind his back. She sighed and took them and disappeared into the small kitchen. He came in and shut the door. He heard water run and figured she must be putting them in a vase. He put the golden box of candy on the nightstand next to her bed.

When she returned to the room, her beautiful features were troubled and she chewed nervously on her bottom lip. "A Jedi must do what is needed, personal desires notwithstanding. Love only obscures and confuses the matter."

He nodded and unwrapped one of the chocolates and popped it in his mouth. "Yes, I know. Relationships are fraught with powerful emotions."

Bastila watched him unwrap another chocolate and suck on it. Shadows in the room crawled over his face, flicking over his cheekbones, falling like black fingers over his neck.

"Extremes are to be avoided. Anger and hate are the worst, but even love can lead to folly."

She sounded do fatalistic it lit a spark of rebellion in him. He sat on the bed. His eyes were hooded in the deep shadows as he looked at her. She was dressed in a simple pale robe that came to her knees. Her hair was loose and was still damp.

"You have nothing to feel guilty about." He picked up another candy, unwrapped it and held it out to her.

"I…shouldn't."

Cal shrugged. "You don't know what you're missing." He was not talking about chocolate and he knew she knew it.

She studied him. One of the scented candles she had lit when Carth brought her back to her room, played over his handsome face and the flame flickered in his eyes. Drawn by a force as strong as **the **Force, she sat next to him.

"I…suppose…just one."

Cal smiled and unwrapped a chocolate kiss. Just as he was about to deposit it in her mouth, he stopped. Instead, he stuck out his tongue and placed the candy on it—an open invitation. His eyes were guileless.

Bastila gasped when she realized what he wanted her to do. Her eyes were riveted to his tongue as the piece of chocolate began to slowly melt. "I…Cal, I can't."

"Yes, you can," he said gently. He leaned into her and his chocolate-coated tongue tickled her lips open.

Bastila blissfully closed her eyes as he kissed her and the taste of chocolate enhanced the sensation even more.

"Take me, Cal!" All thoughts of the Jedi Code were gone.

"Are you sure?"

She jerked his black shirt over his head and covered his chest with feverish kisses. He groaned and his hands slipped under her robe. They fell onto the bed.

"Maid service." There was a sharp knock on the door.

Bastila shrieked and accidentally Force pushed Cal so that he was roughly shoved off the bed onto the floor.

"Hide! I don't think I locked the door." She jerked her robe together. She reached for his shirt at the same time he did and they banged their foreheads together.

"Ow!" They chorused.

"Hello? Maid service!"

Cal pushed up to his hands and knees and slowly rose to his feet. He rubbed his forehead.

"Hide!" Bastila repeated.

"Where?" he whispered.

"Not the refresher," she said as she saw him glance in that direction. "Under the bed!"

Cal went prone beside the bed, but when he saw what was under it, he drew back in disgust. "Ugh! Dust bunnies the size of womp rats are under there!"

"Hurry up!" Bastila watched as the door began to open.

Muttering under his breath, Cal scooted under the bed just as the door swung open. He got a face full of shirt when Bastila frantically stuffed it under the bed.

He was starting to believe in the intervention of the Force. It seemed every time he and Bastila were about to make love, something happened to prevent it.

The itch that comes before a sneeze tickled his nostrils and the back of his throat. His allergies were acting up! He pinched his nose and tried to breathe through his mouth. The sneeze built up with increasing power.

Bastila was staring in shock at the maid and so she did not see the explosion of dust that came out from under the bed as poor Cal sneezed. The maid was an older woman, who may once have been pretty, but she looked like she'd lived a hard life or maybe it was just the resolute expression on her face.

"Mother?!"

Cal started, desperately trying not to sneeze again. Had Bastila invited her mother to come meet him? He felt panic rise in him as most guys do when possible in-laws enter their space.

"Bastila?!"

Helena Shan looked as if she would faint and sank down on the bed, forcing Cal's nose into a huge pile of dust. The man managed to turn his head and thought dark thoughts about the poor springs in the mattress above him.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Bastila was hardly able to find her voice.

"I have been trying to find you, if you must know." Her voice was haughty and superior.

"Where's Father?'

Helena, started to rise then sank back down, the mattress sagging so that Cal was forced flat to the floor. "He's dead, Bastila. Killed on one of his exploits. I petitioned the Jedi Council to see you and tell you, but they said you had gone off on some mission. I met a nice Jedi with white hair and she told me where I could find you. She even gave me the credits to pay for my passage here."

Bastila's voice dripped sarcasm. "How nice of her. And what happened to Father's fortune? Did you manage to get him to spend every credit on your treasure hunting?"

Helena got up to get a tissue and sank heavily back down on the bed, banging Cal's head on the floor. "I know we have had our differences, daughter. The treasure hunting was never my idea. Your father loved you so and he wanted you to be just like him. He wanted to take you on his treasure hunts, but I said they were too dangerous."

"You wanted to keep us apart! You hated it that he doted on me!" Bastila flopped beside her mother and her eyes widened when she heard a muffled cry. She had forgotten all about Cal in her anger.

Helena leaped to her feet and dropped her feather duster. She bent to retrieve it before Bastila could prevent it and met a pair of puffy, red eyes. She straightened and waved the feather duster at her daughter.

"There's a man under your bed!"

Bastila could not think. 'Really!?"

Helena bent down and poked at Cal with the feather duster which stirred up the dust even more so that mother and daughter sneezed.

Helena shook her feather duster at Cal one more time and he slid out from under the bed, his black pants grey. He raised a hand when she started to speak and sneezed seven times.

"Who are you and why are you under my daughter's bed, young man?"

Cal tried to gather his wits. "Stealth departhment, ma'am. Votel guesths vave complainthed avout the shoddy maidth service in thisth hotel. I vas checkhing unther the bedth and itth is apparenth to me vhis vroom hasth noth been vacummedth in quithe a vhile." Cal knew he sounded like he was speaking bad Russaan, but he was so stopped up, he could barely get out the words.

Helena looked suspiciously at him. "And why are you not wearing a shirt? Let me see your ID!"

Bastila, in total desperation, lifted two fingers serruptiously. 'You don't need to see his ID," she told her mother.

"I don't need to see your ID." Helena's eyes went blank.

"You will come back and clean the room, especially under the bed tomorrow."

Helena repeated the words exactly.

"Move along…move along."

Once Helena was gone, Bastila's shoulders drooped. 'I just Force-persuaded my mother. I always knew she had a weak mind." She turned to Cal. "I'm sorry our time together was spoiled. We…can try again…"

Cal shook his head. "Dot intevested in sexth vight nowh, Vastila." He sniffed, looking miserable as he wiped dust from his nose and mouth. His hair had a light frosting of grey and he knew he was due for another shower when he got back to his room.

"I understand." She pecked his cheek and he snorted when the tickling in his nose became unbearable. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He waved, threw his shirt over his shoulder and closed her door. He sighed when he saw Carth waiting for him. "Vot do you vant?"

Carth's eyes were wide with apprehension. "Please tell me you and Bastila did not…"

"Doh, we didnant." Cal sneezed. "Dun of shoor bizshness, Carth."

"What's wrong with you? Are you drunk, man?"

"Allershies."

"Revan's here." Carth broke the news abruptly.

Cal froze and gulped. He waved Carth inside his room after he unlocked it and walked into the refresher. He came out holding a stim and shot it into his thigh. A few seconds later his breathing eased.

"Sorry, I think my hearing may have been affected as well. Did you actually say 'Revan's here'?"

Carth quickly went over with Cal what Revan had said. "You can't go meet him, Cal. He'll kill you!"

"I was his general. Maybe he'll listen to reason." Cal rubbed his brow wearily. "My life sure has gotten complicated since I met Jaden."

"Mine, too," Carth admitted. "Let me get Juhani,Jaden and Bastila. Maybe the three of them can take him down."

Cal shook his head. "What he said is true. You're gonna need his help to defeat Revan. I'll go meet with him."

Carth shook his head harder than Cal. "I won't let that happen."

"I was afraid you'd feel that way." Cal shot the knock-out stim he'd had concealed in his other hand into the captain's leg and caught him as he fell, dragged him to the bed and pulled the cover up to his chin. "Sorry, Carth."

He turned out the light, opened the door, secured it after him and then tiptoed down the hall.

** *

The Apprentice was still waiting, implacable, menace coming off him in waves as Cal approached.

"General."

"Admiral, or should I call you Lord?" Cal shivered and it was not from the cold of the Tatooine night wind.

The Apprentice folded his arms over his chest and began to pace, weaving in figure eights. "Out of respect for your past allegiance, I offer you the chance to walk away. I suggest you take it. You do not have the Force and will not be able to fight me."

"Desert?" Cal frowned.

"We both know it is in your nature. You did not follow me in my second war to end the Mandalorian threat once and for all."

"The Mandalorian threat ended at Malachor V and we both knew it. You fell to the dark side and I lost the Force in that final, horrible battle!" Cal raised a fist. "You killed millions of people—Mandalorians, Republic soldiers and Jedi!"

"I will not belabor this with you. Either you walk away from Bastila and Jaden now or I will destroy you." The Apprentice stopped pacing and jabbed a gloved finger at Cal.

"I…can't leave her."

The Apprentice struck, not with lightning or lightsaber or the Force, but with the full gauntlet covering his right forearm, slamming it against Cal's head. He dropped to the ground. The Apprentice signaled to someone who was hiding behind one of the buildings.

"See to it he leaves tonight. Do I make myself clear? No need to break this one, Jaq. You cannot break what has already been broken." The Apprentice laughed coldly. "Starting with the poor man's heart…"

"Aye, my Lord. I will personally handle the matter meself."

Jaq staggered out of the shadow and hauled Cal into a fireman's carry. He waited until the Dark Lord departed and was out of earshot before he spoke again. "You are in some serious trouble, mate. Lucky for ya ole Jaq's here to bail ya out." He headed to his skiff and dumped Cal on one of the seats. "Next stop Mos Eisely Spaceport."

* * *

Jaden went two doors down after Carth left and knocked on the door. Mission appeared. She gave Jaden a delighted smile, put an arm about her shoulders and drew her inside. The room was a jumble of Twi'leks. Larry saw her and waved. Lena raised a glass of sparkling liquor. Nico was there with the little Twi'lek who danced at the cantina. O'dor from the Synyster Sith band was present along with Alpha Cuu. Big Z was slumped on the floor with a lampshade on his head. By the dazed look on his face, the big Wookiee was plastered.

"The ball was kinda lame," Mission said. "So we decided to have our own party. I was just about to come and get you and Carth."

At his name, Jaden's eyes filled with tears and she sniffed. "W-we had a terrible fight."

Lena found Jaden a tissue. Larry offered his strong shoulder for her to cry on and Mission patted her shoulder. Komad, the hunter was there and he came over to lend his support. Nico brought her a drink and his date Berr ½ Nak'ed Ladee offered to dance for her. Alpha Cuu and O'dor picked up their instruments and sang a raunchy song.

Surrounded by Twi'leks, given their full attention, should have cheered her up, but all Jaden could see was a pair of wounded brown eyes.

She drank her drink and made eye contact with everyone in the room as she spoke. "I'm leaving Tatooine and going to Kashyyyk."

Big Z looked up blearily and barked a question.

Jaden nodded. "There's room," she assured him. "Anybody who wants to follow me there is welcome." She gestured to Griff who hung out in a corner apart from everyone else." You want to get a Tach gland, that's the place to do it." She smiled at Komad. "Rumor is there's a Terentatek in the Shadowlands and that would provide you with a great hunt."

"Do they have swoop bike racing there?" Nico was interested in only one thing.

Jaden frowned slightly. "You can start the first franchise. Race and own. After we leave Kashyyyk we'll head to Manaan and they have water swoop bike racing there. I'll see to it you get a sponsor."

Berr's soft golden eyes looked at Jaden with hope. "Is there a cantina there I could dance in?"

"Berr, you are so much above that." Jaden pursed her lips. "I hear there's a ballet group on Manaan. I've seen you dance. You could try out for it."

Mission looked doubtful. "Carth might not like us inviting everybody without checking with him first."

"Carth won't be going."

"What!?" Mission's eyes popped wide open.

"Neither will Canderous, Juhani, and Bastila. If you want to follow me and have some adventure and some good times, then gather your stuff and meet me at the gate to the port in half an hour."

Mission tried to reason with the smuggler. "Jaden, you're breaking up with Carth!? You're stranding the others here? Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"I am breaking up with him before he breaks up with me. As for the others? Juhani will probably take off with Juma Jaq and Bastila gets on my last nerve in case you hadn't noticed." She dusted off her hands. "As for Candy? He's a survivor. A clean break is best. See you there, Mish?"

"I'll be there, but I wish you'd change your mind."

Jaden came close as the time passed, weighing the pros and cons in her mind, feelings against fun and adventure and, okay, saving the galaxy, too, but the hurt was too fresh and too painful. She grabbed her traveling cloak, pulling the dark hood over her head as she strode to the main gate of the port. Twi'leks arrived, a little at a time and arranged themselves into what appeared to be ranks had they been soldiers.

As the door rolled up, Jaden marched to the _Ebon Hawk._

_And the director yelled to Camera 1,"Wide shot on the ship and pan around the port then back on Jaden and her troops. Aerial shot, high—higher! Turn on just one of the fans--Show Jaden with her cloak billowing in the wind, followed by ranks of Twi'leks and one rusty droid, marching resolutely to the ship. Cue the music. What do you mean, what music? The score from Revenge of the Sith, of course—you know the scene! Oh, we don't have permission to use it? Okay, cue Twi'leks of the Gods. Copyright issues?! Quick! Quick ! Find me a song to end the scene!"_

Help I'm steppin' into the Twi'lek zone  
The place is a madhouse, feels like being cloned  
My beacon's been moved under moon and star  
Where am I to go, now that I've gone too far?

_A/N "Conclusion: Yes, meat bags that read this, the meatbag writer could not come up with many jokes, even though I threatened to drill her squishy organic body with my assassin blaster rifle. Addendum: The meatbag writer wishes to thank those meatbags who read this and no warnings need to be issued for this chapter. You can eat and drink all you want. I have offered to eliminate George Lucas and blow up Bioware for her so she can own the rights to this game, but she has not so far given permission, so, she does not own SW. She offers apologies to Golden Earring for the Twlight Zone rendition and to Avenged Sevenfold for changing their lyrics to those of the Revanchist." Hopefully more funnies next chapter! MTFBWY always. Addendum: And special thanks to Alpha Cucumber for the idea for Bastila's mother to be a maid in the hotel. Kudos, my friend!_

11


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: I Don't Know How to Love

I don't know how to love her.  
What to do, how to move her.  
I've been changed, yes really changed.  
In these past few days, when I've seen myself,  
I seem like someone else.  
I don't know how to take this.  
I don't see why she moves me.  
She's a girl. She's just a girl…..

_She's just a frackin' girl who left me stranded on Tatooine and did not have the decency to say good-bye! _Carth fumed as he stalked back from the Anchorhead Port after finding the _Ebon Hawk _had taken off. Jaden was gone! Carth slammed a knotted fist into the side of one of the sand-blasted buildings and winced. _I probably just broke every small bone in my hand._ It only made him more angry, if that was possible.

First, he'd woken up totally disoriented in Cal's bed and suffered a bad moment when he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there, then the drug Cal had injected him with lifted its cobwebs from his brain and he knew. Cal had gone to meet Revan! Carth swore if he found the amiable young man in one piece he'd beat the hell out of him. The soldier knew he needed to take command of this mission. Jaden should never have been allowed such free reign. Bastila did not have enough military experience so it was up to the captain to take up the slack. Unfortunately, Onasi had nothing to take up the slack with! The ship was gone. Juhani was gone, last seen skulking after Captain Jaq, who was also gone. Cal was MIA or dead, but either way, he was gone. Mission, her cantankerous brother Griff and Big Z were gone. Larry and Lena were gone. Canderous Ordo was gone. Carth had no clue where, but if he found out Jaden had included him on her ill advised mission, he didn't know which one of them he would shoot first. Frack! She'd even taken that damned HK-47!

He took out his blaster and shot some new holes into the buildings as he passed them on his way back to the hotel. They had so many already, who would notice a few more and the action gave him a modicum of peace. Carth had never been so angry in his life. A blast was deflected back to him and he barely dodged in time—he glared as Revan strode imperiously up to him.

"You're still here? This day just keeps getting better and better."

"I had a friend once who sassed me and I cut off his jaw." Revan's tone was nonchalant, but it made the prudent soldier clamp his mouth shut. "Good." The chuckle, from any other person would have triggered a friendly response in Carth—it actually was very pleasant. Revan was oozing with the charm he was well known for. "Girlfriend left you in the lurch, huh?"

Carth wanted to punch his mask off. "I don't want to talk about it."

Revan folded his arms over his chest and tapped his foot. "Oh, but I do. It throws a hydrospanner in my plans. We need another ship."

"You're the great Revan. Can't you commandeer us a ship?" Carth figured he was one more sass word away from losing his jaw.

"I could, if the Sith didn't think I was dead; hence Malak finds out I'm not; hence he'll prevent us from finding the star maps; hence, finding him; hence, fighting and killing him."

Carth rolled his eyes before he could stop it. "Do me a favor, don't say 'hence' anymore. It's annoying."

Revan's voice grew dark and sinister. "What a shame that I _annoy_ you, Captain." He seemed to reflect on something for a moment and his tone lightened. "You will refer to me as General from now on since I am technically a Jedi and they are given that rank. From now on you follow my orders." The smirk was in his voice. "And I assure you, Captain, they don't include you saying 'kiss my ass!'" He tapped the lightsaber hanging on his belt meaningfully. "Unless of course, you prefer drinking through a tube the rest of your life."

Carth looked startled. He'd bitten his tongue to keep from saying just that phrase, but there was something he had to bring up and hopefully not have to wear a jaw retainer for the rest of his life. "You just told me people think you're dead, so why are you walking out in the open wearing that signature armor?"

Revan gestured to a group of ugnaughts that had on the same armor, a very short version, and further down the street were more Revans. "As long as the Republicsance is going on I blend in quite well."

Carth had to concede the point. He waited, wondering what the great tactician had in mind. "We're going to Mos Eisley. Jaq has a ship there." Revan's announcement met with no reaction from Carth, other than a raised brow.

"One other thing," Carth said and saw the glove-encased fingers move casually to the other lightsaber on the Dark Lord's belt. "What did you do to Cal?"

Revan relaxed and his hands fell naturally to his sides. "He was alive last I saw him. Come. You can take me to Bastila. Did Jaden leave you anybody else other than you and Bastila?"

Carth shook his head and fell into step reluctantly. Now he had to follow the King Egomaniac's orders? Bastila was still asleep and looked very grumpy when she peered about the door jamb at Carth.

"You might want to spruce yourself up, Bastila. Revan is with me."

She slammed the door in his face. Revan motioned with one hand and the door flew open, banging against the wall. He strode into the bedroom, staring at her.

"I used to tell my generals I could tell a lot about them in the way they woke up when I had a surprise inspection. " His head tilted. "Bed hair, very becoming. Nice blush to the cheeks—from anger not embarrassment, h-mmm." He touched the neck of her gown, the leather of his gloves gliding over her soft skin. "And the blush deepens. Interesting." His low chuckle was enticing and it had its effect on Bastila.

"I…"

Carth stepped between them. "Why don't you go get dressed?" He gave her a gentle push toward the refresher. He turned to regard Revan, a scowl forming between his brows. "I don't want you treating her that way."

Revan almost playfully brought a hand up and caught Carth's jaw, gripping it, turning it to observe it better. "It looks better where it is," he said, then gave the captain a slap on the cheek that made Carth's ears pop.

"Where is your room? I want to change into more discreet clothing."

Carth told him and watched the infuriating s.o.b. leave. Bastila came out of the refresher clothed in her Jedi duds, not something Carth wanted to see her in around the lecherous Dark Lord.

"Um, maybe you should wear something a little less, um, tight?"

Bastila stared at him. "You sound like Jaden. These were approved for me to wear by the Jedi Council itself!"

"Yeah? I bet they got their rocks off every time they saw you in them. Trust me, Bastila. I didn't have to see the lust in his eyes to know what Revan's thinking." Carth closed his eyes for a moment, trying to compose himself and not be so Jadenesque toward the Jedi. He really didn't care much for her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be a stand-up guy for her. "You answered the door in a see-through gown, in case you didn't notice." His eyes opened and he rubbed his stubbled face. When he had gotten back to the room he shared with Jaden last night, he had thought nothing more than she had left to go cool off like he had and would come back and they would make up.

"That is rather crude of you to point out, Carth. If you must know, I thought it was Cal."

"Cal's gone."

Bastila went pale. "G-gone? He wouldn't…he couldn't."

"He would and he did." Revan was back, leaning nonchalantly against the door jamb.

Two sets of curious eyes lingered on him now that he did not wear the mask. His face was pale, but there were no veins marking his features. He had high cheekbones and blue eyes like an arctic lake's, reflecting the sky, but containing the chill of the snow and ice. His hair was very black and straight, coming to the nape of his neck. He was dressed in black pants, shirt and a long dark robe with a hood, which he now pulled up.

He smirked. "Take a holo, it'll last longer."

"I can't say I am happy to see you, but I do agree we could use your help." Bastila crossed her arms over her ample chest to keep him from staring at it anymore. She was visibly upset by Cal's defection and Carth wanted to tell her it had not been voluntary.

Revan crossed the room and lifted her hand, brushing his lips over it, smiling into her eyes. "Good to see you again, Padawan Shan. How's your Battle Meditation?" He folded his arms back into his familiar stance. "Impressive…most impressive," he added, aiming a look at Carth.

"We're heading for Mos Eisely," Carth told her.

"Why are we going there?"

Revan chuckled. "And thereby hangs a tail…"

Carth explained and there was an outraged screech that echoed all the way out into the street outside of the hotel. "She left us! She fracking, bloody hell left us!?"

* * *

He's a man. He's just a man.  
And I've had so many men before,  
In very many ways,  
He's just one more.  
Should I bring him down?  
Should I scream and shout?  
Should I speak of love,  
Let my feelings out?

Jaden had never been awed by a place before, but the trees stretched so far above her head, some of them seeming to be as tall as the spires of the skyscrapers on Taris, caused a gut reaction. Peace hung like a light comforting mist over the walkways, easing the smuggler's mind. She knew she had been a terror on the flight over to Kashyyyk, and only Twi'leks, with their senses of humor and protective vibes, could have put up with her, she was aware. She had gone from extremely cheerful to downright suicidal and then angry and then sad. To be fair, she did not blame Carth. How could he love someone like her? He was a responsible, deeply dedicated soldier and she was a screw-up. Why then did she have to miss him so much?

"Stop thinking about him," Mission advised, linking her arm with Jaden's. She practically skipped she was so excited. "Zaalbar tried to tell me what his home world was like, but you have to see it to believe it."

Jaden pulled her to a wooden railing and they pointed out to each other different things they spotted, making a game out of it. There were birds flitting through dappled rays of bright sunlight. The trees were so dense you could not see the sun, but its warmth could be felt. There was a fine fog floating gently lower down when they gazed over the side of the railing.

Jaden touched one of the huge trees that had been hewn to make the walkway they traversed. It was like a restraining wall now and she wished she could have seen it before it was hacked away by Czerka. She sighed. Jerka,as she called them seemed to be everywhere and they were dealing in Wookie slaves and the thought of that made Jaden very angry.

Zaalbar roared something, making the smuggler turn away from her wrath to listen. He went on and on, about how he should have told her about his family history and he would not be welcomed back and how the smells and sounds of the great forest called to him as they did to her.

Jaden reached up to lightly scritch him and couldn't reach, so he crooked an arm about her waist and lifted her. She scratched under his chin and the itchy place between his shoulder blades and smooched the top of his head before he let her down. "Aren't you just the best Wook in the world," she crooned baby-talk." Yes, you are!" Big Z got an idiotic look on his furry face and if he had a tail, he would have wagged it.

"Ya know, this thing ya have with Big Z and the Twi'leks, I'm starting to think Carth just wasn't the right species for ya." The teen Twi'lek giggled.

Zaalbar harrumphed and growled and Jaden nodded, telling him, "I know you have a life debt with Carth. I promise I'll take you back to him. I want you to watch over him—only thing is, then I'll have to give up Mission, because she'll stay with you."

Mission pouted. "He's my family, but so are you, ya know?"

Jaden hugged Mission. "You're one of the reasons I do have a thing for Twi'leks, I'll admit it." She shrugged. "Don't know why."

_Blood, screams, the sound of boots tramping in the mud on the dark side of the moon—which moon?—men and women falling in battle. Lightsabers blazing--- Jedi?--- but there are so many of them! Mandalorians unstealthing, attacking, My troops caught off guard. Val coming to my side, his green skin stained with blood, eyes full of such love and admiration as he gazes at me. Saving me…giving his life for me…And the promise I made to him as he took his last breath." __**I will watch over your kind as if every one of them is you**__."_

Jaden shuddered when her mind ripped itself from a past she did not remember, but she did remember a Twi'lek named Val. Why was she seeing herself in a battle? To her knowledge she hadn't fought in the Mandalorian Wars. Was she going crazy? First these visions always involving Revan and now something that seemed to be a flashback.

Mission snapped her fingers in front of the glazed blue eyes. "Hey, hate to break you out of your personal nut house, but we have a problem."

"What problem?" Jaden could have laid odds on there being a problem. She checked her chronometer. "We've been here less than an hour and _already_ there's a problem. Of course there is!"

"Kinrath!" Mission began firing her blasters at the four-legged, creepy things and Jaden used the double-bladed lightsaber she'd taken from the Dark Jedi on Tatooine. She had learned a new Force power and used it now to make the creatures spin about helplessly in the air while she and the others slashed and blasted them.

"That was fun!" Larry was becoming quite good with a vibroblade, although Jaden would have preferred him to stay ranged, but he was more of a danger to himself and the others when he tried to shoot, so she had taught him some blade techniques to keep him alive.

The lush wroshyr tree-filled woods were beautiful, but perilous, since they had crossed the Czerka-protected barrier. Jaden sniffed the air as she walked and the ache in her heart eased just a little more. And then they rounded a corner and ran smack dab into a trio of Dark Jedi. For some reason, she thought of Cal and wanted to save her game, and there seemed to be a sign in her peripheral vision to her lower right with a holo of her face. It was flashing. What the _hell_?

The Dark Jedi struck and nothing she or the others could do, seemed to make any difference. Her crew fell, one by one and her vitality—in her mind's eye she could see it like a vertical bar---it was falling like mercury in a thermometer and a darkness came over her eyes and she fell, But then she felt like she was floating, seeing herself from above. Had she died? They had all died? Frack! It wasn't supposed to end like this. Okay, so she hadn't saved her game— she hadn't taken Cal's advice whenever she was about to fight something or someone to…

Suddenly, there was a displacement of air and a short, cute guy wearing glasses and dressed like a nerd, appeared. "E ta!" He raised his hands in the air in a gesture of victory. "I did it!"

She understood him although he spoke in a strange language. "Where did you come from?" she asked as she came out of her shock.

"The future!" he grinned victoriously.

He gazed about at all the bodies. Then he did a very strange thing, he scrunched up his face, squinted his eyes, and disappeared.

The lush wroshyr tree-filled woods were beautiful, but perilous, since they had crossed the Czerka-protected barrier. (Jaden came to an abrupt halt. Déjà vu!) And then they rounded a corner and ran smack dab into a trio of Dark Jedi. Suddenly, a short, cute guy wearing glasses, dressed like a nerd, appeared. He pointed right at Jaden and said something in a strange language. "Save your game before you fight them or level up if they get your health down to half."

"Who are you?" Jaden demanded. She touched his forehead and his language was imparted into her brain.

He executed a small bow. "I am Hiro and I must now return to my own time. Cal was right. Always save your game, Jaden-san." And then, he squinted so hard she thought his head would explode and disappeared.

"Save." Jaden felt so stupid saying it, but she could not take the chance. "Level up."

Hiro popped back, bowing again. "Solly, Jaden-san. Basic not good. Best to pause before level up or fight could begin while you are still doing it. Happened to me in K2. Oh, and one last message: 'Save the Wookie, save the world." And he disappeared again after almost giving himself an aneurism.

_Pause._ Whoa! All of the sudden she was on a platform and had a list of things to choose from: skills and powers. She chose repair because she really wanted to upgrade HK and T3. She was studying her options in her mind when Hiro popped back again and handed her a strange object and disappeared again. Jaden stared at it. A book? Not a holo-book, but a book-book with pages. She'd seen one in a museum once. _Prima's Official Strategy Guide to SW KotOR for X-Box._ Puzzled, she flipped through it. Levels, saves, cheats—what _was_ this thing? She leafed through to find the list of what powers she could get. Not much choice, really.

Hiro popped back, apologies written all over his face. "Meant to tell you, Jaden-san. Glitches—there are glitches that will enable you to level up faster. Most of them were on Dantooine. There are two big ones in K2."

"What is K2?" Jaden was really starting to think she was in some mental institution and none of this was really happening.

"I cannot tell you. I could mess up the space time continuum and spoil the game."

"What game?" Jaden folded her arms over her chest.

"I say too much as it is. Remember: Save the Wookie, save the world. It has been an honor to meet you, R—Jaden-san."

"And he's gone again." She sighed. "What the hell does that even mean?"

She was back on the walkway instead of the loonie bin, facing three Dark Jedi. Jaden put her hands over her heart like she was terrified. "Lemme guess, Lord Malak was most displeased when I escaped Taris alive, blah, blah, blah. Get some original material, will you?" Jaden told the others to flank them and instructed Mission to lay some mines and for Lena to throw some blue goo grenades so they could not move while she whacked them.

The plan should have been perfect, so why was she rolling on the walkway, clasping at her head as thoughts of pure anguish spiked through her mind? She had thoughts of ripping her skin off and eating it, which grossed her out and then she seemed to be able to see ghosts of men and women that seemed to know her, but she did not know them. And she heard screams----the Force was hurting her!

"Zaalbar, get 'em!" Mission's shots were being deflected, so she figured melee up close and personal, since the only Jedi, oops, smuggler with Jedi powers in their midst seemed to have lost her mind. "Charge!"

Zaalbar ripped the arms off of one and used the arms to beat another to death. It wasn't pretty, but it was effective. Jaden regained her senses and leaped to her feet and fried the other with lightning and Force pushed him off the walkway, hearing him scream all the way down to the Shadowlands.

Mission pouted. "Ah, why'd you do that? I didn't get a chance to field strip the body."

Jaden gestured to the other two. "Go for it. You can have anything you find."

Mission beamed at her. "You are just super, you know that?"

Jaden fondly arranged the young girl's lekku over her shoulders and gave her a hug. She really would always love Twi'leks.

Komad, the hunter from Tatooine, tapped her shoulder. "Are we going into the Shadowlands? I was talking to the Twi'lek who works in the Czerka main office and he told me there is talk of a terentatek there. I know you mentioned it, but, forgive me Jaden-ta, I thought it only a ploy to get me to come along."

She smiled. His skin was such lovely shades of green bordering on yellow. "Would I do that?" She laughed because she knew he knew she was quite capable of doing it.

Mission started dancing a jig and blew out an exaggerated whistle. "Two doublebladed lightsabers, a single and a Sith pistol. I hit the jackpot." She handed the lightsaber hilts to Jaden. "You should keep these. I know—they're red. Why do Sith always have red?"

Jaden scratched an itch on her neck. "Makes them look meaner I guess. I want purple, if I can ever locate a purple crystal."

"I traded for the blue one—now your saber matches your eyes." Mission waited for a moment and then she had to ask," What happened to you, Jadie?"

"One of them used a dark side power on me. While I was suffering, I managed to get into his mind and I know how to do it now."

"But, Jadie, it's the dark side. Why would you want to learn that? I saw what it did to you. Your eyes were bugging out and you were jabbering about all sorts of stuff that wasn't there. You really want to do that to somebody else?"

Jaden looked troubled. "If I have to, Mish. Only if I absolutely have to."

* * *

"Hey, mate. Wake up. I don't have the credits for a medic."

Cal's eyes fluttered and then he squinted at the man or men that were looking anxiously at him.

"Quite a blow to the head his worshipfulness gave ya, mate." Jaq held up two fingers. "How many of me are you seeing?"

Cal shook his woozy head and found out that was a mistake. He groaned and leaned back against the seat. "Where am I?"

"En route to Kashyyyk, mate. Jaden's next stop."

Suddenly, there was a loud beeping and the ship seemed to slow down, even in the middle of hyperspace. "Not good. Power's fluctuating. That means a message is coming in." Jaq pushed Cal down on the metal plating and moved so that he blocked him as a hologram of Revan wavered into existence.

"Jaq, what part of stay available if I need you, didn't you understand? Get your scurvy ass back to Mos Eisely." He tapped his chronometer. "The seconds are ticking away."

"What?!" Cal leaped up, fists tightened. "You're working for Revan! The creep cold-cocked me and you are going to turn this ship around and go back?"

Jaq shrugged eloquently. "You, of all people, know what he's like. I don't have a choice, mate.' He grabbed his pirate's hat from the console and waved it in the air. "See this hat? I love this hat."

Calmoaned softly as his head throbbed. "Yes, I see it." He was actually seeing three of them and three Jaqs now. Concussion—had to be.

"You have to have a head to be able to wear it, mate." Jaq took a deep drink from his ever-present flask.

"What if I overcome you and…"

"First, not a good idea. You couldn't overcome an insect right now, and two, his lordyness would never believe me. And, three, you can't fly my ship!"

"I've done okay in flight simulators," Cal muttered.

Jaq dug into the rucksack he kept handy and injected a stim into Cal's leg. "That oughta help."

"What was it?" Cal's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Jaq shrugged and put his hat on at a jaunty angle. "Have no idea, mate. Stole it from a medical facility so it should be of some benefit."

Cal suddenly started to smile and grabbed at the air. "Look at all the pretty butterflies."

"Uh-oh. Hallucinogenic. Oops."

Jaq strapped Cal into the co-pilot's seat and then called back to the engine room to his mechanic. "Spotty, that frackin' fluctuation's back. Boost the power or something."

"I'm giving it all I got, Captain, I canna give it no more."

"Who's that?" Cal looked stoned out of his mind. "Jaq,do you have a net so I can catch the pretty butterflies?"

"The only one who needs a net around here is me," Jaq muttered. "To answer your question, mate, that's Spotty. He's a Montgomerian, the scotch variety of the species. We started out as drinking buddies and he's my JJA sponsor and knows his way around a ship's engine."

Cal giggled like a girl. "Bet you met him in a cantina."

Jaq looked surprised. "How'd ya know?"

Cal shrugged. "Where else?" Tired of trying to catch the elusive butterflies, Cal shut his eyes.

He was awakened by Jaq shaking his shoulder. "We are back in Mos Eisley," the scoundrel announced. "I have an idea. I want you to hide out in one of the smuggler compartments so his Fry-your-tail-ness won't see you. I'll get him off the ship and you take off."

"How will I reach Kashyyyk?" Cal undid his straps and found to his relief his head was clear and the pain was gone.

"Go to the cantina once I take off. You should be able to find a pilot there. There is one, but, I dunno…"

"You dunno?" Cal pressed.

"Name's Vasa. He's a young smart-ass ,just starting to build a rep." Jaq shook his head. "He does hire his ship out in rough times, in between jobs."

"Jobs?"

"You don't wanna know." Jaq laid a hand on Cal's shoulder. "Much as I hate to say it, mate, he's probably your best ride."

"What does he look like?" Cal was counting how many credits he had left in his head.

"Shaved head—tall--- dark, piercing eyes. If there's a brawl going on in the cantina, chances are he'll be in it."

Jaq showed Cal to the cargo hold and opened one of the concealed compartments for him. Cal got in, feeling like a sardine in a can.

Jaq secured the panel and bent down to knock softly. "Just one more thing, mate. Vasa's a real badass, so be careful." He made a shushing noise. "His dark personage is coming. Quiet!"

Cal cradled his chin on his knees, wondering if he would be able to overhear anything the Dark Lord might have to say. His thoughts turned to Bastila and he wished he could see her again—tell her how much she meant to him, hold her and kiss her and… Reality check! You probably won't ever see her again!

That thought made him very, very sad.

I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly

_A/N Conclusion: Yes, meatbags who read this, another chapter has ended. I want to thank Syn and AC—Syn for his idea of the level up which I took a lot farther than expected. Also, Vasa is my OC that has been featured in my serious fic. Thanks to everybody reading and reviewing. You know who you are! Apologies to the songwriters whose lyrics I change. And I don't own SW or the lyrics to the songs._

9


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Here Comes Trouble

You better watch your step; you're running out of time  
You got a nasty streak, but it ain't nothing next to mine.  
Too bad--- you made me mad, and now you know it.  
You'll see; you'll know me; I can't wait to show it.  
Here comes trouble - walking down your street.  
Here comes trouble -soon we're gonna meet.

Revan, or the one formerly known as the Secret Apprentice, strode up the ramp to Jaq's ship. He treated the man to a look of pure disgust, before he moved aside to let Carth enter the cargo hold. Carth glanced around, approving of the clean lines inside that belied the wreck of a ship he'd seen on the outside while boarding.

"What kind of ship is she?" Carth asked, making polite conversation since Bastila seemed to only speak when asked a direct question. Her gaze lingered on Revan.

Jaq perked up. "She's a Gamorrean Galleon, mate. Fastest ship in the galaxy. She'll make point 5 past lightspeed."

Revan snorted. "In your dreams, Jaq. Where'd you take off to? Is the package taken care of?'

Jaq gulped down some juma before replying. "I was headed to the second star and straight on till morning to Nevarrland. And the answer is: yes, of course."

Carth was still entranced by the ship. "Never been aboard a Galleon class ship before. How many do you need for a crew?"

"Right now, me and Spotty. Figured to shanghai—um, recruit some more at Nevarrland. Heard there was a crew of pirates there and some lost boys. Lost boys like to---"

"I've heard what they like to do!" Carth shuddered. "They attack the locals and drink their blood…"

Jaq shook his head, making his hat go askew. "Not _those_ lost boys. I'm talking orphans. _Those_ lost boys are on the planet Kaalifornicate."

Revan snorted. "Well, you're to take us to Kashyyyk. I'm sure you already have the coordinates."

"Your Highnessness, I live to serve. You're a wiz when it comes to repair. I'm having trouble with the hyperdrive. Could I get ya to come take a look?"

Revan nodded indulgently and followed Jaq from the cargo hold. Bastila accompanied them.

Carth heard a strange noise and saw a panel on the floor lift up and a familiar head pop up.

"Cal?" He whispered.

The panel slipped and banged Cal on the top of the head. He shot a glance at Carth, adeptly got out of the compartment, replaced the panel, put a finger to his lips, and stole out of the ship. Carth hurried after him.

"Are you all right?" Carth asked.

Cal nodded. "Revan cold-cocked me and Jaq took me off planet."

"Jaq had you hide out? He wasn't going to turn you over to Revan?"

Cal shook his head—his eyes darted to the ramp. "I can't really talk. All I ask, Carth, is for you to hold them on Kashyyyk long enough for me to get there. There's a pilot here and I'll hire him to fly me there."

Carth reached in his jacket and brought out a Republic credit chip. "Here," he said and pressed it into Cal's hand. "You might need that to pay passage."

Cal laid a hand on Carth's shoulder. "You're a good man, Onasi." He drew his brows together and his eyes darkened. "When you find Jaden, don't be too hard on her. She really does love you."

"And I love the little minx, although sometimes I feel I shouldn't." Carth sighed. "She's just so…different."

"From Morgana, your wife?"

Carth frowned. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised you know about her. It was on the HoloNet when Malak destroyed Telos."

"I saw the message—your message, begging anyone to come forward if they had your son." Cal's hand dropped to his side. "It…was very touching."

"Jaden is one of a kind." Carth sighed. "I go from wanting to wring her neck to grabbing her and never letting her go."

"I like the second choice." Cal smiled warmly. "I better go. Just…watch over Bastila for me. Revan's a letch—always was."

Carth nodded solemnly. 'I give you my word." He shook Cal's hand and watched as he turned and scurried away to get lost in the crowd of the bustling space port.

* * *

Jaden scanned the pages of the strategy guide Hiro had given her and they were downloaded into her datapad, so she could access the information immediately rather than have to flip through pages. She placed the book in her rucksack. The flat maps were now 3-D holograms. She brought one up of the Shadowlands and indicated a spot with a flashing **X**. All the others gathered around her. It was like they were boloball players huddling before breaking into formation. "Okay, this is the second level. We have to reach it by taking a basket lift guarded by one of the Wooks. The **X **is where the Star Map is, however there's a problem. See this?"

Mission peered over her shoulder. "Force field? Sheesh, Jadie, I can slice that for ya."

Jaden shook her head, spitting a lock of her hair out of her mouth when an errant breeze blew it into the corner as she started to speak. "Phuh! Nope, not that easy, Snips. For some reason, only someone by the name of Jolee can disable it."

Larry's eyes lit up. "Angelina?"

"Button it!" Lena snapped at him.

Jaden smiled tolerantly. "No. Jolee Bindo. Look for an old man with dark skin and ill-fitting robe and a green lightsaber."

"How do you know these things?" Mission asked, eyes bugging. "Are you psychic or something or does the Force let you know?"

Jaden grinned. "Let's just say a little Japanese bird told me."

Zaalbar roared, raising his mighty arms over his head, as another Wookiee approached them.

"Mad claw!" he shouted, brandishing his weapon.

"Mad dog?" Larry asked.

"Mad law?" Komad offered.

The Wookiee pointed to Zaabar's huge claws.

"Mad **claw, **got it."

Jaden was starting to think weirdness was just going to be a part of her life, so, suddenly being zapped inside the Wookiee village, facing Chuundar the Chieftan, Zaalbar's brother, talking about their father Freyrr who had disappeared into the murky depths of the Shadowlands, was not all that startling.

She thought seriously of unleashing a Force storm that would take out the Czerka guards and the Wooks in the room, but had to hold off, because, some of the Wooks were only misguided. Chuundar was the baddie and the truth was out there (theme to the X-Files danced through her head—what the hell were the X-files?) and she could trust no one, but her Twi'leks.

A new one was added to the ranks, a female named Skully, who was ashamed of her affiliation with Czerka and their slavery of the Wookiees. She was a rare beauty, her color the orange of a Tatooine sunset. She had tattoos on her lekku and wore a body suit top and long, lacy leggings and stiletto short boots.

Jaden grinned to herself, seeing the way Griff and Komad were slobbering, their lekku twitching in arousal. With Mission and Lena the jury was still out about Skully. Lena was very jealous when it came to Larry and bopped him on the back of the head when she caught him stealing a look at the exotic orange-skinned addition to their crew.

"And so your partner, Muldarr, left you to go seek out the truth?" Jaden patted Skully's shoulder sympathetically.

"He couldn't handle the truth!" she spat. :"He went to search for more X-Files."

"What exactly are X-Files?"

"There is a rumor there is an alien artifact in the Shadowlands. The fool decided he had to go check it out." She sniffed. "Anything to do with aliens and he would lose it."

Jaden tried not to think of poor Zaalbar back at the village, being held hostage. She was supposed to find his father and kill him so Chuundar would not kill Zaalbar. Talk about serious family issues! As she led her group to the basket that would take them down to the Shadowlands, she scowled as a bright red **ALERT!** message flashed.

Hiro was back! He bowed and she bowed back. "Jaden-san, you skip over portion. Must not do that. There are cut scenes, so you must wait before you go down or enemy not be there." He bowed again and disappeared.

Everyone had seen him this time and Jaden waved her hands for silence. "Okay, cut scene, do your thing."

* * *

_Admiral Karath walked nervously on the bridge of the ship the _Leviathan_. The imposing figure of Darth Malak was at the end. All the Dark Lord seemed to do these days was stare out the main viewing screen with his back turned to the crew. He never seemed to notice them stick out their tongues or waggle their eyebrows or make shadow puppets on the walls next to their consoles. He was too focused on finding Bastila Shan._

_Karath swatted one of his men on the head as he passed him and the man put down his straw. He'd been about to fire a spitball at Malak. Yeah, that would go over really well. Karath had decided he might as well get it over with. Delivering the bad news to the Dark Lord in person would show his bravery. Who was he kidding? He'd had to change his underwear twice before he came in here!_

_"Lord Malak, Calo failed. I…"_

_If you screeched chalk on a blackboard or, say put a normal deep voice behind a mask that enhanced it twenty-fold, that could only begin to describe Malak's voice. Of course, if your old master cut off your jaw and you had to wear a retainer that covered most of your face, you'd sound like your vocal cords had been run through a garbage disposal unit, too. And what was with the tattoos? Was it a Sith thing? And his apprentice Darth Bandon was like a live wire waiting to overload and fry the circuits of any unfortunate who crossed his path._

_"The failure was Calo's—not yours. Rise, Admiral."_

_Ugh,that grating voice! "I can hire another bounty hunter. There is one called Swagger Vasa, my Lord."_

_"No. I will not make the same mistake. My apprentice will take care of this."_

Batten down the hatches—quickly, men , move to the sides—look at your datapads in a studiousfashion and, droids, stay out of the way_. Karath's thoughts ran rampant in expectation of Darth Bandon's arrival on the bridge. He was such a jerk. A droid crossed in front of him and he used the Force to send it crashing into a power coupling that exploded and killed two men and shorted out three consoles._

_Bandon stood before his master and received his assignment. "Go to Kashyyyk, capture Bastila-kill all the others." _

_Of course__**, we**__ know Bastila's not on Kashyyyk, but…_

Jaden gazed at the darkness surrounding them as they descended in the basket to the Shadowlands. The trees were so thick, they shut out the sun. As soon as they arrived, they were confronted by a tall man and heavily armed Wookiees.

"Where is Bastila?"

"Not here." Jaden pulled her lightsaber and twirled it. She was becoming quite the expert. "Prepare to die, Sith!"

"I'm not a Sith." Bandon objected. "I'm more of a Sithy." He flopped his wrist. "My master is going to be so P O'd. I was supposed to capture Bastila, kill all of you and Revan. What points do I get for a bunch of Twi'leks and a girl?"

Jaden held her lightsaber in one hand and she consulted the downloaded guide with the other. "I don't know how many points you get, but I get a lot if I kill you and that black armor will look really good on Carth."

Bandon wasn't looking at her. He was stomping about the forest in a little circle. 'This isn't fair! My master will have a hissy fit. How was I to know our intel was wrong and Bastila's not even here." He stopped. "Could you tell me where she is?" He waved at his allies. "I promise we'll let you go if you do."

Jaden could not believe this whiny jerk. "Like I said before, prepare to die, Sithy!"

"Fine!" He twirled his lightsaber, the dual red blades casting a lurid glow over his face.

Komad raised a hand. "Can any of you count?"

Bandon looked uncertain. "What?"

"Eight Twi'leks and one Jedi—sorry-smuggler- who- has- Jedi powers, against, oh, four?"

"I don't like those odds," he admitted.

"Tell you what. Give me that cool armor and we'll let you go." Jaden kept her gaze steady on his very un-handsome face.

"My master would kill me more horribly than any of you could, so I must decline."

Jaden smirked. "You had your chance." In her peripheral vision she saw the small holo of her face flashing. "Because I know something you don't know. I get to level up and this time I get _stasis field_."

Jaden put all their enemies into stasis and she and the others made short work of them. She told Gorwooken, the Wook working for Chuundar that she was not going to kill Freyrr and they had another battle with him and some other Wooks that had been stealthed.

"How do you know these things?" Mission skipped happily beside Jaden. _Nothing like a little murder_ _and mayhem to brighten a teen Twi'lek's day._

"I figured I'd take care of him before we return to the surface after we find Jolee and he gets us past the impassable force field."

"That him?" Larry pointed to a man who was fighting off four katarns. Jaden put them in stasis, making it a lot easier on him.

"You Jolee?"

"Who wants to know?"

Jaden introduced herself and the entire group, which took about ten minutes. The old man humphed loudly. "A smuggler and aTwi'lek band, eh? And, what would you be doing down here?'

"Looking for you." Jaden decided to skip what she could. "I don't want to go to your home and talk and I won't jump through hoops for you about the Czerka—what I _will_ do is deal with them when we get there, since it's on the way to the damn force field I need you to deactivate. Clear?"

"Playing with an old man's mind," he growled. "And what if I don't want you to take the easy way out?"

"Then, I challenge you to a duel and you end up doing it anyway, only it's a lot more painful." Jaden smirked.

"Since you put it that way, ya young whippersnapper, I agree." Jolee humphed again and led the way to the Czerka camp.

Jaden whispered to Komad. "Have your weapon ready. I---have a feeling the sonic shields Czerka erected to protect them against the bigger wildlife are going to fail and when they do they'll run off because a terentatek will attack. If we can't kill it, there will be another time."

"How do you know all this?" Skully was now asking Mission's question.

"She's a smuggler-with-psychic abilities and the Force of a Jedi." Mission grinned.

Jaden had the others stay back as she talked to Commander Dern, who was a real sleazebag. How could he ask her to hunt those cute, adorable tachs? She went to two of his men and used Force persuade on them so that they allowed her access to the sonic device they guarded and the field was disrupted. Sure enough, the terentatek appeared. It would have just run after the Czerka poachers, who looked like their tails were on fire, if Jaden and Komad had not jumped in front of it.

Jaden paused and quickly saved—this was an unknown variable—she was creating a glitch. She was not supposed to fight the creature, at least not here. She supposed it was the same one that would appear later, but Jaden was always one for getting things out of the way, so she and Komad attacked it.

The terentatek was impervious to Force attacks and Jaden and Komad were injured during the fight. It was brutal and the beast would not go down. It didn't even want to fight. It kept trying to run away like the scene had originally been cut, but then Jaden or Komad would cut it off and it would attack viciously. It looked very much like the rancor Jaden had seen in an intergalactic zoo once—except it had a number of spines growing from its back and a pair of horny projections rather like tusks attached to its mouth.

Finally, Jaden's lightsaber penetrated the tough hide, stabbing the heart of the beast and it went down. Jaden leaped on its back and found the sword blade called "Bacca's blade" and pulled it out. Jolee proved he was more than just a wrinkled face by healing them with one flashy wave of his hand.

"Used to be a Counselor," he admitted.

"Yeah, Mr McGruff, is that so?" Jaden smirked when she heard him make a very uncomplimentary statement under his breath concerning the lineage of her mother.

He deactivated the force field so they could go into the next level of the Shadowlands. This one was dark and spooky. Griff had found his tach gland in one of the Czerka containers so he was complaining that he only wanted to get back to the ship and back to Tatooine. Larry and Lena held hands and looked around nervously. Even Mission was less chipper.

"Let's get the Star Map and get the frack outta here," the little blue Twi'lek told Jaden.

Komad proudly walked beside her, the ultimate hunter now that he had killed a terentatek. He had taken a tooth to have it drilled and put on a necklace to wear around his neck. So now they would have to find a dentist, Jaden supposed, only half thinking about the current quest. She kept seeing Carth's big brown eyes and wished she could turn around and go back to Tatooine and find some way to make it up to him.

* * *

"Did you have to turn that Czerka attendant that met us at the docking bay into a gibbering idot?" Carth groused as he and Bastila and Jaq followed Revan down the walkway.

Revan chuckled that rich, dark chuckle and Bastila thought she might swoon. What was happening to her? She had expected him to be a cad, a bounder, but he had behaved like a perfect gentleman. She knew he was not Revan—he was someone the Council had sent to pretend to be Revan so Jaden would believe all the lies she'd told. She had to admit he was very convincing in the role. She could not recall seeing him at the Enclave on Dantooine so he must have been recruited from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Inwardly, she sighed, because a pair of golden brown eyes were being replaced by tempestuous blue in her mind and her heart.

Revan looked back and smiled a heart-wrenching smile and Bastila felt her cheeks go hot. _Cal, if only you hadn't abandoned me!_

* * *

The cantina on Mos Eisley roiled in malignant ecstasy. Inebriated aliens and humans cheered and heckled a Bith Band. There were dozens of revelers, including pirates, smugglers, spice dealers and all sorts of riff raff. Cal sat at a table alone near the window, looking out at the street, sipping his milk. Boy, had that gotten a hilarious response from the monsters sitting at the bar. When he asked about Vasa, though, they had given him a wide berth. There was smoke from death sticks and ciggaras as well as blasters when the occasional death match broke out, and Cal _thought this has got to be the most wretched hive of scum_ _and villainy I've ever laid eyes on._

He was watching the never-ending traffic of beings and creatures and vehicles through the window when he saw a huge hulk flying toward him. Cal dived under the table just in time as the hulk crashed through the glass, shattering the window into about a billion pieces.

Cal, in his exile, had seen a lot of bar fights but he had to admit throwing someone through a window _into t_he cantina was new. The hulk lay comatose where he'd landed. Cal checked to see there were no more flying bodies and stared at his carton of milk. It had turned over and had spilled all over the table.

"Hope you're not gonna cry over it." A voice from the door was aimed at him and Cal started. "Heard ya been looking for me."

Cal turned to where a man was framed in the doorway. He had another hulk over his shoulders and tossed him into the middle of the room. Everybody reacted by taking several steps back. Cal had to force himself not to do the same.

Vasa, it had to be him, was six feet tall and was wearing black pants and an open black flak vest, leaving lots of bare, tanned skin. He had leather bands on his upper arms which were an incredible mix of bulging muscles and lean sinews. Cal's gaze drifted past the double blaster rig riding low on his hips, past the hard ridges of the man's stomach to the flat planes of his chest to the straps holding a double scabbard containing vibroblades.

Cal swallowed and thought it wasn't fair—he worked out and he'd thought he was in really good shape until this guy came along. He met Vasa's eyes. They were dark and fathomless and so completely bloodshot that Cal suspected the man had been on an all night binge. By the dim glow panels, he could see a vivid mark that bisected one eyebrow and slashed upward into his dark hair—dark fuzz, Cal amended, since the guy had no hair.

Cal felt like he stood at the leading edge of a dark storm front. The air around the man seemed to tremble with turbulence. Cal could almost feel a shift in the air pressure as he stared at Vasa.

His face was lean and hard like the rest of him, all thrusting cheekbones and a chin that was softened by a dimple, covered in what must've been several days' growth of whiskers. His brows were drawn fiercely together as the silence stretched between them, and his look was both contemptuous and speculative.

"Swagger Vasa. Who the hell are you?" The voice was low, with a rasping quality to it, as if he's just inhaled smoke, which, in this place, was easy to do.

"Swagger?" Cal smiled his easy, we-can-be-friends grin.

"Some say it's because of the way I walk." He leaned into Cal's space. "I don't like to ask a question more than once."

"Oh, sorry. Name's Cal, and yes, I was hoping to hire you to take me to Kashyyyk."

"Your…milk's about to run on the floor." A smirk flashed briefly.

Cal grabbed a handful of napkins and sopped it up. "If you only knew what I went through to get this." He sighed, not ready to run the gauntlet at the bar again.

"I can only imagine." Vasa whistled sharply and the place went quiet. "Barkeep, bring this gent another milk—put it on my tab."

Without being told, the barkeep also brought Vasa a shot glass of juma. Cal opened his milk carton and glared at the holo on it and the message_ Have you seen this man? Missing, believed to be in exile. Reward. _Cal quickly turned the carton so Vasa could not see his holo, but he was not quick enough.

"How much are they offering for you, Cal?" Vasa took a sip of his drink. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the hulks he'd fought earlier come to and start to groggily get to his feet. "'Scuse me." He rose, stopped at a table that had a bottle of Corellian ale on it, grabbed it and crashed it down on the hulk's skull. He tossed a credit chip on the table on his way back to pay for the bottle and the occupants of the table assured him it was not necessary.

Vasa returned to the table and his drink.

Cal thought, _I am so screwed!_ "I don't know how much the reward is."

Vasa clamped a hand about Cal's bicep and yanked him out of the chair. "Let's go find out, shall we?"

He dragged Cal out of the cantina, found one of the wanted holos that were plastered everywhere and spoke over his comlink to someone, telling them to punch in the ID # for 'vic" 113827. He listened and then broke the communication.

"Not as much as I hoped, still…"

Suddenly, Cal was looking down the business end of Swagger's blaster. He gulped. "I take it you're a bounty hunter."

"Yep."

"How much was the reward?"

"10,000 credits, chump."

Cal sighed. With what Carth had given him and his own, he could pay… "If I paid you more than the bounty, would you let me go?"

The dark brows rose. "Maybe. How much we talking?"

"11,255 credits. That's all I've got."

The dark eyes narrowed. "That buys your freedom, but it doesn't buy you passage on my ship." Swagger smirked and Cal was starting to find it very annoying.

"I have a speeder, custom built in Anchorhead—we make a pit stop there, I'll sell it and that should buy me passage to Kashyyyk."

"Or, you could give me the bike and we'll call it even." Swagger held out his hand and Cal shook it.

Vasa put away his blaster and gestured toward the cantina. "Let's go finish our drinks, Cal."

"My milk will be warm by now," Cal commiserated.

Vasa chuckled. "I'll buy ya another one." He spun suddenly to confront the two aliens, a Rodian and a Transdoshan. "Beat it, he's mine!"

In about two minutes, two more bodies lay in the dust and Vasa grinned at Cal. "I may have to keep a running tab on ya, Cal. I have a feeling you're gonna bring nothing but trouble."

Cal nodded. "Probably."

Swagger smirked. "That's okay. I like trouble."

_A/N Conclusion: Since HK is deactivated right now, this meatbag author would like to thank Synyster Shadow—check out his story, people, if you haven't—his Exile is great! Alpha Cucumber, who asked me to write a one-shot, thanks, and her Revan in her story is a real-sized woman rather than a stick. And to all the others who have stuck with me, thanks. DISCLAIMER: I don't own SW or the song. I do own the computer this is written on, heh heh. Until next time, MTFBWY! Oh, and Syn is the one who invented boloball—His Exile likes it. Mine sounds more like fooball._

9


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Plastic

You got a plastic name and a plastic heart  
You can play the game or you'll never start  
I'm talkin' to you  
You got a plastic house and a plastic fence  
Gotta look around or you'll lose your friends  
Am I gettin' through?

Thanks to Swagger Vasa, Cal arrived on Kashyyyk within half a day and was relieved to see the _Ebon Hawk _and Jaq's ship _Sparrow's Retreat_, still there. Vasa, for some reason wanted to stick around and Cal was not about to piss off the bounty hunter. Besides, having him around kept any undesirables away. Vasa claimed Cal was his bounty and anybody who dared to dispute it was told hands off, and if that didn't settle it, Vasa would beat them to a bloody pulp.

Cal found out both parties of both ships were in the Shadowlands. Problem was the only means of getting down there was a basket lift that was stuck on the bottom. Vasa resolved that problem by shooting rappel cables into one of the wrosyhr trees and he and Cal rappelled down to the floor of the forest.

Cal wanted to kiss the ground once he made it, but would not let the bounty hunter see such an unmanly display. They found the remains of a tall, naked guy and Wookiee corpses. Cal thoughtfully heaped piles of leaves over the exposed parts of a man's anatomy that, in death, should not be left exposed.

Swagger had never been to the Shadowlands and he was avidly curious to see what he could find to challenge him. Cal wanted a walk in the park himself, but that was not to be. Soon, he was covered in kinrath guts and katarn blood.

They ran into a Wookiee who was being attacked by a small group of Mandalorians. Vasa leaped into the fray, drawing Cal in with him, loping off heads as casually as normal people opened their morning holonews. The Wookiee, Grrrwahrr, told them their were more, but they were cowards and they would only attack if a being was unarmed.

"So, we stay armed and we avoid them." Cal met Swagger's smirk and thought, _oh, no, he is not!_ Vasa looked for slain Wookiees and when he found them, he concealed all his weapons in bushes or behind a tree and stepped into the underbrush where a thick fog floated. Sure enough, Mandalorians uncloaked and attacked.

Cal ran for his weapons and the bounty hunter's and stopped when he arrived, his mouth falling open as the man annihilated the armored squad—using a dazzling display of kicks, punches, hand strikes, head butts and anything else Vasa could pull out of his bag of dirty tricks. Even with the Mandalorians in full armor, they were no match for the man.

Vasa field-stripped the bodies and jammed everything into a rucksack he carried. Cal filled his own bag, rejoicing if he found any credits. He'd have to borrow more to pay the bounty hunter because he did not want Vasa to get a renewed interest in turning him in for the reward. Who the hell had offered a reward for him, he wondered.

It happened again and a final confrontation took place in the southwest corner where swoop bikes sat, the engines still warm. Cal had found a signaling device and called up a third group of Mandalorians. He and Swagger killed them.

"You stay here," Vasa directed. "I'll go give the Wookiee proof we killed the leader and collect the reward." He casually lopped off the leader's head.

Cal tried not to react to the man's blood thirstiness. He looked down at himself and sighed. He was a mess. His clothes were ripped and bloody and stunk. "You keep it all," he called after the bounty hunter.

Vasa smirked and jogged off and Cal stood uneasily. This place gave him the creeps. Where could Revan and Bastila be, and of course, Carth? And Jaden—if he knew her, she was in the middle of a bunch of trouble right about now."

* * *

Jaden frowned, consulted her holographic map and scowled. "This…isn't right. There's not supposed to be a bridge here, and yet here one is."

She was beginning to expect it, so when Hiro popped into view, her jumping reaction was a lot less. Of course, it sent Twi'leks scattering in all directions and Jolee drew his lightsaber, uncertain of what to do. Jaden called out to everyone.

"It's all right. He's a good guy. What's up, Hiro?"

He bowed, ever polite, but he seemed very agitated. "You no take this bridge. Do you see it in guide I gave you? No! You ever hear of Butterfly Effect? If a butterfly flaps its wings in Tokyo there is a hurricane in New York. You created a glitch not in game. It had bad effect—now you will see things not in game and must not interact with them. Anything you see not in guide, disregard." One last bow and he was gone.

Mission came out of some bushes. "What's Toyko?"

Skully appeared a moment later. "What's New York?"

Larry asked, "What's a butterfly?"

Jaden shook her head and stepped back so she was off the bridge. "Everybody heard him, right?"

"I heard him," announced a new voice, a voice that sent chills down Jaden's spine. She whirled and looked at the tall male who had spoken. His features were hidden in a deep cowl. "At long, long last, Jaden." His voice took on a smoky, silken tone.

_Is he smirking under that hood? Is this…Revan? How does he know me?_

"It's been a long time, but I've never forgotten you." He seemed to move like quicksilver to her side and his lips brushed her cheek. "Pleased to meet you. Hope you guessed my name." His hand came up and caressed her shoulder.

"You're Revan?" Jaden was lost for words, not something that happened to her often.

His shoulders shook with silent laughter. 'If only you knew how funny that question really is."

"How?"

His other hand dropped down upon her other shoulder and he gazed deeply into her eyes. "It's time to remem…"

"Jaden!"

The smuggler gasped in total shock at the sight of a pissed off captain in an orange jacket staring at her. She could see the war of emotions crossing his features: anger, relief, doubt, paranoia, of course, jealousy, back to anger, and then something won the battle…

Carth held out his arms and Jaden brushed past Revan and leaped into them, squealing with delight as he wrapped them about her and covered her mouth with a kiss that almost set fire to the forest. After the kiss, Carth shook her gently.

"Don't you ever run off on me like that again! Do you hear me? I---you –it drove me crazy, Jaden!"

She snuggled against his chest, closing her eyes in blissful abandonment. Carth was back and he had forgiven her—all was right with the smuggler's world. And then the bubble burst…

"You and Revan looked mighty close. You two know each other?"

Jaden opened her eyes and gazed up at him. "He seems to think so." She gestured to the Dark Lord. "Do you mind letting me see your face?"

"Only my face?" Revan chuckled and pushed back the hood, revealing the face of a fallen angel.

Jaden studied every feature. "You do look. familiar to me. When did we meet?"

Revan smiled, but there was a shadow in his eyes. "There are some things in the galaxy that can be forgiven. This is not one of them." He stormed away, scattering Twi'leks in his wake.

Jaden looked confused and she could see the doubt coming back into Carth's eyes. "What does it matter if he and I…? Carth, I love **you**! Here! Now! Forever!" She looked more vulnerable than she ever had before. "If you'll have me." She bit her lip.

"How could you do it with Revan and not remember?" Carth was flattered at her words, but he was trying to understand something that did not make sense. "Did he wipe your memory?"

_Did he wipe your memory? __Did he wipe your memory? __Did he wipe your memory?_

The smuggler pushed out of Carth's arms, her eyes wild and unfocused and she ran blindly in the direction Revan had gone.

Carth stood there dumbfounded. "Hey, what about 'Here, now, forever!'?"

Mission came over to him and bopped him on the back of the head. "Boy, you have all the tact of a bull katarn in a china shop, geezer. What was with the third degree? So what if she and Revan did the nasty? She loves you now."

"Then why is she not here in my arms rather than running after him?" Carth was so unnerved he could barely speak. "Every time I think I understand her, she does something crazy like this."

Jaq gestured to the nervous-as-a-cat-in-a-room-filled-with-rocking-chairs Juhani. She had indeed accompanied him. He had kept her in the storage hold, bringing her saucers of milk and a sensor ball to chase. She was like a pet to him, nothing kinky, mate.

"Come, my pet," he said, waving at all the Twi'leks, wondering if there really were that many or his vision was doubling or tripling them because of all the juma he'd imbibed.

Bastila was pouting as she stared off in the direction Jaden had taken. She and Revan had been flirting since they'd met. And now she'd seen the Dark Hunk get way too friendly with her nemesis.

Bastila tuned into the smuggler through their bond and could overhear part of her conversation with Revan.

_"No! That's not true! That's impossible!"_

_"Search your feelings. You know it to be true."_

_"No! N-oooooo! But, I love him!"_

_"He will never understand and he will never be able to forgive you. All that matters is the mission: to find Malak and defeat him. Do you understand me, Jaden? Haven't I earned your trust after everything I've done for you?"_

_"Y-yes. But…why did the...it was _never_ me. It was you!"_

_"Yes, well, that part, dear, sweet Jaden, I __**insist**__ you forget…for now."_

_"Yes, Revan…for now."_

Bastila was dismayed—_so Jaden and the impostor had known each other before? Was there any male she had not slept with?_ She needed to relate this to the Council. There was something off about this Knight. Although she found him very attractive, she knew she had just overheard something not meant for her ears. And she could sense he had used his persuasion on Jaden which made her feel sympathy for the smuggler for the first time since she'd met her.

Jaden came back, subdued and would not look at Carth or Revan, which made Mr. Paranoid wonder just what had taken place. Revan met Carth's incensed look with a knowing smile and raised his brows when Bastila treated him to the cold shoulder.

Carth tried to take Jaden aside, but she resisted, yanking away from him. He was just about to blow up at her, when Cal and a stranger joined them. Swagger's dark gaze swept over Bastila and Jaden and he grinned rakishly.

"Who's the stud?" Jaden asked, giving Swagger the once-over.

He did not have to flex or show off—his hard body did it for him. He grinned at Jaden and one eye disappeared in a wink. "Swagger Vasa. And you are…?"

She grinned back, tossing her head, flinging her long black hair away from her face. "Jaden, smuggler extraordinaire."

"Bounty hunter."

"No turn off there." Jaden's smile increased. "Bad boy, huh?"

Vasa smirked."Bad girl?"

"The baddest." Jaden stepped closer and inhaled the smell of his sweat. "M-mmm."

Cal had watched this display with ever-increasing dismay, especially when he saw Carth was seeing his woman flirt with a much younger man. Vasa was ,what 19, 20? Was Jaden into boy toys?

Bastila had not seen Cal yet, but Revan had and his hands were clenched into fists at his sides. His dark hair crackled with the energy of the dark side and his eyes were blue fire pits. He was telling Cal without words to back away now or suffer the consequences.

And that is when something really strange happened. Two figures burst out of the underbrush, a male and a Wookiee, but there was something seriously wrong with them. They were block-shaped and shiny and seemed to be made of plasticeel. One was dressed like a pilot and was firing a blaster at something behind him. Beside him was a Wookiee with a bowcaster. Both figures only came to their ankles. They dashed past them as if they did not see them. Pursuing them were several plasticeel figures that looked sort of like Sith, only their uniforms were white. One of them got shot and burst apart and silver and gold studs rolled all around the forest floor until they shimmered for a moment and then disappeared.

Everyone was so stunned, several minutes went by before someone found their voice. "What were those things?" Mission demanded.

"Hiro warned us we might see things we would not understand," Jaden explained.

"Yeah, but that one just fell apart," Mission said, scratching her lekku in a puzzled way.

Swagger had been the most calm of them all, considering he had not been privy to Hiro's warning.

Jaden took the time to explain. "We may be in for more surprises, so everyone just keep calm."

She went back to flirting with the bounty hunter. She seemed not to even care that Carth was there.

She also conveniently had forgotten they had any kind of relationship, although it was not her fault. Bastila"s troubled gaze centered on Revan as he held two fingers by his side and waved them. If she had not been looking for it, Bastila would not have seen the gesture. Revan was influencing Jaden using the Force!

Bastila still had not seen Cal, who was trying to decide which way Revan would kill him when he revealed himself to her. Bastila kept her eyes on Jaden, her mouth opening to protest when Vasa took the smuggler's hand and led her off to a secluded area. A make out session? Bastila swallowed hard. She could not allow this! A girl should be able to choose, although the bounty hunter was sexy, Bastila knew Jaden loved Carth.

Bastila whispered in Mission's ear. "I need you to provide a diversion to distract Revan."

Mission nodded, but, it turned out, she didn't need to bother, because, suddenly there was the crack of a whip and one of the little plasticeel figures, this one dressed in a hat and archeologist's clothes, sailed over their heads, swinging on the whip.

Bastila took that opportunity to steal off and stop Jaden from making a terrible mistake. She found them in the grass, Vasa removing Jaden's last bit of clothing with his teeth.

"Oh, Force!" Bastila could feel her face flush. "Have either of you ever heard of foreplay?" Vasa was buck naked and Bastila could not keep her eyes off all his muscles. The guy was buff. Bastila clenched her teeth, reminding herself she was not a voyeur and also of why she's come in the first place. "It's been all of five minutes and you…"

Bastila saw neither of them was paying her the least bit of attention. Their tongues were playing dueling banjos and their hands were all over each other. Time for drastic measures.

Bastila waved her hand at Vasa. "You don't want to do this."

He scowled as his attention was taken from Jaden's breasts when a blinding headache struck his temple. "I hate frackin' Jedi," he snarled and leaped to his feet. Bastila backed several steps as he advanced. Had he no idea of the state of his arousal?

Swagger gritted his teeth. The only thing he had on was a thin necklace and he lifted it for her inspection. "This is a neural inhibitor, bitch! I wear it because every Jedi I've ever had the misfortune to meet tries to invade my mind. Now, back off if ya know what's good for you!" He huffed back to Jaden and fell on top of her with a savage growl.

"Oh, no you don't," Bastila stated. She used stasis on Vasa and called upon her bond with Jaden.

"_Jaden,please—it is Carth you love. It is Carth you want. Remember him. Remember your love! Come back to me."_

Jaden blinked several times as if she was awakening from a dream. Her eyes widened and a look of horror came over her features when she saw she was naked and the state Swagger was in. She held her head in her hands.

"Frack! I didn't…? Did I…?"

Bastila began with her underwear that was hanging from a tall branch and handed it to her, then the rest of her discarded clothing, helping the disheveled smuggler dress, soothing her by telling her nothing happened—she had arrived in time. Jaden was crying.

"How could I?" The smuggler was so distraught, she did not even shrug out from under Bastila's sympathetic pats to her back.

"There, there. It's all right."

Jaden stared at Swagger. "Should we just leave him like that?"

"It'll wear off and I think it best we are not here when he recovers. Less embarrassment for the poor boy."

"He's gonna come to naked, with a raging—uh, well, you know and will he know why?"

"I can remove that memory if you wish."

"No, you can't." Swagger was unfrozen. He picked up his clothes and dressed as if they were not even there. "Did I mention I _hate _Jedi?" He punched Bastila in the face, grabbed Jaden and kissed her, putting all his pent-up emotion into it, then strode off.

Bastila lay on the ground, moaning. "By doze—I t'ink he boke by doze!"

Jaden knelt beside her and examined her nose. "No," she said, relieved. "Not broken. I could tell he was holding back when he punched you." Jaden waved a hand—she had Master heal now and the pain and puffiness faded. "There. Don't say I never did anything for ya, SG."

"You just cannot help it, can you? You have to call me a nickname—cast a slur upon my good name."

"SG stands for Standup Girl, babe. Get used to it." Jaden grinned. "Now I have to go back and convince Carth I lost my mind, but I'm back and he's it for me."

"Yes, well, good luck with that. SG means that to you now?" Bastila's cheeks were pink and her eyes shone. "Since, we're girlfriends now, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How was he? Vasa, I mean?"

"SG?! He was no Carth Onasi, but Swaggie-boy sure had my toes curling!"

"I dare you to call him that to his face." Bastila giggled. It was her first all girl pajama party sans the pajamas and party, but the camaraderie had always been denied to her because of her talent Battle Meditation—it had made most of the Padawans envious. She was feeling a sudden sisterhood with the smuggler and she knew it was not something the Council would approve. Frack, if she would report to them. If they had sent a rogue Jedi Knight to pose as Revan, then it was their problem. She would make sure he did not use the Force on Jaden again. No matter what it took, they had to stick together and watch each other's backs.

"So, did ya see Cal hiding in the bushes yet?"

Jaden's careless question made Bastila freeze. "Cal's here?"

"Yeah, hiding from Revan, which is a good thing. He seems to want to continue where you left off."

"I am not interested. He has too much darkness in him. It's something I fight every day not to give in to and he is the wind that will topple the tower of my resolve."

Jaden snickered. "Talravin anecdotes sure can sound funny sometimes. Cal talks like that sometimes, too."

Bastila smiled and linked her arm with Jaden's. "I have to see him! After all, he left without a word after we almost did the…" She simpered. "Deed."

"Indeed?" Jaden snorted.

"The in and out deed." Bastila was finding it hard not to revert back to her old prudish manner.

"SG, you just made a joke—a dirty joke at that!"

"I know—I'm terrible! Maybe you **should** have SG mean Slutty Girl—but only when it comes to Cal."

"He's the one?" Jaden's voice softened. "Just like Carth for me."

However, when they got back to the clearing, nobody was there and the forest had changed dramatically. The real trees were now made of plasticeel and they seemed to have shrunk. Jaden looked down at herself and sighed. She brought her short arms up, realizing she had no fingers and she had plastic hair. The only expression Bastila was able to make was an O with a mouth that seemed to be drawn on her face. They had become the blocky people. Jaden could not even speak. She gestured with her plastic blaster and fired it experimentally and when the bolt struck one of the plastic trees, it broke into pieces and the silver and gold studs rained down on them. Jaden could not help it, she had to run and gather as many of them as she could before they faded from view.

Suddenly, a little plastic Hiro popped in, squinted his eyes, screwing up his face until it looked like his plastic head would burst off. Jaden could not understand what he was saying, but he disappeared like he always did.

_"E'ta! I did it! Back up the bus, Jaden-san!" Hiro, back to his old self, smiled, bowed and was gone._

"Jaden!" (Déjà vu, all over again…)

The smuggler gasped in total shock at the sight of a pissed off captain in an orange jacket staring at her. She could see the war of emotions crossing his features: anger, relief, doubt, paranoia, of course, jealousy, back to anger, and then something won the battle…

Carth held out his arms and Jaden brushed past Revan and leaped into them, squealing with delight as he wrapped them about her and covered her mouth with a kiss that almost set fire to the forest. After the kiss, Carth shook her gently.

"Don't you ever run off on me like that again! Do you hear me? I---you –it drove me crazy, Jaden!"

She snuggled against his chest, closing her eyes in blissful abandonment. Carth was back and he had forgiven her—all was right with the smuggler's world.

Wasn't it?

_A/N By now you are probably thinking, LEGOS????—Well, I figured why not? I love those little plastic guys! Maybe Jaden can find a plastic Twi'lek and add it to her collection. There were some things I wanted the reader to know that Jaden has now forgotten. As have Swagger and Bastila…I don't own anything SW or the lyrics to the song. I want to thank all of you that are still reading this crazy lark. Special thanks to Synyster Shadow and AC. And will Cal and Bastila ever do the deed? This is a record for me—three chapters in a week. Please enjoy!_

8


	16. Chapter 16

Starry, starry Map  
Unknown planets that brightly blaze  
Swirling clouds and violet haze  
Reflect in Jaden's eyes of china blue  
Colors changing hue  
An Alien computer testing you….

Jaden had the distinct impression she had forgotten something important---again. She kept her hand in Carth's, lacing her fingers through his. She would not look at Revan or Vasa and, for some reason, when she did look at Bastila, she felt a lot less inclined to punch her.

Cal was still shadowing them, keeping back so Revan would not blast him. Jaden frowned at him and mouthed the words, "Grow a pair!" but he shook his head. Vasa hung back with him, not out of fear—the bounty hunter seemed not to even know the concept. He hung back because he was smoking "death sticks" and the smell bothered everybody else.

Jaden pulled Carth back so she could talk to the bounty hunter and asked him point blank why, because to her knowledge, "death sticks" was a liquid drug beings added to their drinks.

Swagger blew a smoke ring. "Been smoking since I was fourteen. Somebody I met in a cantina had a lab and he converted the liquid into a powder." He held up the thumb and index finger of his free hand about a quarter inch apart. "Takes a pinch only and you add it to the Corellian ground up leaves and roll your own."

"It's a terrible habit, son." Carth realized he was old enough to be Vasa's dad.

Swagger smirked and blew a lungful of smoke into Carth's face. "Yep."

Carth coughed. Jaden punched Swagger hard on the shoulder and cringed when her hand throbbed after meeting the solid wall of muscle. The action had probably hurt her more than it did him. His grin told her she was right.

Jaq took a swig from his flask. "Cannot abide smoking. Terrible addiction."

Vasa snorted. He grabbed Jaq's flask and bolted down some of the juma and wiped off his mouth as a few drops tried to dribble to his chin.

Jaq grabbed it back, scowling at the cocky young man.

Revan led the way to the Star Map. Carth and Jaden kept back in the pack and Carth was doing a head count. He came up two short.

"Where's Big Z and Canderous?"

Jaden's eyes widened. She was flustered she had not thought much more about the Mandalorian since she'd left Tatooine. "He didn't stay with the ship you came in on?" she asked.

Carth shook his head. "I thought he might've come with you."

"You thought I'd leave you behind and bring him?!" Jaden explained Zaalbar's plight and their mission, other than to grab the Star Map, of course. She frowned. "Where could he be?"

"Canderous Ordo?" Swagger asked, stubbing his death stick out under his boot. "Actually, he's still on Tatooine. I was hired to find him and deliver him to another Mandie that had some grudge against him." He reached up to adjust one of the leather bands that encircled his upper arms and stopped when he found twelve sets of eyes bugging out at him. His eyes narrowed. "What? It's what I do."

"What?!" Jaden was overcome with guilt. "We have to go back and save him!"

Revan was in charge and he never let anyone forget. "We will, but first we have to get the Star Map and free your Wook pal."

"Then, let's hurry!" Jaden yanked Carth into Force speed, pulling the others along with them.

Revan was immune to her power and he also held back Cal. He slid his dark robe off and let it fall to the ground as he powered up one of his lightsabers. "I tried to be nice."

Cal gulped. His shaking hand unhooked the lightsaber on his belt and the dual blades blazed. "Are you going to fight like a man or a Jedi?"

This amused Revan—his chuckle was genuine. "I always liked you, Cal. You were a great general and you carried my war forward with every mission you led. I hate for it to end like this, so I'll give you one last chance. Walk away. Don't see Bastila and I will let you live."

Cal brought his saber against the red blade that taunted him. Sparks flew as the combatants drew their sabers forming the traditional X to signal the beginning of conflict. Golden brown eyes sparked with anger as Cal aggressively attacked, using Ataru, Form IV. It was supposed to be accompanied with Force-assisted acrobatics, both for attack and defense and fast powerful strikes. Cal had learned how to rain down the strong blows without having the Force as his ally. He was limber and quite able to execute non-Force assisted assaults, jumping into the air over the head of his opponent. If he could have used the Force, he would have appeared as a blur, attacking from all directions. He hoped to overwhelm Revan just by the ferocity of his strikes.

Revan used Juyo that allowed free-wheeling and open movements, but he also maintained control. It was a very unpredictable style. His staccato swings and the flow of the form made it seem as if the attacks were not linked, but it confused Cal enough to keep him off balance. Revan knew Ataru took a terrible toll on the strength of the person using it.

He pulled his second saber, offering a strong defense, keeping Cal at an even greater disadvantage since the Exile was unable to know which one to shift toward to defend against. One blade Revan used for attacking while the other was used for defending, such as parrying, or for more offensive purposes.

Cal knew the cons of using Jar'Kai style—it prevented Revan from putting all his weight behind a defensive block, weakening his defense considerably. If Cal was as strong as he knew Malak had been in combat, he could have simply battered Revan's moves until his guard was finally broken. Cal had studied this style when he was a Knight, learning combat from Master Kavar—it was harder to control and less precise. He might have a chance if the Dark Lord did not result to using the Force. He did not expect Revan to play fair. He had sparred with him before, honing his skills during the Mandalorian Wars. Revan did not like to lose---even then.

Revan tapped one blade lightly against Cal's and both men stepped back, their breathing accelerated. Revan's blue eyes twinkled. "Why are you being so stubborn, man? Again, I give you the chance to walk away. Is she worth dying for?"

Cal stood up straight and tall and shoved his shoulders back, lifting his head as a breeze caught his mane of long hair and tossed it over his face. He pushed it out of the way so he could look Revan dead in the eye. "Yes."

Revan sighed. "So be it." He lunged at Cal with both blades, catching Cal's double-bladed lightsaber in the apex where his blades met and with a flick of his wrists, ripped it from Cal's hold and sent it flying.

When Cal would have dived to retrieve it, Revan's blade scored a mark across Cal's chest. The skin blistered and burned and Cal cried out.

"Don't play with me, you bastard!" he yelled.

"I don't really want to kill you," Revan told him, blocking an attempt for Cal to reach his fallen lightsaber. "We were friends once."

Cal snorted, clutching at his chest. The lightsaber blade had seared through the second layer of skin and was very painful. "I could tell by the way you held back when we fought."

"Could you?" Revan chuckled. "Bastila was assigned by the Council to do a job and she will do it!" Revan paced in front of Cal, lightsaber blades thrumming. "Cal, you present me with a problem I don't have a ready solution for, and it is starting to piss me off. This is your last chance. Go—never see her again and I will let you live."

"Life without her isn't worth living."

Revan sneered. "How poetic." He struck with such speed and ferocity, Cal never had a chance, but the blade that would have hewn his head from his shoulders, did not connect. A yellow blade intersected Revan's crimson.

"I will not let you harm one hair on his head!" Bastila said fiercely. "Nor will you remind me of my duty to the Order. You, who would kill an unarmed man! Get out of my sight! You sicken me! Tell your master you have failed."

Revan powered off his lightsabers and swept her an ironic bow. He jabbed a finger at Cal. "This is not over. If I see you again, I will kill you, without mercy." He directed a stream of Force lightning into Cal and did not stay to see the man fall to the ground, nor listen to his screams of pain.

Bastila rushed to Cal's side. Jaden had taught her about leveling up, so she did so now, realizing she had quiet a bit to do to catch up. _Master heal_ became available, so she used it to heal the terrible burns Revan had inflicted on Cal. He lay in the grass with his eyes shut. He was a mess and she thought she had never seen a more beautiful mess in her life.

She sank down beside him and moved his head into her lap and stroked his hair. "Are you all right?" she asked softly.

He opened his eyes and smiled that gentle smile. "I am now."

"Revan forced you to leave without saying good-bye." Her soft fingers moved to his temples and tried to smooth out the frown lines there.

"Revan cold-cocked me and I was kidnapped and taken away from you." He sat up and turned to her with eyes as soft as the light on Dantooine early in the morning. "I had to find you."

"And now that you have?" The very air around them seemed charged and a silence fell over the entire forest. And then, a soft swell of music filtered through the trees, sounding like an angelic orchestra. Dust motes gleamed in the errant rays of light and fell upon Cal's face, illuminating it. He stood and pulled Bastila up with him. They stood just far enough apart to stretch out their hands and intertwine them.

Cal opened his mouth, but instead of mere words, he began to sing in a rich tenor. (The director had found someone to sing for Bastila so all she had to do was lip-sync.)

**CAL**

_No more talk of darkness_

_Forget your wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here._

_Nothing can harm you_

_My words will warm and calm you__._

**BASTILLA's voice stand-in**

_Say you need me with you_

_Now and always_

_Promise me that all_

_You say is true._

**CAL & BASTILLA 's voice stand-in**

_Love me; that's all I ask of you._

Cal pulled Bastila into his arms. She was afraid she would spontaneously combust from the simple contact of her mouth against his. It was too frightening and Bastila abruptly broke the kiss, only to find Cal's hands on her face, allowing her no quarter. She swallowed thickly, incapable of movement, unable to do anything more than stare at him.

He backed her gently toward a slope in the grass and she toppled back, taking him with her, his lips never breaking contact with hers. He gently cupped her breast through the soft material of the Jedi clothing and wedged his knee between her thighs. He kissed her for what seemed like hours, leaving them both breathless and panting with need.

Fade out…

Cal bent his arms behind his head, careful not to disturb the woman who lay curled against him like a contented kitten, one hand resting over his heart. Her hair spread over his shoulder like honey-streaked synth-silk and her skin was almost translucent against the suntanned brown of his own. One slim leg was thrown across his thighs, and she was pressed against him from his neck all the way down to his ankles.

He groaned softly and tried not to think of how incredibly soft her body was against his, or how good she smelled, or how he only had to turn his hips slightly to… He fought against the urge to take her again. Since his exile he had been with women, but no one like Bastila. She had been so giving and sweet and so incredibly hot for him. A virgin Jedi, she'd held nothing back, well, not physically, but he couldn't shake the feeling there was a part of her she kept hidden, even from him.

His gaze drifted over her, lingering on the soft fullness of her lips and her flushed cheeks, watching the rise and fall of her chest in utter fascination. So perfect and they filled the palms of his hands….

Bastila murmured something incoherent, her lashes fluttered and then he was gazing down into the luminous grey of her eyes. Sleepy and bewildered, she stared up at him for a moment, and then she smiled.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Not unless I'm having the same dream, darling." Cal brushed his knuckles against her cheek.

The sleepy confusion was slowly replaced with an expression of dawning awareness as she came fully awake. "I suppose we better get dressed. I certainly do not want the others to come back and find us like this."

Cal got to his feet and gathered his discarded clothing. Bastila dressed slowly, casting look after look at him and startled to giggle.

"What?" he asked, hopping on one foot while he pulled on one boot.

"You look so disreputable, Cal. Your shirt is slashed open and you've lost a sleeve and I am dashed, totally, in love with you!"

She still could not totally believe she had had sex with him. But it had been more than sex. Cal had drawn her out of herself, made her feel more than she had ever felt before in her life. And it had not been just physically. The look in his eyes as he made love to her had been so intent she'd been certain he could see into her very soul.

He smiled. "You know I love you, Bas-mia." He fished out his other boot from a bush and put it on. He glared at the remaining sleeve, seized it and rolled the ragged remains of both sleeves up over his bulging biceps. There was nothing he could do about the kinrath stains or katarn blood.

"If you stretch the imagination, your shirt looks tie-died," Bastila told him, laughing in a teasing manner. "We better find the others." She reached out with her bond and contacted Jaden.

_Frack, SG! You really are a slutty girl! Couldn't you have shut down our link while you and Cal did it? I'm ready to jump Carth here in front of everybody! We're at the Star Map. Tell Cal to steer clear of Revan._

Cal kissed her tenderly. "Your face is all red."

"I…never mind." She would not explain her bond with Jaden and tell him the smuggler had just experienced what they had done through that bond.

***

Jaden paced as she waited for Bastila and Cal to reach them. She could see the platform the Star Map device sat on. Cal and Bastila joined them, both red-faced when everyone turned to look at them. _Subtle, guys. _Jaden waved her hands in front of the holocron computer, then faced Revan. "You were here before. What do we do?"

"There should be a Rakata holo, but…" When he saw something shimmer and a figure appeared, he smiled. 'Ah, here it comes."

A figure appeared—it was an old man with a long, white beard, dressed in a long robe wearing a tall pointed hat, holding a carved piece of wood.

Revan was stunned. "This isn't right!"

"Who are you?" Jaden asked the figure.

"I am Autobus Dumbledork, at your service. I am a wizard."

Larry backed away. "Did he say wizzer? We better stay back."

"As Headmaster of the Order of wizards, I am here to conduct a pop quiz."

Jaden shook her head. "Are you serious?"

Dumbledork looked sad. "No, I am afraid poor Serious is dead. Well, he fell through a curtain—yes, I am pretty certain he died although they left it ambiguous in the movie, but in the book…"

Jaden snapped her fingers in front of the rambling old man. "All I want is to get the Star Map!"

Dumbledork rubbed his hands and pushed back the voluminous sleeves of his robe. "Very well. We shall begin. First question is…"

Jaden listened and her mouth dropped open. "That has nothing to do with anything!"

Dumbledork looked rather stern. "At Hogwarts, a first year student could answer that question. Ten points off…" he paused. "What house are you in?"

"What the frack are you talking about?" Jaden could almost feel steam coming out of her ears.

Larry scratched his left lekku. "I didn't know hogs had warts," he whispered to Lena.

Revan stood with his arms folded over his chest, looking very forbidding as he glared at Cal. He yawned as the questions continued and Jaden was unable to answer them. She was becoming more and more frustrated and he found it amused him.

Finally, Jaden grabbed the wooden stick the wizard kept waving at her and cried out, "Accio, Star Map!"

Dumbledork disappeared and the device on the platform cranked open to allow the Star Map to rise. Jaden quickly downloaded it into her datapad. She sighed in relief. "I hate tests," she muttered, and then brushed Carth's cheek with her lips, which seemed to cheer her up. "All we have to do is find Freyrr and give him Bacca's sword and our work here will be done."

"Actually Cal and I already found him. He knows you are here to help him rise up against the Czerka oppressors." Bastila indicated the big Wookiee whose fur was grey at the ends, that was standing in the background.

"Oh, right, so we're part of a rebel alliance, is that what you're saying?" Jaden blew out a deep breath. "I love how I always get volunteered in these things." She shrugged. "If I must."

Cal smiled and put his arm about Bastila's waist. Revan glowered at him and he knew there would come a reckoning.

Freyyr roared and grunted and woofed and snarfed his plan to return to the village and gather support by showing the Wooks Bacca's blade and he would meet Jaden and her party there. She nodded.

It took three trips in the basket to get them all topside, but once they were on the walkway on the top level, and after they intervened in a battle of Wooks and Czerka employees, they were whisked to the village. The confrontation with Chuundar was quick. With all her Twi'leks and Vasa and Revan, the odds were against him and most of the Wooks had rallied to their old Chieftain. Jaden wanted credits for the reward, because she wanted to hire Swagger to go pick up Canderous and bring him to their next stop Manaan. Big Z wanted the stupid Bacca's blade and Jaden knew she wouldn't be able to sell it for enough for her purpose.

"Swaggie?" She batted her lashes at him and took a step back when he glared at her. "Uh, Swag?"

"Yep?"

"I need a favor."

"I don't do favors. I work for credits." He smirked, eyes playing over her figure. "Although sex with you, babe, well, I could make an exception."

Jaden was tongue-tied for a moment and Carth took her by the arm and steered her away from a pair of hungry dark eyes. He came back to Swagger, dug in his pocket and handed him a credit chip. A low whistle escaped the bounty hunter's lips and he nodded. He swaggered away and Jaden watched the roll of his hips as he walked—the man really did earn his nickname. Nice buns!

Carth swatted her butt. "Behave, woman."

"Next stop, Manaan. Home of the Selkath… fishies." She began singing a catchy little tune and everyone in the group joined in.

"Fish heads, fish heads,rolly polly fish heads

Fish heads, fish heads, eat 'em up, yum!"

_A/N Okay, this one's for you Syn, since you are such a staunch supporter and I hate to disappoint. And to the others of you that read this crazy thing. Fish heads song was done on Saturday Night Live. The other songs I think you can figure out, heh heh! But just in case, Starry Starry Night and Say You Love Me from the Phantome of the Opera) I don't own anything SW or HP or any of the other references to movies and/or books. And, because I like to give credit where credit is due, thanks to Alpha Cucumber, Shinji Ikari01, Azucuache,Dantemoon 666(welcome, newbie!), Adylin J, Mrs Reynolds, Schmooh. Reviews are always appreciated! MTFBWY always!_

7


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Mandie

Been a bounty hunter most my life  
Got to where I'm cold as ice.  
Hunting for a man,  
Jaden, well she paid the price.  
Gotta find him today

Cuz I gave him away to the….

Mandie!  
Now I'm back and I've come to take ya  
To Manaan  
And I won't forsake ya

Cuz your bounty's been paid

Gonna rescue ya today

Oh, Mandie!

After a few discreet questions and greasing the palms of some of the locals, Swagger Vasa had a lead on Canderous Ordo. He had been taken out to the Dune Sea just that morning to face the Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Jagi—the man that had hired Swagger to locate Canderous and paid him a hefty fee. What Jagi had neglected to tell him was there was a bounty on his head. Vasa had stopped at the local bounty office and taken his name off the docket. He figured he might as well collect on Jagi as well as the two Rodian thugs the Mandalorian had hired. Three against one—to Swagger this meant Ordo must be a difficult target to kill.

He rented a speeder and hastened over the dunes, keeping the distant Czerka Sandcrawler as a point of reference. He saw, through the shimmering mirage of the heat over the sand, four figures, He stopped the speeder, switched on his stealth belt and set off in a lope, his specially modified blaster in his hand.

Canderous had been kept captive since the night of the ball. He was still dressed in his costume which was starting to smell by now. He had gone to the armorer and had him make a Mandalore duplicate for him, even to the special helmet. He had come out of the lame party and headed for the cantina and that is when he was bashed over the head. He did not know it was a certain intrepid bounty hunter that had done the deed and turned him over to the client. When he woke up, the helmet was gone and he found he was Jagi's prisoner.

Jagi had been under his command. He had taunted Canderous, telling him he'd bragged to all the Mandalorian clans that still existed that he was going to challenge Canderous because of misinformation Jagi had concerning what had happened during the battle of Althir. Ordo was furious at the slight to his honor and demanded satisfaction, so Jagi had taken him out to the Dune Sea so they could duel.

"I see you need help, Jagi," he sneered, seeing the two Rodians that were present.

"Like I did from you—like the rest of us did when you deviated from the battle plan so you could receive the honor and glory."

"I don't have to defend my actions to you. I hear you've been on Dantooine terrorizing the farmers there—took the life of an innocent girl named Ilsa. Worked for that low-life Sherruk."

"Nowadays, Mandalorians take what they can. You left me with nothing. My whole squad was wiped out that day!"

Jagi was about the same build as Canderous, although slimmer and not as well-muscled. He was dressed in plain desert clothing. The hot wind blew through his short brown hair and made him narrow his brown eyes.

Canderous's mouth drew into a snarl. "Let's do this, Jagi!" He was unarmed, but this did not seem to worry him.

Swagger had listened. He was now prone on a sand dune, his blaster resting on his forearm to steady it. He drilled the two Rodians between the eyes and watched Ordo and Jagi fight. Jagi had a sword, but Swagger's bet was on Ordo. Rage drove the big man and he was in superb condition, besides, Vasa had his back if needed. The bounty hunter stood, still invisible other than a few wavy lines. He was close enough to be able to take Jagi down if necessary.

Jagi went down and Canderous, his rage satiated for the moment, tried to explain the choice he had made so long ago. "By doing what I did, by abandoning my position, yes, I let many men die—good men, but my choice saved the lives of many of our people and was in compliance with Mandalore's mandate about flexibility in combat."

Jagi wiped the blood from his mouth, gazing up at his old commander. Regret shadowed his eyes. "I…believe you, Canderous. I…the only way I can make it up to you and save my honor is to kill myself."

Canderous nodded solemnly. He looked away. This man was the only survivor of his old team and he did not want to see the dagger the man drew from his boot, strike the heart.

Swagger pulled his own dagger, shaking his head at the trust Ordo was placing in the man. He was a fracking Mandalorian! Why die to expunge his shame if he could kill Ordo and preserve his own honor and life? Sure enough, Jagi got ready to throw his dagger to strike Ordo in the back.

Vasa's own dagger flew through the air and the ultra sharp blade jammed into the back of the man's hand. He cried out, dropping the dagger. Canderous whirled, seized Swagger's dagger before Jagi could even pull it out and stabbed the man to death.

Hard grey eyes searched the desert and Swagger unstealthed. Canderous had not seen him the night of the ball, so, to him, Vasa was just some passing stranger who had lent him a helping hand. Canderous wiped the blood off the blade and tossed it to Vasa, who caught it adeptly.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. I've got a swoop bike just over that dune. I'll need help with the bodies." Vasa pointed to Jagi. "He's wanted on Dantooine and his associates have a hefty fee attached to them."

"Ha! Bounty hunter just happens to show up when I'm outnumbered. Friend, that outweighs any coincidence in my book."

Swagger smiled. "Actually, I'm your ride. I was hired to find you and bring you to Manaan."

Ordo slung both Rodians over his shoulder, one over each and Vasa flung Jagi over his shoulders. They walked to the swoop bike, tied the bodies on and Swagger gave Canderous a ride back to Anchorhead.

When Canderous hopped out of the swoop bike, Swagger got a whiff of him and made a face.

"Let's get you somewhere you can get out of that armor." He grimaced. "Man, you are ripe! And then, we can grab us a couple cold ones in the cantina." He and Canderous dumped the bodies in the street in front of the bail bonds office.

While Canderous showered back at his hotel room, Swagger went inside the office. A Sullustan looked up and her plump lips writhed into what with any other female species would have been a seductive smile. On her it looked like the Joker had drawn one of his rictus smiles. She wore bright red lipstick and a chartreuse tube top, leaving her wrinkled, extended midriff bare and black sequined pants that were half pink and half orange.

She had on ridiculously long fake eyelashes and a ton of jewelry. She was the officer manager and she pushed back her chair from her desk as Vasa entered.

"Any live ones today, Swag? Or more dead ones like the last three?"

Swag rifled through the datapads on the docket board, but, with what he had made on Cal, twice on Canderous, the two Rodians and Jagi, he really could afford to take a break from tracking down any more skips.

Swagger parked his butt on the corner of her desk. "How's Trix, Ruby?" Trix was her pet gizka she kept in a cage in the inner office. Swagger rummaged in his rucksack and pulled out something with a bedraggled bow tied to it. "Here's a wheel for him to run on. He was looking a little pudgy last time I saw him."

Ruby---_wait for it_---Toosday patted a credit chit. "All downloaded to your account, Swag. Mother said I was to invite you over to dinner next time you came in."

Vasa smiled. "Tell her thanks all the same, babe." He took the chit she slid over to him. "Meeting Jaden's been lucky for me," he added, but too quietly for her to hear. Ruby was the jealous sort. He hopped off the desk. "Get your little pudgy gizka on that wheel, and I'll see ya when I see ya."

She blew him a kiss which he pretended to catch. "Bye, handsome!"

Canderous was waiting for him outside the office. He was dressed in tan cargo pants, black T-shirt and his steel boots. While in the hotel, he had gathered his belongings. His massive repeating blaster was held negligently at his side.

Vasa told him they should grab some food and he knew just the place. The Dewback Inn was a small, dark dive that still managed to cater to the customer—it had a decent live band and two Twi'lek backup singer/dancers.

As Swagger entered the place everyone on the staff and all the customers looked up and said in loud unison, "Swag!" They raised their drinks in a salute.

Ordo looked impressed. "Everybody knows your name."

Vasa waved and strode to his usual table. A Twi'lek waitress hurried over, flung her arms about his neck and left full lipstick imprints on his cheek. "Where have you been, you bad boy?"

She spoke in her language and he replied in the same, winking at her. She smiled and used a napkin to wipe the lipstick off his face. "The _Lightning Bug_ crew is here: Captain Malcontent, Cyanara,Wash'nwear, his wife, Zooey, Trickle and her brother Sign-on, Janet, Flock'herder and Caybee."

Captain Malcontent, towered over most of the humans in the place by one inch over six feet; he was leaning against the wall of the refreshers, muscled arms folded over his broad chest. His green eyes caught a stray beam from the chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Swagger waved him over to the table. "Malcontent, you still flying that bird?"

"I saw the_ Seeker _from the air as we landed. You got more rust spots on that boat since I seen her last."

The one Malcontent had been waiting for, a striking brunette, came out of the female's refresher. She slithered over to the table in a slinky red dress and smiled. Swagger rose and kissed her cheek lightly.

"Cyanara, you are looking as beautiful as ever."

Malcontent moved between them—it was not a brazen move or meant to be confrontational. It was just the captain staking his claim on a woman that had been driving him crazy since Swagger had met him two years ago out on the Outer Rim. The big man popped the suspenders he sported—they were just part of his unique look, as was the brown duster that came to his shins. He tended to wear a long-sleeved maroon shirt, boots and a special holster.

"Sit." Vasa indicated Malcontent pull his tables over and they would make one big table to accommodate everybody.

The staff helped. Swagger was a notoriously generous tipper. There were two new crew members Swagger had not met. A tiny chit of a girl, probably not much older than fifteen or sixteen standard years with long dark hair and she had on no footwear.

"I can kill with my mind," she told Swagger after Malcontent introduced them.

His brows shot up. "Really."

Janet, a big hulk of a man with a girl's name, sniggered and circled his index finger around his ear to imply Trickle was mental.

Trickle's brother, Sign-on was a medic—a pretty boy type, but there was something about him that made Vasa wary. Like he had a secret agenda.

Wash'nwear was wearing his usual attire: a wrinkled flowered shirt and slacks. He was the pilot and his wife, Zooey was second-in-command. She had coppery skin and a large mouth and flashing dark eyes, and a hard ex-military body.

Caybee was the ship's mechanic—a girl next door type. Swagger had always liked her. She wasn't hot like Cyanara or, say, Jaden and Bastila, but she made things happen in an engine room.

Flock'herder was a religious man—dark-skinned with wild white hair he had to restrain in a bun on the top of his head.

Malcontent ordered a round of drinks for everyone and various waiters and waitresses brought the menus.

"Think I'll have me kinrath kabobs," the captain announced. "Once you take the stink gland out of them, they cook up real tasty."

"What about the poison sac?" Swagger smirked.

Malcontent chuckled and slapped his leg. "That's part of the fun eating it. The challenge—you don't know if you're gonna survive. It's like foogoo guy panic fish."

"Where you off to?" Vasa wasn't much for small talk.

Malcontent grinned. "Got us some hot product to deliver." Swagger understood it meant he had an illegal cargo and he also knew a captain did what he could for his crew and his ship. Times were tough right now. Vasa had been reduced to skips rather than real bounties. He explained it to Malcontent.

"Well, ain't that shiny?" The captain rubbed his hands in anticipation as his food was brought to the table. He held up one of the sticks that had vegetables and the white pieces of kinrath on it. "Sure you don't want a bite?"

Swagger shook his head. "Sure."

The menu was limited, not much to choose from, but Swagger guaranteed Canderous it was good.

While they drank another round, this one on Vasa, Swagger filled Canderous in on what had happened on Kashyyyk.

"Plasteel people kept showing up?" Ordo leaned back in his seat. "And Jaden hired you to find me and bring me to Manaan." The Mandalorian seemed to be filling in the blanks as the time passed.

He studied Swagger, curious about the man who had saved his life.

"You Mandalorian by right or by birth?" he finally asked.

"Half Mandie—half Echani." Vasa got up and paid their tab, grabbing the tray where their meals had just been set and bringing it back to the table. "Gondark steak—best in Anchorhead. I know the chef—he tenderizes it and it almost melts in your mouth. Dig in."

"So, that place you went into, what exactly is it?" Canderous spoke through a huge bite of meat.

Swagger gnawed meat off the bone and tossed it onto his plate.

"Place to pick up FTAs—failures to appear." Malcontent answered for the taciturn Vasa since his mouth was full. "Say, they're due in court or fail to show up in the military. He picks which ones he wants and…" Malcontent shook a finger at Swagger. "Way I heard it, you're supposed to bring 'em in alive."

Vasa shrugged, "Most of 'em I do." He stretched his neck and rolled his shoulders back.

Canderous snorted. "Most of 'em, eh?" He reached over and slapped Vasa hard on the shoulder. 'I'm starting to like you, Hardcase."

Canderous pulled out a large ciggara and offered one to Vasa. They lit up and smoked in companionable silence.

Everyone ate their meal. Afterwards, they had caffa. Swagger and Malcontent said their good-byes and Swagger led the way back to his ship, an older Corellian freighter, the_ Seeker. _He had only one crew member, an older, grizzled man who remained mum during the introductions.

"Canderous, this is Better Off Ted—he's the mech on board. I'm the pilot. You can spend the ride in the quarters I'll assign ya, or sit in the co-pilot's seat. Ted, did ya prep my baby? Is she ready to fly?"

Ted scratched a mangled looking beard and waggled bushy eyebrows. "Uh-huh."

"Man of few words," Canderous commented as he accompanied Swagger into the cockpit. "Nice boat, Vasa."

The smirk flashed a moment and the bounty hunter punched a few buttons and toggled switches, listening to every ping and fluctuation of the engines and hyperdrive. A frown formed between his brows.

"Ted, I'm still hearing that pinging noise in the starboard engine. You told me you fixed it."

Ted came forward, holding a hydrospanner. "Fixed port. Fixing starboard."

Swagger patted the console of his ship with a loving hand. "We're still working the bugs out of her. Strap in." Swagger tightened his crash webbing and Canderous did the same.

The ship lifted off smoothly and Swagger turned her around, let her rise out of the atmosphere then punched in the coordinates to Manaan into the navicomputer.

* * *

The only city above the surface of Manaan's oceans was Ahto City, a meeting place between the Selkath and off-world visitors. It was a tremendous, shell-shaped structure that floated on top of the water's surface using a buoyancy system that seemed to incorporate the city's massive center. Kolto was gathered here from undersea vents and shipped off to those who requested it. Indeed, much of Ahto City was a series of hangars and distribution centers. Exotic and beautiful fountains dotted the many courtyards of Ahto City. There were also many cantinas, shops, and other recreational facilities present. Other than kolto, tourism was also a major part of Manaan's economy. All visitors were given a free map and guide upon arrival.

The Selkath enjoyed swoop racing and various aquatic sports. Swoop racing was conducted on a track in the large, open center of the city, which was filled with water. Jaden and Nico and his girlfriend Berr, parted company when she provided him with enough credits to start his own racing team there.

Jaden thought Manaan was beautiful, but with the geometric floors and the shadows cast by the sun shining through the clear domes over Ahto City, it felt a little like being in a fish bowl.

Komad and Skully had decided to stay on Kashyyyk to help the Wookiees regain control from Czerka. Since they were with Jaden, Freyrr had granted them permission. Griff, once he got his tach gland, had run back to the surface and taken a transport back to Tatooine.

That left Larry and Lena,outside of the regular crew, who elected to stay and see Jaden's quest through to the end. They all took rooms in the hotel located across from the Republic Embassy.

Jaden and Carth had one of the suites. Silver blinds could be pulled shut across the paneled windows, casting the room in soft afternoon shadows. A ceiling fan turned lazily overhead. Greys, soft blues and aqua furnishings dominated the room, all the colors modeled after the planet itself which was one big ball of water. There was a large bed in the shape of a shell heaped with pillows.

There was a basket filled with candles and small colored vials of perfumes and creams and cosmetics were arranged on top of a mirrored tray on the dresser. In the basket were succulent fruits. There was a small cryo fridge in the mini kitchen filled with cold beverages. The room smelled good, a heady mix of ocean and citris.

Matching robes of a synth-silk absorbitant cloth hung in the refresher/shower/bath area. Carth led Jaden inside. Her breathing stuttered as he moved his hands up the length of her bare arms to her shoulders. He paused at the buckles that held the white top together. Her breathing stopped. His hands moved to pull her hair free from the pony tail, watching as it tumbled in thick, sleek waves around her cheeks. He threaded his fingers through the cool, obsidian length, enjoying how it slipped through his hands. The afternoon sunlight caught the highlights and turned them into a blue-black halo.

"Let's take a bubble bath together," she said, tilting her head back so she could gaze into his smoldering eyes.

He ran the water and she squeezed Alpha-Cuke bubble oil into the water, watching as it made clouds of bubbles. Carth undressed her slowly and she climbed into the tub and watched her Captain OJ do an impromptu strip tease,giggling as he blushed furiously. She scooted forward so he could get into the tub, which was quite large and then leaned back against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Make up sex is the best."

"We haven't had any…" His hands cupped her breasts under the hot water. "Yet." His voice was a sensual caress.

(_And the director told camera 1 to zoom in on their __**faces**__—this is PG13 rated! Cue the music—light the candles so that the flickering light dances over their features, highlights their hair and shows the emotion in their eyes. Move carefully, he directs them—keep the bubbles up to conceal her bosum—now, turn to each other and try not to slosh water all over everything like they did in Bull Durham. Okay, and ACTION!)_

JADEN

When I was young  
I never needed anyone.  
And making love was just for fun  
Those days are gone.

CARTH

Hard to be sure  
Sometimes I feel so insecure  
And love's so distant and obscure  
Remains the cure

JADEN & CARTH

All by myself  
Don't wanna be  
All by myself  
Anymore….

_(And cut, that's a wrap!)_

_A/N Always have to say thanks to my readers and those who take the time to review—special thanks to Syn and AC and welcome to any newbies! If you ever caught the series Firefly, then the crew on the Lightning Bug will make sense—if not, sorry about an obscure reference, but I love the show and it was cancelled in 2002, but is considered one of those fan faves. Anyway—the play on names won't mean a thing if you haven't seen at least the movie Serenity—oh, well, ya takes your chances sometimes. Captain Malcontent was Captain Mal Reynolds—Caybee was Kaylee—Flock-Herder was Shepherd, the preacher—Cyanara was Inara---Wash-n wear and Zooey were the married couple "wash" and Zoey—Janet was Jane---Trickle was River Tam—Sign-On was her brother Simon—their ship was Firefly class called Serenity. And now, I have bored you enough with the history of the show! More adventures on Manaan coming up. Stay tuned and MTFBWY always. Oops-disclaimers: do not own SW, if I did I guarantee I'd hire BioWare to make K3—don't own the original lyrics to the songs Mandy and All By Myself—don't own Firefly or any other refs to other shows or movies I might have used._

8


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: In My Memories

Blackness  
Dark labyrinths of my soul  
Are calling me  
(I hear voices)

It was much later when Carth suddenly awoke with a jerk. At first, he thought he was back home on Telos with Morgana's warm body curled against his chest. But just as quickly, the smell of the sweet-scented candles invaded his senses and he remembered with the familiar sickening twist in his gut that Telos was gone, and so was his wife. Feeling a stab of guilt, Carth looked down at Jaden in his arms and he knew how hurt she would be to know he was still pining over his wife.

He eased out of the rumpled bed before she woke up and pinned him with those gorgeous blue eyes and he knew he would not be able to leave if she did. He dressed quickly and sneaked out the door of the room, hurrying through the hotel lobby. It was dark outside and stars twinkled above. There was not even one moon, which he found rather unsettling. He walked aimlessly, avoiding the feuding Republic soldiers and Sith—the constant bickering and confrontations. The Selkath had decided both sides were granted admittance to Ahto City—they held the export kolto like a weapon over both parties' heads, keeping them in line by the threat of destroying the entire supply of the healing fluid.

Carth was wearing his orange flight jacket and he knew he looked like a man who was seeking a fight. Instead of feeling tender and besotted with love for his smuggler, the soldier found he could barely restrain the anger that floated always beneath the surface—like the kolto buried in the rift deep beneath the city that drifted to the top of the water. He slammed a knotted fist against his thigh as he gazed out over the dark sheen of the water. There were lights outside of the walls that enclosed the city that rippled as waves lapped gently at the moorings.

Maybe if he went to one of the cantinas and had a drink—just one, he thought. He made a sharp turn and ended up at the Sith base. _Dammit! _Before he could backtrack, he was jabbed in the back with the business end of a blaster. He turned to see who it was and glared at what he knew was a Mandalorian merc.

"I was just reporting for my special ops job and, lo and behold, I get my hands on a prime piece of real estate." The merc sneered. "Captain Carth Onasi, wanted by Darth Malak himself. I'm just gonna turn you in for a sizeable reward."

"Too late," declared a voice Carth recognized. A shadow stepped into the light. Obsidian eyes stared into the merc's. "Onasi belongs to me."

"Vasa, that you?" The merc seemed suddenly nervous. "We can split the reward."

Swagger's face was a cold mask. "I only split with partners. Maybe you oughta back up to where you were about to say that and rethink your decision."

"I got my blaster out and you appear to have no weapon. I think I'll just take Onasi inside. You can't stop me. The Selkath have cameras everywhere."

Suddenly, Canderous unstealthed behind the man. "I'm his partner and I want my cut."

The merc looked as if he was about to lose his dinner and also had just realized his worst nightmare. "Oh, hey, Canderous! Sure, man. He's all yours."

Swagger grabbed Carth by the arm and jerked him away from the Sith's front entrance. "Lucky for you we just got in."

Carth was not feeling all that lucky. He was feeling stupid and angry—mostly at himself, but it was not the most pleasant experience to be rescued by Ordo, whom he considered a rival and Vasa, whose infuriating smirk drove him crazy.

"That's one you owe me, Republic," Canderous laughed raucously. "Where's Jaden? I want to thank her for sending Hardcase after me, although I could've handled Jagi and those Rodian wimps by myself."

"Yeah?" Swagger's smirk increased. "That's not the way I saw it. Anyway, you lacked one thing, Ordo."

"What was that?"

"A ship." Vasa strode away, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"I've killed men for less," Canderous shouted after the cocky younger man, but his voice was less menacing as he punctuated the threat with a deep chuckle.

"You're welcome to try. I could always use a diversion." The voice taunted and then the man was gone.

That left Carth alone with Canderous, who in the sickly green light of the glow panels, resembled the Hulk. The soldier sighed. All he had wanted was a little time to think and he had almost gotten captured by the Sith. And where were all the surveillance cameras anyway? He'd not seen one since he'd come outside. Did they only float around during the day hours?

Canderous scowled. "I hate asking twice. Where's Jaden?"

"At the hotel. Consult your map. Uh, welcome to Manaan, I guess."

Canderous grinned, his teeth shining like a suspension bridge under his nose. "Still don't trust her, do ya?"

"No, her I trust." Carth glared at the towering man. "It's you I don't trust."

"Going back to her? We might as walk together. Might need me around to keep you out of trouble, especially since you insist on wearing that mesh'la jacket." He snickered and Carth knew he had just been insulted.

It took a few minutes to get back to the hotel, because Ahto City was one of the most confusing places to navigate either man had seen, even with their maps. Carth slid his card key in the door and walked in, followed by Canderous. Carth skidded to a halt.

Jaden was wearing one of the robes—it barely covered her bare butt; however, that was not what brought the captain to such a wrenching halt. It was the sight of two tanned hands under the robe, cupping her cheeks and Jaden covering a smirking face with kisses-- that sent him into a tailspin.

"Oh, Swag! You saved him?! Thank you! Thank you!! Thank you!!!" Jaden reached down and slapped his hands away from her butt. She was not aware she and Vasa were no longer alone.

"I'd do just about anything for you, babe." Swagger was quite aware they had company, but he really dug this girl—there was something about her that went beyond beauty that got under his skin.

Carth cleared his throat loudly. Jaden drew back from Swagger and advanced on Carth. She was shaking a finger at him, her face suffused wit anger. "Carth Onasi, there you are in that jacket again. If it hadn't been for Swag---"She turned and gave the man a sweet smile and he returned it with a rare, dimpled smile few had ever seen.

Carth glared at the bounty hunter. "How'd you get here so fast?"

Vasa grinned. "I move faster than you, old man."

Canderous snorted. "Mir'sheb!" he said in Mando'a.

Dark eyes flashed his way and Swagger's grin resembled a firaxan shark's.

"Jaden, did you answer the door like _that_?" Carth planted himself in front of her to block the other men's view.

"I heard the door open and I thought it was you." Jaden was not one to be ashamed just because she was in a state of undress.

"I sliced the door. Wasn't hard." Vasa leaned back so he could see her butt cheeks again and Carth shifted his position.

"This is _our_ room, so you two need to leave. Right. Now."

Canderous and Swagger exchanged like glances, as if to say _do you believe this guy?_ Shrugging, the bounty hunter and the Mandalorian strode from the room. Carth locked the door and turned, hands on his hips, to survey the woman that was surely going to send him to an early grave with her antics.

"Query: Do you want me to blast the OJ wearing meatbag, master?" Jaden had insisted on bringing HK-47.

Jaden shook her head. "I woke up and you were gone. You should leave a note or something. Swag contacted me from the hangar over the communications console and I asked him to keep an eye out for you." She gestured to Carth's jacket. "I like that jacket, Carth, I really do. I mean, it makes a fashion statement all your own, but, with all these bounty hunters here…."

"I guess I figured with the security cams I was in no real danger." He hiked his eyebrows. "Funny thing. I didn't see even one of them while I was out."

Jaden grinned. "Mission accomplished…" She was interrupted as he sighed heavily.

"You…did something to the central security computer?"

She shook her head. "Nope. Snips did." She sat down on the bed and patted a spot next to her and when he sat down, she pulled out the guide book she'd downloaded and punched in Manaan. "Okay, we have to go talk to Roland Wann—he heads up the secret kolto distribution center located on the Hrakert Station below the surface. We need the quest from him before we go down where we'll find insane Selkaths have killed everyone except…" Her eyes lighted up. "Oh, _goodie_! Except a Twi'lek merc. We can save him and there's someone in a locker we can save, plus two scientists who will try to kill us." She tapped the stylus against her bottom lip and typed a message in her datapad.

_Note to self: try to find a way around the jerks who will try to kill you._

She punched in another set of data, labled _Sith Base_ and studied it for a moment. "Okay, if we make a sound, like blaster fire or explosions, we will get the blame for attacking the Sith."

Carth held up a hand. "Wait a minute! We're going to break into the Sith Base?"

Jaden rolled her eyes. "Pay attention, flyboy. The security cams are cleared from that area so we won't be seen going in or coming out. We'll use stealth all the time. Swag said…"

"You talked to him about this before me?" Carth was beginning to lose his temper.

"You weren't here. He's a specialist, Carth. Get a grip!"

"Get a grip like _him_? Jaden, his hands were all over your butt!"

She shrugged. "Comes with the territory. He's a bad boy. I always had a soft spot in my heart for bad boys." She hummed a tune. "Bad boys, bad boys, what'cha gonna do? What'cha gonna do when they come for you?"

"The only hands I want on your buns are mine!"

She frowned. "There was nothing going on." She used the stylus as a pointer when the 3-D holo of the base was displayed. She ignored Carth's pouting.

"Jocular statement: If a deaf meatbag goes to court, is it still called a hearing?"

Jaden giggled. Carth looked up, startled.

"Humorous statement: What disease did a cured ham actually have?"

Jaden snorted and Carth sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Comedic query: If electricity comes from electrons, does morality come from morons? Ha-ha!"

Falling over sideways, Jaden laughed, holding her stomach.

"Wind up routine statement: My personal favorite is: How important does a meatbag have to be before they are considered assassinated instead of just murdered? Ho-ho! Titter! Guffaw!"

Carth gazed down through his fingers at Jaden who was giggling uncontrollably. "What did you do to him?"

She sat up, wiping tears from her eyes. "I upgraded him and he's been telling jokes ever since."

"They're terrible!" Carth stood and began to pace.

Jaden watched for a moment before returning to her plan. "So, the plan is stealth, silence, secrecy and recovery of the Republic's droid so we can borrow the submersible to go down and get the Star Map." She smiled. "Works for me. You in or out on this, Captain OJ?"

He sighed. "I'm not the best when it comes to stealth."

She nodded. "So, we go see Wann tomorrow and wait until dark to enter the base."

"Encore jocular statement: Why do meatbags go up tall buildings and then put credits in macrobinoculars to look at things on the ground?"

Jaden waved to HK that the stand-up routine had to end. The droid stalked to the corner and shut down.

The smuggler sent a smoldering invitation with her eyes to her pacing soldier. "About your hands on my buns…"

***

My strongest enemies  
The weaker I am  
The stronger they are  
They want me back, they want me  
If I fail I'll be lost.

Cal dressed and answered the soft knock on the door of the room he shared with Bastila. They had spent the day in bed, making love, talking, spooning, making love—the man was exhausted or he would have checked the spy hole before opening the door.

"Atris!?" He gawked. Of anyone in the galaxy, she was the last one he'd expected to see.

She pulled him outside the room. "We need to talk, Cal."

He was suspicious and she knew he had every right to be. She led him to a secluded area. There did not seem to be any of the annoying, buzzing security cams about and he wondered about it, but the shock of seeing Atris was the only thing his mind could comprehend.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

Atris put her hand to his mouth and her fingers lingered on his lower lip. "Hush! Oh, Cal, I had to come and warn you. The Council has put a bounty on your head."

He blinked several times and took a step back that landed him right against the wall. Atris came even closer, her blue eyes sparkling in the light of the glow panels. "Darling, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Padawan Shan is a spy—she is working with Revan." Atris leaned against him, putting her head into his shoulder, pinning him to the wall.

"No!" he said sharply, and then it hit him. "D-darling?! You called me 'darling'? Atris, you _hate_ me!"

"She and Revan are still together. They are plotting your downfall."

Cal grasped her by the shoulders. His touch was not gentle. "That's a lie! Bastila loves me and I love her."

Atris's eyes overflowed with tears. "How can you love her after everything we meant to each other? You said you loved me and then you went off to fight for Revan in those bloody wars! I waited for you and when you came back, I would have gone with you, but you left without a word to me."

He glowered at her. "Are you sure _you're_ not the one who put the bounty on my head? A woman scorned…"

"Is that all I am to you?" She asked pitifully and collapsed in his arms.

Cal was a soft touch when it came to women—especially when it came to women who were crying. He patted her back and crooned softly to her, trying to calm her. He did not know he was playing right into her hands.

* * *

In my life there's been heartache and pain;  
I don't know if I can face it again.  
Can't stop now, I've traveled so far  
To change this lonely life…

The Apprentice sat next to one of the fountains. It was lighted at night, so he could see his face in the water. He pushed the hood back. Brooding blue eyes met his and his features wavered in the ripples. He loved her so much. He had done everything for her and she…His fists tightened and lightning flickered briefly before he extinguished it.

"Are…you all right?" He looked up. Bastila stood there, a wary look in her eyes, but concern on her face. "You look so sad."

Seeing no other way, the Apprentice stood and started doubtfully, "I've been having…flashbacks, and…memories. Some are my own, some are…yours." Seeing Bastila's startled expression, he explained, "Though that's not really that odd. I suppose. Jaden and you share a bond and through the Force I am able to share my memories with both of you, communicate over great distances, that sort of thing…but it's different now. It's like…I can't tell the difference between you and me. It's hard to define where I end and you begin."

"You invade our minds?" Bastila could not conceal her uneasiness. "I know you are not Revan. You are very powerful in the Force, but I know the Council sent you to spy on us."

He shook his head and his long, black hair fell over one eye. Bastila reached up and pushed it behind his ear. She froze when his hand came up and held hers in place. Her fingers slid through the glossy length of his hair and her lips parted. "You're _not_ Revan, are you?"

"To all intents and purposes I am," he said in a low voice. "My real name is Luce. It was not me on the bridge of the ship when you encountered Revan, or should I say, Jaden?"

Bastila's fingers tightened in his hair. Her body stiffened and her eyes widened. "You know the truth!" She stumbled back from him and, it was as if the camera went to slow motion—her heels and ankles bumped into the fountain and her arms flailed as she was forced off balance (unknown to her with a little help from Luce) and she fell backwards into the pool.

Luce jumped into the fountain, to help her stand. The fountains doused him with water as he aided her. She was sputtering and drenched. "Sometimes I can be so bloody clumsy!"

He slipped off his robe and put it around her shoulders. His touch was electric and Bastila was unable to draw a breath as his brilliant blue eyes beamed like lasers into hers. His hands came down on her shoulders and he lowered his head and claimed her lips in a devastating kiss. It made her so dizzy, she could not think, only respond, all thought of Cal driven from her mind.

Luce chuckled low and sensuously, drawing her wet body against his hard, muscular one, molding her curves to him. He picked her up and carried her to his room, never stopping the assault on her lips.

"I think…I'm under some kind of spell," she gasped as he set her down and pulled his robe off her shoulders. She was wearing a thin white top that revealed, when it was wet, that she wore nothing underneath. She'd bought it at one of the tourist boutiques earlier that day when she had gone shopping with Jaden. The pants were white also and the thong Jaden had talked her into, telling her it would drive Cal wild, could be seen under the wet material.

Slowly Bastila dragged her focus down to the strong column of his neck and his collarbone and a needy shudder worked through her as she looked up and met the smoldering heat in his eyes.

She stared at him in the muted light, admiring the play of shadows across his chiseled features. He had a beautiful mouth. She wanted to rub her thumb over his lower lip and taste the sensitive inner flesh with her tongue.

She put her palms flat on his chest. Her pulse was a languorous thudding through her veins, and she could almost imagine it matched the throb of his heartbeat beneath her fingers. She didn't know what she found more erotic—the physical reaction of his body to her touch or the heat in his eyes.

***

I wanna know what love is  
I want you to show me  
I wanna feel what love is  
I know you can show me

Atris wept without restraint on Cal's chest, leaving huge blotchy wet marks on his shirt. Bastila had bought him a white T-shirt with a logo that looked like a crest of some kind…or maybe a bird? The sales person had said it was the Marek logo and stood for rebellion. He imagined he was a rebel of sorts.

Cal gently held the distraught Jedi Master, trying to calm her. Finally, she stopped crying and her head came up and she leaned forward, her lips just brushing his.

"Atris, I…" He would never know what he'd been about to say as the drug on the gloss she wore on her lips, soaked into his pores and he keeled over unconscious.

Atris gestured to the men she'd hired and the two hookers she'd paid in advance. They took Cal to his room, stripped him, laid him in the bed—the two Twi'lek hookers stripped and climbed in, making a Cal sandwich. Atris had them arrange him in different angles and positions with them, having the local holo-vider she'd also hired record everything. He would then take the recording back to his shop and adjust it so that it was seamless and when it was viewed, it would reveal Cal in a very unflattering manner—cavorting with two Twi'leks. Bastila would be shocked and appalled and finally keep her hands to herself.

Atris grabbed a bottle of bubbling vintage and poured it on his body and told the hookers to lick it off to add to the decadence. She then instructed them to stay until he was discovered.

The Jedi Master gazed down at Cal's recumbent form as the females fitted themselves against him to spend the rest of the night in his bed. She stroked his long hair and then she took her right hand, extending her fingers and raked his back open with her nails.

_A/N Ouch! Thanks to Syn and AC and all others who are still reading. I don't own SW, but if I did, oh, the games I would do for us!!! I don't own the lyrics to the songs either—did not even have to change them. Alister's In My Memories and Foreigner's I Want to Know What Love Is. Next up Sith Base Boogie, heh heh! Forgive HK for his jokes—the dark side made him do it!_

9


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Sound of Silence

Hello Sith Base, my old friend,  
I've come to steal from you again,  
With my tennies I' m softly creeping,  
Soon your soldiers will be sleeping,  
And the droid with the plans in its brain  
Still remains and we must maintain

The sound of silence.

Something soft, yet strangely slippery was curled about Cal's neck when he woke up. He did not open his eyes because the pain in his head prevented the poor man's brain from functioning. Figuring it was Bastila's arm, he touched it and a frown etched between his brows. It didn't feel like an arm. He moved his fingers down the length of it and heard a low giggle as he did. The frown deepened. It was too narrow and tapered at the end and---his heartbeat raced---where were her hands?!

He cracked one eye open and the other soon joined it as he stared in bewilderment at the lekku. He checked the color—red, not blue or green, so it wasn't Mission or Lena, although why either one of them would be in bed with him, he could not figure.

There was another giggle, but this one came from the other side! He had two females in bed with him?! He pinched himself to make sure he was awake. Ouch! He was. He sat up and looked down at the Twi'lek females in his bed, then sneaked a look under the covers. Yipes! They were naked and so was he!

His abused brain was trying to fill in the blanks, but the drug Atris had used on him caused voids in his memory. Not only did he not know why he was in bed with two strangers in the room he was sharing with Bastila, but he did not have the slightest recollection of Atris.

He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing he had the Force so he could clear his head. He was no saint—he'd been with women since his exile, but, he never figured he would do something like this to Bastila!

He looked around in total bewilderment. Where was she? Maybe there was a way to recover from this fiasco. If he could just get these girls out of here, clean up the place, shower off their scent, burn the clothes he wore yesterday—he sent a glance to the window to see the sun peeking through the blinds—yes, it was the morning after. Back to his plans---dress in clean unsullied clothes—do all this before Bastila….

There was a really big? In his mind, come to think of it. Where was Bastila? It was like the beating of a drum in his head—or that might still be the headache, but it bothered him. Where was she?

***

Meanwhile, two rooms down the hall, Bastila woke up and purred as she coiled her satiated body against his. One arm was beneath her—the other draped over her waist, cupping her….

_(And the director steps in—"PG 13 rating, people! I want an aerial view of them cuddling—I mean, give the audience some credit—they know what's taking place under those crumpled sheets. Okay, Camera 1, zoom in on her face. Bastila, honey, we need your reaction when you see it's not Cal, and, action!")_

The scream could be heard all the way to the hangar bays. Security cams and droids rushed to the scene of what had to be a murder. They were met at the door by Luce, who had a bed sheet tied about his waist and draped over one shoulder like a toga.

"Sorry," he apologized to the authorities. "As you can see she's fine." He used his charm and the Force to convince them. Once they were gone, he turned to her, where she cowered under the covers, holding them up to cover her nakedness. "This morning's scream was reminiscent of last night's when we…." He let her come to her own conclusions.

Bastila was mortified and shocked, but it was at herself. "How could I?" Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I love Cal." Her grey eyes looked like the water outside of Ahto City. "Why would I sleep with you?"  
He tossed the sheet nonchalantly to the floor and she quickly averted her eyes. Snorting, he went into the refresher and when he came out he was wearing pants. "Better?"

She needed epoxy remover to unglue her eyes from his chest. She needed this nightmare to be over—to wake up and find Cal in the bed next to her, not to be ogling Luce.

"Perhaps you need a reminder of what Cal is capable of," he said gently and switched on the big screen holo-set. "I'm sure it's in the local news—a scandal like that will be on all the tab-holos."

Bastila told him to turn around so she could recover her clothes. She dressed quickly and when she turned, the screen showed her a scene from Desperate Twi'leks----Cal cavorting with, not one, but two of the shameless hussies. She put her hands to her eyes, covering them so she would not have to see anymore.

"You caught him with them, fled the room and ran into me." Luce caressed the hair near her ear lobe. "You don't remember?"

Bastila shook her head. "Did I—did we get drunk? I've never been, but my head feels like it's splitting wide open."

Luce had used the same lip gloss on her as Atris had on Cal. It only had to look like they had slept together. He poured her a glass of water from the carafe on the bureau and handed it to her. "We had a little bubbly. You were very upset."

Bastila took a sip and set the glass down and scrubbed her face with her hands. "Why can't I remember this? If I walked in on him doing _that_ you would think it would be tattooed in my memory forever." She pinned him with an earnest gaze. "Luce, did we really….?"

For a moment he wanted to end the charade and redeem Cal in her eyes, but that was not in his plans. He smiled and put conviction in his words," I'm sorry you don't remember last night, because it was wonderful."

Bastila smiled back, even though she felt her heart was breaking. "Perhaps, once this headache goes away we can…"

He waved a hand and her pain was gone. "We can….?"

Bastila took one more look at the screen as it showed Cal in a position she had not known was possible. "Oh, what the hell…"

***

"You're still mad at me for letting Swag as you say 'feel me up'." Jaden slammed her fist down on the table, making the juma bottles jump in place.

"I only _meant_," Carth tried again. They had been arguing since they woke up. All right, he had started it, asking if she wanted to invite Vasa to have breakfast with them.

Jaden stood and gathered the empty plates and the eating utensils. _CRASH, clang, clang! _ "You are a dysfunctional, paranoid, distrusting human being."

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're fracking scary."

Jaden stormed into the small kitchen and slapped the dishes onto the countertop. She turned on him and narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying you're afraid of me?"

"Any man in his right mind would be. You should have a sign on your forehead that says 'Dangerous Woman. Stand Back!'"

"What's so dangerous about me?" Her eyes sparked blue flames. "Because I could say the same about you."

"About me? Like what?"

"Like you have that look. Like you want to go pick out rings."

"I do _not_ have that look" he shouted. "And if I did it would not be a ring for _you_."

"Not good enough for ya?" Jaden, for some reason, was spoiling for a fight. "Funny how Swag and Canderous seem to accept me for who and what I am."

"An unmitigated flirt? You have the nerve to call Bastila a slutty girl and you…"

A dagger whizzed by his head. Carth stared at her. "Did you just throw a dagger at my head? Is that something you learned from your buddy Swag?"

Jaden went to the door where her dagger had embedded itself and pulled it out. She bent to tuck it into the top of her boot. When she straightened she treated him to an unfriendly look. "Nope. If I had learned it from him, I would have pinned you to the door along with the fracking dagger!"

_Adores cooking and cleaning and tending to her man's every need? _

Carth chuckled to himself. He could certainly imagine Jaden preferring to live her life barefoot, but pregnant and in the kitchen? Never in a million centuries. The perfect woman she was not and yet Carth could not get her out of his mind. And, what was he doing having all these thoughts about her? Did she know he was thinking about getting her a ring? But was it for the right reason, he thought. Was it because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her or was it a sign to the other men to back off—this woman was his?

"Are you smiling, after you just called me a slut?" She fastened her blaster belt around her trim waist and swept her hair back into a pony tail. "You stay here and let those thoughts fester, Captain OJ. I have a date with Swagger for lunch."

"What?!"

Jaden did not deign to answer. She slammed the door so hard as she left that it vibrated. She stomped her way through the Selkath, mercs and tourists to the Restaurant at the End of the Universe. Swag was already at a table and he stood and held her chair for her and pushed it in when she sat down.

He noted she was upset, but did not ask why, figuring she'd tell him if she wanted. Could only be one thing to get her all riled up like this, a certain Republic Captain. Under the table, Vasa cracked his knuckles and his fingers longed to tighten into fists and pummel Onasi for stressing her.

"I think I'll have the tuna salad on rye with lettuce and tomato…"At the hushed gasp from their waitress, a female Selkath, she looked up without a clue.

Swagger cleared his throat. "Uh, that's fish, darlin'."

Jaden blushed. "My bad. Sorry. I'll have the gondark steak sandwich." After the waitress huffed off, she craned over the table and whispered, "Guess it's a good thing I didn't order fish and chips."

Swagger snorted and his eyes twinkled in merriment. "I must say, I've never met anyone like you, Jaden."

She matched his smirk. "Glad somebody appreciates me."

Passion flared in his dark eyes. "Oh, I do, babe." He subsided and they had their lunch. He tossed the salt shaker from one hand to the other, showing a rare dexterity that fascinated Jaden as she watched.

"So, Swag, I'm gonna need you on this one." She spoke of going into the Sith Base. You and Mish need to put your heads together. I don't want any noise."

"Eriadu stealth belts are the best. I have two. I'll check with the local merchants to get another. You did say only three on this op, right?"

She nodded. "You, me and Mish. And, after we leave here, we're meeting her at the Footwear Emporium. Boots are out of the question. Tennies must be worn."

He snorted. "At least let me get high tops."

She grinned, leaning over the table to touch his stubbled chin. "Love the dimples."

He blushed and Swagger Vasa _never_ blushed. He flashed the dimpled smile and her fingers traced the deep indentations that bracketed his mouth. What was it with this girl?

His tan fingers curled over her wrists and he gave her a smoldering look. "Wanna come check out my ship?"

Jaden knew he really meant check out his bunk on his ship and she was tempted. He was hot stuff and knowing there was more than just killer muscles to the man, made her want to….

She was faltering, attracted to the young bounty hunter, wondering how he'd be in the sack, when she happened to see what was on the big screen holo-set located above the bar in the restaurant. Her mouth flew open.

"What the fracking hell?!"

Scowling, because he knew the moment was lost, Swagger broke contact and turned to view the screen. His brows crept into his hairline and his smirk held a bit of respect. "Hmph…way to go Cal."

Jaden rounded on him. "No, not the way to go. He's wanted and his face and the bloody rest of him is plastered all over the news! Swag…"

He held up a hand. "Done. I'll make sure he gets off this planet safe."

She looked rueful. "I don't have many credits left."

"One kiss from you will be enough."

For a moment, she thought he was insulting her, by demanding a kiss in lieu of payment, but then she saw the earnest expression in his eyes. Swag really meant it—a kiss from her was worth the loss of all the credits—was important enough for him to forego payment.

"Not here. I…" She blushed. "I want to make sure you get your money's worth."

Swagger paid their bill and accompanied her to Cal's room. He warily opened the door and waved them inside.

"Before you say anything, I know I'm the scum of the galaxy," he said wearily.

Vasa cocked his head to the side, studying the uncharacteristic clumsy movements, the slack features and the glazed eyes. He recognized the symptoms.

"Man, you've been drugged." He took a step and sniffed. "Odorless, but, if ya know what to look for and if ya use knock-out drugs like I do in my business, it's clear." He turned to Jaden. "He was drugged and the holo vids were staged."

Jaden threw her arms about Cal's neck and hugged him. "I knew you couldn't do something like this!"

"Whoever did it, accomplished their goal. You're a wanted man and every merc and bounty hunter on this planet's going to want to bring you in or take you out."

"I belong to you…" Cal brought a shaking head up to his forehead. "I mean, your bounty?"

Swagger grinned. "Nope. But I also do work as a body guard, which you're gonna sorely need."

"Dammit, Swag, I'm flat broke."

Jaq, followed by Juhani, came out of the kitchen with a bag of ice which he gave to Cal who placed it against his throbbing head. "No worries, mate. How much, Swagger, to hire you as his body guard?"

Vasa did some calculations in his head. "I'll give ya cut rates. Usually it's hourly, but I'll say for this one, daily rates at two hundred credits, plus expenses."

Jaq shook his hand. "Deal. I'll-uh, pay you soon as I get back from the Pazaak tables."

Swagger hiked his brows and Jaden tucked her arm through his. "I'll make sure you get your credits, Swag. Do you trust me?"

He gave her a look that said _do you have to ask? "_Yep_."_

Jaden waved her hand suddenly and a look of intense relief spread over Cal's features as she healed him. "I want you to go to my room and stay there. We have a job we have to do. Don't answer the door, and if Carth is still there brooding tell him to kiss my…"

Cal raised a hand to prevent her from stating the obvious. "I will."

Jaden and Swag accompanied him to the room. There was no sign of Carth, so Jaden wrote him a snide note and stuck it to the small cryo-fridge. She gestured to Vasa and the two of them hurried to the Footwear Emporium to meet Mission.

The little blue Twi'lek was sitting in one of the try-out chairs, admiring a pair of bright blue sneakers she was trying on. "What d'ya think, Jadie?"

"Matches your skin, so of course they're beautiful." Jaden wandered about the display shelves and picked out a plain pair that she was told had soft, non-slip soles, they were called Shush Puppies. Swagger's reluctance to take off his boots and try on tennies, was obvious, but Jaden talked him into it. He chose a pair of black high-tops. They were called Stealth-boks. He paid for all the purchases, shaking his head when Jaden protested.

At one point, after they left the store, Jaden's nostrils flared. She sent a mental message through her bond with Bastila. _SG,so now you are boinkin' Revan?! What happened to 'I want to save myself for the wedding night.'?"_

_"Oh…..my…..__**gods**__…..not now!"_

_"What is that orgasm number 362?"_

_"Jaden, get out of my head!"_

_"Fine! But, Ms Gonna-Be-Walkin'-With-Bowlegs Shan, you and I have to have a serious talk, and __**I'm**__ not in _your _head, you're in _**mine**_!"_

_"Yes….well. sorry…cannot really control. Oh, yes, there, touch me there, Luce! Um, where was I? Oh! Turnabout is fair play after all the times I caught you and Carth at it. Oh, baby!! Like I don't know what you want Vasa to do to you. Shame!"_

_"Shame?! You are having unprotected sex with the dark lord of the Sith and you say 'shame' to me? Double-shame on you, SG!"_

_"I….oh, yes, you know what I like! I will not discuss this with you right now. He __**was**__ the Dark Lord—remember, __**was**__."_

_"Get out of my head!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Desperate to stop the moans and slapping of flesh against flesh, Jaden seized Swagger by his shirt, twisting her fingers into the material and she planted a blistering kiss on his half-open lips. She pressed her soft curves against his hard muscled physique and drowned out the sounds in her head with pure physical contact.

_Let's get physical, physical  
I wanna get physical  
Let me hear your body talk, your body talk  
Let me hear your body talk…._

Her nerves were jangling like wind chimes as Swagger met her kiss and surpassed it. She grabbed his buttocks, only to keep herself from falling backward into a swoon. Frack, the man could kiss!

"Sheesh, get a room, will ya!"

If Mission had thrown cold water over the smuggler, it would have had the same effect as she broke the kiss and stepped back. "Swag, I….I'm sorry, but I …."

"Hell, after that, Cal gets a free ride." Vasa grinned naughtily and strode away. He would rendezvous with them at the appointed time. Jaden figured that would give him time to take a cold shower and break in his new tennies.

* * *

After getting the quest from Roland Wann, Jaden and her crew went to the hangar. Of course it was no surprise to have to fight Dark Jedi so they could take the shuttle over to the Sith Base. It stated it in Hiro's manual. Jaden had been practicing her Force stasis and froze them with one wave of her hand. Mission shot some and Swagger sliced and diced with his vibro-blade. She cut down a couple with her lightsaber, finding it was becoming like second nature to use the weapon.

The shuttle was programmed to go directly to the Sith Base. Swagger had procured Eriadu stealth belts for them, so when the entrance door whooshed open, they were not seen—nor could they be heard thanks to their new tennies, so there was no clanking of boots on the metal plating.

The base looked mostly like the one she had penetrated on Taris, same durasteel and confusing layout, but this one had added a Flow Room, which to the smuggler made little sense. Why block the way to the adjoining rooms? They made their way to the security checkpoint. Diplomat Graff and his war droid bodyguards and the clerk sitting behind the desk were easily taken care of. Vasa used a special blaster that was silent as it chuffed out knock-out darts. Mission and Jaden disabled the droids, resetting them to come back on-line in an hour's time.

Mission hacked into the computer and unlocked junction points, took down security field gates and disabled any droids. Every detail of their mission had been memorized by the three participants, so they headed north from the checkpoint and took the door to the west. The Sith barracks was next. Following their careful plan not to cause any noise, Mission and Swagger used the special darts and one by one the Sith soldiers fell, looking like tin tenpins or dominoes. The disassembly room was next. Mission carefully stashed anything of value inside her rucksack as they progressed.

Of course, nothing was easy when it came to the Sith. Guarding the republic droid were a Sith lieutenant, a command group of soldiers and two war droids. Jaden put the humans in stasis and jabbed them with a dart while Mission disabled the droids, resetting them to take out any organics after they would be long gone. They purloined the data from the broken droid.

Jaden wondered, since they had what they had come for, whether she should just end the adventure right there, but there had been something in the manual, but to get there, she had to go through the frackin' flow control room to reach the training room and rescue the Selkath youth. Well, she did have the quest since she had accidentally talked to the Selkath Shaelas when she had wandered into the Mercenary Enclave by mistake.

But, really, what did she owe the Selkath? They turned a blind eye and allowed the Sith to live here, after what Malak had done to Taris. But, still… Sighing, she whispered the change of plans to the other two. One of them cuffed her on the side of the head—the other swatted her hard on the rear. She smirked. Swag just could not keep his hands off her butt.

The new plan was not too difficult—it was downright impossible! Who the frack had come up with this stupid flow room idea? The room was now void of any threat since they had taken care of it, but the frackin' doors.----

They remained stealthed, but speaking had become a must. "Snips, read that to me again."

"Left room #1 flow—left room #2---Right room # blub! Not that one, Jadie! Help! I'm drowning!!"

The door whooshed up, revealing a bedraggled Twi'lek. "Your right, not mine!" She stealthed again, but not before she gave Jaden a very unTwi'lek gesture.

Jaden heard quiet chuckling, but she could not locate where Swagger was to sock him one. "You try it, smartass!"

"Snips, again."

"Don't you call me Snips. Only Jadie gets to call me Snips, Swaggie!"

"Fine!" he snapped. "Again!"

"Right room #1 flow---Right room #2 flow. So far so good. Okay. Back to Left room #1---Left room #2---glub---thrashing sound as a Twi'lek goes under a ton of water. "What are ya dyslexsic!??"

"Jaden, you better take over, because I swear I'm gonna kill her!"

"Start over," Jaden prompted.

"No way—besides, the readers are gonna get tired of this gag. Left room #2 flow---Left room #3—Left room #4 and I am so outta here!"

Jaden told them to stay put—she sneaked past any guards or droids, past the apprentice of Darth Malak, a Dark Jedi Master, retrieved the datapad with its damaging evidence the Sith were corrupting the youth and planned to insert a dummy government of Sith youth. She entered the room where Shasa and her roommates were and put the datapad on Shasa's bed , planting a suggestion through the Force for her to read it and discovery the Sith treachery.

She knew she could have taken the datapad and be arrested and acquitted, but, to Jaden, this had all been about beating the game. The Selkath youth would take the evidence to the High Court and the Sith would be punished. She and her team exited as quietly and secretly as they had entered through the front door. Mission had a small device that opened the door and the personnel must have thought it had a glitch. Nobody challenged them. No security cams were present. Everything had gone according to plan.

Once they were away from the base and clear, they deactivated their stealth belts and high-fived each other. Jaden led them to the Merc Enclave, finding Canderous there talking over the good times with some of the Mandalorian mercs. She told Shaelas what she had found out and accepted the 500 credit reward. When she tried to give it to Swagger he refused.

"That kiss was worth more than that to me, babe." His dazzling mega-watt smile made her blush.

"Like that between you two is it?" Canderous seemed okay with the idea.

"Carth is…"

"Carth is a nice man. Honey, you don't need a nice man. You need a scoundrel. Hardcase here'll rock your boat for ya."

Jaden punched him in the shoulder and winced when her fingers throbbed. "I have to stop doing that." She placed her hands on her hips. "I like Swag and he likes me, but I _love_ Carth."

Canderous met Swagger's quizzical look. "Why?"

Jaden sputtered. "Why?"

"Yep, you heard him, babe. Why? Why do you love Onasi?" Swagger glowered at her.

"He's not your type, Jadie-baby," Canderous told her in a low growl. "I am. Hardcase is. Not him."

"Maybe _because _he's not my type. Because he wants something from me you or—or Swag don't. Commitment." She gulped at the end of the word.

"Uh-huh. You sound like you're ready for that." Swagger snorted, but it was with disgust not amusement. 'If I could get you alone for one minute, you'd forget all about Onasi."

"Hey, you two leave her alone! I walk away for a nanosecond and you're ganging up on her. Loving someone just means you do. It goes beyond reason and takes you way out of your comfort zone. Carth does that to her—for her." Mission gestured angrily. "So, leave her alone! "

Canderous and Swagger stalked away as if they had been insulted. Jaden hugged Mission. "And that is why I love Twi'leks so much!" She held the girl's hand and they swung them like best gal-buds as they hurried after Vasa. Jaden wanted to say good bye to Cal and tell him she would tell Bastila the truth. She had no idea she would not be given the chance. Luce would see to that.

_A/N This is for Syn, because he gives me such support—and thanks to all of you who read this crazy thing. Next will be underwater to get that Star Map and who knows what else? I don't own SW or the original lyrics to these songs. AC, will use your idea you suggested next chapter—have to play the game and take HK with me. Thanks for the input! And thanks to all of you reviewers. These are all for you, ya know!_

10


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Selkath Fighting

Everybody was Selkath fighting  
Those fish were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
Cuz they fought with insane timing….

Cal and Jaden were arguing. _Why not? I seem to be arguing with everyone, why not Cal?_

"She only went with Revan because she doesn't know the truth. She doesn't know I was set up!" Cal tired to turn around and was given a shove by Swagger who had his blaster concealed under a certain day-glo orange jacket draped over his arm.

"It's for your own good, Cal." Jaden figured it had to be the 50th time she'd said that since they had returned from giving the droid's intel to Roland Wann in the Republic Embassy and then gone back to her room and collected the frazzled man.

"I have to see her, Jaden. Please! I have to explain."

Swagger stopped, looked around to see if there were any of the security cams floating around, and when he did not see any, he bopped Cal on the side of the head with the butt of his blaster and leaned in to hiss something in his ear. Cal's features paled visibly and he was silent as they went through the door that opened into the hangar bay. Jaden had refrained from telling them all they had to do was to access the toolbar and pick the phrase _Return to the Ebon Hawk_, well, according to Hiro's guide. She was a little iffy about testing out that theory.

_Sparrow's Retreat_ was sheltered next to the _Seeker_. Captain Jaq leaned nonchalantly against the port hydraulic strut located on the port side of the loading ramp.

Swagger holstered his blaster and won the staring contest that Cal insisted on having with him.

"Any port you prefer, mate?" Jaq took a step and then fell back, wobbling, grabbing the strut to maintain his balance.

Swagger's eyes turned a snapping black. "You're drunk!"

Jaq looked offended. "Am not."

"Are too!"

T3-M4 beeped enthusiastically, the little astromech's dome swiveling all the way around. Jaden patted him, drawing curious looks from the others. She shrugged and explained, "Since I upgraded him he keeps beeping about his hero R2-D2. Seems R2 was instrumental in saving the galaxy. Some droid called Wall-E's stuck on some planet called Earth and poor Robby the Robot's lost in space. I think he needs a new motivator."

Jaq waited until she was done before he stated confidently, "Am not! Am not!! Am not!!!"

Vasa went for his throat, but Jaden blocked and the two of them collided. The breath was knocked out of her and his hands, falling short of his goal to throttle Jaq, landed on her chest.

That, of course, was when Carth showed up. "Vasa, take your hands off my woman!"

_What? Am I his property now?_ Jaden looked down in asperity when Swagger not only did not remove his hands, but his fingers cupped under her breasts. She gave him a mild Force push that knocked him back a couple of feet, but did not remove the smirk from his lips.

"I can't leave you alone for a moment." Carth did not spare a glance at the bounty hunter. To him, there really was nobody else to blame except Jaden and her excessive flirting with anything wearing pants and lekku. "I… need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait?" Jaden was not in the mood for another fight.

"Sure, if what I have to say doesn't matter to you, I guess this is ov…."

Suddenly, everyone but Jaden was frozen and Hiro popped into view. The cute little guy looked as if he had been running his fingers through his hair because it was standing on end. He gazed at her over the rims of his glasses. He was hopping mad.

"I get here just in nick of time." Hiro gestured as if he was opening a book and skimming over pages. "You skip important parts. You eliminate necessary dialogue." He pointed to Carth and Jaden saw how sad her Captain OJ's eyes looked. "Do you love this man?"

Jaden bit her lip and nodded yes.

"Then you have to talk to him---to listen. You in very important part now and if he walks away now, without you hearing what he has to say, romance over." Hiro pointed to Swagger. "_He_ not even in game! Must stop flirting with other men. Must make up mind and commit to Carth. You understand, Jaden-san?'

She bowed. "Hai,' she said in his language.

He bowed and disappeared and everyone unfroze. Jaden caught Carth's elbow. "What do you need to tell me?"

His eyes lit up. They went for a long walk. He had told her about Saul and why he wanted revenge against him, so she was okay up to conversations #7 and they had discussed his belief that the dark side could not change someone so completely, so that took care of #8.

Conversations #9 and #10 were available and Jaden listened intently. Carth's eyes betrayed guilt and sadness as he talked.

"I can't remember my wife's face, and I know I've been a little distant with you, pushing you away. I think it's because I never thought there'd be room in my heart for someone else. Finding Saul became the focus of my life." He clenched his fists. "I came so close at Taris and then the _Endar Spire_ and the good men and women on the crew, just became more statistics in my war against him."

Jaden untwisted the fingers of one of his hands and inserted her fingers, locking theirs together." You are not to blame for what he did, Carth." She stopped and looked sternly into his eyes. "What Saul and Malak did had nothing to do with you. It never did. Had you realized he was trying to recruit you into the Sith—even if you had stopped him, Malak would've found a way to attack and destroy Telos. He learned to have a backup plan from his association with Revan." _He was acting against Revan's expressed orders, so he had to move fast, and then she wondered how do I know this?_

Carth looked grateful. "I know I've been a pain in the backside—picking fights, being ornery. I have to admit there's something about Vasa that irritates me. He's more your type of guy than me."

"Well, you're stuck with me." She entwined her arms about his neck and kissed him. "I love you, Carth, not Vasa. You."

His sadness did not decrease. "What I wanted to tell you was…" He paused as if unsure how to begin. "I met Jordo, an old friend from Telos. He's staying in the hotel and we ran into each other and he told me…" He took a deep breath and then exhaled. "He told me he saw my son Dustil on Korriban. Jordo's working for Czerka and he had a stop there." Carth's eyes showed something that was very rare for the man: hope. "I, Jaden, I know how important this mission is and I would never risk us not accomplishing our goal, but, he's my son! I thought he was dead!"

Jaden unwound her arms from his neck and reached down to hold his hands. "Of course, we'll look him up after we get the Star Map here. It's our next stop, so it works out great." And still, the man looked down-hearted. "What, Carth? What aren't you telling me?"

"Jordo said Dustil's joined the Sith. Jordo saw him in the uniform and he's quartered in the Sith Academy."

Jaden nodded. "It makes sense. The Sith attacked Telos. Force sensitives were rounded up so they could be trained in the ways of the Sith. It was part of Revan's acumen." She frowned. "Or, so I've been told."

Carth's eyes filled with tears and her heart dropped to her stomach as his angst overwhelmed him. "They took my boy! He…must be a man now." The realization of how many years had passed was almost too much for him to bear.

"We'll find him," she promised and kissed him until the sadness in his eyes changed to passion. "Let's go back to the room and spend some time together before I---before we go collect the map."

He grinned "You talked me into it."

***

Comin' from the same place, two of a kind

Brought up on the wrong side of a one track mind

Whenever we're together, baby,

We're as bad as we can be

Lookin' at you baby, is the dark side of me….

Bastila stirred in Luce's arms. His long, disheveled hair was spread out over the pillow and silken strands fell over her bare breasts as he snuggled close to her, his lithe form pressed against her soft darkness in him reached out to her like the shadows in the room as they formed deep slashes that moved toward the bed they shared, black fingers of despair, climbing onto the silken sheets. In her imagination, they shredded her flesh, tearing it from her to expose the darkness in her—the darkness she had taken in when she and Revan had bonded the day she had saved the Dark Lord's life when Malak had attacked the flag ship.

Luce was not Revan, but he had the same darkness within him and it bound them together. Cal was a distant memory. She felt only a flicker of anger when she thought of him. He had betrayed her and he was beneath her notice, a mere grain of sand in the desert of her mind.

She turned so she could look at Luce's strong, arrogant features. _He could very well be Revan—he is intelligent and shows an extremely adept knowledge of warfare. And he has power—power I crave, too._

He opened his eyes and smiled. "And you shall have it, Bastila." His voice radiated power and there were swirls of dark red in his pupils. "You only have to embrace the dark side."

"But, you were sent by the Council!" She knew her protest was feeble. "How could they not see the darkness in you?"

"The Council only sees what they want to see—they always have. I follow my own Code. The dark side does not make you evil—but it does increase your power." He got up and Bastila gasped at the raw beauty of his upper muscled body revealed to her. The man had no modesty and she found she did not care. He was only wearing black silken sleep pants. His ebony hair crackled as electricity danced in his hands and he played with the energy, forming it into balls that he juggled.

"Catch!" he commanded.

Bastila got up—she was clad in the top half of his sleepwear and since he was so much taller than she was, the garment covered her almost to her knees. She held out her palm and one of the lightning balls floated to her and hovered above her skin, tickling it, making her shiver as the electricity lightly traveled through her body.

"Take it!" Luce banished the other balls of lightning and folded his arms over his chest, a smile tugging at his lips.

Bastila pulled the ball of lightning into her hand, feeling the skin peel and blister, but the experience was so decadently wonderful, she did not give in to the pain.

"Take it in!"

Bastila concentrated and saw the ball break up and dart inside her fingers, blackening them.

Luce waved a hand and she was healed.

Bastila knew the lightning was inside her now, a part of her. She reveled in the feeling and something inside her mind shifted dangerously out of the light.

* * *

Half awake and half in dreams

Seeing long forgotten scenes  
So the present runs into the past  
Now and then become entwined, playing games within my mind

Bubbles…a strange theme playing in her head,( dum-dum…dum dum…dum dum dum dum… over and over) A yellow diver's suit— and in the helmet Hiro's face??? "Bruce not here. Get theme out of head." Poof! And he was gone.

Not gone, were feelings of suffocation and claustrophobia. Jaden suddenly knew she could not go under water. That left Revan—after all, he was retracing his steps. Should be a walk in an underwater park for him.

And then she was swept off into another dream. _Striding purposefully to the bridge of a huge ship, the crew bowing their heads as she passed, and for some reason, she thought of it as some delicious joke. Sweeping onto the bridge, pacing, arms crossed over the chest of her awesome armor. Going to the deck officer to hand him the orders from…_

Jaden woke up, terribly rattled. The dream was only gossamer fragments in her head, but it disturbed her. She slipped out of bed and dressed in her favorite smuggler clothes, adding upper armor. She contacted Mission, instructing her to buy all the antidote kits she could find. She called Swagger, telling him what to bring and where and what time. She told Canderous to gather blue goo, stun and frag grenades and meet in the Republic Enclave.

She heard the shower go on and sneaked in to admire Carth's awesome backside. She reached in and pinched a cheek and giggled when he spluttered a half-hearted protest.

Next on her list, was SG and Revan. Poor Juhani wasn't of much use since Captain Jaq had departed. She wandered the confines of her room on the _Hawk_ yowling like a cat in heat. Not a pretty picture! Jolee always had to stick his "too old" remarks in that annoyed her to the point of falling to the dark side just so she could blast him with some well-deserved lightning. And she always got the impression the old Jedi knew something about her he was not telling her.

The entire group convened in the Republic Enclave and passed through the security door into the submersible docking bay. Jaden stopped and stared when she saw there was only ONE?!!

She asked Wann if he had others and he told her no, so now she was stuck picking two of the crew to go with her. Carth was in such a vulnerable state she knew he would take it as a slight if she did not choose him, but as she gazed out at the sea of faces, including Larry and Lena, she had no idea which one to choose.

If she chose by abilities: Swagger was a weapons' master and unbeatable at hand-to-hand combat, stealth, and, well, most anything; Mission was superb at stealth, computers and security, but Jaden felt she could manage those things on her own. Canderous was brute strength with melee and ranged weapons if she needed him to stay back and cover them; SG was pretty handy with her double-bladed lightsaber and her Force powers were strong, but Jaden's skill with her lightsaber had dramatically improved and her Force powers (now that she knew to level up) were equal to SG's and she did not limit them to only lightside; Revan, should by default, come along since he had been there before and must know the way, plus his Force powers were phenomenal; Big Z was a strong melee fighter and Larry and Lena were learning.

Jaden sighed and walked over to the submersible and found she could not even descend into the cockpit. The walls of the bay seemed to close in on her and she backed away, shaking. Sweat poured down her face and her eyes were wide and frightened.

Carth placed comforting hands on her shoulders as she backed into him. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"I…c-can't get in that thing."

Swagger pursed his lips and his eyes narrowed. "Can't stand small, tight places. I had a skip that was the same way. Had to trank him before I put him in the brig."

Jaden could not stop shaking and Carth turned her around, drawing her into his arms. "It's okay. Revan's been here once. I vote he goes. There's no reason to put you through this."

She shook her head wildly. "No!" She didn't need Hiro to come and tell her she had to be the one to lead the mission.

Revan pushed through the crowd and placed a hand to her forehead. She felt a warm vibration as he gently prodded the fear from her mind.

Her eyes opened and she smiled up at him. He pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and stepped back before Carth or Bastila could react to the intimate act.

"She'll be fine now," he stated confidently. "I would like to go," he added, winking at Jaden as Carth reluctantly let her out of his arms.

"Sure thing." The smug was back in the smuggler. Jaden exuded confidence and determination. "And, Carth, of course, I want you."

Carth nodded, grinning happily.

Swagger gave an exaggerated eye roll as the soldier cast a look his way. _She chose me, not you,_ was written all over Onasi's face.

Canderous hung the heavy rucksack he carried on Carth's shoulder and Mission gave hers to Jaden. The little blue Twi'lek started to leave, then with a little cry, threw herself into the smuggler's arms, begging her to stay safe and come back to her.

Jaden patted the girl on a sensitive spot on her lekku that immediately calmed her down. She handed Mission a tissue and she wiped her eyes and blew her nose.

Everyone gathered around, making her feel like she was going on a suicide mission instead of taking a simple trip down to the Rift Station.

Larry and Lena made a sandwich with Jaden as the filling and would not let her go until Revan cleared his throat and tapped a foot impatiently. This was usually followed by him using a dark side power, so Jaden hugged them one last time and turned to the submersible. The cockpit was barely large enough to accommodate the three of them

The water was murky and Jaden saw her first Firaxan shark as the vehicle lowered into the Hrakert Rift Station, slowly rising until it popped to the surface inside the station's docking bay. Revan and Carth began to move about the area, taking stock of the dead bodies that were scattered everywhere.

"We have to be careful. There will be poison gas mines and stun mines in some of the rooms we come to…" Her voice dropped into a mutter. "…and insane Selkath who will try to eat us."

Carth looked startled and Revan sniggered. Jaden ignored them as the first door whooshed up and a terrified male Twi'lek started in on her in a geeky, nasally voice, speaking in Basic about what had happened to the other mercenaries the Republic had hired to come down. He was too panicky to take her up on her offer to transport him to the surface.

Carth took one elbow; Revan the other and they lifted her off her feet, striding past the Twi'lek, with the struggling woman between them.

"But we can't just leave him there!"

Revan rolled his eyes, waved his hand and the hangar bay door sealed, a Force shield wavering over it. "He'll be safe."

Jaden was released and looked a little humiliated by her display. "Sorry."

Revan patted her arm and smiled. "Twi'lek."

Carth nodded. "Maybe some day, you can tell me what it is with you and Twi'leks."

She used her security skill to access the next room and they met their first insane Selkath. Revan wasted no time. He took one whiff of their fishy odor, wrinkled his nose in distaste, and sent a powerful Force wave, slamming all of the Selkath into the bulkheads, turning them into fish soup.

Jaden's eyebrows shot up. "That was _some_ push."

Carth had not even gotten his blaster out of the holster before the fight was over. He followed Jaden down a long corridor. A security computer was located there and she hacked into it. _Corrupt droid sequence._ Her skill was such that it required only 4 spikes. They waited until the droids patrolling the corridors targeted each other and when the sound of blaster fire died down, they cleaned out the remainder.

Revan pointed out the option to open the poison gas vents in some of the rooms occupied by more insane Selkath. When she proved obstinate, he gave her a gentle shove and pressed the button to activate the sequence and watched as they crumpled over and died.

"Eliminate as many of the enemy as possible to shorten the battles and reach the goal."

Inside her head, Jaden flinched when she heard his voice. _"The time is coming, dear Jaden. Soon you will know me. You will remember our relationship and it will be hard for you, because knowing the truth will mean the others will also know. I wonder if Onasi will prove worthy. If not….I shall destroy him!"_

_"When did we know each other, Revan? Did you and I have an affair?"_

_"What we had, and will have again, is so much more than that, sweet girl. The time for secrecy will soon end. I foresee it will happen before you reach Korriban."_

Carth's troubled gaze penetrated her mind fog and she smiled wanly at him. The rest of the mission was like a dream to her—fights gelled into holo flashes—and then she had to leave the others because there was only one frackin' divers suit and she was the only one small enough to fit--- clamoring through dark water in the clumsy, heavy suit, gulping with fear whenever one of the huge Firaxa attacked, having only a sonic transmitter between her and being fish food. She had seen up close and personal what the sharks could do after she had encountered a half-crazed remnant of the mercenary force who had found another divers suit. He'd been swallowed whole by one of the vicious predators.

She trudged to the airlock and entered the kolto control area. When she reached the scientists that had survived they would not talk to her—they attempted to depressurize her area of the building, giving her 60 seconds to save herself before the pressure crushed her to death.

She heard Revan's voice in her head hiss _Kill them!_ but she fought against the inclination and used some fancy Force persuasion to get them to open the field since she did not have enough spikes left to get the computer to open it for her.

They apologized for trying to murder her. She glared at them, not really in the mood to listen to them as they told her what had happened. Workers on the rift woke up a giant firaxan, known as the kolto guardian and this emitted a massive sonar pulse that Sami, the female scientist said was like screaming inside her head. Knowing the reason behind the Selkath's insanity and the viciousness of the other sharks, did not make Jaden feel any better about having to go back outside to face more of the creepy firaxan. The convoluted formula to destroy the harvester that the monstrous shark kept bashing did not prove to be easy. Sharks kept rushing her, although they did not seem to be in attack mode, just harrying her and keeping her from getting the right sequence. She stood in front of the control panel and mixed the fuel tanks according to Hiro's manual.

There was a tremendous explosion and she saw the harvester explode. She also saw a shark as big as a building rise from the depths and float in the water, but it was calm and the smaller sharks stayed away from her as she clanked in the unwieldy suit to the area where the Star Map was located. Once she downloaded the map into her datapad, she made it back to where she'd left Carth and Revan.

Her eyes widened as she struggled out of the suit. Carth was lying on the floor, barely breathing. She rushed to him and sent Master healing into him and was relieved when he opened his eyes.

"Carth, what happened?"

"Revan attacked me. The man sounded like he'd chewed on some gilly week or something. He sounded crazy! He said something about how much pain I'm going to cause you and then he used some of that damn lightning on me!"

"Where is he?" Jaden drew her lightsaber and switched it on. _Hurt my man, will ya!_

"Gone." Carth got slowly to his feet.

Jaden caught his hand and they raced to the docking bay. It was empty!

Jaden, in a fit of anger, slashed through one of the footlockers, enjoying the sound of metal being torn apart by the energy of her blade. "I can't believe he would abandon us!"

Several moments later, the submersible appeared and the hatch opened. Swagger beckoned to them and they joined him inside the vehicle.

"Swag?"

He spoke through gritted teeth. "Do you know where Lehon is, Jaden—Carth?" Both of them shook their heads. The fury on his face grew. "Neither do I. It's not on any of the charts."

"Swag, did you see Revan? Did he ask you to come down and get us?"

"Nope." Dark color suffused his face. "He told me to tell you he'd see you on Lehon…right before he put me in damn stasis and took off with my ship!"

_A/N Next up the Leviathan! I don't own SW or original or mangled lyrics (myrics, I call them, heh!) to the songs. Thanks to Syn, AC, Revan'sRubberDuck Darth Nimble(welcome!) and all others who stuck with me through this. What kind of mischief can Jaden get into now? We shall see. Songs were Kung Fu Fighting and Dark Side of Me by Alannah Myles and Like an Angel Passing Through My Room._

8


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N I wanted to warn readers who may not have played the Force Unleashed, there may be some spoilers, although I tried not to give much away. Just hate the way it ends! Want to thank Syn and AC and welcome Avarice 0107 to the ranks that are enjoying this nutso story. So many songs-sigh-that I messed with the lyrics—apologies and regards to the songwriters and groups—I do not own anything and that is the only disclaimer you'll ever get from me. Please enjoy and REVIEW---I mean, come on, guys!_

Chapter 21: Across the Universe

Images of broken light which  
dance before me like a million eyes  
That call me on and on across the universe  
Thoughts meander like a  
restless wind inside a letter box  
they tumble blindly as they make their way  
across the universe

Jaden and Swagger were sparring in the cargo hold. It was his turn. She had already fought Carth, Canderous, and Juhani. She used a sword so she would not have the advantage of a lightsaber. Usually sparring made her feel better, but her concentration was way off and it didn't help when Swagger broke off combat, with a low, disgusted whistle.

"I lost track how many times I could've killed you," he spat. He was in a foul mood because Reavn had stolen his ship and Jaden was in a bad mood because Revan had deserted the mission. She watched as the surly bounty hunter strode out of the cargo hold, his boots echoing all the way to his destination which was the cockpit. Jaden wanted to sink her head in her hands. That meant Swag and Carth would do the _I-can-fly-the-ship-better-than-you-can _BS and get in each other's faces.

Of course, Carth might not even notice Swag's presence because he was lost in thought, his mind on his son Dustil. Jaden sighed as she had the dismal thought that the whole crew was a bunch of disgruntled beings. Bastila was secluded in the port dormitory and would not associate with anyone. She had taken the news of yet another boyfriend leaving her without saying good-bye badly. Larry and Lena had chosen to stay behind on Manaan, so the ship felt empty without them, increasing Jaden's morose outlook.

She was plagued with what Revan had communicated to her mind, wondering what he meant—unable to figure out why he left so suddenly. There was a connection between them and she knew she could not longer deny it. She decided to try something she told herself she would never do—she would meditate, like a frackin' Jedi no less, and see if she could reach him through the Force.

She told Canderous she would spar with him later; had some things she had to see to and then she sealed the cargo hold. Her rep did not need anybody seeing her in such a Jedi-esque state. She sank to the floor, hands resting on her knees and closed her eyes.

_"Revan, can you hear me?"_

_Loud and clear. What do you want?"_

_"Well, for one thing, why did you cut out on us?" She tried to inject as much asperity in her tone as she could._

_His voice in her head only sounded amused. "Because the time for secrecy is almost at an end, dear Jaden. Soon, all will be made clear to you."_

_"Why can't you just tell me?"_

_"It…is too painful and it makes me very angry. Nobody in this whole galaxy wants to see me angry. They won't like me if I'm angry."_

_"Okay, don't Hulk up on me! So, you won't tell me?"_

_"No…I…can't."_

_"What about Bastila? You really hurt her going off like that without a word."_

_"Was it enough for her to fall to the dark side? I hope so. It'll make it so much easier on her."_

_"What?! Have you fallen again? Is that what this is all about? Do you want her to fall so you can use her Battle Meditation against the Republic?"  
"No, I want her almost there, so when Malak. Cut communication!"_

_"Rev? Revan?! Dammit! So when Malak what?"_

_"No, I want her almost there so when Malak… Cut communication!"_

_"Rev? Revan!? Dammit! So when Malak what?"_

_She opened her eyes and thought what a load of poo doo when the Jedi said meditating cleared the mind and calmed the spirit. She was more upset than ever. But she did know something that would help…_

_She leaped to her feet, unsealed the door and hurried to the cockpit. Broody boys, pilot and co-pilot, looked up then back out at hyperspace, chins firmly planted in hands, glowering. Jaden wanted to smack both of them and tell them to snap out of it. They'd find Dustil when they reached Korriban and once they found out where Lehon was…_

_ She slapped her forehead. Frack! She'd forgotten to ask Revan when she contacted him and now he had shut down, no matter how hard she tried to reestablish communication. But, to continue, once they found Lehon, Swagger would get back his ship._

_Mission and Big Z were playing a game of Pazaak, so she did not bother them. Poor Juhani was pining away for Jaq and even though Jaden tried to draw her out, following Hiro's guide, it came to nothing. The Cathar was miserable._

_Jolee proved as insufferable as ever, but Jaden tried. "What is your problem, old man?" She put her hands behind her back to keep from strangling him. "It's obvious you know me from somewhere!"_

_She got in his face, which was disconcerting, because this close she could see all his wrinkles. Jolee sniffed as if he smelled something really bad. "What I know and what you think I know are two different things, missy!" He gestured to the med bunk. "I was just about to grab some shut eye, so give an old man a break and…" Jaden threw her hands up in the air and stormed from the room. "Really rude, if you ask me, and I note you did not, to leave before a person finishes what he was saying," he shouted after her._

_HK-47 stopped the jerking movements of his head when he saw her and his photoreceptors brightened perceptably. "Jocular statement: A Jedi and a Sith both jump off a cliff at the same time. Which one will hit the bottom first, master?"_

_"I don't know, HK. Which one?"_

_"Answer: The Jedi, because the Jedi has to wait for approval from the Jedi Council."_

_Jaden snorted, a little more cheerful. "Ya got any more?"_

_If he could have, HK would have rubbed his hands in glee. "Gleeful statement: Oh, I've got a million of them, master. Addendum: You might be a meatbag if a stormtrooper asked if you had an I.D. and you said, 'bout what?'"_

_Jaden sniggered. "Good one!" Her mood was rapidly improving. "I think one more will do the trick."_

_"Amusing statement: You might be a meatbag if you carried a fishing pole to Manaan. Ha-ha!"_

_Jaden frowned. "That one wasn't very funny, HK. Try again."_

_"Agrieved statement: Very well, master. Query: How many days of the week begin with the letter 'T'?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Reply: Today and tomorrow. Next query: How many seconds are in a year?"_

_"I…don't know."_

_"Answer: Twelve."_

_"Twelve?! How could you come up with twelve seconds in a year?"_

_"Addendum: There is January second, February second, March second…"_

_Jaden interrupted, "I see where you're going with this. I guess I'll have to give you credit."_

_"Query: What is the Sith Lord's first name?" When Jaden did not even try to give him an answer, the droid, continued, "Answer: Howard."_

_"Howard?!"_

_"It is in the Sith Lord's prayer, master. Our Sith father, Howard be thy name."_

_Jaden backed away, shaking her head. "No more,"_

_"What's up, Jaden?" Canderous was coming from the garage where he'd taken up residence. It seemed the Mandalorian preferred the company of Jaden's swoop bike to…_

_She did not finish her thought, because what was the point—instead she swerved and went back to the cockpit, only to come to a grinding halt when she saw a strange silver droid floating in the air._

_She rubbed her eyes and pointed to it. "Do you see that?" she asked Carth and Swagger._

_"See what?" Swagger looked up, puzzled, looking through the droid, not seeing it._

_"Am I going crazy?"_

___That penetrated Carth's funk and he blinked, bringing her into focus, but not the droid. It did not appear to be seen by anyone else other than Jaden. She accessed it and it told her it was a galaxy droid and could take her anywhere._

Jaden scanned the categories: _Force Unleashed-Battlestar Galactica-Alien-Last Starfighter-Canon Star Wars eps 4-6 and then eps 1-3 (Who does that, she thought. Who does 4-6 first?) KotOR 2—with no chance in hell of a K3!—The Clone Wars._ Quite a list, but none of them even gave her a blurb as to what she would be getting herself into. She did not realize there was another level she was totally overlooking. Always one for short cuts, Jaden picked one and the droid whisked the _Ebon Hawk_ away, to the future, to the horizon….

"Whoa!" Carth turned the ship on its side to avoid colliding wth some huge white words crawling in space. "What the hell? I had Korriban on our charts, but now it's not there."

Jaden noticed the silver droid was gone. She watched the words go up, up and disappear. "What do you mean it's gone?" She was having a bad feeling about this.

"I caught part of what that space writing said," Swagger told them. He was still leaning, looking out the starboard view port.

"What did it say?"

A long time ago in a galaxy a lot further away than she started out….

Jaden and her crew inadvertently jumped to the future

Because she always wanted to take the shortest route and never listened

To….

Jaden sighed. "Hiro, is that you?"

The little cute guy popped into view, but he was not alone this time. He had a taller young man with him of the same Asian features, only sharper and thinner. "You never listen! I tell you over and over. No short cuts! Stick to game!" Hiro pushed his glasses up his nose.

The other guy interrupted Hiro. "Since she's here, she might as well have some fun. She could save this galaxy, too. Be a hero."

"Ando, you know we cannot allow her to mess with canon Star Wars. Jaden-san, you _must_ go back_. _You will make George Lucas angry and he will never allow Bioware to create KorOR 3."

Ando bowed to Jaden and she smiled, wondering if she was asleep in her bunk on the _Alpha Seas_ all this time and it was all a crazy dream, but that plot had been done to death, so she knew this was really happening.

"I never have any idea what you are talking about, Hiro, and, nice to meet you, Ando, but how do I get back to my time?"

"Do you see that?" Carth pointed wildly. "That's the biggest moon I've ever seen!"

Swagger scowled. "That's no moon."

Together Ando and Hiro chorused, "That's a space station!"

Hiro shook his head wildly. 'Trust me you do not want to go there. You must go home!"

"There's another ship coming in," Carth said as the _Hawk's_ warning system kicked on.

"Are they headed for the station?" Jaden put her hand on Swagger's shoulder to help maintain her balance as she leaned over to see the ship. "Corellian model—not one I've seen before."

The Corellian freighter whizzed by. It was fast! "Maybe we should hail it," she suggested.

Hiro was practically jumping up and down in his agitation. "No! Galaxy droid is in garage. Go to it and make sure you return home."

Swagger shifted so it was easier for Jaden to stand upright and she hurried to the garage. Sure enough, the silver droid was hovering there. She ran through the list again and just as she was about to pick Korriban, the ship lurched and her finger came down on the _Force Unleashed_ button.

"Oops." She glanced around. The damn droid was gone again.

Going back to the cockpit, she saw a more unfinished version of the space station. "Uh, Hiro, I didn't mean to…" She explained.

"We at end of game. Wonder if Starkiller chose light side or dark." Hiro looked contemplative. "Hated both endings. Maybe, this once we can make a difference."

Ando threw his hands up in the air. "I thought we are not supposed to change anything."

"Endings badly developed. Nobody wanted to see that happen to Starkiller."

Jaden and Carth blurted out, "Starkiller?! Wasn't he killed on Taris when Malak razed it?"

"This another Starkiller. You wish to make a difference, Jaden-san?" Hiro looked uncertain whether what he was about to suggest was a good thing or a totally stupid thing.

"What do I need to do?"

Hiro whispered the two endings in her ear and told her she would have to go alone because that was the edict of the game. She had ceased to ask what did he mean by game. Carth normally would have raised hell, but he was still stuck on Dustil mode in the conversations, so he just nodded glumly and steered the _Hawk _ to where another ship had just uncloaked.

It was a twin-armed, slender-bodied starship with smaller chassis, two solar gather panels on the starboard side and what appeared to be a weapons pod to port. The _Hawk_ docked beside the other ship and Jaden Force leapt to a grated walkway and used her lightsaber to cut through it and dropped into the corridor below. She stealthed and stole to the end where a pair of huge warped doors hung as if they had been ripped off their hinges and thrown back together with a single thought.

Jaden used her lightsaber to cut a hole since she did not have the telekenetic powers of Starkiller. The inner doors had been wrenched open to the chamber that housed the Emperor. Hiro had given her a quick synopsis.

She got her first glimpse of the young apprentice. He was dressed in a light brown robe and his arms and hands were a mess of scar tissue. He had the hood up so she could not see much of his face.

She was enthralled as Vader and Starkiller fought—their lightsabers spinning, Starkiller's blue against Vader's red, clashing, sparks flying and Jaden thought it could be considered beautiful if she'd not known the intent was to kill.

Jaden gasped when Starkiller twisted Vader's saber from his grasp and sent it across the floor. He must be using Force grip because Vader was held in the air like an armored doll as he was savagely attacked by a bombardment of missiles. Jaden felt sorry for him when he raised his gloved hands to defend himself.

Starkiller tore the energy field generator in the center of the room out of the floor and threw it at Vader.

_Bet ya didn't count on that…_ Jaden watched him and everyone else in the room tossed to the floor as the generator exploded. The transparsteel dome above them fractured and debris cascaded down. Jaden was rocked by the explosion, but it did not short out her Eriadu stealth field and so she watched as Starkiller regained his feet and turned to attack Vader who was down and in serious condition. Jaden was about to reveal herself and tell him not to kill his old master and not to give in to the dark side when a hardened human warrior with high cheekbones and a strong broken nose with deeply set eyes hollared in a deep voice, "Better to let him go, boy!"

Starkiller was being talked to by not one, but two beings in the room. The other was swathed from head to toe in an overly large black robe with a deep hood. His voice made Jaden's skin crawl.

"Yes! Kill him! He is weak, broken! Kill him and take your rightful place at my side!"

Suddenly Jaden knew what Starkiller must be feeling, but her rage, the dark side that rang inside her head like a death knell, was not her own! Was it the young man's? She could feel confusion from him, but not anger like she was experiencing. _Take you rightful place at my side!_ The voice was Revan's and he was speaking to Malak, or was he? It was like she was there, hearing what had taken place. _If you ever touch her again I'll do more than cut off your jaw!_ Revan cut off Malak's jaw and who was he referring to? Was it her? Had Malak crossed some line?

Jaden knew she should be concentrating on Starkiller, but just as he was facing his demon, she seemed to be facing hers. Hazy scenes were scattering like skipping stones over a still pond of water and she could see flashes, images that did not make sense and she knew with a startling clarity there were chunks of her memory missing.

She almost missed her cue to intervene when the old man grabbed the creepy old guy's llightsaber from his belt and killed two of the guards who were watching over a group of prisoners. Creepy Guy turned and raised his hands and froze. Jaden put everyone in the room except Starkiller and the rest of the good guys into stasis, reinforcing it.

She spoke into her comlink and the_ Hawk_ broke through the dome, making way for the other ship. The loading ramp came down and Jaden Force jumped up. She stood there, making sure everyone, including Starkiller boarded the other ship. Starkiller was met on the loading ramp by a lovely young blonde woman. He pushed back his hood and kissed her and held her in his arms as he turned his head and dark eyes speared Jaden where she was and, to her horror, her stealth unit uncloaked her. Starkiller raised a hand.

""Thank you!" he called across the gulf that separated them. "I…sensed you and…I just wanted to say thanks."

Jaden slipped inside her ship, sealing the door. She smiled as she recalled the happiness on his face as well as the blonde's. The other ship ascended, followed closely by the _Hawk_. Both ships fled the huge space station. There was no pursuit because Jaden found the galaxy droid in the engine room this time and punched the button under the _Leviathan???_

"Ya-hoo!" Carth 's exultant cry came from the cockpit. "Coordinates are back in order, Course set for Korriban back in the navicomputer and we're in hyperspace."

Swagger met her as he was exiting the cockpit. "That was…sweet." He brushed a kiss over her cheek."I mean, what ya did for them."

She smiled and touched his cheek then went into the cockpit. "Carth, thanks for not getting all riled up at me for taking us on that little excursion," she began and then she saw how far his jaw had dropped as he gazed out the main viewscreen.

"It's the _Leviathan_." Carth crossed his arms over his chest and a strange look came over his face. "My old mentor's aboard that ship."

Everyone was called and crowded together and had a jamming session to see what they should do. Since the Sith ship had theirs in a tractor beam, escaping was not an option. Bastila, Jaden and Carth would have to give themselves up, but chances were very good the Sith had no idea how many other companions were with them,which gave them the edge.

Problem was, there were no hiding places on the ship. Swagger helped Jaden search the ship and they found a hidden compartment that would hold one person. She asked Vasa, since he was less bulky than Canderous to hide inside. Time was a prominent factor. Vasa was their Pazaak Gold card.

They would all be taken by the Sith, even the droids, but which one would stand the best chance of escaping and getting the main three out of detention?

Mission wanted to volunteer so badly she jumped up and down, her hand raised, her lekku flopping. "I can talk my way out of anything, including getting the guards to do what I want and then I can use my security skills to break out and sneak up to the holding cells."

T3-M4, way too smart for his own good since Jaden had upgraded him to the status of K2's version, beeped his plan to block a memory wipe and use his secret back-up power to reactivate.

Jolee, one of the worst fighters Jaden had ever seen, suggested, "I can persuade the guards to move me to another cell and once they do, persuade my jailer to let me go and storm the cells."

There was a snort from Vasa in the locker.

Canderous sniggered, too. "It's obvious what I can do, so you should just pick me. I have regenerative abilities. I'll rig an explosion that'll knock me out and they'll take me to the medbay."

Juhani stopped licking her hand, a little Cathar bathing, and smiled, showing her pretty fangs. "I have an idea how I could help, Padawan."

"You can help by not calling me that!" Jaden almost lost control, but Carth pulled her against his chest and his arms went about her waist. "Okay, what's your idea?"

"I can use Force camouflage and they will not know I am here and once they are gone I will sneak to the holding cells and get you out."

"Um, next?"

"Irritated statement: The solution is obvious, master. I could do my stand-up routine for the Sith and they will die laughing as I cut them down with my blaster rifle. Accompanying plea: Oh, pick me! Pick me, master!"

Twi'leks, when it came to Jaden, would always win out. "Snips, you're on! Put in a few zingers at the guards for me."

Mission hugged her. "I won't let you down."

There was a sound that made their blood run cold as the _Ebon Hawk_ was drawn by the tractor beam inside the hangar and then again, when cutting torches were applied to the hatch and the loading ramp descended to allow a squad of Sith soldiers to board. All of the crew were hustled at blaster point out of the ship, their weapons were taken, and to add insult to injury, so were their clothes.

"Why is it everywhere I go with you I end up naked, or close to it?" Carth asked Jaden in a low voice as they were marched into the detention block. Bastila, Carth and Jaden remained while the others were taken to the cell quarters. Sith guards placed the main three into torture chambers. Electrical discharge beams shot up from cells in the floor and were grounded in the ceiling.

The door to the detention room opened and Admiral Karath entered. He was a tall, thin man in a grey uniform with a cap. He spoke and his tone was pleasant, but it did not conjure a response from Carth other than pure hatred and revenge.

"I'll kill you!"

Karath was slightly amused, but he had a job to do and he clapped his hands loudly. A round set rose on the floor appearing to be made of water, but it was tile. Bronze, silver and gold squares appeared in holo images on the walls. Karath handed each prisoner a small white rod with a button they could push on the end.

Jaden was totally confused as a board came up and categories appeared. Karath read them off. "Today's categories for Sith Jeopardy/Do youknow the lyrics? are: Where have all the Jedi Gone?---Memory---Coruscanti dreaming—Do you know the way to Dantooine?—He ain't heavy' he's my brother---I am a mirror. Okay, what you must remember is to pose your lyrics in the form of a question."

Carth raised a hand in trepidation. "We have to sing? Have, um, have you heard me sing?" A look of horror crossed his face. "Have you heard Bastila sing?"

"Yes, we used to call you Carth Brooks back home." Admiral Karath sneered. "If Bastila's voice is too bad I'll just have to zap her and see if we can improve on it."

Carth was elected to go first. "Uh, I'll take Corsucanti dreaming for ten volts."

All the leaves are brown  
And the sky is grey  
I went for a walk  
On a winter's night  
I'd be safe and warm  
If my life was not such a fright  
Coruscanti dreamin'  
On such a winter's night.

Karath seemed really ticked off that Carth came out of his round unscathed. "I think I'll pick the categories from now on." He pointed to Bastila. "Where is the Jedi Enclave?"

She bit her lip. "That is not a category."

He made a sound like a rude buzzer. "Echhhhh! Wrong answer!" Bastila screamed as he directed volts of electricity into her body. "I can choose any damn category I want! I'm not Admiral Trebek you know or Commander Brady."

He pointed to Jaden. "See if this prods you. Your category is memory."

We didn't know what the future would bring  
We didn't want to know  
Something was growing inside me  
Oh and I loved you so  
Memories, they linger with you but you  
Soon forget that we started in innocence  
Memories, they linger with you but you  
Soon forget when you're grown

Admiral Karath tapped his fingers impatiently at the torture console. "Anything coming to mind? You still don't know? E-hhhhhhhhhh! " Jaden braced for the pain, but was horrified when Carth doubled over and screamed.

"What are you doing? Jolt me, not him! I sang the wrong lyrics."

He laughed wildly. "When you don't tell the truth, I hurt him, not you." He cackled like an insane chicken. "Next!"

Bastila shuddered when she took the mike and her voice came out sounding like nine inch rusty nails being scraped over a chalk board as she warmed up. Her category was I am a mirror.

Suppose I were to tell you that the meaning of dreams  
Is not all that it seems and the ultimate truth is a lie.  
And you are just a puppet who can dance on a string.  
Do you feel anything?  
Would you laugh? Would you care? Would you cry?

After the Sith soldiers ran screaming from the room and one of the consoles overheated and blew up, Karath stopped Bastila from singing anymore. Carth and Jaden had been screaming right along with the Sith—the torture was worse than the electro-shock.

"Where is the Jedi Enclave?" Karath was like a CD with a bad scratch. "Who wants to go next? Jaden!"

"I went last, well before the howling banshee, I mean."

Carth yelped when he was zapped and Jaden grabbed the mike from Bastila. "Fine! Don't start on him." She was given her category.

The road is long, with many a winding turn  
That leads us to who knows where,  
Who knows where  
But I'm strong, strong enough to carry him  
He ain't heavy, he's my brother.

_"And the truth shall set you free." _ A familiar voice pounded in her brain.

_"Revan? Luce?!" _

10


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Cry, Little Sister

Immortal fear, that voice so clear  
Through broken walls, that scream I hear

Cry, little sister - Thou shall not fall  
Come to your brother - Thou shall not die  
Unchain me, sister - Thou shall not fear  
Love is with your brother - Thou shall not kill

Because you know I will!

Jaden thought she was going insane as memories flooded her mind. Revan, no, his real name was Luce Canon Revan. Revan was his last name—**their l**ast name! She had a last name! Jaden Revan—some how it seemed unfinished, like her life until now—something had been missing. Her brother! Revan was her brother—no, Luce, no! She screamed as electricity poured into her, firing the synapses in her brain even more. Snippets of a life she'd forgotten intruded as the volts caused her searing pain, but it was nothing to the pain of her mind as her identity was shredded and rebuilt into a partial figment instead of a mind-wiped whole. The figment warred with the past reality and sparks flew as the girl in the armor and mask brought her lightsaber against Jaden's. "_Remember me!"_

_"This has to be done." Master Zhar gazed sadly at the girl strapped down on the med table. There was a terrible scar on her face as if it had been horribly burned and her eyes were not focused._

_The other Masters gathered around. Master Vandar spoke hesitantly. "I wonder if this is the right thing to do. It seems more of the dark side than the Jedi--to wipe her memory and replace it with a fake identity is not something to be lightly done. Once it is done, it cannot be undone." He touched her face gently, and the scar faded. It disappeared before Master Vrook pushed Vandar's hand aside._

_"It's no more than she deserves." Master Vrook scowled down at the helpless girl. "She brought this on herself and we are doing this for the greater good. Never forget that."_

_The Masters laid their hands on the girl's body and an intense white light emanated from their hands and covered her. She screamed, flailing, struggling against the restraints at first, and then she grew quiet, her form going limp. Master Zhar entered her mind and took away the darkness, giving her purpose, giving her a name, making her compliant…_

_The girl frowned as another presence darted from a dark corner of her mind and a male voice she knew she should recognize, said, "Don't listen to them! Listen to my voice, sis. Follow my voice and you will find me. Together we will destroy the Jedi who dare to attempt this!"_

_But the will of the Masters overcame the voice and he faded, howling his frustration and fury, promising he would protect her. Master Zhar had no idea of the power of the one they called the Canon Revan inside her head; although the Jedi Master did his best, her memory was not completely wiped. It was only temporary amnesia, thanks to Luce's intervention._

_They transferred her to a local med ward and a stranger with eyes the color of her own paid the bill and freed her, giving her mental instructions she would only act upon when the time was right._

Jaden woke up and found she was shivering, her body in shock. Bastila sent healing to her and Carth murmured words of encouragement. They were still in the torture cells, but Admiral Karath was not in the detention area.

"Malak has destroyed the Enclave on Dantooine," Bastila told her sadly.

Jaden wondered what kind of reaction she'd get if she said _good riddance_! Her head was spinning with all the revelations, but she knew there was more to come. She felt a disturbance in the Force and met Bastila's startled eyes. "Malak knows we're here. He's coming."

"Yes, I…feel it, too."

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Sith slugs. Told ya I'd outwit 'em!" Mission chirped.

Since she had been stealthed, it made the main three jump and connect with the security fields, causing mild electrical burns. Mission flipped a lekku over her shoulder and went to the console and disconnected the security, freeing them. "All the others are on the ship, so we should get going."

Jaden sighed as she reviewed in her head what Hiro's guide said would happen: they would fight a multitude of Sith, including some Dark Jedi who would use extremely mean dark side powers on them. It would not be so simple as to access a computer and deactivate the tractor beam and disable the hangar security; she knew that for a fact. Oh, no, they would have to encounter all the Sith who would do their best to kill them—_so much for keeping them alive for Malak to interrogate, sigh_--and get to the bridge where an army of Sith and Admiral Karath waited for them. To top it off, Karath knew they were coming. This just got better and better.

As Jaden led the way, Mission told her she had already taken care of several Sith by using an icebreaker on one of the computers. She kept wiping her hands and made a face when she sniffed her fingers. "I won't tell ya where the prisoner I got it from hid it, but I really need to find a refresher and wash my hands."

Jaden scowled. On all of the maps, there was not one refresher shown. _What, they have a ship full of constipated Sith?_ Or maybe refreshers were not considered important enough to…Jaden's scowl deepened as she studied the map of the ship. _They don't have a mess hall either? So these Sith don't eat and they don't use the refresher? It makes a weird kind of logic. Very weird._

"Are you all right?" Bastila touched Jaden's arm and the smuggler hauled back to smack her, then controlled the impulse. "You…seem tense."

"Tense?" Carth echoed Jaden's sentiments. "Why should we be tense? Darth Malak is on his way here, and I for one, do not want to meet him! Plus, this ship is like a ghost ship and it's making me nervous. Where are all these Sith we are supposed to be fighting?"

Jaden snorted. "You'd rather be fighting."

"I'd prefer it to all this sneaking around, yes."

Jaden crept down the corridor. No guards, well, guarding. No Dark Jedi? What the hell was going on?

They accessed a room and she saw the bodies. Sith in their silver armor, Dark Jedi, all piled neatly. There was the distinct sound of stealth belts deactivating and Swagger and Canderous shimmered into view, with identical smirks on their faces.

"I see you guys have done some more Mandie male bonding," she quipped, staring at the number of bodies.

"Been cleaning house since Mission escaped her cell." Canderous hefted his huge blaster.

Swagger twirled his dual vibro-blades. They were stained with blood and it was red not the white stuff that looked like big globs of sweat, Ewwwwwww! PG rating had just been upgraded to M, whether the director approved or not.

"This deck is clear." Swagger wiped his blades on the robes of the fallen Jedi.

Jaden field-stripped their bodies—hey, it was habit! The RPG rucksack was opened and stuff fit inside like Mary Poppins' carpet bag. She no longer wondered where she got these comparisons or bothered to worry about it. She had more important things to consider.

Like reaching the bridge. She put her sharp mind to the task. She knew one way was provided, and that would allow only the three main team members to put on environmental suits and reach the bridge. There had to be something outside the box, because no way was she going to face a legion of Sith with only three people. That bordered on suicide, and Jaden may have been many things, but suicidal was not one of them. At least their dilemma seemed to have snapped Carth out of his dialogue snag, so he was able to interact with her.

"What do you need?" He asked in that preoccupied tone of voice she'd come to hate, and she knew she had only _thought_ he was better. He was still mooning over the fate of his son. Couldn't he rearrange his priorities a little right now? Because how the hell could they rescue his son if they were lying dead in the Sith morgue?

She shook her head. Swagger noted this and his brows rose in interest.

"Hey, Onasi." The bounty hunter did not conceal his smirk when the soldier replied with the same phrase. "Just checking." His shoulders shook with silent laughter and Jaden sent him a scathing look and aimed another at Canderous. These two should join up and create their own Mandalorian frattin' ternity!

"Both of you behave," she admonished. "He's upset about his son," she added.

Swagger snorted and Canderous snickered and slapped the bounty hunter with a hand the size of a ham—whatever a ham was.

"He should be upset about the odds we face if we can't find another way to reach the bridge."

Jaden swatted Swagger hard on his bicep, not caring that her hand stung. "Cut it out!"

"Uh, I got an idea how to do that in case anybody wants to hear it."

Everyone turned to regard Mission. According to Hiro's guide, she and Canderous should be in the hangar or in the ship—Jaden was not clear on that point—and Swag should not even be there.

Jaden grinned. "Which is?"

"I put on one of the suits, get inside the bridge and get on the computer there and open the security door out in the corridor so we don't get trapped in there with a battalion of Sith. What do ya think?"

Jaden arranged the girl's lekku back from her shoulders and gave her a peck on the cheek. She beamed at the others. "This is why I love Twi'leks!"

"So, it's a go." Mission waved. "Any consoles I come to that I can access, I'll wreak as much havoc as I can. There are gas vents, droids I can make berserkers; anything I can do to even the odds, I will." She smiled cheerfully and disappeared as she activated her stealth belt.

"Now what do we do?" Jaden mused aloud. "I guess we go to the next level, the Command Deck. Only room we really need to get to is the armory, but Mission will find the suit she needs and I don't want to carry any more weapons or grenades." She hefted the bag. "It may be RPG when it comes to holding everything, but it's heavy!"

Canderous took it from her and flung it over his shoulder, acting like it was as weightless as a shuttle astronaut. He followed Jaden into the elevator that took them from the Prison Block to the Command Deck.

"This is what I live for!" he crowed as the doors opened and they faced what seemed like thousands of Sith and Dark Jedi. His blaster spat bolts, but even the spray shots did not hit much. Jaden was a little disappointed at his aim, but thought maybe the weight of the rucksack was causing him to list to one side. Swagger never missed with blaster, blade, dagger, hand-to-hand; he was an instrument of death.

Jaden was quite proficient with her double-bladed lightsaber since she had leveled up again and chosen lightsaber as her special class. She and Bastila fought well as a team. Bastila was able to put their enemies in stasis and destroy droids, where Jaden fried their innards with lightning. As they fought, Bastila seemed to remember something and tried it--and was dismayed when the lightning Luce had imparted to her came out and incinerated several Sith.

Jaden slapped her on the back. "Way to go, SG!"

Carth was superb with his blasters. Swagger covered the ranged personnel with melee when the Sith got too close. Jaden wished they could switch their weapons to melee when the Sith got within range, but they stood, both of them, firing shots that never touched their enemy. Every shot went over their shoulders. If contact was made, it was because the muzzles of the constantly firing blasters singed the skin from the metal being overheated.

Sighing, Jaden, Bastila and Swagger battled the Sith back so the ranged people could have a decent shot. What turned out to be tough were the Dark Jedi and their dark powers. Jaden lost count of how many times she was sent spinning in the air; had orange energy flow from her body to theirs; or clutch at her head, bend over, babble incoherently, unable to fight.

_"Use the mask!"_

_"Luce? I still can't get used to…"_

_"Never mind that. I'm on Lehon. We'll talk when you get there. The mask has….certain properties. Put it on. I left it in your rucksack."_

Before another DJ could turn her brain to mush, Jaden grabbed the bag and rummaged through the contents and found the black and red mask. She strapped it on and found none of the dark side powers affected her. She carved a swath through their ranks and she also discovered if she touched one of her crew, they would be immune to powers, too. _Good to know! A new power Dark Side Immunity, and I know, Hiro, not in game! But my brother never did play by any rules other than his own._

The battles after that were a lot easier. Bastila had to keep healing their wounds, but they made quick progress through the labyrinth of barracks, a medical bay, the armory and a droid bay. By the time they arrived at the bridge, the door was open. Jaden did not wait—she activated her shield and charged into the fray. She had contacted the remaining crew and they all joined in the free-for-all. Big Z was a big help when he removed the arms of several of the most threatening Sith. Jolee acquitted himself from not being a terribly good fighter by healing the ones who were and providing the rampaging Sith with another target other than Jaden who felt this Main Three stuff sucked. Juhani, as a Guardian Jedi, also was able to do some damage. But, everyone on the bad side seemed to migrate to the Main Three-- soldiers, Dark Jedi, and even Admiral Karath.

Carth and Canderous stayed back, firing from ranged position. Carth's shots were dead on and Ordo could not hit the broadside of a barn---she frowned—whatever that was. And when the smoke cleared from the blaster fire, everybody in armor or Sith clothing was dead. Admiral Karath was mortally wounded. Jaden thought about healing him, but she knew it was not the right thing to do, if there was a right thing to do, as she watched Carth kneel beside his old mentor. Saying good-bye—sorry for what he'd done, then she saw the horror and rage in Carth's eyes as his features twisted into a mask of revulsion as he glanced up at…

Jaden turned to see who might be standing behind her that deserved such a look, but there was nobody. So, he was looking at her…like that?

Like he hated her? Like he wanted to put his clenched hands around her neck and strangle her?

Blue masquerade, strangers look on  
When will they learn this loneliness?  
Temptation heat beats like a drum  
Deep in your veins, I will not lie.

_"I'm sorry, Jaden. He knows and soon, so shall you."_

My image... I am Revan  
Coming to the bridge  
In the reflection a chasm  
And the door in front of me  
Was the back of the gate to hell  
I was sure to fall

I was violently thrown  
Towards the spinning mirror  
And I got caught in the spin  
New dimensions I saw  
But I never saw the mirror again  
My last way to redemption  
Turned out to be a fatal delusion

_Luce Canon Revan kissed her cheek as she entered his quarters. He was dressed in his armor sans the mask. He only took it off in private. He folded his arms over his chest and smirked at his sister. _

_"I am going to have to limit you wearing the armor and mask if you keep on trying to seduce my generals to your quarters, Jaden." He shook a chiding finger at her, but his tone was fond, an older brother scolding his little sister only. "Now I understand why Cal kept giving me those looks like he was wondering why I kept trying to get him alone." He snorted._

_"He was so damn cute," she pouted, imitating his stance, which she knew annoyed him. He'd told her many times not to walk like him, talk like him, wear his armor without permission or stand like him. "And you are cross! Why?'_

_"I had a vision. Malak's going to betray me."_

_"Challenge him and take him out!" Jaden hated the overly tall, bald man. "You would've thought he learned his lesson after you caught him trying to take advantage of me and you sliced off his jaw." She deepened her voice to sound like his. "'You dare to touch my sister?! I will see to it your lips never touch hers again!'" She studied her volatile sibling. "I know what's happening, Luce, and I want no part of it. Neither did Cal. That's why he surrendered to the Jedi Council for judgment after Malachor V."_

_"He was of no use to me after he lost the Force anyway." Luce knew he sounded cold, but Cal's refusal to join him in his continued war had struck a nerve._

_He moved to his desk where there were star charts and a holo cube of the two of them revolving in mid-air. He swept everything from the surface with his gauntlets. Jaden used the Force to grab the holo cube so it would not crash to the floor with everything else._

_"Temper, temper, bro." She sighed and came over and gazed deeply into eyes the same color as hers. "I will always have your back, you know that, but I can't, Luce—not even for you, I don't want to fall to the dark side and I know your plans for the Jedi that follow us."_

_He smiled darkly. "I will defeat Malak in combat the next time we meet and you will take your rightful place at my side. I'll have a set of armor made just for you. We will rule the galaxy together, brother and sister."_

_She sorrowfully moved away from him. "I…can't. Don't be mad."_

_Luce sighed and gathered her into his arms, dropping a tender kiss on the part in her hair. "I can never stay mad at you and you know it, little minx!" He pushed her away. "Go play Revan for me one last time. Take these orders to the Admiral and then let him know where you want to be dropped."_

_"I always wanted to be a smuggler. Never took to the Jedi as you know."_

_His smirk was firmly back in place. "Nor they to you—to either of us."_

_"Well, you had to go and get famous. The Revanchist! Puh-leeze!"_

_She helped him unbuckle and unsnap the closures to the armor, removing it piece by piece. He was left in a black, form-fitting under suit and he helped her don the armor. They were fraternal twins—he was the older by fifteen standard minutes. After she got the armor on she put on her boots that had the high lifts so she would be closer to his height and once the mask was in place, she looked the part. They had done this countless number of times. Twins, although these were not identical, loved to fool people._

_"I'll be back," she said, tuning the voice modulator in the mask so that her voice was deep and resonant like his. _

_He frowned as she left and he wondered why he was so uneasy. He put in a transmission to Malak's flag ship and it was met with silence. Black out? Why?_

_He tapped in the coordinates. They were in space above Taris and as he gazed at the screen on the console he saw Republic vessels exit hyperspace. Dammit! He tried Malak again. Why the hell wasn't he answering?_

_"Milord, Jedi have invaded the ship."_

_The announcement filled him with a cold fury. He issued orders for the Dark Jedi to take the fight to the Jedi who dared enter his ship. Jaden….she was on the bridge and that is where they would think he was. He'd placed her in grave danger!_

_He pulled on a Dark Jedi robe with a deep cowled hood to hide his features. He could sense the Jedi presences, but one drew him to her. She was the one who had allowed his ship to be boarded without a warning. She was using Battle Meditation that rivaled his own. He would have to see to her, but right now he had to get to Jaden._

_Jaden gave the orders to the Admiral, turned to leave and was mildly surprised to find herself in a bridge lock-down as the fraggin' Republic attacked. She had nothing against the Republic, but she also did not want to be blown up._

_Luce's dual blades hung on the belt she'd confiscated, so she pulled one and activated the red blade just as she saw a yellow blade jammed into the door, carving through the durasteel as if it was flimsi. And then the Jedi were on the bridge and she had a real problem. She did not want to kill them, but they seemed intent on hurting her and the Dark Jedi who flocked to protect their "Lord", paid the ultimate price._

_Jaden stayed back, whirling the saber, trying to appear as menacing as she could. She saw a Jedi gasp and grip her throat and stagger back, then fall to the floor._

_**"Luce, what are you doing?! I'm in enough trouble!"**_

_**"Saving your ass!"**_

_ The blast door had been activated so Jaden was once again trapped on the tried to communicate with them, especially the young Padawan holding the yellow blade, but found out, during the battle, the voice box to the mask had been damaged and she could not be heard. Not good!_

_**"Bro, I'm in a bit of a situation here…"**_

_**"Well, you do have my lightsabers, so I have to improvise."**_

_The young girl—she couldn't be much more than seventeen pointed a finger at Jaden who she thought was Revan, well, to be fair she was Revan, but not the Revan they had come after. "You cannot win, Revan!"_

_Jaden rolled her eyes. The straps would not loosen and she could not get the damn mask off and tell the last remaining Jedi she had the wrong person. Luce and his Dark Jedi had taken care of all the others. She tugged at the mask, but when the young Jedi advanced toward her with the menacing yellow blade, she brought hers up in an impressive display of skill and desperation._

_S__uddenly, a roar filled Jaden's ears. The bridge was instantly filled with a searing heat as dust, debris, and fire splashed down from above. The young Jedi screamed and dropped to a crouch as the explosion howled through the bridge. Metal screeched as a second explosion ripped in from the sides, crushing the catwalk down above to the grated floor._

_The pain exploding in her head was all she could feel. She could see nothing, hear nothing but her own scream. She clutched at her head in a vain attempt to alleviate the pain and felt something foreign covering her face. She couldn't figure out how to get it off; scratching and clawing did not remove it. _

_She was drowning in her own blood and she cried out again, in agony and then a gentle hand touched her and warmth flooded into her broken body. Hands removed the cloying mask and she looked up into the young girl's face. She was on her knees beside Jaden._

_Her lovely face paled and she looked odd. Jaden was barely able to maintain consciousness, but she could see what the Jedi stared at—a dark, menacing figure had finally broken through the blast door into the bridge. Her brother had come to save her like he always did._

_ Luce waved a hand and the Jedi was frozen. He removed the large piece of debris that pinned his sister, using Force grip. He knelt beside her and sent his healing into her and he took his lightsaber from the belt, activated it and was about to decapitate the young Jedi._

_Jaden managed to summon enough strength to stay his hand. "She saved my life."_

_He winced at how weak she sounded. "We have to get off this ship. Brilliant tactic of Malak's. I shall tell him what I think of the idea as I ram my lightsaber into his gut and his fingers try to hold in his entrails!" He picked up his mask and placed it in one of the deep pockets of the robe._

_"Luce…"_

_He put a hand tenderly on her forehead and then a hesitant one on the young Jedi's. "I forge a bond—one that cannot be broken—the three of us are linked through the Force. Our bond, dear sister will lead me to you. She will take you somewhere safe. She will be your guardian and will watch over you until I come for you." He kissed her cheek. "I've healed you enough so you will be fine."_

_"Get out of here. More Jedi may come."_

_He stood up. "I hate to leave you, sis."_

_"I'll be fine. I've got a Jedi watch kath hound now, thanks to you. I know the strength of your bonds, Luce. The only one stronger was Cal. The young Jedi will obey your commands and she will not even know what voice is in her head telling her what to do."_

_He shook his head. "I want to make sure you're off this ship safe and sound." He picked her up, waved his hand and the young Jedi followed at his heel, another drone of his will. He got them to the hangar where the Jedi ship had landed bringing the strike force. _

_He snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. "What is your name?"_

_"B-Bastila Shan." Grey eyes, wide and startled, gazed at his crystal blue. "Watch over Revan for me." He leaned down and kissed her. "You and I will see each other again, but, right now, I need you to forget all about me." He turned and strode away, flicking his hand like an afterthought as the blast door to the escape pods opened then closed after him._

_Bastila blinked and looked down at the dark lord she had captured. "Revan, I must get you back to the Enclave. Revan?"_

_Jaden had passed out from loss of blood. Her brother could not replace that even with his awesome command of the Force._

_***_

_Two days later, Bastila argued with the Jedi Council. 'This is abhorrent to me! You plan on wiping her memory. It is horrible! She barely just regained consciousness and you want to subject her to something so vile?" She took a step back from their wooden faces. "How can we justify doing this?"_

A pair of tanned fingers snapped in front of her eyes and Jaden was whisked back to the present and stared into a pair of dark brown eyes as Swagger let his hand fall to his side.

"Is it true, Jaden? You're Revan?" Vasa pointed at Carth who had still not calmed down after Karath's shocking revelation.

Jaden bit her lip. "I guess I was from a certain point of view."

"Here come the lies." Carth spat bitterly.

That confirmed to her the Admiral had not told him about Luce—probably because the twins had always been very careful to preserve the anonymity of the man who had led the Republic to victory against the Mandalorians, while he was still the hero of the Republic instead of the dark prodigal Knight.

Swagger frowned but he did not avoid her eyes like Carth. Canderous's met hers squarely, too. Vasa had kept his voice down so the others did not know yet. There were still big holes in her memory, but now she understood her animosity toward Bastila—the Jedi had tried to save her from the ghastly fate the Council engineered, but had not been able to succeed. In the back of Jaden's fragmented mind, Jaden must have only recalled the fact Bastila was told to watch over her and she had failed her and Luce.

Anger surged in her as she thought how revolting it was to have your memory wiped like some droid and she did not know if she could ever forgive them for taking away her brother. He had been her rock for so long. Snippets of memory let her know they had been separated when the Jedi had found them on—well, frack! She wasn't even from Deralia! Lies! Jedi lies!

She and Luce had done their job too well, creating a single identity, but she had never fallen to the dark side like her brother and she had not deserved such a harsh punishment from the Jedi. And she sure as hell did not need Carth looking at her like she was the lowest scum in the galaxy.

"As soon as we get out of here, we'll go to Korriban and get Dustil." She knew he was beyond anything she could say. He was in his paranoid world of betrayal. She had not betrayed him! She was not Revan! Well, only part of the time, but none of the crush- the- Republic- and take- it -over time.

As they progressed down to the hangar bridge, she had no time and was not in the mood for combat. She used a killer Force storm and slaughtered the Sith, two Dark Jedi and their Master without batting an eye. Okay, so maybe she _had _fallen to the dark side a little, but who wouldn't after learning their whole life was a sham?

They all ran down the long, stepped corridor after they went through the west chamber, not stopping to fight as Jaden blasted her way through with more lightning and anything else dark side she could throw at them. She saw the doubt in Carth's eyes change to certainty, but didn't he understand? Malak was coming! He was on the ship and she was not strong enough to defeat him. She never had been!

At the end of corridor the blast door in front of them opened and Darth Malak stalked into view. He addressed his remarks to Bastila since she was the one he had wanted all along. Jaden was nothing to him but a pawn to trick Luce into another trap, but it had not worked.

"You've been a hard quarry to track down, Bastila."

Jaden shuddered as she looked at the steel retainer that held what remained of the lower part of Malak's face. She recalled him waylaying her, crushing his lips on hers, hands ripping at her clothing and Luce's cruel solution. _Kiss my sister, I'll take your jaw off with my lightsaber._

Always a hungering after it, power had changed him into a monster. He laughed at their pathetic attempts to overcome him. Carth and Canderous were frozen. Swagger had held back and switched on his stealth unit. He just needed to get close to the Dark Lord to stab him with the poison dart he held. Juhani and Jolee and the rest of the crew were all put into stasis.

"So, you know the truth. You are not Revan and yet you are." He mocked her, preening. "You are the weaker sex, the weaker half of what made up the persona. I should've been the Master, and now I am. I will kill you and hurt Revan more than my blade could."

"Insulting query: Are you really that bald, meatbag, or is your neck just blowing bubbles? Threat: Step away from my master, My assassination functions have been fully restored since I know she is my creator." HK-47 blasted Malak with his special assassin's rifle.

It was so unexpected, Darth Malak almost did not get his blade up in time to deflect most of the bolts. While he was preoccupied with the droid, Swagger was able to jab the dart into Malak's arm. The Dark Lord howled in pain and then a look of consternation crossed his face as the poison entered his blood stream.

"This is not how it's supposed to go!" came a very aggrieved voice with a decidedly Japanese accent.

"Not now, Hiro! Swag got him! Game over! We win!

All the others had been freed from stasis. They watched as Malak's red life line turned green and began to descend rapidly.

Hiro shook his head. "You force me to do this." He squinched up his eyes and his forehead puckered so that it looked like the brain matter inside might leak out his ears, he did it so hard, and then, time reversed. Jaden glanced at the frozen beings around her.

HK's bolts were being deflected. Swagger? Where was he? She almost was decapitated when Malak attacked. She tried everything she'd learned in--- _how many days had she been a Force user?_---, but Malak was devastatingly strong and hammered blow after blow on her saber until he broke through her guard.

So she was shocked when he turned his back on her and ran away.

"What just happened?" She saw they were still frozen, except for a very startled Swagger who was now appearing next to Hiro.

"What was supposed to happen. You inflicted 100 points of damage on Malak." Hiro gestured to all of the crew. "Only Main Three supposed to be here."

Jaden stamped her foot. "I get to choose and I choose Swagger and HK!"

Hiro stamped his foot back at her. "You have no choice. I take everyone but Bastila and Carth back to ship. Only support they can give you is moral support. You must go through confusing maze, find Malak and fight him by yourself."

Her eyes widened. "I don't think I can beat him. He's too strong."

"Look what I can do. Judge me by my size, do you? For you, Jaden-san it is do or do not. There is no try."

Jaden and Swagger exchanged extremely puzzled looks. The latter muttered, "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." He sniggered. "Do or do not…" He rolled his eyes.

Hiro clapped his hands loudly to get everyone's attention. "Now, don't make me come back here again," he admonished and when he disappeared, he took everyone other than a frozen Carth and Bastila with him.

You got me runnin' goin' out of my mind,  
You got me thinkin' that I'm wastin' my time.  
Don't bring me down, no no no no no,  
I'll tell you once more before I get off the floor  
Don't bring me down.

Jaden moved down the corridor, turned and ran to the opposite end, opened the blast door, rounded a corner, opened another blast door and emerged east of a square-shaped corridor junction's center. There was only one door and Jaden quickly saved her game before opening it. Darth Malak taunted her, but she did not wait for him to strike first. She tossed a blue goo grenade at his feet miring them in the stuff, tossed a stun grenade and then another blue goo and threw her lightsaber at him over and over. He was too strong to melee. Another grenade and more lightsaber throws and his energy level bar went down satisfactorily without her taking a hit. She used the grenades to hold him as she had to switch to lightsaber melee when her blue Force bar was depleted and hacked off the last remaining points of the + 100 she needed to make the towering brute go to the next cut scene.

All of the sudden, a blast door opened and Bastila charged in. "This isn't over, Malak!"

She attacked Malak, sending her double-bladed yellow lightsaber at him and pushed Jaden through the blast door. Before Jaden could regain her balance, the blast door slammed down, sealing Bastila inside with Malak. Jaden pounded uselessly on the door, bruising her hands.

"She bought us the time we need." Carth was at her side, and although there was nothing but condemnation in his eyes, he seized her arm and jerked her into a run. They sprinted east, looking for the hangar doors and headed through, magically RPG'ing inside the hangar. They scurried up the loading ramp to the _Ebon Hawk. _Swagger was at the controls and the ship blasted off, pulling all sorts of aerial stunts as Vasa maneuvered it to avoid the laser bolts from the _Leviathan. _Carth dashed to the turret and took out the six fighters that came after them.

Carth had let go of her arm the second they entered the ship. Jaden needed some time alone, to think, to mourn the loss of Bastila, who had finally made good on her promise to protect her. What Malak would do to her was worse than death. Is that what Luce had meant when he said he hoped he had caused her to fall to the dark side at least half way, to save her the agony in store for her at Malak's hands?

"I think you have some explaining to do." Carth told her, his jaw clenched.

Jaden crossed the main hold to where he was and slapped him. Her eyes were fiery blue orbs. "I'm not Revan." She turned to the others. "I never was. I…only pretended to be sometimes…for fun. Luce thought it was funny." She explained everything, clearing it up for them. Tears filled her eyes as she thought of Bastila. "I…can't talk anymore about this right now."

"I don't believe you!" Carth rubbed his cheek where the imprint of Jaden's fingers showed up bright red. " We have to talk…"

The tears overflowed as she misunderstood what he meant, thinking he was calling her a liar. "I know." She turned to leave and when Carth moved to stop her, Swagger and Canderous stepped in front of him, looks of deadly intent in their eyes.

Swagger narrowed his eyes and he shifted his weight, ready to strike. Canderous folded his arms over his chest, glaring at the Republic soldier. "Give her some time to soak it all in."

Jaden fled the main hold and bumped into Jolee, who caught her by the arms to steady her. "You knew all the time, didn't you?" she asked him, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

He awkwardly patted her back. "There, there, my dear. This is good news. You're not Revan."

She sobbed. "But my brother is!" She gestured wildly back the way she'd come. "And it doesn't seem to matter to C-Carth t-that I'm n-not!"

"Sonny needs to get beyond his worry for his son and see you did not betray him." He held her back a little so he could look into her eyes. "I believe he'll come around and you two can still have a life together."

"This is the time I need him the most and he's not there for me." Jaden's grief was abating and now anger was replacing it. "He's such a jerk!"

"Why don't you say that to my face, _Revan_?" Carth stood in the gangway that led to the cockpit. They were in hyperspace so nobody needed to be at the controls.

"Don't call me that. It isn't who I am. Now I know why I never wanted a last name, because of what it stood for. You tell me how badly you miss Dustil and want him back in your life, Carth, well, put yourself in my place for just one moment: I just found out the brother I adored is Darth Revan; the Jedi Council mind-wiped me; SG really was my friend and that who I was or the galaxy thought I was doesn't seem to matter to anyone but the man who is supposed to love me. So, take that, Mr. Angst!" She pushed past the flabbergasted soldier and ran to Swagger, whose brows shot up, but his arms came around her and he rested his chin on the top of her head as she soaked his shirt with her tears.

And you be the captain  
And I'll be no-one  
And you can carry me away if you want to  
And you can lay low  
Just like my brother and if  
I tread upon your feet you just say so  
'Cos you're the captain, I am no-one,  
I tend to feel as though I owe one to you

Carth stared down at the deck as if he was ashamed. He looked up and saw everyone was there and they all had the same expression: disappointment—in him because he was treating Jaden like she was responsible for what had happened to his wife and son and the galaxy. But, when he tried to make eye contact with her, she kept her face buried in Swagger's rock-hard shoulder. Sighing, the captain returned to the only lady who had ever understood him. He went back into the _Ebon Hawk's_ cockpit.

I am a good man and sure in all my ways,  
The captain of a starship that's Korriban bound today….

_OK, so thanks to Syn and AC & Revan's Rubber Duck Darth Nimble & everybody else who reads and reviews. Long chapter and not a great deal of laughs, but some necessary plot revelations. I don't own anything SW or any of the original lyrics to any of the songs. "Cry Little Sister" is on the Lost Boys soundtrack; Leviathan; Don't Bring Me Down; The Captain: The Captain and Me—thanks to the song writers! Also, I don't own Heroes, obviously. So, please review and Korriban is next!_

13


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Memory

But I'll tell you everything on my mind  
I'm sorry for wasting your time,  
It won't happen again  
And I'll say, whatever I need to say  
If you promise that you'll stay

Carth Onasi could not speak because of the conversation loop he was stuck in, but he _could _think. In his mind, he called himself every name in every language he knew. Jaden was hurting and he wanted to go talk to her, but he could not overcome the phrase stuck in his head, those stupid words _what do you need?_ How could he make things right between them if he couldn't talk?

Sighing, he leaned back in the pilot's seat and noticed something glitter in his peripheral vision. Craning his head around, he saw the galaxy droid and an idea came to him as he accessed its menu. What if they skipped Korriban and went to Lehon? With Dustil's fate left behind them, maybe he could…

Carth felt a tear slide out of his eye and track slowly down his cheek. He had a choice to make: Dustil or Jaden. The father in him found it impossible to even consider leaving his son to the Sith, particularly now that he knew about Luce, which meant Darth Revan was alive and well and ready to take over the galaxy. But the man, the lover in him, told him not to lose Jaden.

Carth's finger lingered over the button that would bypass Korriban and take them to Lehon. There was a sound behind him and he turned to see Hiro with a stranger in tow.

Hiro bowed. "This is Matt, a friend. He wants to help."

Carth shook his hand. Matt was a pleasant looking guy—Carth was a soldier in his prime so he noted the man was a little pudgy around the middle, but there was something about him that caused Carth to do something he rarely ever did: he trusted him. When he looked into Matt's eyes he saw a man who wanted to help.

"Matt has special ability. He can influence your mind so conversation loop ends and you can talk to Jaden-san. But, before he does, I take you to New York with me and you get her a ring at Tiffany's."

Carth's eyes widened. Matt cocked his head to the side and drew his brows together as he nudged Carth's mind gently and then interpreted his thoughts aloud. "He's thinking where's New York; what is Tiffany's and he's not sure he's ready to take such a big step."

Hiro patted Matt on the shoulder. "You good to have around. We go now."

The trip to New York took only a blink of an eye and Carth found himself staring up at huge, tall buildings. On the street were flashing signs. Noise slammed his ears, a raucous mixture of sounds he did not know that were sirens, squealing brakes, honking horns and the conversations of what seemed to be millions of people.

Matt smiled as he told Hiro what Carth was thinking. "He's wondering where the shuttles and space vehicles and ships are. Except for that, New York reminds him of Coruscant."

Hiro patted the gawking soldier on the arm. "Our technology is light years behind yours. We all stuck on ground here." He laughed lightly. "Well, except for Peter and Nathan." Carth did not know Hiro was referring to friends with the ability to fly at super sonic speed.

Hiro proceeded Carth inside Tiffany's. Carth was still too dazed by the vehicles Hiro identified as "cars" and the crush of humans, to take much notice of the opulent jewelry store, until the quiet of the place shut out the noise. He glanced nervously into the glass cases.

Matt tapped Hiro's shoulder. "He only has Republic credits."

Hiro laughed. "I am rich and I want to do this for Jaden-san. Please, Carth-san, you pick, I pay."

Carth nodded, although he did not look all that happy. He started looking diligently at the rings. He was drawn to a blue stone rather than the diamond engagement rings.

Matt smiled. "Traditionally, you give a diamond because they last forever, like your love. The stone you're looking at is a sapphire." Carth looked frustrated as if he wanted very badly to defend his choice. "I see, it's the same color as her eyes," Matt added sympathetically. Matt had been married and he knew how important the choice of the ring was, but Carth's mind was still set--- he wanted blue to match Jaden's eyes.

The sales person, a young blonde woman in an expensive Armani suit, went into the back and brought out a small tray of exquisite rings with a center diamond flanked by sapphires.

"He's thinking the diamonds are kind of cold and Jaden has too much spirit and fire." Matt looked sympathetically at the beleaguered soldier.

The girl thought for a moment. "I have just the thing!" She unlocked one of the glass cases and brought over a tray of rings. "How about a blue fire opal?"

Hiro shook his head. He was superstitious. "They are bad luck."

"We do have blue diamonds." She removed the opals and brought out a tray of blue diamond rings. "The favorite color seems to be the deep aquamarine amongst our patrons." She could read Carth like a book and saw he was not impressed. "Sir, if you don't mind me saying so, you have wonderful taste. I personally love sapphires, but they are semi-precious stones unlike the diamond which is a precious stone, so maybe what you should ask yourself is 'Is my love semi-precious or precious to me?' I know I can help you find a blue diamond close to the color of the sapphire you like so much."

Carth grinned and winked at the girl, causing her to blush. Hiro pulled out a piece of tied string and slipped it over the ring sizer on the counter. "She size 6." At Carth's expression, he shrugged. "I popped in while she was sleeping to get measurement."

Matt chortled. "He's not sure whether to thank you or throttle you."

"You tell Matt what you want engraved inside wedding band," Hiro requested after Carth had picked out a gold wedding band set. "I will bring it to wedding because they have to be sized and hers engraved."

Carth raised a hand, pondering, wanting to come up with something really special. Then the captain smiled and he thought the initials to Matt.

"TTSWSMH," Matt told the attendant and she wrote it down on the order.

Hiro whispered something to her and she nodded and then he paid with his credit card, not even batting an eyelash at the expense. The phone rang and Hiro chose that moment when the girl turned to answer it to pop them back to the _Ebon Hawk._ They arrived a split second after they'd left. Matt did his gentle magic, removing the RPG conversation loop and Carth thanked them both.

Hiro had been clutching something under his pit all during the time they'd been together and he now handed the package to Carth. "Give this to Jaden and tell her to give it to Cal. He will need it."

Carth nodded, accepting the package and watched them pop out of his cockpit.

He found Jaden (alone, thank the Force, because he'd been afraid he would have to fight Vasa and odds were he'd lose). She was leaning against the smuggling locker in the cargo hold, with her face against the cold metal, and he knew she had been crying. He put his arm around her. Gradually she stopped shaking and the color returned to her face. She buried her face in his shoulder, but Carth moved back a step, catching her hands in his, kissing her urgently. His breathing was ragged.

Jaden pulled her hands loose and they were unsteady as they traveled over his shoulders, pushing off his flight jacket and then gripping the rock hard muscles of his arms. He stared down at her, his brown eyes shimmering in the semidarkness of the cargo hold.

"Do you trust me?" he breathed. "Because…after what I just did---or didn't do, I won't blame you if you don't. But I want you to know, Jaden, I trust you. I believe in you." He hoped he was saying what she needed to hear.

Her face mirrored her distress; he bent his head and kissed her so sweetly she began to cry.

"Do you love me, Jaden?" The question was a low, raspy growl.

"Yes."

"Because….I can't breathe when we're apart." Everything he felt for her was in his eyes. His face was a few inches from hers, his eyes locked with hers. Jaden felt the full force of his love and need, and it stole her breath. She'd never felt such an emotional attachment with anyone other than Luce.

"Say it, gorgeous," he pleaded. "I need to hear you say it."

"I deeply, truly love you," she vowed.

Carth went down on one knee and fished out the velvet box. "And I love you. Jaden, will you marry me?" He flipped open the lid and the blue diamond, the same color of her eyes, glittered like a star, its facets catching the muted light.

Jaden's mouth formed an O and she was unable to speak. Carth took this as a good sign and he took the ring out and slid it on the ring finger of her left hand, brushing his lips over her knuckles.

"Well, say something, woman." He stood up and became a little uneasy at her continued silence. I'm sorry," Carth began. "I know this whole thing has been hard on you. Harder even than it's been on me.

"For so long, all I've lived for was revenge. I wanted to make those responsible pay. For my... for my wife, for Telos, for Dustil. Then I met you. You made me want more, a life, outside of revenge. And now I can't stop thinking about wanting to protect you.

"I've made mistakes of my own, done things I'm not proud of. You shouldn't have to prove yourself to me." He gripped her hands, feeling the diamond cut into his skin. "You're _not _Revan. You never were—not really. But now that I know what the darkness did to your brother, I'm afraid for you, Jaden." He drew her close. " Is there room in there for me? Will you let me help you? Will you let me into your life? Will you marry me, Jaden?"

Jaden's heart was thundering in her chest. She looked into his eyes. "I don't want you hurt because of me, Carth. You've been hurt enough."

He forced her to face him when she would have pulled away. "I think I would be hurt worse if I didn't try."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he brushed the fingers of his left hand across her lips, silencing her.

"I feel like something bad is coming. You're going to have to make a choice, and there won't be any turning back. When that time comes, I want you to make the right decision. I want to give you a reason to. I want us to have a future together. I think we could if you give me the chance."

Jaden fought down a wave of panic. _Is this really happening_? _But what if things turn out bad?_ "Carth... I can't see into the future like my brother. I don't know how this is going to turn out. All I can do is the best I can."

"What couple does?" he said. "All I know is that I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He sounded so sweet and vulnerable. She smiled, knowing in her heart, that if something were ever to feel right, then it was this. "Well, when you put it that way," she said. She gazed down at the beautiful ring and then shyly nodded and said the phrase he'd been waiting to hear. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Carth whooped and picked her up and swung her around the room until he was dizzy, but he did not let her go. She wrapped her arms about his waist and leaned her cheek against his strong chest.

Swagger and Canderous found them like that. Vasa muttered they were entering reversal above Korriban's city and spun on his heel to return to the cockpit. He could fly just as well as Carth and for once the soldier was grateful since he did not want to let Jaden out of his arms yet.

Vasa landed the ship in the small town of Dreshdae, which was the only colony on the planet. It was located near the Valley of the Dark Lords. As every other thing associated with or near the Sith, the place was a maze of corridors. Jaden took Carth and Mission, although everybody else groused at her for making them remain in the ship. She was taking no chances of another glitch, so she was sticking to the rules the best she could. Carth had to go because, one, they had to find Dustil and two, she did not want to leave his side and Mission was her fave Twi'lek teen with a lot of security skill.

Dreshdae started out easy all the way down the long hallway from the port authority hangar and then they ran into problems. Seemed like the Sith wannabe's and the Sith Already-ams frequented the space between the hangar and the cantina where Jaden knew she needed to go to find a Twi'lek Master named Yuthura, but to do that, she had to get past all the Sith, and all of them seemed to be of the same opinion that they had to clear their desks of all their other cases and make her life one living hell. If only she had Luce's presence she could make them run for the ruins outside the Sith Academy, but, alas, she was just a smuggler with the Force.

_"You underestimate your power, sis. You always have."_

_"Luce?! Are you here?"_

_"You wish!" There was ghostly laughter in her head._

Carth tugged her back to the present and pointed to another generic Sith, who looked a lot like Holdan and every other guy on Taris. He was providing a test for more Sith wannabes and Jaden was immediately drawn in because two of them were Twi'leks and the other was a generic human male.

Shaardan, the Sith asked them questions and their answers never satisfied him. He caught Jaden watching him and told her to decide their fate or punishment.

Carth muttered something under his breath that sounded like, "_I think we can take 'em—just say the word."_

Suddenly, Jaden had an idea. She smiled at Shaardan. "I know, we can all play Revan Says—it's a Sith game. I'll start. Revan says hop on one foot."

Everybody including the Sith, hopped on one foot.

"Revan says close your left eye."

Now the hopping became more erratic since it affected their balance even more.

"Revan says put your left thumb on the tip of your nose."

It became even harder to keep their balance, because now one of their arms they'd been holding out to the side for balance was taken out of play.

"Stop hopping!"

Everybody except Shaardan kept hopping. Shaardan's eyes widened just before Jaden sent a bolt of lightning into him. "Uh-uh, I didn't say Revan says." She pointed to the others. "Revan says stop everything you are doing."

They stopped, drawing deep breaths of relief. Jaden aimed a look at Shaardan. "Who's the fool now?"

She turned to the lone human male. "Revan says go home."

He high-tailed it out of there. Jaden smiled at the nervous female and male Twi'lek. "Revan says you two can come with me or go home, but I'd really like you on my team."

They exchanged looks and then nodded and Jaden asked them to wait for her in the ship. She was walking on air, holding Carth's hand, a woman in love, a smuggler who had two more Twi'leks on her team and who had her most fave teen Twi'lek along. She could not have been any happier, although there was a cloud or two on her horizon—having Darth Revan back and knowing he was her brother Luce and of course her friend Bastila in the hands of Malak, but there was nothing she could do about that right now. Her purpose was clear: get the last Star Map.

When the party entered the Czerka Store, she saw a blonde woman and two cronies in Sith grey uniforms eyeing them and she knew the butch blonde was trouble. Turned out her name was Lashowe and Jaden was right about her. She wanted to provoke Jaden into a fight. The smuggler was not averse to fighting, but now that she'd seen what the dark side could do, she was more cautious.

"Look here, my dear friends. We have some newcomers to the colony…led by a Jedi, no less. I don't believe I've seen any of them before, have you?" Lashowe's voice made Jaden grit her teeth.

Her two cronies, two more of the generic males shook their heads. Jaden picked the closer male since she could not tell them apart and shook a chiding finger in his face.

"You don't remember me, Pookie Buns? After that incredible weekend we spent together?" She squeezed his butt and the male who was not important enough to have a name, blushed.

He cleared his throat and looked at Lashowe and the other male. "You know…I do remember her. She's okay—we should just leave them alone."

Lashowe snickered. She really was one of the homeliest women Jaden had ever seen. "She's using a Jedi mind trick on you!" She treated Jaden to a threatening look. "The only way you're going to get past us is to amuse us. Tell us a joke."

Jaden held up a finger, got on her comlink and soon heard the clink-clank of metal feet and HK appeared.

"HK, tell these Sith a joke, so we can be on our way," she commanded.

"Affirmative: As you wish, master. Query: How many immortals does it take to screw in a light bulb?"

Lashowe thought long and hard. "Two? Three?"

"Answer: Wrong, Sith meatbag! There can be only one!"

To save themselves from any more of HK's jokes, the three Sith let Jaden and her party pass. HK clanked his way back to the ship. The party continued down the long hallway and found two Sith hopefuls waiting outside the cantina.

"What are you waiting for?" Jaden asked, seeing no line or bouncer.

One, a lovely Twi'lek replied, "We want to be Sith and you have to be noticed."

"Why do you want to be Sith?" Jaden nibbled her lower lip as she regarded the female. "Why not come with me? I have a ship. Plenty of room on board and I adore Twi'leks!"

The male remained, but the Twi'lek female thanked Jaden and was told to wait on the ship. Carth chuckled and Jaden shot him a look that made the soldier hold up the hand she was not clutching. "I just think its cute how you seem like a Twi'lek magnet. That makes three so far."

"Captain OJ, are you keeping count on me?" Jaden grinned up at him and he leaned down for a kiss.

Mission was so happy for the couple she didn't quip her usual _get a room_ phrase. "So, do I get to be your bridesmaid?" She skipped beside them, lekku flapping merrily.

Jaden gulped. Impending wedding nerves hit her. "Of course, Snips."

"Where to?" Carth asked as they walked through the door at the end of the hall and crossed a small sandy space.

"We have to talk to the guard and get the quest so Yuthura will be in the cantina."

"Woman, you talk in riddles." Carth smiled indulgently. "How do you know she's not there?"

"Trust me, fly boy, I know."

Outside the Sith Academy was a Sith by the name of Mekel, another generic male, but with a singularly annoying twang to his voice. There were also three Sith candidates he was torturing by having them stand in one spot for several days They had not eaten or drunk any water and they were all very weak, but united in one front: to stay there until Mekel saw their potential and declared them to be worthy of being Sith.

Jaden exchanged a few words with Mekel, finding out his cruel jest was none of them qualified and he was having fun watching them starve to death. He went off to enjoy his dinner. Jaden called the ship, requesting back up. She approached the Three Stooges, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, Mo, Curly, Larry!" She snapped her fingers in front of them. "Mekel won't make good on his promise. He's doing this to you as some sick joke."

She used Force Persuade and was able to convince one of the wannabes to go home and recover. One of the others dropped dead and the other would not listen to reason, so she nodded to Canderous who had answered her call. The Mandalorian grabbed the guy and carried him off, kicking and screaming.

Jaden talked to the Sith guard and got the quest for Yuthura and then they headed back to Dreshdae and into the cantina. Yuthura was in the corner but she was on her hands and knees, frantically searching the floor for something.

When Jaden got closer, Yuthura glanced up and shook her head. One eye was normal, the other was yellow and the pupil was slitted. "Be careful, Jedi. I lost a contact."

Jaden dropped to her hands and knees and was able to find it. It had stuck to the leg of the Pazaak table. She handed it to Yuthura, who, glory be!, was a Twi'lek! An exotic, violet-hued, tattooed Sith Twi'lek.

"Oh, you have such beautiful lekku," Jaden gushed, but the sincerity in her words rang true. "And the tattoos add such drama to your lovely features!"

Yuthura cleaned her contact and put it back in her eye so she could look all Sithy-eyed again. "Do you really think so? I was afraid it might be a bit too much."

"Are you kidding? And I must say your coloring is the rarest I've ever seen and I have known many Twi'leks."

"I can vouch for that!" Mission affirmed.

"You're a Jedi who wants to become a Sith, like all of the others?" Yuthura's manner was cooling somewhat, is if replacing the contact somehow made her closer to the dark side.

"I'm not a Jedi, but I do have the Force and what I become remains to be seen." Jaden flashed a cheeky grin.

"Original answer." Yuthura returned Jaden's smile. "There's something about you I like and I think you will be able to show up the others in the group quite nicely. I can take you to meet Master Uthar right now. Are your slaves coming with you?"

Carth clamped a hand over Mission's mouth when the teen started to deny she was a slave. He sighed inwardly. He supposed there were worse things in the galaxy than being Jaden's slave. In a way he was her love slave. Pink crept into his cheeks at the thought.

_Fade to black—resolve—inside Sith Academy-cut scene with Master Uthar and the five hopefuls._

Jaden listened to Master Uthar talk about the dark kernel buried inside her— she was bristling with the Force. Nice voice— body covered in tattoos. Whoa! Prestige? Only one opening for an apprentice? Dammit, could nothing ever be easy? She noted three of her least favorite people were also vying to become the next Sith student: Shaardan, Lashowe and Mekel.

_Whisk to quarters after Uthar's last speech._

Jaden paced the narrow confines of the quarters she was assigned. One bunk, one foot locker and she thought the Jedi were spartan when it came to furnishings. She opened the foot locker and pulled out a Dark Jedi robe. She slipped out of her smuggler's clothes and pulled it on, jerking it until it fit her except for the absurd padded shoulders. There were black boots, too, just her size.

"How come you'll wear that, but I never seen ya put on any of the Jedi robes you found?" Mission's curiosity echoed Carth's.

"Black is more slimming; besides, I have to blend in." She raised her hands. "Okay, you caught me! I'm falling to the dark side!" Dead silence greeted her. "Hey, guys, kidding!"

She was drawn into a conversation with Yuthura who seemed to be hanging out in the hall just past her room. She learned more of the Twi'lek's sordid past. The poor thing had been a slave for a Hutt, been left to die on a planet and had once been a Jedi, but had not been able to control her anger so had fallen to the dark side. Yuthura told Jaden of two ways to gain prestige and also mentioned casually she wanted Jaden to win so they could kill Master Uthar, she could become the new Master and take Jaden as her apprentice.

Jaden gave it some thought before she agreed. Carth cocked his head, his brown eyes narrowing. "I'd like to know what's going on inside that pretty little head of yours."

"Trust me," Jaden said more flippantly than she felt. "You don't."

They wandered through the academy, which was a confusing maze of rooms and narrow halls. Jaden was very careful not to go down a certain hall where she knew Dustil was because of Hiro''s guide. She needed proof before she confronted him—proof of Master Uthar's treachery. Mission used her security skills to open the door to Uthar's room and Jaden found the datapad that had all the data needed to show Dustil.

She moved with a sense of urgency. She could feel through her bond with Bastila that her friend was suffering. She shuddered, experiencing echoes of the pain Malak was causing her.

Time to move—gain prestige as fast as she could and get that final Star Map. Why the frack couldn't Luce tell her where Lehon was?"

"_Uh-uh-uh. I want to see how well you do. Call it a little test…for me."_

_"I hate tests, you know that!" _ Jaden found her memory was returning--- small flashes of her past appearing like holo scenes and things that were happening in the present. "_Luce, Malak is hurting Bastila! Isn't there something you can do_?"

_"I will do what I can. I promise."_

Jaden smiled. Luce always kept his promises to her. Her mind communication with her twin had caused her to deviate from the hall she'd meant to go down and she found herself in the dueling room. She had Mission hack the computer terminal.

Mission turned to her, horrified. She pointed to the men in cages near the back wall. "They're Republic prisoners and the Sith use them for practice. That is just gross!"

Jaden agreed and she restrained Carth when his hands flew to his blasters. "Let me handle this."

She waited until there were three Sith, used Force stasis on them and the Republic soldiers. All three of them removed the clothing and switched it. Jaden used a power she'd not known she possessed called Force grip and moved the soldiers out of the cages and substituted the Sith, locking them inside the cages. She waved a hand, canceling the stasis. The startled Republic soldiers were hard to convince, but between Jaden and Carth, they were persuaded to go to Dreshdae with their Sith disguises and hurried away to freedom.

More Sith came in and Jaden gave them a friendly wave. "Can you believe these Republic scum?" she joshed. "They are so desperate they're saying they're Sith."

The three Dark Jedi chortled. "We'll see about that."

After all three of the prisoner Sith were fried by their brothers, Jaden left the room. She was startled by a flashing declaration in her peripheral vision. _**Dark side points gained**__._

"Hey, I saved the Republic prisoners and I get dark side points?!"

_A low, dark chuckle filled her mind. "That's one."_

_A/N Another chapter—Jaden's adventures on Korriban will come fast and furious. She's in a hurry to save Bastila, so will not want to spend much time on Korriban, but what a smuggler wants and what she gets are some times two different things. I don't own anything, no SW and I did not mess with the lyrics this time, nor do I own Heroes. Thanks to you all who are reading this, especially to Syn and AC, without them, this would not have progressed past the one-shot it was supposed to be. Oh, and HK's joke, for the uninitiated, refers to the Immortals like Duncan MacLeod-their key phrase was "There can be only one."_

11


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Dark Side of Me

There's two sides to every story  
For every shame there's a glory  
And I've tried to keep a balance  
Between the dark and the light  
But something don't add up  
When I'm with you, how can two wrongs feel so right?

Bastila did not know where she was or how much longer she could go on. She had fought Malak after he sealed her in with him on the _Leviathan, _but he had been too strong and overcome her resistance. She had wanted him to kill her, but he took her prisoner. She had been unconscious and when she awoke she discovered she was in a dank, dark stone prison.

Unknown to her it had been two days of no food or water. Two days of being bound to a cold stone table. Two days of being taunted and tortured by the Dark Lord. Had she known only two days had passed she would have wondered why she was slipping into the darkness so fast. She was ashamed as feelings of rage against the Jedi Council rose like dark waves, spewing their acid over the light foam that covered the surface of her thoughts—a foam that could not withstand the onslaught of fury and despair. A foam, like on any sea, that evaporated when the waves brushed the shores of truth.

At least Jaden knew the truth now. Bastila found that as the only spot of relief in her existence of pain and terror. She would not have to lie to the smuggler anymore. She had received the girl's forgiveness through the metal door that had separated them, through their bond—the bond Luce had forged between the three of them.

She closed her eyes. Luce. Revan, the real Revan! She had made love to the real Revan!

_"You will fall, dear Bastila, but it will not be to Malak. You will pretend to give in to him, but your allegiance is to me."_

_"Revan?"_ She opened her eyes, half expecting him to be there. Was he only a figment of her fevered imagination? Was the voice she heard caused by lack of food and water and the incessant torture?

_"No, I am not. I am with you, darling. I tried to prepare you for this day when I gave you the gift of Force lightning. When he uses it on you, take it in as you did mine that day, Bastila. It will give you the strength to resist him." _She felt a cool breeze wash over her aching, burned body and was completely healed. She sent him a silent thank you and drifted off to sleep.

***

There was a click from her comlink and Jaden switched it on. She and Juhani and Carth were in the middle of the Valley of the Dark Lords where archeologists were digging through ancient Sith ruins. Dustil, it seemed had joined the hunt for the renegade Sith students whose crime had been to refuse to execute innocent civilians. There was too much to do, so Jaden did what all good leaders do, she delegated.

"Yes?" she asked, speaking into the comlink.

"You coulda warned us about the frackin' tarantatek, babe." Swagger's voice was a low, pissed off growl. "Renegade Sith extracted. I could really use some of that healing right about now. Canderous, too. Damn beast was a tough kill!"

Jaden waved her hand and asked if it helped. There was a long pause and then Ordo came over the link.

"Thanks. You really do have Master heal." He chuckled, then spoke to Swagger. "Come on, Hard Case, let's see what other mischief we can get into. Ordo, out."

Juhani froze and the fuzz on her body rose as she recognized one of the archeologists who was kneeling before one of the ruins. "Dak Vesser!" she hissed.

He leaped up and Jaden saw recognition flare in his eyes. "Juhani, my pet!"

"Don't call her that," Jaden snapped. "She has feelings you know."

"But…" He stopped and looked puzzled. "We met on Dantooine—we were Jedi, but I felt so much more for her, my precious kitty. I injected a micro chip in her so if she ever ran away I could find her, but then, I just could not take the Jedi ways anymore and I ended up as a Sith here." He sighed. "We were lovers, but after the chip was put in her, she changed."

Juhani was batting at a dust mote. Jaden heaved a big sigh. "Where is the chip?"

Dak showed her where it should have been, but it had moved and was pressing on nerves connected to her brain. "The chip should be removed. It's affecting her behavior. Has she been acting strange?"  
Jaden sent a troubled glance to Juhani who was chasing an imaginary tail. "You could say that." She zeroed in on Vesser. "So, if we get the chip off the ole cat, she'll return to normal?"

Dak nodded. "There's a vet in Dreshdae. Near the Czerka office." He hesitated. "After seeing her, I, well, I won't turn you in to the Sith, but, just in case you're discovered, I better take the next transport off planet. Good luck, and may the Force be with you."

"Yeah, whatever." Jaden gestured to Carth who had been talking to one of the archeologists. She stubbed her toe on a rock and bent to pick it up, levitating it with the Force above her hand, up and down.

"You might want to check out what he told me. They found something buried in the sand. He said it looks like a gigantic ring. They discovered it a few weeks ago and are looking for the seventh symbol to activate some kind of alien device."

Jaden arched her brows. "Where did they find it?" Carth took her to the site and then they entered an elevator that took them down to a subterranean level. There were men in strange green uniforms roaming about and strange equipment. What really caught her interest was the gigantic revolving ring in the center of the area. Workers buzzed about it, and someone was at the controls of a computer console that would have filled the main hold of the _Ebon Hawk_.

" Chevrons one through five locked in, sir. Chevron six locked in, sir." A trim female in one of the green uniforms made the announcements.

Jaden whispered to Carth. "What's a chevron?"

He thought for a moment and then his face cleared as he had an idea. "When I was in New York with Hiro and Matt I saw vehicles they called cars and they had statues on the hoods. One of the cars was called, ah, a Chevron-lay, so maybe it wasn't the cars, but the symbols on the hoods that were the chevrons."

Jaden smirked. "Works for me."

"Dr. Jackson, have you figured out the seventh symbol yet?" asked a man with very formal military bearing.

A nerdy looking blonde man with bright blue eyes, shook his shaggy head and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "No, the hieroglyphics are so strange, I…"

He noticed Jaden and his mouth opened wide as he stared at her. She realized she was still levitating the stone she'd found and she cut the Force off, sending the stone to the floor.

The blond man bent to retrieve it and his mouth opened and closed like a Selkath's a few times before he spoke. "Where did you find this?"

Jaden shrugged. "Near the ruins above this facility."

"I think…" He studied the crude drawing on the back of the stone. "I think this is what they have been lacking." He held up the stone and others gathered around. "I think this is the seventh symbol, Colonel!"

Colonel Jack O'Neil, a blond man in one of the green uniforms, broad and muscular, took the stone from the slender doctor and handed it to the woman at the console who imputed the data.

Jaden and Carth watched as the inner wheel in the ancient ring spun and the symbol/chevron was locked in, then something really wild happened. The inside of the ring turned liquid and whirled like a horizontal tornado then whooshed outward, then back inside the ring to form a shimmering entrance to a worm hole that was a gateway to other worlds and civilizations. This was all explained to them by Jackson who must have thought they were part of the tactical team that was preparing to enter the gateway.

Jaden observed the military team as they started through the gate. Dr. Jackson was going with them and he gestured for Jaden to join him. Like all smugglers and adventurers, she was all for new and exciting experiences, so she took Carth's hand and walked to the gateway.

She shrieked when Hiro popped into view right in front of her. "Hiro, dammit, you scared the hell out of me!"

Hiro shook a finger at her. "I cannot leave you alone for a moment, Jaden-san. You after Star **Map**, not Star **Gate**, hai?"

Jaden bowed. "Hai. Sorry. It has a major drawing appeal. It was like I was being pulled toward it."

"You go now. E-tah! I did it! I saved you again. This is becoming habit." He popped out and Carth led her to the elevator.

They quickly returned to Dreshdae and had the vet remove the chip from Juhani. Her eyes cleared and she stopped her cat-like behavior instantly.

"Oh, thank you! I can be the Jedi I wish to be now." Juhani hugged Jaden and the smuggler moved back uncomfortably. She was not a hugger of females, unless they were Twi'leks, of course.

"You're welcome. Now, I have to gain more prestige." She headed to the tomb located in the Southwest corner of the valley. "The tomb of Marko Ragnos," she mused, after talking to a Sith archeologist who warned her about a rogue droid inside. "Of course there's a rogue droid inside," she added wearily. These quests to get prestige so Uthar would pick her were getting tiresome. All she wanted to do was to get the Star Map and reach Lehon and see about rescuing Bastila. Was that too much to ask?

The door to the tomb opened and Jaden and party stepped inside. "Marko?" Jaden called softly, a playful note in her voice. When there was no response she tried again. "Marko?"

"Polo," answered the first of many droids and so on, so on, so forth, each answering her "Markos" with "Polos" as they encountered more, all of them doing their best to kill them. Now that Juhani was de-chipped, she was a much better fighter. She mastered the Guardian jump and Jaden and Carth had to bring up the rear as the limber Cathar Force-leaped up the steep incline.

Jaden had leveled up so that she had destroy droid and her best power was still Force storm, so she took out the remainder the Cathar did not. Carth was great at staying ranged and shooting them. Jaden swore when they had some alone time she would teach him how to handle a vibroblade for melee. She needed a well-rounded man if he were to accompany her to the next tomb. Of course, she could always switch him out for Swagger, but she was being very sensitive of Carth's feelings. They still had not found Dustil and he was getting antsy. Jaden wished there was a power called Force Summon, so she could pull Dustil to her from wherever he was.

The rogue droid was actually quite civil and Jaden realized she had not stopped to grab the sound dampener stealth unit from the body near the entrance.

"Z-zzzt! Normally I would destroy you because you did not put on the sound dampening stealth unit by the entrance, but you do not understand why I attack as I do and I will accord you the courtesy of telling you before I destroy you."

Jaden listened, expecting to hear the story provided in Hiro's guide, but the droid simply told her it was set off whenever "Marko" and "Polo" were phrased together. Jaden frowned. "That's it? You're not an assassination droid? You just attack because of that stupid phrase?"

"Z-zzzt! Yes, it is a fact. Had I chosen another tomb I would not have attacked anyone. But, n-oooooo, I chose Marko Ragnos's tomb and everyone who comes in says the same stupid thing and I cannot take it any longer. I must destroy. I must destroy!"

"Is there any way I can help? I'm pretty good with repair." Jaden smiled her best-tech-in-the-galaxy smile.

"Z-zzzzt! There must be something in my programming that sets me off when I hear that phrase."

"If you'll trust me, I'll go in and fix it if I can."

"If you do not succeed, I will have to kill you…nothing personal you understand."

Carth hiked his eyebrows and looked nervous. Jaden dug into her small tool belt and produced a small device she used to unlock the droid's access panel. _Combat matrix-motor functions-sensory systems-memory-cognitive-emotional construct-creative simulation-Core-Marko-Polo matrix---Annoying Z-zzzt sound matrix._

Jaden shut down the last two and stepped back to watch the droid power back on, waiting for a response. "I…feel much better. Would you like to test me, sentient?"

"Marko?" Jaden saw Juhani was behind the droid ready to ram her lightsaber through its chassis if it attacked.

"Polo." The droid chuckled. "That is actually very funny and I have no idea why. Thank you, sentient. You may go in peace."

"You won't kill any more students, even if they are Sith?" Jaden wanted to make sure she had shut down everything that was needed.

"Why would I? They will come in and say the delightful 'Marko' and I will respond 'Polo' and all will be right with my world."

Jaden tucked her hand in Carth's as they came outside. "Want to go check and see if Dustil is back in his room?" She regarded him tenderly, reaching up to brush back the two locks of hair that fell over his eyes. "We already have the datapad with the information about his girlfriend and what was done to her."

Carth sighed. The thought of his son having a girlfriend was too strange to comprehend since the last time he'd seen him Dustil had only been a small boy. He gave her a warm smile and nodded.

* * *

*It's the way of the Jedi,  
It's the thrill of the fight,  
Rising up to the challenge of my rival,  
I'll be the last known survivor  
Stalked like prey in the night,  
And Revan's watching us all  
With the way of the Jedi.*

Cal the Exile waved a final farewell to Captain Jaq. It had taken him all this time to raise enough credits to pay for the fuel to get to Korriban since Jaq always gambled every credit he made on games of Pazaak. He crept aboard the _Ebon Hawk_ and a dagger came up under his chin. He gulped and stayed relaxed, although instinct told him to try a technique he'd learned in the military.

"Let me guess…Swagger?"

"Cal?" The bounty hunter removed his dagger and smirked. "I knew you wouldn't let Revan take your girl without a fight." His dark eyes met golden brown and then fell to the deck. "Sorry to tell ya, but Bastila was captured by Darth Malak."

Vasa actually sounded sorry. Cal's hands clenched into fists. "We have to save her!"

Canderous strolled into the main hold and shook Cal's hand. "Knew you'd show up sooner or later. I mean, you were at Malachor V and I witnessed what you did there and I was on Dxun, too, when you led the assault on the dark side of the moon campaign." He delivered a manly clobber that pulverized the nerves in Cal's bicep and knocked him sideways. "He was one mean, lean, fighting machine."

Vasa quirked a brow. "Really? Don't see that in him. Looks like more of a lover than a fighter. No offense."

Cal smiled. "None taken."

Mission was passing by, caught one look at him and launched her lithe body into his arms. "Oh, Cally-wally," she said, taking a page from Jaden with the nick name. "I knew you would show up. I just knew it! Big Z, I told you so!"

The Wookiee grabbed Cal and lifted him off his feet, managing to crack two ribs in the process. Jolee Bindo had never met Cal, but he knew his history in Revan's campaign and he was the one who filled him in on what had happened since he had been gone. And he also healed him, much to Cal's relief.

Cal blew out a loud sigh and when they looked at him, he explained, "Revan, well, I know now it was Jaden pretending to be Revan, used to proposition me all the time and it is just such a relief to know that the man I followed to war was not after me for anything other than military tactics." His humor died away as he thought of his lovely Bas-mia and what she must be going through. "How much longer do you think it'll be before Jaden completes the quests and gets the Star Map?"

Swagger shook his head. "We've been helping out wherever we could and not blow her cover." He ticked off on his fingers: she'll get credit for taking care of the renegade Sith students. They're on their way to Dantooine to join the Jedi; two, she just reported in that she completed the Marko Ragnos tomb quest."

"How many does she need? Is there one of them I can help with?"

"Do you know the Sith Code?" Canderous asked.

Cal ducked his head. "The Jedi Code I could recite in my sleep. I think the Masters put headphones on us when we were Padawans and programmed it into us while we were sleeping." He shrugged at their interest. "It was just a conspiracy theory I had."

"There is one." Mission piped up. "Go meet a bleached blonde by the name of Lashowe in the Valley of the Dark Lords and charm her into letting you help her gain prestige."

Cal scowled. "I don't really like Valley girls, but I'll give it a shot." He smiled and offered his arm to the teen. "Want to come along?"

She nodded happily and the two of them walked down the long hallway, accosted by some Sith hoods, but, even without the Force, Cal was a strong fighter and he excelled at misdirection.

"Oh, look!" He pointed behind them. "Is that Darth Malak?"

The three Sith turned as one and he pulled the double hilt from its scabbard. To get more leverage, he placed the weapon across his shoulders, behind his neck. He pressed the release button and the blades shot out of both ends. He swung left and then right—rather than slice-and-dice, he struck two of the Sith on the side of their heads with the flat of the blades, sending them crashing to the floor. The third Sith tried to run, but Mission grabbed him by the chain around his neck, swung him around and Cal retracted the blades and smashed the hilt of his weapon into his face.

Mission grinned, hanging the medallion about her neck. "This'll get us into the Sith Academy," she said, smiling cheerfully. "We have to go through the academy to get to the Valley."

"Of course we do," he acknowledged, not allowing her to see his nervousness about confronting a bunch of Sith.

As it turned out, none of the Sith stopped them. Master Uthar did not glance up from his meditation in the middle of the main chamber as they passed him, making their way into the Valley of the Dark Lords. Lashowe was waiting in the middle of the pillars in the center of the valley. Mission gave him a shove and he walked over to the blonde.

Cal turned on his charm as he added a Vasa swagger to his walk—he figured he might as well inject a little of the bad boy into his persona. Lashowe, poor thing, was homely, but Cal prided himself on not judging women by their datapad covers. He was sure she had a lovely personality to offset the truly, truly, needed-to-put-a bag-over-her head face and there had to be worse sounds than her irritating voice, but he could not think of any. But, he was an ex-Jedi general, so he should be able to put one over on this girl just like he used to tell his troops when Revan came up with his latest scheme to beat the Mandalorians—standing on the battle field and giving them pep talks, when all he wanted to say was "Try not to get killed."

"Oh, my Force! You are so cute!" Lashower gushed in the Valley Girl lingo that made his ears want to bleed.

"And you are a bitchin' babe." Inside, he rolled his eyes. "You hanging here or you want to go to Starbuck's for a latte?"

"Starbuck's? " Lashowe tried to give him a sexy smile but she only had one expression.

"It's where all the Battle Star Galactica guys go. You have not tasted heaven until you have one of their Cylon Expressos."

"O-mi-Force! I would lo----ove to so go with you, stud, but I have to get prestige."

"Maybe I could help you with that. How are you going to get it?" On their way through the academy, Mission had caught him up on Jaden's quest to gain prestige and what was needed.

"I could so use the help. Are you a student?"

"No." Cal gave a Vasa tilt of the head and flexed his biceps, the material of the military T-shirt he wore stretching to accommodate his muscles. "I'm a badass bounty hunter and I love to date underage girls who want to be Sith."

Lashowe simpered, batting her lashes at him. "Well, I suppose you could help me. I found out a mother Tukata swallowed a Jedi holocron and if I kill her and gut her and give the holocron to Master Uthar, I'll gain prestige."

Cal made a face. "You could wait for her to pass it…" He realized the passive approach was causing her to doubt his badass performance, so he smirked. "But killing her and taking it to your master all covered in guts and gore would be a lot more fun."

"O-my-Force, that is so gross! I might get some on my outfit." She pouted.

"I could get it, clean it off and bring it to you…uh, babe." He winked.

"The sitch is I have to beat another girl who is seriously so trying to rain on my parade. So, if you would do that for me, I would be so…" She winked back. "…so very grateful."

"You got it! Where do I meet you?"

She gave him her room number and he smiled his best badass smile. Killing the mother Tukata would not have been difficult, but Mission talked him out of it and Cal had to follow the mother about until nature took its course and she passed the holocron. Cal bagged it in plastic, took it to a refresher and then into a sonic shower to completely clean and deodorize it. He gave it to Mission once he came out of the shower.

"Good as new," he told her. "Make sure Jaden gets it."

She bussed his cheek. "You are such a sweet guy."

He waved her on her way and grinned, feeling like he'd done his part to help Jaden.

***

Bad boy, bad boy.

What'cha gonna do?

What'cha gonna do

When your Dad comes for you?

"You take a wrong turn somewhere?" The voice reminded Jaden of someone and, as she rounded a corner and stopped, confronting a young man with short dark hair and brown eyes, she knew who it was because Carth, beside her identified him.

"Dustil! Is that you?"

Dustil Onasi was not one of the generic males. He was RPG'd to look a lot like his father, only not such broad shoulders, nor did his dark hair have the two recalcitrant locks of his father. He was slender and dressed in the plain grey uniform of the Sith.

"Oh, lovely," he sneered. "It's Father. Figures that you'd show up after all this time. How did you manage to get inside the academy?"

"Duh, through the front doors." Jaden never knew when to keep her mouth shut.

Dustil smiled and winked. "Cute. No, I mean it, you are really cute. But, back to you, Father, you better clear out of here before I tell Master Uthar." Dustil swung the lightsaber held at his side. Jaden saw there was some energy off his life force bar and figured he'd been in the training room. So, if this went terribly wrong and she had to kill him, she had a head start.

**DARK SIDE POINTS! **_Hey! It's not like I _want_ to kill him!_

_There was a dark chuckle from the other side of her soul. "That's two, sis."_

Carth gave her a funny look and she hoped he could not read her mind.

Dustil had hopped off his croissant and was now on a roll. "What are you doing here, Father? Not for me, I hope. Couldn't you have gotten yourself blown up on some ship and spared us this reunion?"

Jaden saw red literally—actually she did see it as she went to the tool bar to see her alignment—instead of the white background she expected to see, she saw reddish swirls and why was she standing like that as if she was swelling with rage?

"Watch yourself, kid, or you're gonna find yourself floating home once I space ya."

**DARK SIDE POINTS! **

_"I know, bro, that's three. But, he's a brat!"_

_"Never thought I would be grateful to Carth Onasi's offspring. You are doing so well, sis. Making my job a lot easier."_

_"And just what is your job, bro?"_

_"Why, turning you to the dark side of course."_

Unaware of the mind conversation between the twins, Carth was having his own talk with a son he did not know anymore—a son who blamed him for his mother's death and his capture.

"Look everyone! It's Father come to rescue me at long last! Sure, he may have left Mother and I to die on Telos, but that doesn't matter!"

Carth was horrified at the amount of hatred and anger he saw in his son's eyes, all directed at him. "No, I didn't abandon you! The task force just arrived too late. Telos was in ruins and you mother…" Tears spurted from his eyes. "I held her while…" He bowed his head, overcome with grief.

"Why, you little twerp, he looked everywhere for you!"

Dustil's gaze challenged her. "Yeah? It doesn't matter. I have a new home now and a new family who cares about me."

Carth's head came up. "The Sith! No, you've been brainwashed. The son I knew would never… You have to come with me. Now."

"Touch me, old man and I'll kill you!"

Jaden met Carth's shocked eyes. "He's fallen to the dark side, Carth."

Dustil sneered. "The dark side is superior."

Carth sighed, unable to reach his son. "I can see I failed you, son, but please don't add to it by becoming part of something evil."

"Prove the Sith are evil and I'll….think about it."

Jaden tossed him the notepad Mission had gotten from Master Uthar's chamber. "Did you know someone named Selene?"

Dustil glanced at the notepad. "This belongs to Master Uthar." His eyes fell on the screen Jaden had left on. "But…he told me…she'd been lost on a mission in the valley. This…says they…"

"Killed her because she was hindering your progress. Superiority at any cost. There's your evil, son. Or can you live with that?"

Dustil looked totally disheartened. "Selene was…No, I can't…I had no idea…they lied to me."

Carth blew out a deep breath. "Well, there's the son I remember. Now will you leave here?"

"I…no. You go do whatever you have to do, Father. I---have some other friends here. I have to warn them what's going on."

Jaden smiled. "Are they Twi'leks?"

Dustil looked dubious. "Huh? Well, yeah, two are and the rest are generic males and two females with big lips, boobs, the same color hair and eyes and the same voice."

"If you want I can talk to the Twi'leks for you. Just give me their room numbers."

Dustil gave his father a look that said _where did you find this weird chick?_ Carth grinned as if to say _You should be so lucky!_

"I'll handle it. I'll wait in the cantina and maybe you and I can figure things out." Dustil walked away.

Jaden accepted Carth's kiss, but her mind, for once, was not on the lusty side. It was filled with dark thoughts and inside her mind was the dark chuckle of Luce. She could feel his pull—feel his influence.

At that time, Mission found them and gave her the holocron and told her Cal was back. The news did not make her feel any better. She could feel Bastila's pain as Malak tortured her.

_"Jaden, help me. Let me borrow your strength."_

_"SG, is that you?"_

_"Yes." Screams… "Please, Jaden, you can help me through our bond. I don't want to be alone. I cannot face Malak alone—he is destroying my will. You are so much stronger than I am. Please, Jaden!"_

_"All right, what do I need to do?"_

_"Are you willing? I mean, if you could exchange places with me, would you?"_

Jaden knew that was impossible. _ "Uh, sure, SG. I am stronger than you that's true."_

_"You agree?"_

_"Yes, okay? Yes!"_

_"Luce, she agrees." There was a shared dark laughter between Jaden's brother and Bastila._

_"Sorry, sis, but, ultimately, it's for your own good."_

Jaden felt like a whirlwind picked her up and she was carried out of the academy into a version of hyperspace. She had such a horrible feeling of vertigo, she closed her eyes and wavered on the edge of consciousness.

When she opened her eyes she was lying on a slab of stone at a 45◦ angle in a dark, dank room that looked like a dungeon. She screamed when lightning poured into her body—when she looked up Malak was bending over her.

"You are strong, Bastila, but I will break you."

Jaden blinked. _Bastila? He thought she was Bastila?? _ "Uh, Malak, do you have a mirror?"

"Look into my eyes and you will see your fate mirrored there."

Jaden looked into his eyes and her reflection was there, only it was not her! She saw braids and grey eyes and slutty clothes!

_"Luce, Bastila, you can't do this!"_

_"It is already done. It will only be for a day, sis. Malak will complete more of my work for me while Bastila, looking like you, will gain you more dark side points and add to her own. Things are going exactly as I planned."_

_"Why are you doing this to me, Luce?" Tears formed in her eyes and her body writhed in agony as Malak struck her with lightning again._

_"I love you, Jaden and I want you with me. If you're not with me, you're against me."_

_"The Sith are evil!"_

_"In my opinion the Jedi are evil. They took an innocent girl and wiped her memory, programmed her to be their puppet, using her to lead them to me so I could lead them to the Star Maps. I swore I would get even with them for what they did to you."_

_"But turning me to the dark side is wrong on so many levels. How can you say you love me, Luce? How can I believe you?"_

_"Search your feelings, sis. You know it to be true. Besides, you're stronger than Bastila. You won't fall to Malak in a day, a week, even a month, just to spite him." The dark laugh made her blood go cold. "You will feel differently the next time we meet and it __**will**__ be soon."_

Your breathing  
Is my breathing  
Your blood  
Is my blood  
I wish you to join your Dark Lord  
I am always part of you  
Secret one precious one  
Dying a death so tender  
Don't fear thy exorcist  
Drift away

_A/N __**Okay, so another jolt for you all, including the author-did not expect this from Luce or Bastila! Thanks to all loyal readers and reviewers and welcome to all newbies. May the Farce be with you! **_

14


	25. Chapter 25

25: Peace is a Lie

**Master Zhar sings**

(glowing blue like Obi-Wan)

When you were young  
and you followed the Jedi Code  
You used to say no emotion; there is peace.

**Rest of the Council (as back-up singers)**

**(**That leaves Vandar & Vrook & glowing blue Dorak)

_You know you did!  
You know you did!  
You know you did!_

_**Luce Canon Revan sings off camera**_

_  
_But then you met the Dark Lord of the Sith  
And found out peace is a lie  
Baby, now it's Dark side or die!

Bastila felt terrible in a way, but in another way she was liberated for the first time in her life. Not to be Bastila Shan, but Jaden the smuggler, was the chance in a lifetime—not bound by the antiquated rules of the Jedi Council. Thanks to Luce and even Malak's small contribution to her conversion to the dark side, she saw her true potential in the Force. She knew she had been used. The Council had relied on her Battle Meditation and yet kept her at a lowly Padawan status.

Luce was quite precise in his plans: she was to break up with Carth and seduce either Ordo or Vasa, proving to the Captain once and for all, Jaden was not the woman for him. Luce had been in her mind while she was Malak's prisoner and they had hatched the plan together, to free her and put Jaden in her place. Yes, it was a terrible thing to let Jaden be the recipient of Malak's torture, but Luce had explained to Bastila he could not bring himself to personally hurt his sister, but he was determined her engagement to an officer of the Republic he proposed to destroy could not continue.

Bastila would be his apprentice and lover, but he had warned her he would always watch her to ensure what happened with Malak did not happen again. The coldness in his voice was enough to keep her thoughts from even straying in that direction.

The lovely ex-Jedi knew that, ultimately, this was for Jaden's own good. Malak would help turn her to the dark side and losing Carth would be the final blow. Carth was not the right choice for her volatile friend. Yes, she thought of Jaden as her friend---a friend that needed to be set on the right path and shown the truth of the Force. She needed to see the dark side, with its seductive quality, like the call of Bastila's dark lover resonating in her soul. Jaden already possessed the passion and drive, she just needed the final push.

Carth smiled and reached for her. "Thanks for your restraint back there," he said, brushing his lips over hers. "Dustil, well, I know you almost lost your temper."

His touch was quite repugnant to her. His alignment in the light made her shudder and want to recoil, but she had a part to play and she was being given an opportunity to start the schism between him and Jaden. She crossly pulled out of his arms and put her hands on her hips.

"You know, Carth I'm having serious second thoughts—after meeting Dustil. I'm not the step-mom type!"

Carth frowned, but there was no anger in his words. "He's grown up, Jaden. It's not like he'd be living with us."

"But," Bastila bit her lip, trying to come up with a way to split them up. "Since you missed out on his childhood, does that mean you'll want a passel of brats? I'm not the mom type either."

Carth's frown deepened and exasperation filtered into his expression. "Well, eventually—um, maybe one?"

Bastila shook her head vehemently, surprised to see jet black hair fly up then settle upon her shoulders like a dark cape. "No way! I'd lose my figure and you'd go off to fight another war like you did when you were married to … What's-her-name! And I'd be stuck home with the kid. Uh-uh, Captain OJ, that ain't gonna happen to this girl!"

"Jaden, just what are you saying here?" Carth was puzzled now. "Where is this coming from?"

Bastila fumbled with the ring on her finger, managed to slip it off and extended it to the now flabbergasted captain. "I guess _that_ is what I'm saying, Carth. I—I'm sorry. I…just can't."

"Can't what, Jaden?" His voice was quiet, but torn with emotion. "Can't love me? Can't marry me?"

Bastila made a slashing gesture. "Can't do any of this! I can't continue this mission when I don't believe in it any more. I can't marry a man who stands with the same Republic and Jedi who wiped my memory." Bastila was really getting into her acting now. "Going after Malak, defeating him, isn't the end of it for me, don't you see? Luce, I'd have to fight and kill my own brother, and….I can't. Not for you, not for the Republic, and especially not for the Jedi!"

Carth held out his hand and she placed the ring in his palm. His fingers closed over it and tightened into a fist. He tried to find words, but he could not think of anything to say. Her words were like heat-seeking missiles and the target was his heart. Each one zipped toward him and Carth had no defense towers to take them out before they ripped him apart.

"I'm sorry, Carth." Bastila walked away, knowing she should be happy she had completed her primary mission, but she kept seeing the look in a pair of wounded brown eyes and tears filled her own. What had she done?

_Be Jaden. What would Jaden do? She'd go jump some stud's bones. Vasa, you're up!_

She returned to the ship and stopped in shock when she reached the main hold. Cal was there!. He was staring at the central holo map, with his head cocked, lips pursed in thought.

He was dressed in a tight T-shirt that showed off all the definition of his muscles and tan military pants tucked into brown boots. His long, wavy hair was loose on his shoulders. Bastila drank in the sight of him as if she was dying from thirst and only he could quench it.

"Cal?"

He turned, smiling with delight and held out his hands. Bastila rushed into his arms, wanting him to hold her, but he pushed her back at arms' length, gazing into her face. "What's this I hear about you and Carth getting engaged?"

His voice, with the lovely vowels and inflection of Talravin, made her toes curl. She knew Luce would find out if she had anything to do with Cal, but she could at least find out how he felt about her in the guise of Jaden.

She avoided the subject of Carth, walking her fingers up his tan forearms, tilting her head back to look into his gorgeous golden brown eyes. "It's so terrible about Bas-um- SG, isn't it, Cal?"

Cal's smile faltered and all the light faded from his eyes. "I'm devastated. That's why I've been helping you out so you can get the last Star Map and we can go rescue her."

"You're coming with us?"

"Of course!"

"But what about Revan? I think he made it pretty clear he'll kill you if he sees you again."

"For Bas-mia, I'd go to all seven hells if it would save her."

For some men, a bold statement like that would have been considered that of a braggart, but Bastila knew Cal was a true gentleman and would not quit until he rescued her or died trying. She was finding it harder by the moment to stick to Luce's plan.

Right now she had other things she could do to further Jaden's spiraling fall to the dark side. Luce had told her he knew Master Uthar had remained loyal to him and so he was to be rewarded by keeping his post as master of the academy and another apprentice who schemed to betray her master would have to die. Luce had been adamant about that, Twi'lek or no.

She kissed Cal on the cheek and welcomed him to the quest. She hurried to the academy and told Master Uthar of Yuthura's devious plan to replace him. He gave her a notepad that told one of the Sith teachers to put poison in the Twi'lek's bath. Bastila knew Jaden would be horrified when she found out one of her beloved Twileks had paid the ultimate sacrifice for her to win the contest. Luce really knew what buttons to push when it came to his sister.

He was a master manipulator, and knowing that did not lessen her attraction to him in the least. What did reduce it was the presence of Cal. All she wanted was to have him kiss and caress her like he had on Kashyyyk. She knew she could not give into the temptation. Luce would know and she had a healthy respect for his temper. Besides, she had a date with an ancient Sith Lord.

Great Force! Is this our certain doom?  
And are we still secure?  
Still walking downward to our tomb,  
And yet prepare no more?

"Oh, boo-hoo!" Bastila said to the surprise of her companions which were Swagger and Canderous, because she did not want either Jolee or Juhani to pick up on her deception through the Force, so she had chosen two non-Force users to accompany her.

Ajunta Pal's tomb had been a breeze to enter and reach the sarcophagus, but she was fed up with the whiny, pathetic Sith Lord. Really, he should be called Ajunta Should Be Appalled! She sniggered at her internal joke.

"Has so much time gone by?" Ajunta Pal's voice whined on and the glowing blue form with the face covered except for the eyes really should have been more threatening. "Have the Sith returned?"

"For the millionth time, yes." Bastila wondered if she was channeling Jaden because she thought she sounded just like the impatient smuggler.

However, she was not dressed in the Sith Dark Jedi Knight robe anymore. She had gone to one of the local shops and purchased an outfit more befitting the apprentice of the Dark Lord. She wore a low cut, leather leotard she had fastened fish net stockings to and a leather skirt split at the sides. Patent leather boots hugged her shapely legs all the way to her thighs. They had cutouts in the sides so the fishnet could be seen. All of the outfit was black.

Bastila knew, because two pair of male eyes had never left her since she had appeared in the outfit that it was worthy of a slutty Sith. But what pleasure she derived from making the men stand there with their tongues dragging on the floor, was fast fading with her annoyance at Ajunta Pal.

She already had his sword, plus two more and what was this drivel he was spouting now? _Heart of night, blah, blah, blah! _Why couldn't the bloody fool just tell her which sword was his?

Swagger and Canderous had their heads together, reciting what Ajunta Pal had just said, comparing the three choices. They both came to the same conclusion. Ajunta's sword was the one with the nicked edge.

"And how do you know that?" she asked coolly.

Both men's brows rose and they looked affronted, as if she had insulted them. Canderous nodded to Vasa, who spoke to her as if he was speaking to a child.

"The silver sword, metal's too soft, although it is enhanced with cortosis weave, but the design is all wrong for the time frame." He nodded to Canderous.

The Mandalorian sneered and picked up the other sword. "Too heavy and awkward and traces of Mandalorian iron. No offense, Pal, but a shrimp like you would not be able to wield it."

"None taken," the deceased Sith Lord told him. "So, the poem did not help at all?"

Swagger smirked. "Nope. Admit it—we chose right."

Ajunta nodded. "You chose right." He turned to Bastila with hope in his eyes. "Are you going to tell me to be at peace and to go into the light now?"

"No, you should stay here and haunt this place forever!" **DARK SIDE POINTS FOR JADEN** (because the DS cannot tell it is not Jaden, after all.)

Bastila pulled off her own smirk and beckoned to the men. "This should be enough prestige for her—ah, me to be chosen by Master Uthar." Her eyes crinkled in unholy mirth as she thought of another way, just in case she needed one more boon to edge out the competition.

***

"I am so going to kick my brother's ass!" ** Dark side points gained.**

"I hate Slutty Girl. I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! **Dark side points gained x 4.**

"I hate Malak!" **Dark side points…naw! We'll let that one slide! You're allowed.**

Jaden screamed as Malak struck her with Force lightning again and again. Didn't he have anything better to do? Like conquer the galaxy?

And, to top it off, Retainer Jaw Man was hitting on her?! What was up with that? She sent out a thought to her brother through their bond.

_"Luce, he's touching me! Please—his touch makes me want to puke!"_

There was silence, but she knew he'd heard her. She could almost hear his accelerated breathing, the smack of his gloved fists as they struck his thighs as he paced, like he always did when he was angry about something. When he'd been little it had been called a temper tantrum, but now that he was Dark Lord of the Sith, it precluded something terrible. She could feel his fury directed at Malak for daring to touch her. To be fair, Ole Baldy Head did not know it was Jaden, but SG should not be touched in this manner either. If I girl said no then the guy, Darth or not, should back off.

* * *

Luce was indeed angry as he heard his sister's call. He did not send a message back to her because he was too busy taking care of business. His two scarlet lightsabers cut a swath in the beasts that inhabited the final destination, the tomb where the last Star Map was. He strode through the carnage to the room where the great beasts were. He entered the room where the terantateks were kept, unperturbed when the door sealed itself shut behind him.

He waited until they charged him and sent a powerful Force wave that slammed them into the opposite walls, knocking one senseless, stunning the other. He dashed to the beast that was out and sliced off its head. The other beast stirred, shaking its great head and roared in a very disgruntled fashion. Luce twirled his lightsabers. He loved a good fight and terantateks were known to be Force resistant, although his wave had caught them off guard. He just wanted to whittle enough off the beast so that Jaden would not be hurt by it.

Her pain caused him to tremble and he knew he could not let her remain where she was. Bastila had done an admirable job in a half day's time. He knew she would not be pleased to return to Malak's torture chamber four hours early, but Luce found he could not let his sister suffer anymore. He sent no warning to Bastila as he used the Force to change them back. He sent no apology to his lover. She had chosen a dark lover and dark choices came with the territory.

* * *

I don't wanna talk  
About the things we've gone through  
Though it's hurting me  
Now it's history

Carth Onasi had not stopped walking since Jaden had broken up with him. He was startled when he realized his steps had taken him inside Dreshdae to the cantina. Dustil was on a stool at the bar and he raised a dejected hand to his father, indicating he take the seat next to him.

"How'd it go with your friends?" Carth's voice was rough and his eyes shone with unshed tears.

"It didn't. I'm lucky they didn't turn me in to Master Uthar, but they let me go because we _were _friends. I'm taking the next transport off this planet."

"You could come with us, son." He figured after what Jaden said, about not wanting to continue the mission, they could use all the help they could get and his son looked very capable and could use the lightsaber hanging on his belt for the greater good.

"No offense, Father, but I'm not ready for us to be buddy-buddy yet. I still have some serious issues."

The bar tender announced the next transport was docking at that moment. Carth laid a hand on Dustil's shoulder and the two exchanged a meaningful look that words could not express.

"See ya back home…Dad. I'm going to Citadel Station. I hear they are trying to head up an operation to restore Telos. I'd like to get in on the effort."

Carth walked with his son to the port and watched until the ship took off. Only then, did he open his hand and gaze at the ring. He sighed heavily and tucked it in his pocket. He was still too shell-shocked by her defection from him and their mission to be able to deal with confronting her again, but he needed to talk to her. Maybe it was this place, maybe the dark side had something to do with it. So many maybes…

The winner takes it all.  
The loser standing small  
Beside the victory  
That's her destiny

Jaden could not believe the slutty outfit Bastila had put her in. She was still so angry at her brother and SG that her hair crackled with electricity as she considered various means of torturing them. She knew she had totally confused Swagger and Canderous as she came into her body, hugging and kissing them in her excitement at being back. And then she looked down at her ring finger…

"She didn't," she said brokenly. "Have you guys seen Carth?"

They shook their heads and she asked them if they saw him to let her know. She left them, knowing she had to see Master Uthar. She wondered why he winked at her and found out she had pleased him by finding Ajunta Pal's sword, but she lacked one more thing and he would make it easy.

"Just recite the Sith Code to me, Jaden, and I will declare you the winner."

Jaden froze. A test?! A tight knot formed in her chest and her throat tightened; her hands began to sweat; her tongue started to swell.

_"You still suffer from test anxiety?"_

_"I am __**not**__ talking to you!"_

_"Do you want to win or not?"_

_"I do, but…"_

_"Then repeat after me: Peace is a lie. There is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken."_

Jaden repeated the code to Uthar and he asked her a true-false question. "Um, passion that fuels the Force. True."

**Openly embracing the oath-dark side penalty.**

Master Uthar did not smile nor offer her the chance to become the next Sith, instead he was frowning and his eyes were narrowed. "You cheated!"

"Did not!"

Uthar pushed back the sleeve of her outfit and pointed to the crib notes on her arm. "Explain that then!"

Please allow me to introduce myself  
I'm a man of power and taste  
I put aside the ways of the Jedi  
And the Dark Side I did embrace

Pleased to meet you  
Hope you guessed my name  
But what's puzzling you  
Is the nature of my game

Jaden was just about to deny she was the culprit, because evidently SG had resorted to writing the answers on her arm before the ex-Jedi could take the test, when the door from Dreshdae was blown out of its moorings. Luce, a forbidding figure in black and red armor with a mask that signified his dark soul and the blood he'd shed, stalked into the central area. A battalion of Sith in red armor and a number of Dark Jedi followed him and then prostrated themselves before their Dark Lord.

Everyone on the academy kissed the ground and the drone of voices recited, "All hail, Lord Revan! All hail, Lord Revan!" Master Uthar bowed low.

"You were just about to expel this Sith, were you not, Uthar?" Luce's voice was a foreboding deep, grinding rasp behind the mask.

Uthar bowed lower. "She cheated, my Lord." He risked a look up to the dark plasticine that covered the eyes of Revan's mask. "Lord Revan, forgive me, but we were told you were dead. Malak killed you, to be precise."

Revan raised his hands and unleashed a storm of lightning into the ceiling. Huge chunks of stone fell, but nobody dared to move from their frozen positions at the Dark Lord's display of might and power.

"As you can see, the rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

Revan's tall figure radiated power and everyone was understandably nervous. Everyone but Jaden, who held her hands behind her back so she could not strike him across that stupid mask he was wearing. She knew better than to shame him in front of others.

_"Will you get over yourself?"_

_"Not now, sis!"_

"I am happy you have returned, Lord Revan. My purpose as always is to serve you." Master Uthar bowed even lower.

"I believe I asked a question."

Uthar almost fell on his face he was bent so far forward. "She cheated and so she is disqualified."

"A candidate to become a Sith cheats and you have a problem with that?"

"Order must be maintained—one of your edicts, my Lord."

Revan lowered his voice so that only Uthar could hear him. "Normally I would not support nepotism, but in this case, do you really wish to expel my sister, Uthar?"

Uthar's form shot up and he stared in horror at Revan. "Y—your sister, my Lord? I swear I did not know! Had I known I would have chosen her…"

Revan waved in a forgiving manner. "Yes, well, man, now you do know."

"I declare Jaden the winner of the contest and she will go with me tomorrow into Naga Sadow's tomb for the final test." He made the announcement so that everyone could hear his decision. To Revan, he whispered, "It will only be a formality, of course. Just enough show to keep up morale."

"Knowing I have returned and am going to slaughter Malak and then the Republic isn't enough to raise morale?" Revan's tone sounded almost playful if it did not have such a sinister undertone.

Jaden wanted to punch her brother in the arm, hard. He was getting such a kick out of all the bowing and scraping and adoring public.

"I suggest you go now." Revan folded his arms over his chest—this was his non-negotiable stance.

"I---yes, of course, Lord Revan. As you wish. Jaden, come with me."

_"I am so gonna punch your lights out when I get you alone, you big jerk!" Jaden projected into his head._

_His dark chuckle echoed through her mind. "I have no light in me, but you are welcome to try to punch out the darkness."_

I think I'm paranoid  
And complicated  
I think I'm paranoid  
Manipulated

Bend me  
Break me  
Anyway you need me  
All I want is you

Carth wandered dismally across the barren landscape of Korriban. The hot wind scalded his skin and lifted his hair with super-heated fingers. He was hoping to find Jaden in the academy when he saw her come out, accompanied by Uthar. Carth concealed himself behind a large rock. He started to turn and follow them when the hairs rose on the back of his neck as he saw Revan come out followed by what looked like legions of Sith.

He ducked down, hoping he hadn't been seen, and suddenly, he just knew! He knew the words Jaden had spoken to him were not hers. She had been taken over by her brother! She still loved him! Now, all he had to do was to find her.

_A/N Thanks to all of you who are reading this—I tried, but there wasn't much funny about a brother trying to turn his sister to the dark side and her friend betraying her and breaking up with Carth. Shame to both of them! Lehon's next, folks! The songs are Live and Let Die; Hark, from the Tombs a Doleful Sound; The Winner Takes It All; Sympathy for the Devil and Paranoid (what better song for Carth? Heh-heh!) I DON"T OWN A FRACKING THING!_

9


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Nothing Else Matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new.  
Open mind for a different view  
and nothing else matters.

Carth waited outside Naga Sadow's tomb. The captain paced; he was nervous because she had been in there so long and he was jittery because he was excited for her to come out so he could make things right between them. His hand crept into his pocket. The ring was warm because he had already touched it so many times. He took it out to look at it again and it reminded him as it always did of her sparkling blue eyes.

Finally, he saw Uthar come out of the tomb. Worry gnawed at him like a womp rat for a long moment and then Jaden stepped out of the ancient place. She was crying! Forgetting anything other than to get to her as fast as he could to comfort her, Carth rushed to her side.

"H-he k-killed Yuthura," she sobbed and buried her face in his shoulder.

He shushed her and crooned to her and rocked her in his arms until she calmed down enough so he could ask her what had happened.

"Yuthura had a plan to take out M-master Uthar, b-but someb-body t-told him and he had her poisoned. She thought I betrayed her and tried to kill me and I…" She sobbed again. "I had to k-kill her!"

"Ah, gorgeous, I am so sorry." Carth wiped her face with the sleeve of his jacket and then he took her left hand. "Sweetheart, looks like something's missing on this finger." He fished out the ring and slipped it on her ring finger, kissing it, and then he took her in his arms. "You can tell Luce for me I'm on to his little game."

She flung her arms about his neck and kissed him over and over. "Oh, Carth! I was so afraid I'd lost you." Her eyes were thrilled and excited and happy, but there was a tinge of sadness overlapping because a Twi'lek had died.

"Did you get the Star Map?" he asked, rubbing his rough stubble against her soft cheek.

"Duh. Luce did me a favor—well, several actually, but, after what he did to me, he could do me favors the rest of my life and still not make up for it. Let's get to the _Hawk._ It's off to Lehon or the Unknown World or Rakata Prime."

"Well, which is it?" He kissed her tenderly, unable to stop wanting to get as close as he could without it involving removing clothing. There would be time for that later. Good ole hyperspace. He could get Vasa to fly the ship until the _Hawk _came into reversal.

"It's all of them." She enticed him into a race and they arrived at the port, breathless, cheeks pink, huge, sappy smiles on their faces.

Cal was in the main hold and shook Carth's hand and bussed Jaden's cheek, keeping his eyes centered on her face not the skin the outfit she was wearing showed. Carth had noticed—he was a man, after all, but all he wanted to do was to get her alone. She could have been wearing a sack and he would not have cared.

Canderous, Swagger, Cal, Jolee, Juhani, Mission and Zaalbar, all watched as she loaded the data from the last Star Map into the central holo map in the main hold. All of the missing data that had been corrupted was restored and showed the coordinates to Lehon. Jaden knew, from skimming Hiro's guide that is where they would find the Star Forge.

Carth smiled at Vasa. "Would you mind flying the ship for me, buddy?"

Swagger cocked a brow then nodded and strode to the cockpit. Carth held Jaden's hands and he steered her to the shower. "You look a little dirty and sweaty, beautiful."

Jaden undid his blaster belt and let it slide through her hands to the floor when they entered the refresher. Carth struck the door pad to seal it behind him. He was fascinated with the order he had to use to get her clothes off. Boots first and then easing the fishnet stockings down her long, shapely legs. With one flip of a closure, the skirt fell to the deck.

Jaden was just as busy as Carth, jerking his jacket off his shoulders, yanking his shirt over his head, frantically kissing his bare chest as her hands tugged down his pants. When they were down to their skivvies, both stopped for a moment, panting, eyes hot for each other. And the next second they were naked under the hot water, locked in each other's arms.

"I thought I lost you," he murmured, seeing her rising like a goddess from the mist as steam enveloped them.

"I thought I lost you, too." Jaden affectionately reached up and pushed back the two locks of hair so she could see his eyes. "None of it was my doing, Carth."

"I know." He kissed her passionately. "I'd rather show you what I feel than talk about it, gorgeous."

Jaden smiled wickedly. She pressed her lush body all down the length of his. "Go for it!"

In the main hold Canderous and Cal were playing a game of Pazaak. The sounds coming from the refresher made both men uncomfortable. Cal blew out a pent-up breath, trying to concentrate on the game. "So-ooooo, uh, how about those bocaball teams? Do you follow the game?"

Canderous wiped beads of sweat from his forehead as Jaden cried out again, building to a crescendo, hitting a note that made the juma shot glasses on the table vibrate. "You follow the Talravin team?" He swallowed hard, wishing for ear plugs.

Cal winced as a husky _"Jaden, baby!"_ echoed through the ship. "Are you sure you want to throw that one down?" Cal pointed to the card Canderous had just tossed on the table. "That gives you a 25."

"Fierfek!" Ordo made a face. "I didn't mean to throw that one down."

"Ca----arrrrrrrr-th!!!!!!!!!!!"

Cal shifted uncomfortably in his chair and cleared his throat. "Uh, you can take it back—this once."

Canderous jerked the card off the table as if it was hot and burned his fingers. He threw down a 10. "Pazaak!" he thundered, trying to drown out the cries of passion.

Jolee came into the main hold just then, his fingers stuck in his ears. "I'm old, but I'd have to be dead not to hear all that caterwauling!"

Juhani stamped a foot at him. "Watch the cat remarks," she pleaded. "I…still cannot believe I made such a fool of myself."

Cal got up and stretched. He smiled his gentle way at the Cathar. "Don't worry about it. We all have skeletons in our closets."

Swagger appeared in the doorway. "Trouble!" He dashed back to the cockpit.

Cal hurried to the refresher. "Hate to interrupt," he called, "but we've got trouble!" He had to knock several times before he got a response. "Hurry!"

Carth and Jaden fled to the port dorm they shared and dressed as quickly as they could. Jaden was determined not to wear SG's clothes, so she pulled on her smuggler clothes. They hurried to the cockpit and Swagger pointed at what had to be the Star Forge.

They all stared at the central spherical structure that eclipsed everything else in space. It had three fins that radiated outwards. They were extended downward and seemed to be drawing energy from the sun in the Rakata system.

"So, that's the Star Forge," Swagger said, emitting a low whistle. "What is it? A space station?"

Everyone else chimed, "It's too big to be a space station!"

"I've never seen anything like it," Carth admitted. He quickly called Admiral Dodonna and sent the Republic fleet the coordinates.

"Weird," Canderous commented, studying the huge structure. "I don't see any docks for capital ships."

Vasa added his experience to the mix. "Very little defensive weaponry. All I see are several turbo laser batteries near the hangar bays."

Six small Sith fighters were scrambled to attack, but Mission took to the turret guns and destroyed them without a single hit on their ship. "Ha! Got 'em!" she crowed.

"With basically no outside defense measures, that means it defends itself internally," Carth mused. "The fleet should be able to take it out without too many problems."

Jaden gulped as she looked at what was rising out of the Star Forge—Sith ships of all makes and models and sizes. "Uh, guys, I wouldn't get too cocky."

It's gravity!

When your ship's going down

And you can't turn around.

It's gravity!

And the crew will cry

"We're all gonna die!"

It's gravity!

And then the Star Forge revealed its deadliest weapon. Beings were thrown right and left if they did not catch the pitch and yaw bars to keep them from it, as a crippling disruptor field made every instrument in the _Ebon Hawk_ malfunction. Swagger was a good pilot, but there was nothing he could do—the ship plummeted from space into the gravity well of the planet below, but he was able to keep it from crashing like the hundreds of other unfortunates whose derelict hulks littered the otherwise pristine planet.

"Hold on back there---this is gonna be rough!" Vasa shouted, gritted his teeth and fought the yoke, compelling the ship past the destructive field.

The ship made it down to safety on a beach of breath-taking beauty. Everybody hurried out of the ship to access the damage. Swagger climbed up on top of the ship and scanned it to see what was needed.

"Hyperdrive's gonna need to be repaired," he called down. "Once we find the source of that disruptor field and deactivate it, we should be able to reach the Star Forge." He hopped down, landing lightly in the sugar white sand.

"With all the ships that have crashed, that shouldn't be a problem to find the parts we need," Canderous spoke brusquely.

"We need to check out this place," Carth said.

"T-3 was plugged into the main navi-computer and he says there's a building where the signal is being boosted." Mission grinned. "Sounds like a good place to start."

"We don't know who or what is on this planet, so I want to post guard shifts. Swag, you, HK-47 and Big Z are up first. Carth, Mish, you come with me. Canderous, you and Juhani go see what parts you can scrounge up. Jolee, you go take a nap. I hear that's what old guys do."

"Huh! Playing with an old man's mind again." Jolee shook his head, grabbed his teddy bear and went to nap.

"Cal, you come with me, too. If we run into SG, maybe you can talk some sense into her."

Since everyone had received their assignments, Jaden led the way to the path to the north. Thanks to Hiro's guide she knew to avoid the North Beach because the One, a barbarous, cannibalistic Rakatan leader lived there in an enclave. No, she would align with the Elders on SoBe.

No matter how light-sided she wanted to remain, when you are attacked by everything you come into contact with, Rakatan or beast, you pretty much give it up just to stay alive. Jaden lost track of how many times she used Force storm to stave off ferocious attacks and keep her party safe.

She kept the top of the Lehon Temple in sight as her guide, and, after killing several rancors and some stealthed Mandalorians, she put everything in her RPG sack and plodded on through a plot that moved too slowly. She met with the Rakata who had no idea who she was since it had been her fracking brother they had dealt with before! The Elders finally believed her when she showed them her birth certificate and the holo of her and Luce she had taken from his quarters that fateful day she'd gone to the bridge of his flagship in his stead. But they still wanted to make her jump through hoops and she agreed to rescue the Elder that had been captured by the Black Rakata, thus foiling her plans _not_ to go to the North Beach.

"This is Canderous. We found the parts we need to fix the ship. Vasa said he'll start on repairs, so we'll be ready to take off soon as you get that shield down."

Transmission ended and Jaden led the way back the circuitous route back to the Temple area back to Central Beach over to North Beach and the carnage began all over again. She had to admit she had hoped maybe, just maybe, Luce might have come with his Sith and eliminated the One and his followers to make her life easy like he had in Naga Sadow's tomb, but no-------ooooooooooooo!

* * *

The North Enclave was similar to the SoBe's, only the center was founded around two large reflecting pools. Jaden and company moved carefully through the compound, but they had encountered no Rakata.

"This is making me nervous," Cal admitted. "Where are they?"

_Director speaks ::Lower the lights, cue music, cue dancers!::_

All of the sudden two lines of Rakata formed on each side of the pools, lining up like the Rockettes at Radio City—Carth knew about them because Hiro had told him. They were dressed in strange clothing—black suits with tails and wearing top hats. They began singing in Basic, dancing, cavorting, carrying canes instead of swords.

In the center was a lone Rakata. All the others danced around him, singing in raucous voices that made Jaden and the others place their fingers in their ears, but it could not be shut out.

**All**

One  
Singular sensation  
Ev'ry little step he takes.  
One  
Thrilling combination  
Ev'ry move that he makes

"What the hell?" Carth gaped as the One began goose-stepping, doffing his top hat. Rancors in tutus pirouetted about him.

One, two, shoulder up  
Singular sensation  
Point an' point  
Leap, step, kick  
Hat to the head  
Three, four  
Lead with the hip  
Follow through  
Up, down  
Feel the phrase  
Elbow right, down, point  
Step, brush,  
Three, four, suddenly nobody  
Step, flick, step, up  
Step an' step, slow  
Three, four, five, six,  
Hat, kick, step, brush, Five, six...  
Back, back!

**The One**

They're gonna attack! **Attack**!

Rakata broke lines and tossed hats and canes at the interlopers who had not even bought tickets to see the show. Jaden froze them all, hats and canes raining to the ground as their impetus was lost. She followed with stream after stream of lightning. Carth, Cal and Mission cut down the rancors whose tutus had fallen to their knees and kept them from being able to move.

After they had defeated them, Jaden found the Elder. He was badly injured and wanted to leave on his own, promising he would tell the Elder Council of her good deed. Was he kidding? The way these guys moved was more like they belonged to the Ministry of Silly Walks. They were way too slow and would take him three days. She would reach the compound before he did at this rate. She used the Force to heal him and again to place speed into his step so he could get back to Sobe in a more timely manner.

Jaden, now that she did not have to worry about being killed, admired the beautiful surroundings. It was like something out of a holovid with white sandy beaches surrounded by sparkling aqua marine water. The sky was clear, offering them a magnificent view of one of the planet's moons and the Star Forge itself.

Palm trees grew abundantly, as well as bright, emerald grasses. Strange, but somehow not out of place, were the gizka that scampered here and there across the planet's surface. They'd probably been made native thanks to all the crashed ships in the area. It was really beautiful and she reached for Carth's hand, glad he was there to share it with her, because who knew if any of them would survive the coming fight?

I suddenly stood  
By a temple  
Of which I had been foretold  
Climbing up the stairs  
Hewn in stone

The Temple of the Ancients was round on the bottom and the summit rose up to twenty meters height. It was built of pale grey stone that had whitened and aged over centuries. The Elders had been grateful to Jaden and agreed to perform a ritual that would open the force field that shielded the temple. Jaden stood there quietly and then began to sway and sing as the music began to swell in the background and she gazed up at the ancient station, as the Elder priests gathered.

**Jaden**

Good morning ,Star Forge  
Lehon says hello  
You twinkle above us  
We're stuck here below.

**Carth**

Good morning ,Star Forge  
You lead us along  
My love and me as we sing  
Our early morning singing song

**Elder Priests**

Gliddy glub gloopy  
Nibby nabby noopy  
La la la lo lo  
Sabba sibby sabba  
Nooby abba nabba  
Le le lo lo  
Tooby ooby walla  
Nooby abba naba  
Early morning ritual song !

The ritual worked and a stream of white light came forth from each Elder, joined into a solid stream of light above their heads in the center of the circle they had formed and then, like a plasma bolt, struck the shield on the temple.

Jaden kissed Carth good-bye. She had been told she had to go into the temple alone. She raced to the entrance before the force field activated again. She stopped once she was inside the temple and the door shut behind her, entombing her in the dark interior. She blew out a deep breath and nervously detached her double-bladed lightsaber from her belt. She pressed the activation button. Her eyes narrowed as the light from the blades illuminated two, no, three, nope, make that four, uh-uh, count was up to six, no, total added up to nine!

"Guys, what part of 'I have to go alone' didn't you understand?"

Eight stealth belts and a droid's stealth unit were switched off at the same time and all of her crew, including HK-47 flickered into view.

"Query: How many meatbags does it take to enter the Temple of the Ancients to save my master? Answer: As many as it takes!"

Jaden giggled. "That wasn't even funny, HK."

"Wounded reply: I was not trying to be amusing, master. Your welfare is my main concern. You are my maker, not your meatbag brother."

Jaden placed her hands on her hips. "You all snuck in here past the priests?" When they nodded, she grinned. " Cool! I suggest we split up. Snips, you take HK—find every rusted assault droid you can and every computer. Keep stealthed and do not engage. Snips, overload any power conduits; turn off the protocol droids' shields and disable any turrets. There's a computer in the south security room." Jaden brought up a 3-d map of the temple main floor and drew Xs with her stylus to show Mission and HK where they needed to go.

"Swagger, Canderous, there are a lot of Dark Jedi in here. Do not engage. They will use dark side powers on you. Stay cloaked and wait for my signal. Recon the area. Any doors you come to, place mines in front of them. I repeat: do _not_ engage."

Both men saluted as if she was an officer and winked out of sight as they activated their stealth units. Jaden turned to the others. "Big Z, you and Jolee and Juhani, take care of the droids we cannot deactivate." She patted the old Jedi on the shoulder. 'You have awesome destroy droid powers, so they will depend on you the most."

"Bah! No pressure there." Jolee winked and walked off with his partners. "Just the droids outside any doors," she reminded them.

Knights in dark satin,  
Doesn't make any sense,

Some trying to kill me  
Sending dark powers- no defense,

And they hate me,  
Yes they hate me,  
Oh, how, they hate me!

Carth and Cal hung back as Jaden confronted two more Dark Jedi. No surprise there—since they had started going through the maze of the main floor, they had fought acolytes and Dark Jedi Masters. Jaden had finally resorted to wearing her brother's mask to shut out the dark insanity they induced and was able to combat their powers with her own.

Everybody met at the east guardroom and descended into the catacombs. Jaden's strategy changed. Thanks to Hiro's guide the smuggler told them to be wary of droids and she and Jolee led the way, taking out droids with the Force so that the ones who could melee, could destroy them.

There was a trap in the wall of the south room and Jaden spotted the rune-covered pillar. "Okay, who wants to take the blaster bolt and get energy taken off their blue bar? Any volunteers?"

Swagger smirked, bent down, grabbed one of the rocks from the cave-in that had happened and tossed it, causing an explosion. He stuck his hand inside a small hole in the obelisk—his eyes widened and he opened his mouth and emitted a blood-curdling scream.

Everyone shrieked and Jaden rushed to his side. "Has something got you?"

He pulled his hand out, clutching a sapith crystal and his smirk was infuriating. "Psych!"

Cal saved Jaden the trouble and slammed a fist against the bounty hunter's hard bicep. "Don't do that, dammit!"

Canderous sniggered and he and Vasa high-fived. They proceeded north to a room where strange puzzle squares glowed red on the floor.

Carth sighed, staring at it. "Too bad Luce isn't here. He'd know how to get by this."

" _Hey sis, __It's just a jump to the left.  
And then a step to the right  
With your hands on your hips  
You bring your knees in tight  
But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane,  
Let's do the Time Warp again!"_

Jaden drew uncomprehending stares as she followed her brother's mental instructions, turning the red squares to blue and gaining entrance to the room beyond the massive door. There was a computer with tons of information that Jaden had no interest in except for how to shut down the disruptor field before the Republic fleet arrived and to deactivate the field guarding the front entrance so they could get out.

"I do not recognize you as Revan. Could you give me a DNA sample to compare with your last visit?"

Mission blew out a soft whistle. "Not the smartest alien computer ever. It can't even tell she's never been here before."

Jaden was startled when instead of a datapad receptacle popping out, a medical tray slid out with a Q-tip on it and she swabbed the inside of her mouth and placed it back in the tray. "A CSI computer," she marveled.

"CSI?" Carth queried, totally mystified.

"Can't Stand Idiots," the console announced. "Actually, I have a name. It is Horatio."

"There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy."

Everyone gaped at Canderous Ordo who had just recited something close to a poem or was it a sonnet?

"Confirmation of DNA sample. You are related to Revan so I will reconfigure the main door so you may enter. Twins, this is very interesting."

Jaden backed out of the room before the talkative computer could talk her ear off. They returned to the main door just inside the main floor that allowed them to enter the temple summit. Jaden pulled Cal over to the side.

"Cal, according to Hiro's guide, Bastila's going to show up outside. I hope, between the two of us, we can turn her back to the light."

"I have something I think will work. I've been saving it." He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Anything else I should know?"

"There's no telling what might happen. I'm supposed to only be here with Jolee and Juhani to face her, so we have all these anomalies that could cause extra problems or, Force forbid!---glitches."

"Who else should go out there with us?"

"You stay back until we get to her next cut scene." She turned and gestured to Jolee and Juhani. "Come on, Jedi."

Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, ev'rybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.  
Revan, ooh, I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been a Jedi….

Bastila waited for them, standing in the doorway to the summit computer. There was a shuttle behind her. She was dressed in an ill-fitting black Dark Jedi Knight outfit. Didn't Malak have a tailor? Shameful!

The fallen Jedi twirled her red double-bladed lightsaber and Jaden, Jolee and Juhani drew theirs. They whittled at her health until it fell to half when she stopped fighting.

"You are stronger than I thought, Revan. You must feel the pull of the dark side as I do. The dark enticement of your brother—his voice calling to you."

_A spooky, disembodied voice came to her ears. "I'm coming for you, Barbara!" Luce's dark chuckle echoed in her mind._

_"I hate when you do that, Luce! I mean, Dark Knight of the Living Dead? Please!"_

"I see now Malak is not the true Dark Lord. It is your destiny as it is your brother's. You are meant to rule the galaxy together."

"Bas-mia!" Cal stepped out when Jaden signaled to him.

"C-Cal?" Bastila looked flabbergasted. "What are you doing here? He'll kill you!"

"I knew it!" Jaden swore. "Luce, you bastard, come out and face me!"

Lord Luce Canon Revan, in full armor, swept through the doorway. He came to his sister and unsnapped his mask and took it from her face. He put it over his handsome features and his demeanor changed to something ominous and very dark.

"Cal, I warned you," he spat, activating both his sabers.

Jaden stepped between them. "He has no powers or a lightsaber, but I do. Luce, he's my friend and he loves SG. Can you say the same?"

You've got a problem with the way that I am  
They say I'm trouble and I don't give a damn  
But when I'm bad I know I'm better  
I just want to get you, and turn it up for you ….

"Bastila is my dark heart." Luce's voice, magnified by the mask was convincing. "You are the other half of my soul, Jaden. Come with us. Together we can defeat Malak."

"And rule the galaxy together?" she asked, tears spilling over her cheeks. "Luce, SG, you're going down a path I cannot follow. You're breaking my heart."

Cal could see Bastila was lost and when he started forward, drawing his double-bladed vibroblade, Swagger and Canderous rushed forward, flanking him, swords drawn.

Luce laughed, his lightsabers whirring as he exhibited just how skilled he was and how powerful in the Force. He put everybody except Jaden in stasis.

"I could kill them all." He gestured behind him and ripped one of the Rakatan statues free of the stone and used kinesis to bring it over the heads of her crew. "I could crush them all."

"Luce, if you ever loved me, you w-won't do this." Jaden blinked when she saw a ship she recognized appear and a young, dark-haired man dropped from the loading ramp. He raised his hands, deflecting the statue, seizing it from Luce's control. He sent a powerful Force wave that shook the foundations of the summit and shoved Bastila and Luce back to the shuttle. He Force gripped the hatch of the shuttle, opened it and pushed them inside, then gripped the door again so that it was jammed shut.

"Starkiller?!" Jaden was relieved to see everyone was all right and coming out of the stasis. "Where did you come from?"

"Hiro sent me—made up a mod so I could help you. Do you need me to go to the Star Forge? Believe me, I've been in worse." He smirked. "And, it's Galen Marek. Starkiller was my dark side code name."

Jaden watched as the shuttle rose and streaked toward the Star Forge.

"Galen, I have them in my sights. Shall I fire?" The voice belonged to the lovely blonde Juno Eclipse aboard the _Rogue Shado_w.

Galen quirked a brow at Jaden, who slowly shook her head. "She's my friend and he's my brother."

Marek told Juno to stand down. "Sure you don't want my help? I'm pretty good in a fight." His dark eyes twinkled with suppressed humor.

She smiled, although it was through a flood of tears. Carth put his arm about her and let her cry into his shoulder. Swagger stepped forward and he and Galen sized each other up, taking the measure of the other man. Vasa smirked and so did Galen.

He awkwardly patted Jaden on the back. "Got to get back to my own galaxy in the future. Mrs. Marek and I are expecting a baby girl and I hope you don't mind if we name her after you."

Carth warmly extended his hand. "Thanks—you saved our lives—all of us."

Galen smiled, talked into his com link and Juno flew the _Rogue Shadow_ close enough so that he could jump back onto the landing ramp. "If it's a boy, you can name him after me," he called, chuckling.

Jaden smiled a secret smile, unseen by Carth, whose mouth had dropped open. She was having a vision and as it unfolded she saw Carth holding a baby boy. And she…

"Honey, you're _pregnant_?" Carth turned her so she had to look at him. "How long have you known?"

"Galen must've seen it through the Force and I---just had a vision. So, I've known all of two standard minutes."

"I can't let you go on the Star Forge—not when you're pregnant." Carth folded his arms and looked stern.

"You are so adorable." Jaden displayed her svelte figure to all the others. "I don't even have a baby bump yet. Right?"

All the other men ducked their heads—the females stared at Jaden's flat tummy for a moment and they all grinned.

"But it's too dangerous!" Carth was still very reluctant for her to put herself and the baby at risk.

"I cannot put myself or our baby before millions of beings that will die if Malak is not stopped." She sighed, placing her hands on her stomach. "I guess I am a Jedi after all."

_A/N The Star Forge is next, Force help me! Thanks to all of you readers and reviewers and special thanks to any of you that helped me think of funny ideas, you know who you are! Too many songs to list, but have to give credit where it is due: __**Nothing Else Matters**__ by one of my fave bands Metallica; __**Tragedy**__ by the Bee Gees (Gravity__**); One**__ from the musical A Chorus Line; The Temple by Eractic; __**Good Morning, Starshine**__ from the musical Hair; __**Nights in White Satin**__ by Moody Blues; __**Time Warp **__from Rocky Horror Picture Show; Queen's __**Bohemian Rhaps**__ody; __**When I'm Bad**__ Unknown artist—Don't own the lyrics except the mangled ones or anything SW or Tim Kring's Heroes. I do own the computer this is typed on. And, here's a question for all you readers: should there be a light and dark side ending? Give me feedback, please!_

14


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N And here it is, guys! The finale to what, for me, has been the most fun piece I've ever written. Special thanks go to AC, who asked me to write a one-shot for her; to Synyster Shadow, who took time from his writing to give me pointers and ideas, songs too. And to all of my faithful readers and reviewers, a big thanks! I hope this is all right. It was really the way I planned to end it all along, although ya never know, what with the input I've received. Thanks for reading and reviewing. The songs are Born to be Wild; Cinderella; Dogs of War; Assassin; Valley of the Damned, and the Mirror. I don't own anything SW or Heroes, or any other movies, TV shows, etc._

Chapter 27: It's a Mod, Mod, Mod, Mod, World!

Ebon Hawk's a running  
Heading to the Star Forge  
Looking for adventure  
and whatever comes our way

Like a true Jedi's child,  
We were born, born to be wild.  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die….

Due to the intervention of Master Vandar, who had survived the massacre on Dantooine, and Admiral Dodonna responding in a timely manner to Carth's communication, the _Ebon Hawk_ accompanied some small fighters into the poorly defended hangar bays.

No way was Jaden going to stick to the take-only-two members of her crew with her nonsense, nor was she going to limit herself to only canon characters. Everyone would have an important role to play in this epic battle. The fate of the galaxy rested on their shoulders—and it was heavy.

The main problem was she had too few Jedi to accompany the non-Jedi, so she turned to Hiro's guide and wished she could see him. As if on cue, he popped in, bowing as always. "You need my help, Jaden-san?"

She nodded. "I turned down Galen when he offered to help. I don't suppose you know any Jedi who could help us out?"

"Galen no leave. He is arriving in _Rogue Shadow_ as we speak. Also I play K2, so I send you Visas Marr, the Handmaiden, and the Exile. Mine different from Cal, so still can come help. If you need more help, I can bring Atton Rand and Bao-Dur. And I have a friend, Peter Petrelli, that would like to help. He kinda like Jedi."

Jaden kissed him warmly. "Do you mind if I name my son after you?" she asked.

Hiro blushed. "I am honored, Jaden-san." He bowed again and squinted his eyes in that fashion that made her worry his head would explode. When he reappeared a moment later, the main hold of the _Hawk_ was filled to capacity. Jaden met Hiro's Exile, who appeared to be Asian. General Kring, as he introduced himself, wore awesome silver armor and carried a double-bladed lightsaber. Atton Rand told her he liked ranged, but he could switch to melee and use his double-bladed yellow blade if the enemy got too close.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" she said enthusiastically.

She met Visas Marr, a willowy sex-kitten Miraluka with a voice that got to every male present. But what was up with her saying to the Exile at every two seconds, "My life for yours"? The Handmaiden was a tall, slender woman with short white hair and pale blue eyes, but Jaden could tell she was a good fighter by the way she moved. Bao-Dur was a species she'd never met and she carefully avoided his arm that glowed like a blue sun. He had broad shoulders and a build that did not fit with his ultra-quiet voice. All of them deferred to General Kring as if he was some kind of god.

The last was Peter Petrelli, who looked a lot like Atton Rand—a very intense young man who carried no weapons of any kind. What was Hiro thinking?

Hiro popped out again, as usual. Galen boarded the ship. There were too many men used to being in charge for the smuggler's taste. She got their attention with a loud whistle and announced that she was the only one in charge of this mission, and they would follow her orders or stay in the ship. If any of them were uncomfortable with that, they knew enough to stay quiet about it.

Jaden pulled out her 3-D map of the Star Forge. "Okay, right when we exit the ship, Dark Jedi will appear and fight the Jedi. Let the light side guys fight. It's the only fight they get to win, so let's not take it away from them." Her eyes scanned her strikeforce. "Our goal is to reach the central door. The elevator is locked."

"I could open it for you," Galen offered. "I'm pretty good with Force grip."

Jaden smiled at the young man. "So I noticed. No, I can use your abilities elsewhere." Then she made a "time-out" signal with her hands.

_Cut scene. Malak paces, waiting to hear how the assault on the space station is playing out. An acolyte in silver upper armor that makes him walk like a penguin approaches the Dark Lord and informs him that strike teams are attacking. Malak tells him to have the new assault droids attack the interlopers as a way of testing their battle acumen._

Jaden lowered her hands. She and her band of fighters were now aboard the Star Forge. They moved through the central door to stand on a catwalk that split left and right.

"Either way we go, we'll encounter droids," she told them. "Jolee, you're the best at destroy droid, so you and Galen take them out for us."

The two walked away. Jaden watched with interest to see how they would handle the assignment. Of course, she and the others would back them up, but each member of the group had their own unique contribution. General Kring told her he could help out since he had destroy droid and was adept at throwing his lightsaber.

Jaden shook her head. The door opened and an explosion rippled toward the two Jedi. Galen leapt into the air, drawing his knees up, holding out his hands, and she saw a bubble appear to protect him and Jolee from the explosion. When the young Jedi floated to the deck, he thrust out his hands as if he was shoving something and the droids were lifted high into the air. Jolee shot his Force power into them as they hung there helplessly. It took three shots for Jolee to disintegrate the large red droids while Galen held them easily. The young Jedi tossed them to the ceiling like empty tin cans once they were smoking hulks. Pieces rained down harmlessly into the cavern below.

"Wow, that was impressive!" Carth and Atton remarked at the same time.

"Most impressive," Jaden agreed.

Galen and Jolee worked well together and soon all of the droids on Deck 1 had been cleared out. If this was the best Malak could do, Jaden was starting to think this would not be so bad after all. She was also starting to think that all of the troops she'd brought was overkill. Galen by himself would have been enough. His control of the Force was phenomenal.

They passed through another doorway (all the damn doors looked alike) into another large, open ramped area. There were droids, of course, and a defense turret. General Kring threw his lightsaber at the turret, taking it out, and Jolee and Galen destroyed the droids.

_Cut scene- Malak requests progress report from silver penguin Sith lackey. Insert original dialogue._

_Sith lackey, who is not important enough to have a name, looked nervous. "No, Lord Malak, the droids were unable to destroy them. It…your old master's sister is leading the attack."_

_"Ah, Jaden shows more initiative than I expected. It is just like Revan to let her take the fall. I know he plans on using her to tire me out before we have our own confrontation. I know he is here, although I cannot sense where. Send all of the troops and the apprentices after her and her pitiful little band."_

_Sith Lackey bowed. "As you wish, Lord Malak."_

Peter Petrelli looked around nervously. "What just happened?" he asked Jaden.

"A cut scene. Don't worry about it. Happens all the time here."

"I see. Well, it's not any more confusing than when we go back and forth in time, meeting our future and present and past selves and trying to stop the end of the world."

Jaden's eyes widened. "Uh, suppose not." His universe sounded stranger than hers.

"I've got a really bad feeling about this," Atton said as they continued down the south ramp.

Jaden quickly went to the Icon screen and saved the game. She was glad she did when they were attacked by wave after wave of dark-sided minions blasting them with dark powers. Jaden regretted that Luce had taken back his mask because she could really use it about now. General Kring announced that he had something far better and dug into his own RPG bag, setting aside a pile of mis-matched gloves and gauntlets and brought out a special mask that he said would help guard against insanity.

Galen seemed unaffected by the dark energies and swept through the Dark Jedi like a dark tide; a sea of such fury and power, nothing could stand up to him.

"I'm feeling kind of useless here," Carth whispered to Jaden.

"You wanted me out of danger." She smiled up at him. "Did it ever occur to you I might want the same for you? Besides, do what Canderous and Swagger are doing--blast them from a distance. Seems to be working for the K2 crew, too."

Galen waved his hand and the huge door in front of them opened. Jaden smiled in admiration. "Maybe I'll have him fight Malak."

"I don't think you can deviate that much, sweetheart, much as I would like to know you don't have to face him," Carth said quietly. "What about your brother? Is he really going to let you fight that brute?"

_"Tell him, yes. I am." Luce's voice in her head was cold and dark._

_"Luce, I'm carrying Carth's child. Your nephew."_

_"Your misfortune, sis. We come to the end of the road here, Jaden. The path you choose will make all the difference."_

_"Where are you?"_

_"Waiting for you. I see Cal is here. Excellent!" He sounded almost joyful. "I have a very brutal, painful death in store for him."_

Carth frowned when he saw Jaden's eyes fill with tears. She shook her head and would not give in to the emotion. _There is no emotion. There is peace. Frack! Now I'm speaking the damn Jedi Code!?_

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

"Luce is here…on this station. He--I thought… He won't help me defeat Malak, Carth."

There was no time for Carth to comfort her as yet another wave of armored Sith and Dark Jedi attacked. Jaden and Jolee stayed back to heal the front lines as the others pressed forward. Galen probably could've handled them on his own, but even he could get hurt, and strangely enough, he had no healing ability.

* * *

Darth Revan stood with his feet planted wide apart, his arms folded over his chest armor. He gazed down at Bastila, who was on her knees, eyes closed, using her Battle Meditation.

"You will let Jaden pass. You are not to harm her."

Her eyes opened. They were no longer beautiful but shot with streaks of yellow and there were pinpoints of red in the pupils. "Yes, master." She went back to her meditation, but Luce could sense the unrest in her.

"You have doubts, my apprentice."

"I do not doubt you, my Lord. Only myself. My doubts are my own failing, and I am dealing with them the best I can."

"Do you still love _him_?" When she did not answer, he gripped her by her shoulders and jerked her to her feet. "Answer me!"

She bit her lip. "You are where all darkness lies, Luce. And my life--my life--is yours."

"I don't want your life, Bastila. I want you to love me. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you on the deck of my flagship. It is why I forged the bond between us and Jaden. I trusted you to look after her." He released his hold on her and paced in a figure eight pattern. "I knew we would meet again. I gave you my memories so you would find me."

"Forgive me, Luce! I--what I feel for Cal—_felt_ for him, is so different from what I feel for you."

He waved his hand for silence. "Just do as I say. Jaden's not to be harmed, regardless of what is canon."

Bastila sank back down to her knees and bowed her head. "Non-canon is what I am counting on," she whispered, almost in benediction.

Darth Revan strode from the chamber, his anger palpable in the air. Bastila shivered and closed her eyes to return to her Battle Meditation. It was up to her to win the battle that was taking place outside the Star Forge for her Dark Lord.

There was a _shush_ as a door opened.

"Bas-mia!"

Her eyes flew open and she leaped to her feet. "You should not have come, Cal. I am lost to the dark side, forever." She stared into his golden-brown eyes. Behind him, Jaden stood with her arms slack at her sides.

Cal gestured that Jaden should stay where she was, and he took several steps toward Bastila. "I don't have to have the Force or to be able to read your mind to know there is still good in you." His voice was tender, gentle. "That's why I know you won't harm me."

"Cal, you don't know his power," she said helplessly. "I must obey my master."

"Do you…love him?"

Her eyes bored into his. "Passion is a part of the dark side."

"Passion is a part of love, Bas-mia." He ignored the red blades as she ignited her lightsaber. "Passion like we shared on Kashyyyk."

* * *

The remainder of the Republic fleet hung poised in space, ready to strike. It was hundreds of light-years from the Star Forge, but in hyperspace time was only a fleeting moment. The deadliness of their attack would not be measured in distance but in the precision of their strike.

Admiral Dodonna had held back a portion of the fleet, as was her procedure and battle tactic. Ships formed a diamond shape like the head of a venomous snake spreading its hood, and their commanders and captains waited for the Admiral's signal. A signal that did not come because the battle was not going well. Bastila Shan filled the pilots' minds with doubt and made them indecisive when it counted the most. Terror filled the minds of the personnel on the bridges of the capital ships, including the admiral.

Master Vandar was saddened by all the chaos the Padawan caused. He stood on the bridge of the admiral's flagship and watched the battle. He knew that, if something was not done soon—if Bastila was not stopped--the entire fleet was doomed.

* * *

Bastila trembled. Her lightsaber fell to the deck and the dead man's switch cut off the power. She began to cry, wringing her hands in abject misery.

"How can you love me?" she asked Cal. "And you," she added, pointing to Jaden. "After what I did to you, how can you care what happens to me?"

"It was a rotten thing to do, SG, but it had Luce's dirty fingerprints all over it, not yours. You are as much a victim as I was with the Jedi."

_Cue music—Did you really think this would all be serious? Besides, Cal has a really good voice!_

Well I'm not superstitious but I'm smarter than I seem  
And I knew it was love, if you know what I mean  
When I saw that slipper it occurred to me  
The shoe fit her and she fit me  
Cinderella

Cal finished rapping and knelt before Bastila, digging something out of his pocket and holding it up so she could see it. A glass slipper.

"You lost it that night at the costume ball." He removed Bastila's boot and started to put the slipper on her foot.

Gloved hands clapping loudly interrupted them. The slipper was torn from Cal's hand with the Force and flew into Luce's. He dashed it to the deck, where it smashed into tiny slivers. "How romantic," he sneered, pulling his lightsabers in one fluid motion, thumbing them on.

Cal backed away, freeing his double-bladed sword from its scabbard, pushing the button to send out the blades. He twirled it expertly--impressively. He was very good, Jaden knew, but they both knew he was no match for Luce—never had been; not even when he had the Force.

"Jaden, get her out of her." He looked so delectable, with a couple of curls dangling Byron-like over his forehead and his handsome features set in determination.

"No!" Jaden and Bastila cried out together.

Jaden activated her saber and Bastila retrieved hers. Furious at the betrayal, Luce put Bastila into stasis. He did not cast a glance at his sister as he slashed at Cal.

Cal was valiantly holding his own, but it was just a matter of time before one or both of Luce's lightsabers took his life. Jaden stared at the door that had closed behind them and sealed them away from anyone else.

She could not let Luce kill Cal, so there was only one thing to do. Cal had been beaten to his knees, his sword slashed in two. Just as Luce brought down a saber that would have gone through Cal's head, Jaden's blade intercepted and she pushed Luce back, using the Force.

"Jaden?" He was shaken.

* * *

Carth was frantic. "Get that door open!" It was a plea as well as an order.

Galen gestured for everyone to move away from the door. Then he planted his feet shoulder width apart and drew deeply upon the Force. Before he could do anything, he began to flicker like a bad holo as did the others from K2. They were fading! Right before he disappeared, Rand tossed his rucksack to Mission. "Use our mines on the door."

And then they were all gone. Only Carth, Mission, Big Z,Canderous, Swagger, Juhani, Jolee,HK, and T3 remained.

"Can somebody please tell me what just happened?" Carth was so distraught he could barely get out the words.

"Must be some of those glitches Jaden's always talking about. Maybe we had too many mods at the same time and the games froze." Mission shrugged. She opened Atton's rucksack. "Ooh, nice." She pulled out one of the deadly mines and crouched in front of the door. "Hey, it works!" she said as she was given the option to mine the door. "Stand back!"

* * *

Admiral Dodonna sent the signal to the balance of the fleet that she'd held in reserve. The battle had turned in their favor. Now was the time to strike! As one, the ships in the galactic ocean of stars and planets, so many light-years away from their target, entered hyperspace. Outside the cockpits of the smaller ships and the view screens of the capital ships, the stars streaked by, growing brighter and longer, as the armada roared at light speed, keeping up with the photons of the stars in the area and then soaring through the warp of hyperspace itself--disappearing in the flash of a pico-second.

It reappeared, coming into reversal, entering the battle against the Sith, their objective to destroy the Star Forge.

* * *

In the cold, dark room, hidden by the stormy light  
A battle rages for the right, for what will become  
In this place of the damned, warriors with lightsabers in hand  
Fight for the souls of beings--of man.

Luce and Jaden locked eyes and sabers—sparks flaring in and out of the cutting edge photons, pushed to the brink by the power of the dark and the light battling for supremacy between the twins.

Choice, the double-edged sword. Luce watched as his sister lowered her blade. He could end it now—take her life—crush the Republic fleet by forcing Bastila to use her Battle Meditation, take the throne of the Dark Lord and millions would bow before him. But at what cost? The life of his twin?

He stared at the lightsabers in his hands as if they were something foreign to him. A black storm raged inside him. The one pure thing—the one burning star in the black abyss of his life had always been Jaden.

_"I love you, Luce--even after everything you've done. This has to stop."_

He squeezed his eyes shut as she entered his mind, trying to close himself off to her, but the effort left a cold sweat on his brow, as if Death's hand touched him there and left its shallow imprint.

He shook off the feeling of impending doom and glared at his sister. "Always the difficult one—always fighting me." He raised his hands, the red glare of the lightsabers highlighting the grotesque mask that covered his face. As if he read her mind and knew her revulsion, Luce undid the clasps and removed the mask, tossing it aside.

"Everything that has happened has done so according to my design." His voice was no longer filtered by the mask. "Bastila will use her meditation and the Republic fleet will be destroyed. The Star Forge will create an invincible armada. I allowed you and your friends to come onto this station. It was a trap! I have all of the Sith from Master Uthar's academy on this station, and they should be rounding up your friends right about now."

"Luce!" Jaden's lightsaber came back up. "You can't! T-that wasn't in the guide!"

He laughed harshly, his eyes glowing red. "I _never_ follow the book. I _never _follow the rules. Did you forget about that, sis?"

Jaden's mind quivered with alternatives. What could she do to save her friends?

"B-but," she stammered. "You're the canon Revan."

"That just means I'm male, which **is **canon Revan, sis." He spun his lightsabers and his lips skinned back into a wicked smile. "There is a way you can save your friends, Jaden. I'll let them all go. I'll even let your fleet go. It will just postpone the inevitable, but I'll do it for you."

Jaden was pretty sure what he was about to say, but she had to ask," How can I do that?"

"Embrace the dark side," he said, his voice impassioned. "Stay with me. Be at my side. The Jedi stole all those years from us!" Lightning gathered in his hands and danced across the fingertips.

Jaden deflected it to the ceiling when he unleashed it. "I know you hate them for what they did to me, but they thought **I **was Revan!" She stepped back when he advanced. "I--don't do this to me, Luce! You're my brother! Carth is the man I love. They're my friends! And I'm pregnant." She realized as she said the last that her hormones were going wacko, causing strange forces to build inside her.

Lightning formed in blue forks and she did not know what to do with it as the feelings of a very new mother-to-be took her over and she could only think of one thing: protect the baby.

* * *  
Fire all of your guns at once  
and explode into space

The Republic fleet had emerged in formation and now bore down on the Star Forge. The Sith fleet that had been flying in perfect, regimental configuration and had come out from behind the massive space station in two gigantic flanking waves to surround the Republic ships from both sides, was faltering.

Admiral Dodonna seized on the moment. "Green group," she announced crisply. "Start your attack run."

It looked like Master Vandar smiled, if that wizened old face could actually rearrange the wrinkles into a smile. "Bastila has stopped using her Battle Meditation."

Alarms wailed, lights flashed, and klaxons blared on the bridge "Sith fighters coming in!" the deck officer announced.

"Red, blue groups, hold off those fighters." Admiral Dodonna caught the edge of the console as a detonation rumbled the frigate.

* * *

Lost on a silent station  
Twins, rising stars  
Locked in a saber duel  
So close and yet so far.

Luce regarded Jaden over their locked sabers. "I added an extra boost to this station. I knew the fleet would think it was an easy target, so I had the technicians and engineers work for three years on a super weapon. The Star Forge itself is a weapon, sis!"

He gestured to the huge holo map in the command center. Jaden's mouth dropped open in horror as one of the capital ships winked out of existence. It was as if hundreds of voices cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. Jaden fell to her knees, her saber falling from deadened hands.

Dogfights of war  
Never surrender  
Dogfights of war  
Kill the defender  
Dogfights of war  
Scream into battle…..

Savage dogfights broke out between the Republic and the Sith, and soon the ebony sky was aglow with red and green and blue laser bolts. Admiral Dodonna watched the small ships engage.

"Take evasive action," she ordered the larger ships as a huge blue stream of light issued from the Star Forge and vaporized another frigate. "Fighter pilots, get in close to the Star Forge. It only seems to target the larger ships."

She gestured to one of the officers. "Give them cover! We have to give the crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ time." She sighed. "They're our only hope."

So you resigned yourself to failure, Jaden.  
And I emerged the chilling stranger, Jaden.  
To eradicate the problem, Jaden.  
Unsheathe the blade within the voice  
Use the Force, use the Force

And remember, you always have a choice.

Luce kicked her lightsaber across the metal plates. One of his sabers lowered to hover inches from Jaden's bowed neck. His hand trembled. He couldn't do it! He could not murder his sister.

"Go," he said softly. "Take them all. Leave this place. I won't stop you."

Jaden took the hand he offered to help her up. She was shaking and he drew her to him for a brief hug.

"Luce, you don't have to do this. You can come with us."

He shook his head and gave her a gentle push. Then he waved his hand and Bastila was released from stasis. Bastila and Jaden helped support the injured Cal. Luce used the Force to bring his mask back into his hand and placed it over his face, watching them as Carth and the others finally opened the door with explosives.

Carth looked at Luce, his face indecisive, his fingers twitching above the triggers of his blasters. But Jaden looked so broken; he went to her, putting aside the need for revenge once and for all.

"I… can't go yet," she told him. "I have to defeat Malak."

"He won't do that for you?" Swagger was outraged. "Hell, I'll fight him!" There was a bloody gash in his arm and blood streaked his face, but his resolve was strong.

She shook her head and treated him to a sweet smile. "No, Hiro gave me a secret power. I have to be the one to face him." She saw some of her crew had been wounded and concern writhed across her features. "Uthar and his Sith! Did they attack?"

Mission limped over. "Yeah, but we managed. Wasn't easy, but we had a little help of our own." She gestured to Larry and Lena and all the other Twi'leks Jaden had encountered on her journey. "Seems Captain Jaq made a few stops and they all wanted to come and help."

Jaden sent a troubled glance to her twin, who stood implacably, his arms folded over his chest. He seemed to be watching the battle taking place via the Star Forge hologram that showed the diagram and the position of every ship in both fleets.

"Is he…?" Carth looked troubled. "Is he going to try and stop us, Jaden?"

"Luce always has a back-up plan. I…have to go." She accepted a tender kiss from Carth and raced to the far door. As expected, Darth Malak appeared as she tried to go through the next door. He was holding two Jedi in thrall and murdered them as she approached.

"Where is your brother, Jaden? Does he think you can defeat me?"

"He's right though that door." She pointed. "Why don't you go ask him yourself, Baldy."

Oh, say did you see

Jaden use the Force on me?

At my hour of triumph

At the Twi'lek's last gleaming.

Malak sicced droids on Jaden and disappeared through the door behind him. Jaden artfully pressed the B button, taking herself off fight mode, then she bashed the door and saved herself from a major hassle. The droids ceased firing when their target disappeared.

Jaden found herself in the factory chamber. Darth Malak taunted her as she made her way across the vast expense between them. She tried to keep her mind clear and not listen to him, but she was horrified when she saw the Jedi he had entombed in tanks. She shuddered when he said he might take her as an apprentice, then decided she might be too difficult, so he would do the same to her. In limbo in a tank.

He approached and she knew he planned to kill her. But she had a secret power--a mod Hiro had told her he would download so she could defeat Malak in a truly unique Jaden-esque manner.

Malak twirled his lightsaber and she flung out her hand and saw him engulfed in a bright radiance, with sparkles that were so pretty they made her smile. Once the sparkles dissipated, Malak had disappeared. In his place was a tall Twi'lek in red leggings and red jumpsuit, dancing like the Twi'lek in the cantina on Upper Taris. Jaden swayed her hips, matching the new Twi'lek's steps.

She knew it was a fitting end to Malak. He had become something wonderful, and he had such nice lekku! He was a she now, but that was okay, too. Jaden linked her arm with the new Malak and smiled up at her. "I think I'll call you Lalak."

The door opened and Carth rushed into the room, skidding to a stop when he saw yet another Twi'lek. "There you are!" He looked around. "Did you kill Malak?"

"Malak is no more." Jaden grinned. "Carth, this is Lalak. She's coming with us."

He shook his head in fond exasperation. "Of course she is." He gestured impatiently. "Swagger, Canderous and HK are finishing off the droids. We should get moving."

They gathered their team and took the elevator down to the hangar. Jaden stopped short when she saw all the ships in the bay--_Sparrow's Retreat, Ebon Hawk, Seeker_. She saw Luce standing off to one side, but he did not acknowledge her when she tried to get his attention.

"He'll die if he stays here," she wept.

Carth pulled her up the ramp of the _Hawk_. "Maybe that's for the best," he said quietly.

Swagger raced to his ship, herding Twi'leks on board, and then took off, following the _Hawk_. Captain Jaq loaded Jedi and any stragglers and took off after the other two ships.

* * *

On the wings of death, by the hands of doom  
By the darkest light, from the darkest moon  
Crossing silent skies, over planets high  
For we stand as one tonight

Within a few moments, the battlefield in space was a scattered red glow, spotted with puffs of smoke, blazing fireballs, showers of sparks that whirled like pinwheels, rumbling explosions—as the Republic fleet poured everything they had at the Star Forge.

And then night became day as shafts of light spiraled, becoming a grim, dazzling spectacle. Tumbling machinery, space-frozen corpses and an electron storm that exploded from the gigantic station, forming rings of glaring light. Admiral Dodonna had already withdrawn her ships when she realized the Star Forge was going to self-destruct.

There were cheers from all section of her ship, but her features were somber. What of the crew of the _Ebon Hawk?_

Then she saw not one, but three freighters appear out of the brilliant light and she knew she could join the celebration, too. The Sith had been routed, Darth Malak defeated, the Star Forge destroyed.

She did not see, right before the final explosion, a streak emerge from the hangar bay. Peter Petrelli, wearing a space suit, flew from the bay, carrying Revan, also in a space suit. Peter always did this in his own universe, so he did not know the harm he might inflict upon the galaxy by saving Darth Revan. He was only being one of the Heroes, after all.

He flew Revan down to the summit of the temple, smiled and then he flew away, switching to supersonic speed and using the power he'd usurped from Hiro to return to his own time. Revan shielded his eyes from the afternoon sun. He took off his mask and began to laugh. The Force, it seemed, had a wicked sense of humor.

In the shadows faces appear  
Warriors wearing full metal gear  
Join together one and all before the glorious light  
Rise up, gather round, come and hear what is said  
Use your senses open your mind don't you ever forget…

The Cross of Glory ceremony was over. Cal wandered the sand of the island, gazing out at the huge moon that took up so much space in the slowly darkening sky. There was a bandage on his head and his arm was in a sling. He finally found Bastila sitting in a crumpled heap on the sand, the waves brushing her toes. He sank down beside her and they shared the quiet for a moment, soaking in the beauty of the place.

"I had it all planned," he said softly, taking her hand. "I was going to put on your slipper from that magical night, but Revan spoiled it."

Bastila dug something out of her RPG sack. _Yes, they all carry one! _Moonlight glinted off the glass of the mate to the slipper Cal had lost. "I have the other one."

Cal got to his knees and she placed her bare foot on his thigh. He slipped the shoe on her foot and something happened neither expected. Luminosity filled the air about Bastila, dancing about her form, and when the air returned to normal, she was wearing the cream-colored gown with silver stitching on the hem and about the scalloped neck. The same gown she'd worn to the ball. She also had the jeweled headdress, and her hair was caught into an extravagant assortment of braids with beads and jewels woven into them, just as it had been the night of the costume ball on Tatooine. Yes, she had been Cinderella at that ball—and hadn't even known it! The lost glass slipper had also magically appeared.

Cal looked down and saw that his outfit had been transformed too. He was dressed in white pants tucked into light tan boots, a white shirt with very puffy sleeves, and a gold vest covered by a cream-colored waistcoat. There was a golden crown perched on his head. He was now Bastila's Prince Charming.

"I love you, Bas-mia. Will you marry me?"

He was pleased when he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box that held a brilliant diamond—the one he'd seen at the Faire on Tatooine and had wondered if he would ever meet fair maiden to give it to. He smiled as she raised her beautiful face and he slid the ring on her finger.

"Cal, are you sure? I was so evil!"

He kissed her forehead and lifted her to her feet, holding her hands as the moon behind them turned them into silhouettes. "I love you, darling." He took her in his arms and kissed her. "That dress would make a wonderful wedding dress," he said after a few more passionate kisses.

"Carth and Jaden are getting married tomorrow." She strolled down the moonlit beach with him, holding his hand. "I…don't suppose…I mean, we..do you think?"

He laughed. "You are so adorable when you get flustered like this. Do you want to have a double ceremony, is that what you meant?"

She nodded, suddenly feeling shy and uncertain. He lifted her high in his arms. "Bas-mia, will you marry me tomorrow?"

She gazed down at his face. "Yes!"

* * *

Conceived and born was one of light  
Rain and dark, the other born black night

Flowers were gathered and placed in urns. A canopy was strewn with rich silks, and the company that gathered to witness the union of Jaden Revan and Carth Onasi and Bastila Shan and Cal I'bur were dressed in their finest uniforms and clothes. Including the number of Twi'leks, the crowd almost outnumbered the stars that peeked down from a black velvet sky. The perfume of the flowers was sweet, the music was not so sweet, but the guests put up with it. The band, Synyster Sith with Alpha Cue, had been invited and they could not say no to their favorite smuggler.

Jaden was not all decked out like Bastila with her Cinderella complex. She was dressed simply in light smuggler's clothes. She had allowed Bastila to curl her hair and put flowers in it. Carth wore his dress uniform.

Before the ceremony, Carth asked Jaden to read the inscription on his ring. "What does it say?"

She smirked. "Easy. To the smuggler who stole my heart. What does mine say? I had Hiro get it engraved."

"Same initials." He thought a second. "Uh, to the soldier who stole my heart?"

"You're good Captain OJ!"

"Watch it, woman. In a just a minute you're gonna be Mrs. Captain OJ."

Admiral Dodonna performed the ceremony, telling the brides to repeat after her and then the grooms. _Why, oh why, do they insist on having this part?_

"If there is anyone in this company who objects, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." There was a collective silence. It was just being polite because nobody objected.

Except one….

I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away.  
What have you done now?  
Why, Why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you…

Darth Revan stood at the end of the aisle. He contemptuously waved his hands, freezing everyone in stasis. Everyone, that is, except Bastila. He strode down the path to stand before her. He freed Admiral Dodonna.

" Marry us," he said imperiously.

When she started to object, he used the Force to choke her slightly until she nodded her agreement.

Bastila tried to pull away as he grabbed her hand. "Luce, no! You can't force me to marry you!"

"I won't be," he said with supreme confidence, smirking down at her. "It was your darkness that drew me to you that day on the bridge. It was not mine that called out to you, Bastila. It was yours calling out to me, and I answered. I see Cal's destiny, and it is not with you. Your destiny lies with me. You belong to me, body and soul."

"Do you love me?" Her voice caught on a sob. "B-because Cal does!"

"Cal loves the idea of you, and although his feelings are true, you would soon tire of such a sweet, gentle man. You want me, a man of fire, a man of passion, to awaken it inside you. Yes, Bastila," he affirmed. "I do love you. I love everything about you, and I embrace the dark kernel within you. Only with me can you be free of the Jedi, of their Code, of their control over your life. Join with me, Bastila. The Star Forge has been destroyed, but it does not mean I have given up."

"Luce, I…"

"Marry me." He took Cal's diamond from her finger and replaced it with a ruby that glowed with the evil power of the dark side.

Bastila bowed her head, tears dripping off her chin. She was terrified when she saw her white dress had changed into slinky black. After what felt like a very long time, she took Revan's arm and nodded to Admiral Dodonna to continue the ceremony.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

Luce kissed her and pulled her down the aisle. They were gone when the stasis wore off the stunned crowd. Cal gazed down at the engagement ring on the ground, and he did not even bend down to pick it up.

"Cal, I am so sorry!" Jaden was revolted at what her brother had done.

He shook his head sorrowfully, and then walked away with his head down, shoulders slumped. Admiral Dodonna pronounced Carth and Jaden husband and wife, and their friends gathered around to congratulate them, trying to put Luce and Bastila out of their minds.

The reception following the wedding fell flat. "Trust my fracking brother to ruin my wedding day and SG's life!" Jaden wanted to punch something. "Some light side ending this is."

"Well, gorgeous, it is in a lot of ways." Carth smoothed the hair from her face as a late evening breeze tossed it. "You didn't fall to the dark side. We're all heroes of the Republic. The Star Forge is destroyed."

"When you put it that way." She slipped into his arms. "But poor Cal's heart is broken."

"He's tough. He'll get over it."

Jaden sighed. Time to change the subject. "What should we name the babies? We're having twins, you know. A boy and a girl—at least, that's what I saw in my vision."

Carth's face blanched. "T-twins?!"

"Yeah, it runs in my family. Hell, Carth, it runs in this galaxy!"

"We have time to think of suitable names," he said gently as he took her hand and kissed it. "Love you, wife."

She grinned. "Love you, husband."

_And the director or the manipulative gamer that has been running this whole show loaded the final mod into his computer and he smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose as he saw Carth and Jaden walk away together, the huge moon framing them. _

_Hiro raised his hands over his head. "E'tah! I did it! I did light side and dark side, canon and non-canon Revan, and mods from other games. I am gaming champion of the world!"_

18


End file.
